Segunda Oportunidad
by fanaoko1
Summary: Aoko recuerda a su madre y la vida antes de Kaito. Tal vez Kaitou Kid no es el único que busca venganza. Quizás aoko le de una segunda oportunidad al ladrón que más odia. (PD: algunos capítulos han sido reescritos, cambios leves)
1. Chapter 1: Lapsus

**Recuerdos**

Miraba por la ventana de su habitación observando los rastros del caluroso día de verano que dejaba atrás. Ahora por fin podía sentir un pequeño alivio con la brisa que hacía mecer su cabello y que movía suavemente las cortinas. Se retiró del marco de la ventana y pasó enfrente de su espejo, se detuvo por un momento y cruzo miradas con la joven de ojos azules que le devolvía una mirada llena de confusión. La chica que estaba enfrente era ella, lo sabía por sus ojos azules, su cabello revuelto y su delgado cuerpo, solo que hoy no se sentía autentica, no se sentía como Aoko Nakamori.

Desde hace alagunas semanas tenía pequeños "lapsos". Así era como le llamaba a esos momentos. Algunos de ellos venían como dolorosos recuerdos en sus sueños, o eso creía que eran, y muchos otros eran menos descifrable. Eran poco lógicos y la llenaban de ansiedad, sabía que debían ser importantes, pero no lograba entender su significado.

Negó rápidamente con la cabeza, debía dejar de pensar en cosas tan depresivas. Tal vez su triste actitud se debía a que su padre apenas aparecía por la casa debido a los múltiples robos de kaitou Kid- _Es como si ese maldito ladrón tuviese más tiempo libre que de costumbre-_ Y para empeorar las cosas, su mejor amigo estaba fuera de la ciudad viajando con su madre.

Los extrañaba demasiado- ojala pudiera hablar con alguno de ellos….-ahí iba de nuevo, tonta depresión. Debía acabar con eso y tratar de alegrarse de una manera u otra.

Había estado encerrada en su casa todo el día- Tal vez por eso estoy con el ánimo decaído- era el momento de salir, caminar y animarse. Por largo rato, realmente lo intentó, pero le fue imposible ya que su mente la engañaba y la hacía divagar.

Desde que era pequeña cuando sentía esa confusión, era cuando más extrañaba a su madre. Al crecer había olvidado muchas cosas de ella, su rostro, su olor, sus manos, pero lo que nunca logró olvidar, fueron sus ojos. Eran simplemente maravillosos, con un azul intenso que parecían tener luz propia e irradiar solo dulzura- Si aún estuviera viva, seguramente sabría cómo aconsejarme- facciones tristes adornaron su rostro.

Mientras seguía caminando, sintió una leve pero familiar presión en su cabeza- Diablos- iba a tener un "lapsus", ya se había acostumbrado a esa sensación a tal punto que podía predecirla. Con calma, se sentó en una banca y esperó.

Era ella de pequeña, seguramente tendría unos 4 años. Estaba en un lugar oscuro, sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar y estaba aterrada. Quería correr y buscar a su madre, así como lo haría cualquier niño de su edad, pero sabía que no era lo correcto, debía seguir en la oscuridad, debía seguir oculta y en silencio- _¿Es esto un recuerdo?-_ De pronto, llegaron las voces, no comprendía que decían, trató de agudizar su oído, pero la imagen desapareció y de una momento a otro volvió a la realidad- Por lo menos esta vez hubo un poco más de avance, ahora también había voces en el sueño- ¿sueño? Negó tratando de olvidar.

Estaba cansada de no saber que pasaba, tal vez se estaba volviendo loca, era la definición más simple- Loca de remate- No sonaba tan mal, por lo menos tendría una explicación para cada uno de esos extraños episodios.

Distraídamente vio la hora en su reloj de muñeca- Oh no, ya son las 10 de la noche- claramente debía volver a casa antes que su padre la regañara. A medida que se acercaba vio su casa en penumbras, es decir, estaba sola de nuevo- Por lo menos nadie me regñará- Trató de reconfortarse mientras sacaba las llaves de su bolsillo, pero a unos pasos de su puerta escuchó una voz a sus espaldas que la frenó.

-¿Aoko Nakamori?- se quedó paralizada, había un hombre joven y extraño mirándola seriamente- Disculpe, ¿es usted la señorita Nakamori?- volvió a preguntar más amablemente. Ese simple gesto hizo que se calmara y respirara aliviada

– Sí, soy yo- Sonrió con suavidad- ¿Quién es usted? - debería estar asustada, un completo desconocido la venía a buscar en medio de la noche, pero en vez de eso, se dedicó a analizar su postura rígida muy parecida a la de un soldado- _Tal vez es un oficial_ – pensó tranquilizadoramente unos segundos antes de imaginar lo peor- _¿Le habrá pasado algo a mi padre?_ – Se abofeteó mentalmente por su pesimismo. Siguió imaginando posibles identidades- _¿Y si es un criminal que sabe de mi soledad?_ \- No, no era eso, algo en su interior le decía que no tenia de que preocuparse.

\- Vengo en nombre de su abuela- La castaña lo miró con sorpresa- Ella me pidió que le entregara esto personalmente- extendió su mano con un sobre, inmediatamente en cuanto Aoko lo tomó, el joven desconocido se marchó sin emitir otra palabra. Por un segundo la joven se vio tentada a llamarlo, pero se retractó de inmediato al verlo subir a una auto negro escondido entre las sombras de la calle.

¿Abuela? Ella no tenía más familia que su padre. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Entro a su casa y aseguró la puerta por primera vez atemorizada. Miró el sobre por lado y lado con sospecha- ¿Qué debo hacer?- Tal vez no debería abrirla sin su padre, tal vez ese hombre sí era peligroso y su instinto se equivocaba.

El timbre del teléfono la asustó haciendo que se llevara una mano al corazón. Al levantar la bocina suspiró aliviada al escuchar la voz de su padre- ¿Aoko? Hija esta noche no llegaré a dormir, tengo mucho trabajo por hacer- informó el inspector Nakamori al otro lado de la línea.

\- Esta bien otousan, por favor cuídate mucho- estaba frustrada, ya de nada servía quejarse, lo había hecho un millón de veces, pero la obsesión de su padre por su trabajo era mayor que el amor por su hija. Colgó el teléfono rápidamente y sin despedirse, seguramente él ni se daría cuenta de su enojo.

Ahora estaba decidida, abriría ese sobre con o sin su padre. Aunque sentía mucha curiosidad, se tomó su tiempo y con mucho cuidado vio en su interior.

-¿Es una fotografía?- en la imagen habían tres mujeres. La primera representaba 40 y tantos años y estaba sentada solemnemente junto a la segunda que aún era una sonriente jovencita. La tercera solo una bebe que compartía los ojos azules de las otras dos personas en la fotografía. De pronto al reconocer a una de ellas, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente- _¿Mamá?-_ sus dedos recorrieron el rostro de la mujer joven que sujetaba la bebe. La reconoció inmediatamente por sus ojos, algo que felizmente sabía que compartían.

Observó con detalle la imagen y le gusto saber que no solo tenían en común sus ojos, sino también, las finas facciones del rostro, sus manos y la sonrisa. Su padre le había dicho que tenía un gran parecido a su madre, pero nunca había podido comprobarlo, ya que nunca había vito una fotografía antes. Según su padre, las cosas de ella se habían perdido en la mudanza de hace tantos años atrás y nunca antes lo había dudado, ya que su padre podía ser muchas cosas, pero nunca un mentiroso.

Vio la nota que venía escrita al reverso de la fotografía, en ella se especificaba una dirección y la fecha del día de mañana. Era la invitación más extraña de la vida, pero ni si quiera tardó un minuto en decidir que iría, si tenía más familia necesitaba conocerla.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó lo más temprano posible, preparó un bolso para dos días y dejo una nota a su padre donde le decía que esa noche se quedaría con su mejor amiga. Con la mano en la manilla dudo si hacia lo correcto, tal vez debería decirle la verdad a su padre o contarle su pequeña travesura a Kaito, seguramente él la entendería …o simplemente le diría "Ahouko" y la acompañaría. Pero eso no era posible, ninguno de los dos estaba para aconsejarla. Debía empezar a hacer las cosas por sí misma y dejar de dudar tanto. Agarró su bolso con firmeza y salió de su casa en dirección a la estación de trenes.


	2. Chapter 2: Lo que queda del verano

**Lo que queda del verano**

Por fin tenía un día libre de robos, su cuerpo y mente les pedían un descanso a gritos. Se arregló y bajó rápidamente las escaleras, pero a centímetros de abrir la puerta meditó por un momento y decidió volver a su cuarto por un poco de perfume. No es que fuera a una cita- _Claro que no es una cita_ \- solo iba a visitar a su mejor amiga, su amiga de la infancia por la cual no sentía más que simple compañerismo- _Solo amigos_ \- Le asintió a su imagen en el espejo para reforzar su idea.

-Aoko debe estar muy aburrida sin mí, seguramente está sentada en frete del televisor viendo las noticias de mi último robo- sonrió de forma lobuna. La conocía tan bien que podía fácilmente imaginarse los improperios que lanzaba al pobre aparato.

Debido a su profesión como ladrón de la luna, había tenido que mentirle a su mejor amiga y decirle que estaba de "vacaciones". Ya habían pasado 3 semanas desde la última vez que la vio a través de una video llamada. Esos días se sintieron una eternidad considerando que prácticamente se veían todos los días desde los 5 años. - _Va a estar muy molesta_ -Pensó un poco temeroso- _Solo debo hacer algo para que lo olvide_ \- Al llegar, lo primero que haría sería levantarle la falda y decirle cuál es su "color" del día- Eso la va a enfurecer a tal punto que me perseguiría con una fregona- No paraba de reír mentalmente con las cosas que imaginaba mientras silbaba alegremente.

Le encantaba ver su carita enojada y los momentos en donde estaban tan cerca que podía sentir su perfume. Seguramente después podría invitarle un helado o al parque de diversiones, se lo debía, después de todo la había abandonado por mucho tiempo. A medida que cruzaba la calle, se comenzó a preguntar si lo extrañaría tanto como él a ella. Sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado, tratando de hacer que su sonrojo desapareciera- ¿En qué demonios estoy pensando?

Toco el timbre y esperó pacientemente mientras preparaba un truco de magia para sorprender a su amiga, lamentablemente, en vez de Aoko, la inesperada cara de un enojado inspector le abrió la puerta. Claramente la castaña había sacado el mal carácter de su padre.

– Hola Inspector ¿está Aoko en casa? - el inspector suavizó su cara al ver que solo era el mejor amigo de su hija.

\- Hola Kaito-kun, ella no está en casa y no volverá en lo que queda del verano - Kaito abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, tal vez escuchó mal, sin Aoko dos meses más sería una tortura.

\- ¿Dónde está ella?- pregunto rápidamente, tal vez podía visitarla.

\- Fue a visitar a su abuela al sur de Japón, queda bastante lejos- dijo el inspector con una mezcla de enojo y tristeza- se fue sin mi permiso. Tomó sus cosas un día y se marchó-el hombre se cruzó de brazos con el entrecejo fruncido- Dijo que al final del día nunca estaba en casa y que prefería estar en compañía de su abuela… parecía bastante fastidiada.

La sorpresa fue aún mayor. Aoko nunca le había contestado a su padre antes y nunca hubiese imaginado que tendría el valor de abandonarlo sin comer dos meses. Una inesperada sensación de culpa lo invadió- _La razón de que ella se fuese es que su padre siempre está persiguiendo al ladrón de blanco_ \- No sabía que tuviese una abuela- necesitaba más información, tal vez podría hacer algo.

\- Es su abuela por el lado materno. No la había visto desde antes de llegar a la ciudad. – el joven mago notó que el inspector desviaba la vista mientras decía ese último comentario- Lo siento Kaito-Kun- El joven asintió con pesadez mientras hacia una gesto con su cabeza en forma de despedida- Iré a dormir unas horas, tuve una noche muy pesada persiguiendo a ese ladrón- ahora si se sentía como un criminal. El pobre hombre se veía demacrado, vaya uno a saber si por su hija o el trabajo, de cualquier forma, una parte de él le gritaba que era el culpable de su miseria.

Mientras camina de regreso no pudo evitar bufar molesto. -¿Por qué no me llamó antes de hacer una estupidez así? Antes lo hacia todo el tiempo, hasta para las cosas más pequeñas- Le dio vueltas al asunto un buen rato hasta que finalmente concluyó que la forma más rápida de dejar atrás su confusión, era llamarla y preguntarle directamente – Vamos…contesta- El teléfono parecía apagado, nadie respondía sin importar cuantas veces llamase. Estaba enojado y se sentía traicionado. ¿acaso ella se sentía de igual forma todo el tiempo?


	3. Chapter 3: Volver a Casa

**Volver a casa**

Faltaba solo un día para volver a clases, eso quería decir que era momento de volver a su casa. Estaba ansiosa, seguramente Kaito ya habría vuelto de sus vacaciones y si tenía suerte, su padre ya no estaría tan molesto.

-¡Papá, ya llegué!- retumbó el grito de Aoko en la vacía casa. Como era posible que después de dos meses fuera no se molestara en recibirla- No sé porque no me extraña- Bufó, pero de pronto tocaron la puerta haciéndola olvidar su fugaz molestia.

-¡Aoko-chan ya estás en casa, me alegro tanto!- Dijo la señora Kuroba mientras abrazaba a la joven y la estrechaba entre sus brazos maternalmente.

\- Señora Kuroba, que felicidad verla- dijo una sonrojada Aoko que correspondía el abrazo con torpeza.

\- Te vi llegar por la ventana de mi casa y pensé en pasar a saludarte e invitarte a comer- dijo jovial y extremadamente emocionada la mujer- Aoko dudo un momento, aún no había saludado a su padre, ni siquiera sabía cuando volvería a casa.

La mujer analizó con inteligencia la mirada de la joven- No te preocupes por tu padre, me lo encontré hoy en la mañana antes de ir al trabajo y estaba emocionado por su nuevo caso- sonrió con suavidad para reconfortarla- no creo que vuelva pronto.

La castaña suspiró con pesadez- ¿Kaito Kid?- pregunto claramente molesta.

\- No te molestes pequeña, él seguramente está pensando en ti en este momento- Aoko lo dudaba, su padre era como un niño cuando se trataba del ladrón, era la obsesión que siempre se interponía entre ellos.

\- Estaré encantada de comer con usted, me gustaría saber de sus vacaciones. Además podría pasar a ver a Kaito- aceptó una sonriente Aoko, ya de nada servía seguir malhumorada con su padre y su trabajo.

\- Kaito es un hijo ingrato, salió hace una horas a divertirse y abandonó a su pobre madre- dramáticamente explico la señora Kuroba haciendo reír a la joven en respuesta.

\- Creo que seremos solo las dos- Concluyó la castaña feliz- Iré por mis cosas, vuelvo en un minuto- La joven fue en busca de su bolso y una chaqueta sin darse cuenta de cómo la observaba detalladamente la señora Kuroba. Algo había cambiado en la joven, no solo su cuerpo era más grácil y sus facciones más finas, también su actitud era más pausada y lo notó de inmediato. Con anterioridad se habría mostrado más molesta y frustrada por la ausencia de su padre y el renombrado ladrón. Había algo nuevo, lo sabía, después de todo la conocía tanto como si fuese su propia hija.

-Parece que fue un verano emocionante- Aoko se volteó sin entender bien de que hablaba- Te ves cambiada pequeña y no me mal interpretes- la calmó de inmediato- el cambio es bueno, te sienta de maravilla- ambas se miraron y sonrieron suavemente- Kaito se va a impresionar- Aoko se sonrojó con suavidad al imaginar al mago- Dudo que note algún cambio en mí, él solo tiene ojos para la magia- dijo amistosamente mirando el piso, pero el suave apretón de manos de la señora Kuroba la hizo alzar la mirada

\- No te preocupes, tal vez nos sorprenda a ambas dentro de un futuro próximo. Quizás él también creció un poco durante el verano- Aoko la miró sin comprender del todo a que se refería, pero antes de poder preguntar la mujer la miró con picardía y continuó hablando-…ahora que lo recuerdo, alguien estuvo de malhumor todo el verano porque no le contestabas el teléfono- De pronto Aoko lo recordó, su teléfono había quedado hecho polvo en un pequeño accidente y no pudo evitar sonreír avergonzada de sí misma y su torpeza.

\- Si, hablando de eso… lo rompí por accidente y tuve que cambiarlo, este es mi nuevo número- se rascó la mejilla avergonzada mientras la mujer extrañada preguntó

\- ¿También cambiaste el número?- Aoko prefirió no responder y solo limitarse a asentir despreocupadamente ya que no sabía cómo explicar que toda comunicación ahora estaba restringida por seguridad. Mejor desviaría la conversación

\- ¿Vamos?- Chakage aceptó en silencio pero sin dejar de sonreír.

* * *

Mientras la hora del robo se acercaba el joven ladrón esperaba tranquilamente en las sombras lejos del ajetreo.

-Tonto inspector, con esas pequeñas trampas no podrá atraparme, después de todo soy el mejor mago del mundo- Susurró mientras sonreía fanfarronamente.

-Mi padre no es un tonto- Una voz claramente molesta sonó detrás de él. Se giró lentamente y sin dejar de sonreír, después de todo "póker face" era su mejor arma.

\- La hermosa hija del inspector, que grata sorpresa – le sonrió con galantería mientras hacia una dramática reverencia- _¿Qué hace Aoko aquí?-_ Debía tranquilizarse y pensar con cuidado cada una de sus palabras, después de todo, no quería que lo persiguiera con una escoba o algo parecido- Una joven como usted no debería estar aquí a estas altas horas de la noche, podría ser muy peligroso- le advirtió con suavidad.

-¿Peligroso?- Se burló- Estamos rodeados de policías, solo debo gritar y vendrán todos a ver qué sucede- expuso con falsa seguridad cruzando los brazos. Seguramente fue su turno de sonar fanfarrona y altanera.

Después de comer con Chakage- san y pasar tan grata tarde decidió visitar a su padre y llevarle la cena, pero nunca imaginó que se encontraría con el famoso ladrón solo minutos después de ver a su estresado y enojado padre.

Kaito analizó los astutos ojos de la castaña que tenían cierto tono amenazador poco propio de ella. Sonaba demasiado segura y parecía no tenerle miedo- Si usted quisiera eso, ya habría alertado a su padre de mi presencia-Kaito decidió arriesgarse con su respuesta.

La joven frunció la boca, después de todo, él tenía razón. Durante la cena su padre la había regañado, aún estaba muy molesto por su ausencia y ella en vez de recibir en silencio el castigo, le respondió y recriminó su constante ausencia. No se habían visto en dos meses y lo primero que hacían era discutir- _¿Debería gritar o simplemente irme?_ \- finalmente, la pequeña y caprichosa parte de ella que aún esta enojada con su padre ganó y tuvo que confesarse a sí misma que tal vez esto era la venganza perfecta y no decirle a su padre de kaitou kid era su pequeña forma de rebelarse. Frustrada desvió su rostro y empezó a caminar hacia la salida. Kaito por su parte no podía estar más asombrado, su anti-fan número uno simplemente se retiraba sin dar pelea. Esa no era la Aoko que conocía.

– ¿Esto es algún tipo de trampa? pensé que usted me detestaba, nunca creí que me dejaría escapar tan fácilmente – dijo sonriente como siempre mientras se acomodaba el sombrero para ocultar sus facciones.

La joven suspiró pesadamente antes de responder con seriedad-No te odio, realmente no tengo razones para hacerlo- El ladrón se paralizó momentáneamente, dando la impresión que de que la noticia lo había sorprendido ligeramente- _Lo estas imaginando ¿Por qué a él le importaría mi opinión?._

-Debo admitir que estoy confundido, siempre pensé que tanto padre como hija me odiaban- no sabía que estaba pasando ni porque el cambio de actitud de su amiga, pero no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de sacarle información a Aoko- Perdóneme, si hubiese sabido antes que usted era mi fan no habría sido tan descortés - dijo el ladrón galantemente mientras hacía aparecer una rosa.

-Tampoco soy tu fan – Lo corrigió con dureza.

-Entiendo- le aseguró sin apartar la flor, pese a la rudeza de sus palabras.

- _Es muy persistente_ \- debía admitir que la inesperada situación le causaba un poco de gracia, después de todo, el ladrón le recordaba a Kaito y eso la hacía sentir feliz y un poco más relajada. Tal vez fue por eso que, en vez de rechazar la rosa, la tomó entre sus manos y la admiró por unos segundos antes de acercarse un paso en dirección al mago- Lo siento- sonrió por primera vez en la noche mientras colocaba cuidadosamente la rosa en la solapa del ladrón- Pero no puedo aceptarla.

Kaito agradeció más que nunca la oscuridad que ocultaba sus mejillas sonrojadas. Nunca esperó que ella tomase las riendas de la situación y con delicadeza rechazara los encantos de Kid.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque ya tengo un mago en mi vida que me da rosas- el adolescente tras la máscara celebró en silencio su inesperada victoria sobre Kid

\- ¿Mago? - Su sonrisa lobuna se agrandó ante esta nueva oportunidad - ¿A caso ese mago es su novio? - Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Aoko siendo Kaitou Kid, es decir, un hombre seguro de sus encantos con las mujeres. Esperaba que ella se sonrojara o por lo menos se enojara, en vez de eso, alzó una de sus cejas y sonrió suavemente-

\- Ya me debo ir- confesó retrocediendo un paso- y si no me equivoco el robo comenzará en unos minutos- le recordó mientras esquivaba su pregunta con habilidad- Adiós Kid- Ajustó la correa de su bolso en su hombro y se dispuso a continuar su camino.

El ladrón de luna la miró sorprendido mientras se alejaba- _No negó que fuera su novio, aunque tampoco lo afirmó_ \- Dudoso, sus ojos no se apartaron de su caminar.

Antes de perderse por la puerta Aoko frenó y mirando al mago dijo- ¿te doy un consejo? – sin esperar respuesta ella continúo- si los polis quedan atrapados en su propia trampa…yo que tu no me confiaría. Mi padre no es tan "tonto" como tú crees-remarcó haciendo referencia al inicio de su encuentro- Además, hoy está de muy mal humor- lo último lo dijo riendo con un poco malicia, después de eso se fue sin mirar atrás.

Kaito miró por largo rato la puerta por donde se había ido la chica embobado. Al notar su inmovilidad, se golpeó suavemente la frente por su descuido- Concéntrate, es el momento del show- Con una sonrisa arrogante comenzó a caminar en dirección a la exposición, obligándose a no pensar en aquellos ojos azules que lo volvían loco.

No fue hasta más tarde que entendió el consejo de su amiga. El inspector y sus hombres habían fingido caer en su propia trampa, tal como se lo había advertido Aoko y no pudo evitar admitir que si no fuese por su aviso, no habría salido ileso del robo.

-Eso estuvo cerca- Al llegar a su casa mientras se quitaba la chaqueta vio la rosa que ella le había devuelto con una sonrisa tonta- Por lo menos me rechazó con sutileza- la tomó cuidadosamente y la dejó descansar sobre su escritorio junto a una fotografía de Aoko y él cuando eran niños. Era la primera vez que Aoko le regalaba, o mejor dicho le rechazaba una rosa.

– Eso no es verdad. Aoko nunca le ha rechazado una rosa a Kuroba Kaito, solo a Kaitou Kid- Había sido una noche llena de revelaciones y la que más le desconcertaba y hacia feliz era que ella no lo odiaba. ¡no lo odiaba! No sabía que había pasado para que cambiase de opinión o si nunca lo había hecho, pero sin importarle mucho la razón, solo se limitó a sonreír encantado mientras admiraba la rosa y pensaba en que la próxima haría que ella aceptara la flor.


	4. Chapter 4: Primer día de clases

**Primer día de escuela**

El la miraba sin inhibición, había algo nuevo en ella, cierta luz que hacía imposible desviar la mirada-Es hermosa- No es que no estuviera antes, solo que ahora era más evidente. Aoko se volteó sonriente y lo miró con sus profundos ojos azules. Sin dejar de sonreírle con dulzura, le extendió su mano para que él la tomara y él no lo dudo ni por un segundo su ofrecimiento. Corrió hasta ella y justo cuando la iba a alcanzar… despertó, o mejor dicho alguien lo había despertado.

-Kaito llegaras tarde al primer día de escuela- era su madre abriendo las cortinas- arriba, no querrás dejar esperando a la pobre Aoko- Le recordó con entusiasmo y una alegre sonrisa –

-¿Escuela?- Balbuceó adormilado mientras la realidad llegaba a él con lentitud. Al recordar su sueño, se sonrojó de brutalmente y las enormes ganas que tenía de estar junto a ella pasaron a segundo plano tratando de ocultar sus sentimientos a su astuta madre.

Inevitablemente, la vergüenza del adolescente no pasó desapercibida para Chakage-san que con una sonrisa pícara preguntó- ¿Estabas soñando con Aoko-chan?- lo ojos del mago se abrieron desmesuradamente, dándole silenciosamente la razón a la mujer- No estarás pensando en hacerle algunas de tus guarradas ¿verdad hijo? –

Kaito se levantó torpemente para defenderse- ¡mamá yo no le hago guarradas a Aoko! – a lo que la señora Kuroba solo rio ignorando por completo el enojo matutino de su hijo.

– Ayer estuve con ella, comimos juntas mientras tu preparabas el robo- sonrió con ensoñación- Se veía hermosa. Deberás ser más sincero con tus sentimientos hijo, ella no estará disponible por siempre- con eso la señora Kuroba se fue dejando a su hijo con la boca abierta y el rostro rojo.

* * *

Al llegar a la escuela ni si quiera se molestó en ver el panel que indicaba su clase. Ya desde antes sabía dónde le correspondía y con quien estaría. Él mismo se había asegurado de que Aoko estuviera en el mismo salón, después de todo, era el último año de escuela y no podía permitirse perder el tiempo. Nadie se daría cuenta de su pequeña jugarreta, ni de los cambios que había hecho a la lista.

Mientras cambiaba sus zapatos no se percató que alguien se le acercaba por la espalda.

-¡Hola Kaito!- casi le estalla el corazón al escuchar la voz de la chica que no podía sacar de su mente. Con una torpeza poco característica en él, se volteó molesto, pero al ver unos preciosos ojos azules mirándolo con diversión, olvidó por completo su cólera.

-Ahouko, casi me matas del susto- fingió indignación

-Te he estado llamando desde la entrada hace rato. No es mi culpa que seas tan distraído y no me hayas escuchado- se defendió ignorando por completo su disgusto – solo venía a decirte que estamos en el mismo salón nuevamente- Su semblante irradió sincera felicidad.

\- Y quien querría estar en el mismo salón que una gritona como tú- La felicidad con la que llegó la joven se esfumó con rapidez y con molestia, le sacó la lengua y se dirigió a su salón con la cabeza en alto. Algunas cosas nunca cambiaban. Sabía que debía disculparse con ella antes de dar inicio a sus clases o ella lo ignoraría todo el día.

\- Qué pasa Kuroba, ya hiciste enojar a tu esposa- sus amigos se burlaban de él mientras pasaban sus brazos por sus hombros- Si sigues así, alguien te la podría quitar. No sé que le paso durante el verano, pero llegó más bonita que nunca- Kaito se soltó de su agarre y respondió molesto.

\- Que no somos pareja- se defendió con pobreza-ya dejen de molestar.

\- Como tú digas Kuroba- resonaron las risotadas de sus amigos mientras lo veían correr en la misma dirección por donde había desaparecido la castaña.

Aoko eligió un puesto junto a la ventana y esperó pacientemente en su silla a que llegara el sensei. Distraídamente miraba el exterior sin dejar de pensar en lo idiota que era su amigo.

-Bakaito- murmuró. Ella solo quería pasar un rato con él antes de dar inicio a las clases, después de todo no se vieron durante todo el verano y lo había extrañado mucho. Estaba molesta y un poco herida. Después que la señora Chikage le había dicho lo molesto que estaba Kaito por no poder comunicarse con ella se ilusionó y eso era lo que más le hacía enojar, que siempre se ilusionaba y luego esas mismas ilusiones se rompían por su ingenuidad- _Que tonta soy_.

Mientras seguía divagando una rosa apareció por arte de magia frente a sus ojos logrando que olvidara por completo el origen de su frustración- _¿Debería tomarla?-_ Inicialmente, sin atreverse a tomarla miró con dubitativamente al mago, pero después de unos segundos eligió aceptar el reaglo.

-Traté de llamarte hace algunos días… tu teléfono sonaba apagado- Dijo el joven mago mientras tomaba asiento junto a Aoko. La castaña lo miró con un leve sonrojo mientras se acomodaba para verlo mejor. - _No se ve arrepentido o preocupado_ \- Él sabía que ya lo había perdonado. Tantos años juntos le daba esa ventaja, saber exactamente qué hacer cuando la hacía rabiar.

-Lo perdí en un pequeño accidente cuando fui a ver a mi abuela. Ella me compró uno nuevo y no pude mantener el mismo número. Lo siento mucho- Finalmente le sonrió nuevamente feliz haciendo que Kaito la mirase embobado.

-Si ese es el caso, me gustaría tener tu nuevo número de teléfono Aoko-chan, claro, si no te molesta- sonó con cortesía la voz del joven detective detrás del mago.

-Claro que no me molesta Saguru- dijo la joven de ojos azules mientras intercambiaban información y hablaban de sus vacaciones. El mago, evidentemente disgustado con la intromisión del detective, no se molestó en ocultar sus sentimientos y frunció el ceño mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-Oye tu pomposo, desde cuando la llamas por su nombre- preguntó indignado

-Kuroba, ¿Cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones? Escuché que estos meses Kaitou Kid estuvo muy activo- lo provocó sin molestarse en ocultar sus deducciones.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con mis vacaciones?- era el colmo, no llevaba ni dos horas en la escuela y este fanfarrón ya lo estaba incriminando frente Aoko e ignorando sus preguntas.

-Kaito se fue a recorrer el mundo con su madre durante las vacaciones ¿no es emocionante? – interrumpió inocentemente Aoko. Hakuba la miró y sonrió galantemente.

-Mucho, pero me gustaría más saber cómo estuvieron las tuyas- el detective se aproximó unos pasos a la joven ignorando por completo la mirada de advertencia del mago.

-Nada interesante, estuve con mi abuela los dos meses y sin celular. Bastante aburridas para ser honesta.

La clases comenzaron y el joven mago no pudo evitar insultar mentalmente al detective- _Maldito pomposo, gracias a él no pude hablar tanto como quería con Aoko_ \- Tendría que esperar hasta el descanso.

* * *

-Aokooo! – una animada Keiko abrazó a la ojiazul

-¡Keiko! te extrañé mucho- Aoko le devolvió el abrazo. Mientras las chicas hablaban de la desgracia de no compartir salón, se encaminaron al jardín de la escuela. Otra vez le habían quitado la atención de su mejor amiga. Y así fue todo el día, cada vez que intentó acercarse a Aoko, alguien interfería. Si no eran sus amigos con sus burlas, eran las chicas o los profesores. Finalmente se rindió y esperó a que terminaran las clases. En cuanto el timbre sonó tomó a su amiga de la mano y salió corriendo. Aoko desconcertada lo siguió no sin quejarse.

\- ¿De que huimos? – dijo casi sin aliento.

\- ¡De todos! Hasta ahora no había podido estar a solas contigo- ambos chicos al ver sus manos unidad se sonrojaron y con vergüenza se soltaron con rapidez. Antes de que Aoko pudiese pensar en algo medianamente inteligente, el mago sonrió ladinamente y le levantó la falda- Ni había podido ver tu ropa interior – reconoció dejando pasmada a la joven - ¡blancos! Son los que más me gustan…- antes que pudiera terminar su frase Aoko lo golpeó con su bolso en la cara, haciéndolo caer dolorosamente.

\- Muchacho libidinoso- gritó mientras se sujetaba la falda- me trajiste aquí solo para ver mi ropa interior- gruñó irritada mientras se alejaba con un notorio sonrojo. Por un segundo pensó que realmente quería estar con ella, pero este muchacho no cambiaría nunca- _¿Por qué soy tan ingenua?_ \- Se regañó mentalmente.

\- Vamos Aoko, solo era una broma- se defendió el mago alcanzándola rápidamente. Hace unos minutos cuando sintió los enormes ojos de la joven mirarlo esperanzadoramente, su legua se trabó, y sus manos comenzaron a sudar frio. Inevitablemente, la primera reacción de su cuerpo, fue hacerle una jugarreta, que obviamente había salido mal.

No entendía porque había arruinado el momento de una forma tan infantil- _¿Por qué no podía actuar como Kaitou kid cuando estaban juntos?_ \- Cada vez que Aoko lo miraba con algo más que amistad, se sentía torpe y muy confundido – ¿Me perdonas? - hizo aparecer una rosa blanca para ella.

-Dos rosas en un día, si sigues así pensaré que me extrañaste de verdad- se burló ignorando por completo el primer intento de su amigo para darle la flor.

\- Pero esta es especial, es blanca, tu favorita- Se atravesó en su camino para detener su andar- Sé que te gustan mucho- Aoko miró la flor y los sinceros ojos de su amigo. Las rosas blancas le recordaban a su madre, pero por sobre todas las cosas, a Kaito y lo atento que podía llegar a ser cuando no actuaba como un niño de primaria.

La aceptó sin hacerse de rogar y olió su dulce fragancia - También me recuerdan a ti- lo observó directamente- y que no eres tan estúpido como creo. Pero si me vuelves a levantar la falda te sacaré los ojos y haré que te tragues las rosas- ahora su voz sonaba más alegre.

Kaito levantó las manos en un acto de piedad y la siguió por la calle hasta llegar a su casa. Ahora que lo pensaba ella jamás había rechazado una de sus rosas, aunque estuviera muy molesta, siempre las acogía con gentileza y una sonrisa, siempre que fuera Kaito el juguetón mago y no Kaitou Kid el ladrón.


	5. Chapter 5: Visitante inesperado

_**Visitante inesperado**_

Llegó a su casa alegre, tal vez el día no se había desenvuelto como lo planeó, pero descubrió muchas cosas que lo enorgullecían y otras que no tanto. La más importante de todas era que Aoko seguía prefiriendo al torpe mago adolescente que al engatusador y famoso ladrón.

-Te ves feliz hijo- la voz de su madre lo sacó de su ensoñación

-Fue un buen día- respondió con tranquilidad

-Y pudiste ver a la pequeña Aoko- rápidamente Kaito la observó, aún no inducía a que quería llegar con ese comentario- ¿verdad que se ha vuelto una joven muy hermosa? Seguramente muchos chicos están detrás de ella- eso último lo molestó y recordó a Hakuba pidiéndole su número. Ahora que lo pensaba …él no lo tenía.

-Mamá ¿tienes el nuevo número celular de Aoko? Debo preguntarle por una tarea y no lo tengo

-¿tarea el primer día de clases? Que impresión. – fingió una cara de sorpresa-Lo siento hijo, pero lo extravié, creo que tendrás que preguntárselo tú mismo- la mujer mantuvo una aplacible sonrisa todo el tiempo mientras su hijo respondía tartamudeando

-Es una escuela muy exigente- corrió a su habitación para evitar escuchar la carcajada burlesca de su madre.

* * *

Al comenzar la tercera semana de clases Aoko lo sorprendió quitándole su celular de las manos

\- ¿Qué haces ahouko?- trató de conseguir su teléfono, pero la joven fue más rápida y lo esquivó.

\- Anoto mi número y de paso el tuyo. Anoche me di cuenta qué no tenía como llamarte- respondió simple y llanamente sin vergüenza alguna. Otra vez ella iba un paso adelante.

\- Si querías mi número solo debías pedírmelo como todas las chicas- le sonrió de manera coqueta- no era necesario que robaras mi celular- de esta forma ocultaba su vergüenza y falta de experiencia.

\- ¿Por qué te pediría algo que puedo tener más rápido quitándotelo? – ahora era ella la que lanzaba una sonrisa gatuna. Kaito se sorprendió. ¿Acaso ella estaba coqueteando con él?- Aquí tienes su sagrado teléfono- extendió su mano y se lo entregó ahora más seria.

\- ¿Por qué querías llamarme?- finalmente aceptó su derrota.

-Por nada importante, tenía una duda con la tarea de algebra. Finalmente me comunique con Saguru y él me pudo ayudar- la vida era irónica. Ese pomposo detective se interponía en su camino de nuevo.

\- ¿Y por qué no fuiste a mi casa? ¡Está cruzando la calle! – se quejó como un niño pequeño.

-Los celos no te quedan Kuroba- un joven rubio se interpuso entre los castaños con una sonrisa arrogante

-Hablando del rey de Roma - pensó el mago- No te han dicho que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas.

-Solo me acerqué para hacerle una pregunta a Aoko- el detective centró toda su atención en la joven- este sábado habrá una fiesta en mi casa para celebrar a mi padre y uno de sus casos. Me preguntaba si querrías acompañarme- antes que la ojiazul contestara el mago se puso de pie.

\- Ella no puede, ya está ocupada- miró con desafió al detective que le respondió sin temor.

-¿Haciendo qué? – Aoko desvió su fingida carita inocente hacia Kaito.

El castaño respondió sin seguridad- Tenemos que hacer…eso- la miró suplicante, pero la joven lo ignoró.

\- ¿Eso?- Aoko rio con suavidad y miró con amabilidad a Hakuba- ya tengo planes para el sábado en la noche, pero si el evento es más temprano encantada te acompaño, siempre he querido conocer a tu padre- después miró a Kaito- Lo siento, no podré acompañarte a hacer "eso", se me había olvidado decirte.

-Pe-pe-pero Aoko, no puede salir con ese pomposo- Rogó por última vez decepecionado con el resultado- Además, que es eso tan importante que tienes que hacer.

-No seas un bebé- suspiró y volvió a mirar a Hakuba para darle la palabra.

\- Es a la 17:00 hrs- dijo él rápidamente.

-Ahí estaré- siguió sonriendo hasta que el detective se retiró- No estés tan molesto Kaito ¿por qué no me acompañas a fiesta?

-Jamás iría a un lugar tan aburrido- La rechazó sin pensarlo dos veces- Y si prefieres salir con él pomposo ese, adelante. No podrías estar mejor en otro lugar lleno de personas sin gracia como tú. – esto fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

\- Eres un idiota. ¡te detesto! – empuñó sus manos con rabia- Porque mejor no invitas a alguna de las chicas de las que tanto te regodeas a "eso" y me dejas en paz- estaba a punto de salirse de sus cabales. Decidida se levantó de su puesto y emprendió camino a la salida, no estaba de humor para una pelea innecesaria.

Kaito la observo irse sin hacer nada al respecto. Esperaba golpes o una pelear hasta llegar a casa pero nada de eso pasó, ella solo se fue y lo dejó solo mirando el vacío ¿Desde cuando Aoko Nakamori prefería ignorarlo en vez de darle un buen golpe por idiota?

* * *

-¿Por qué esa cara larga hijo?- preguntó su madre al llegar a casa.- volviste a pelear con Aoko – no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación

-Mmm… -fue lo único que su malhumor le permitió contestar. Sabía que la había ofendido, pero no esperaba que ella solo se retirara.

Chikage era una mujer muy intuitiva y extremadamente paciente. Sabía que su hijo estaba molesto y que probablemente tenía relación con la pequeña vecina de ojos azules. Observó con cariño mientras cocinaba- Desde que eras un niño pequeño, cada vez que llegabas con ese rostro lleno de tristeza, era porque habías tenido una pelea con Aoko-chan- los ojos del mago la miraron con curiosidad- La primera vez solo tenías 6 años- recordó con cariño la mujer- Después de aquella vez, vinieron muchos otros ojos de pena y culpa- Con cariño le extendió una tasa de chocolate caliente- Y cada vez Aoko-chan te perdonó- El joven miró agradecido a su madre- No te preocupes hijo mío, encontraras la forma de disculparte.

-¿Mamá?- la llamó dudoso. Ella era una mujer, tal vez podría aconsejarlo- Necesito un consejo- Se arriesgó y le contó desde la cita de Aoko con ese pomposo hasta su huida. Al finalizar su madre sonrió compresiva y respondió

-Es normal que ella se ofendiera. Aoko ya no es una niña que puedas controlar tan fácilmente, es casi un adulto que prefiere evitar el conflicto… ha crecido tanto – agrandó su sonrisa orgullosa. Continúo con su explicación un poco más calmada- Como tú me lo planteas, la pequeña Aoko astutamente ignoró tu capricho sin desmentirte y de paso aceptó amablemente la invitación de ese chico. Desde mi punto de vista no le dejaron muchas opciones. Conozco a esa joven desde pequeña y es demasiado considerada para rechazar a alguien públicamente- hasta que su madre no se lo había explicado él no se había dado cuenta de lo paciente que podía llegar a ser Aoko- No te preocupes hijo, ella te perdonará. Dime una cosa, antes de todo este drama, lograste pedirle su número- el joven mago se sonrojó ante la pregunta y entre susurros le confesó a su madre lo sucedido. Al escuchar esa pequeña anécdota, la mujer comenzó a reír sin parar- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Nada, nada. Ve a prepararte, la cena estará lista en unos minutos- la señora Kuroba siguió sonriendo ante su descubrimiento. Cuando vio a Aoko el día que llegó de sus vacaciones, ella le pidió el número de Kaito. Claramente la joven se dio cuenta de los pobres intentos del mago y le evitó la vergüenza dando el primer paso. Si su hijo no fuera tan despistado ya se habría dado cuenta de los cambios de la ojiazul.

* * *

Al llegar a su casa recibió una llamada de su padre, el sábado el ladrón volvería a atacar y debía prepararse, es decir, no llegaría a cenar. Sábado, el mismo el día de la fiesta de Hakuba. Algo en su interior le decía que había hecho bien en mentir y decir que tenía otros compromisos más tarde. Tenía un mal presentimiento y todo se debía a los sueños, mejor dicho, pesadillas que la despertaban cada noche. Desde que había vuelto de la casa de su abuela ya podía controlar este fenómeno al estar despierta, pero dormida era otra cosa y era inevitable.

Llevaba una semana viendo cada noche caer una paloma blanca víctima de un disparo. No sabía porque, pero esto le producía una profunda tristeza, quería salvarla y detener el sangrado. Pero siempre terminaba igual, la paloma moría en sus manos y ella despertaba llorando. Tener cada noche este horrible sueño le causaba insomnio y se traducía en cansancio. Tal vez por eso mismo hoy no tuvo fuerzas para perseguir al mago, estaba cansada de siempre ser tan amable y aun así ser ignorada e insultada por ese bobo.

-mochi, mochi- contestó su celular que la despertó de su ensoñación- no, estoy sola, hoy no viene mi padre. – hubo un momento de silencio- claro que me encantaría cenar contigo. Me cambio de ropa y estoy lista. Te espero en 10 minutos en la puerta- muchas cosas buenas había sacado de conocer a su abuela, la mejor de ellas fue conocer a Akane, era una chica que trabajaba para su abuela de más o menos su edad y de la cual se había hecho muy amiga. Ella le había enseñado a controlar su don y le había explicado que no estaba loca, que era algo completamente normal en su familia, lo cual la tranquilizó enormemente. Estaba feliz, aunque aún la veía una vez a la semana para seguir desarrollando sus nuevas habilidades, ya no se divertían tanto como antes, y es por eso que se alegraba de poder pasar más tiempo juntas.

El timbre retumbó -¿vamos?- le pregunto una chica apoyada en una motocicleta mientras le extendía una casco- hay un lugar nuevo al que quiero ir.- según Aoko, Akane era una chica segura, directa y alegre, y eso le agradaba. Había aprendido muchas cosas de ella, desde las más insignificantes hasta algunas que le hicieron ver al ladrón de una manera diferente. Aunque a simple vista parecía una rebelde embestida en cuero negro, era mucho más. Pese a ser joven, tenía cierta sabiduría que solo te la da la experiencia y una inteligencia innata que podía llegar a ser un poco abrumadora.

\- Siento que no te veía hace siglos- Sonrió su amiga al sentarse en el restaurante.

\- Siento lo mismo- reconoció Aoko

\- ¿Algo nuevo que contar?- La ojiazul recordó muchas cosas en ese momento, desde su conversación con el ladrón hasta su sueño- la verdad, te he ocultado algunas cosas- confesó sonrojada.

Su amiga se rio divertida – no tienes la obligación de contarme tus cosas Aoko, solo debes hacerlo si tú quieres- la ojiazul se tranquilizó al escuchar eso y le narró todo con lujo de detalle, al finalizar esperó el consejo de su nueva amiga.

\- Así que lo sueños han vuelto. No me extraña, en la historia de tu familia ha habido muchas sacerdotisas muy reconocidas, tu madre incluida. Es normal que tu poder busque expresarse. Lo que si me extraña es que sea tan surrealista. Tal vez esa paloma es alguien importante para ti …¿no te recuerda a nadie?- Aoko ya había pensado eso, claro que le recordaba a alguien, a Kaito, pero no quería admitirlo ¿porque él estaría en peligro?- si quieres saber quién es la paloma, te recomiendo que trates de tomar fuerza en tus sueños, aun dormida puedes controlarlos, solo es práctica.

Sonrió con simpleza su amiga- tienes razón, hoy me esforzaré al máximo, solo espero lograrlo.

-Lo harás-ahora su cara cambio a una más coqueta- así que Kaitou Kid, es tan guapo como dicen o solo es exageración de sus fans- Aoko se sonrojó, claro que la iba a molestar, llevaba esperando este momento la mitad de la noche- no es tan insufrible como pensé- confesó desviando la mirada

\- Me alegro que pudieras hacer la pases con la imagen de ese ladrón. Espero hayas podido hablar con tu padre al respecto.

\- Lo intenté, pero mi padre es como un niño con una dulce, al final del día lo que lo hace feliz es perseguir a Kaitou Kid. Mientras llegue a cenar de vez en cuando y mantenga su salud creo que todo estará bien.

\- me alegra escuchar eso- su amiga no quitaba su sonrisa- eso quiere decir que las noches de los robos estarás sola … creo que nos divertiremos mucho.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?- Preguntó con curiosidad.

\- Sin supervisión podremos salir, te enseñaré un nuevo mundo Ao-chan- Aoko sonrió como reflejo, sabía a lo que se refería. Durante el verano había hecho mil cosas nuevas. La que más le gustaba era salir a bailar. Entre el tumulto de desconocidos se sentía libre y desinhibida. Extrañaba esa sensación.

\- Antes que se me olvide. Tu abuela te envía el horario de tus nuevas clases - La castaña vio resignada el papel. Durante el verano había conocido a su abuela materna y de paso había entendido muchas cosas de su familia que hasta el momento desconocía. Su familia era bastante reconocida y muy influyente en el sur del país. Al vivir con su padre, se había saltado años de educación que su abuela consideraba un requisito familiar. Es decir, etiqueta e idiomas. Durante dos meses, por suerte para ella, demostró tener variadas aptitudes, la más importante de todas fue su habilidad premonitoria que compartía con la anciana mujer.

La anciana mujer vivía en unos de los templos más antiguos y prestigiosos de la cultura japonesa. Al conocerla estaba completamente cohibida, pero con el transcurso de los días se dio cuenta de lo amable y respetada que era ella, además de la profunda tristeza con la que cargaba. Nunca en su vida había tenido un modelo maternal, conocerla la hizo inmensamente feliz y fue por eso que se esforzó al máximo para cumplir su deber.

-Francés, inglés, etiqueta…lunes, miércoles y viernes después de clases, lo tengo- Aseguró

-Bien, en ese caso, creo que es momento de volver a casa, paguemos la cuenta y vayamos - la joven asintió como respuesta.


	6. Chapter 6: Independencia

**Independencia**

Al llegar a su casa, ésta estaba en penumbras. Sonrió. Por primera vez en su vida no lo vio como algo malo. Si su padre no estaba en casa podía tomar ciertas libertades. Empezaría a gozar su independencia. Ya no tendría que preparar cada noche la cena ni levantase a preparar el desayuno. Era su momento y lo disfrutaría al máximo. Aprendería a complacerse las cosas más insignificantes, lo primero que hizo al entrar fue poner el estéreo con música a todo volumen y comenzó a bailar y a cantar mientras se preparaba un baño de sales. Finalmente se tiró sobre su cama y comenzó a reír completamente feliz.

Su teléfono sonó anunciando un mensaje de Hakuba. Le había enviado la invitación al evento, el cual parecía que era formal. Antes este tipo de cosas la habrían intimidado, por suerte para ella y su nueva educación financiada por su abuela, estaba preparada.

La fiesta del sábado le hizo recordar el robo y el ladrón, ahora que lo meditaba mejor, él también era mago como Kaito, es decir, que las palomas también lo representaban. Ese pensamiento fugaz le dio mala espina. No sabía que significaba su sueño, pero de algo estaba segura, el sábado lo averiguaría con seguridad.

-Hora de dormir- con tranquilidad se acomodó entre sus sabanas y sin demora concilió el sueño.

Todo estaba oscuro, al final de la habitación estaba la paloma que la miraba con tristeza y como si fuese un Deja Vu, solo pudo observar lo inevitable con una amarga sensación en su estómago. Una luz roja atravesó el cuarto y llegó hasta el pecho del pobre animal que lloró del dolor por su herida. Aoko corrió entre las sombras lo más rápido que pudo, evitando esa luz que representaba un inminente peligro.

A diferencia de sus otros sueños, esta vez tuvo la fuerza para llegar al animal e interponerse entre la trayectoria de la segunda bala y la paloma. Después del impacto, sintió un agudo dolor en todo el cuerpo que la inmovilizó, pero antes de caer alguien la sujetó evitando su golpe contra el suelo. Levantó sus cansados ojos para ver como Kaitou Kid, la consolaba y trataba de detener la hemorragia mientras pedía perdón una y otra vez.

-Tú eres mi paloma – susurró angustiada mientras limpiaba las lágrimas del desdichado hombre. Algo en ella siempre lo supo, su sueño solo lo confirmó- Huye- trató de susurrarle con sus últimas fuerzas, pero un tercer disparo retumbó por la habitación antes de dejar todo en penumbras nuevamente.

De un salto, despertó asustada producto de la alarma que la sacó de su sufrimiento. Se sentó en la cama con una mano en el corazón y meditó su sueño con seriedad- Mi paloma blanca es Kid- Afirmó con angustia- Y va a morir si no logro evitarlo- con firmeza y decisión se levantó con renovadas energías- Lo evitaré- ya lo había decidido, el sábado iría al robo.

* * *

Con una mirada cansada llegó a clases arrastrando los pies- _Va a ser un día largo_ \- se lamentó al mismo tiempo que una rosa aparecía por arte de magia haciéndola sonreír- Lo siento Aoko, a veces soy un tonto.

-¿Lo sientes?- preguntó confundida ya que se le había olvidado por completo la discusión con Kaito del día anterior. Lo único que tenía en su mente era el ladrón de luna y su repetitiva muerte.

-Por lo de ayer…no debí insultarte – confesó avergonzado ¿Por qué no aceptaba sus disculpas? ¿no se daba cuenta de lo difícil que era para él esto?

\- No hay nada que perdonar, lamento haberte gritado. Sé que no te agrada Saguru-kun, debí ser más cuidadosa con mis palabras- Kaito estaba impactado ante la madurez que demostraba Aoko y le daba un poco de timidez admitir que él no sabía que responder. No quería volver a arruinar el momento, así que solo sonrió y se le quedó mirado mientras ella se cambiaba los zapatos. De pronto unos brazos lo quitaron de su ensoñación.

-Aquí estas Kuroba- una voz femenina lo llamaba a la realidad- Hola Nakamori

\- Hola Akako-chan- respondió amablemente Aoko- me adelantaré para que puedan conversar- la ojiazul se fue sin voltearse. Desde que había adquirido estas nuevas habilidades no le gustaba estar cerca de esa chica, había algo que la hacía sentir incomoda cuando se aproximaba. Al principio creyó que solo eran celos, pero ahora entendía que había algo más detrás de la seductora imagen de esa mujer.

\- ¿Qué quieres Akako? - la bruja lo miró con una sonrisa sugerente sin dejarse intimidar por su mirada aburrida.

\- Lamento la interrupción- fingió arrepentimiento- La próxima vez te traeré un babero, si sigues viendo así a Nakamori dejarás un charco en el piso- Kaito se sonrojó y se dispuso a marcharse, pero nuevamente el brazo de la bruja lo detuvo – Quieto ahí, KID- Le susurró para evitar que curiosos la escuchasen- Anoche hablé con lucifer y me dijo que cosas malas le sucederían al ladrón de la luna si se disponía a realizar el robo de mañana.

\- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? – se quejó mientras se deshacía de su agarre.

\- No te hagas el desentendido Kuroba, hablo en serio- ahora ya no sonreía.

Eso le recordó que mañana no solo era el día del robo, sino que también era el día de la cita de Aoko- _Maldición_ \- Aunque quisiera evitarlo, estaría ocupado con los preparativos del robo _\- ¿Con algo malo se refería a un romance entre Aoko y el detective?_ \- Con asco imaginó al detective rodeando con sus brazos la cintura de Aoko mientras la seducía y la invitaba a bailar - Gracias por la advertencia Akako-chan, si alguna vez veo a KID le daré tu comunicado- Sonrió como un gato antes de retirarse. Trató de alcanzar a Aoko, pero por segunda vez en el día alguien lo detuvo.

-¿Vas corriendo a ver a tu esposa Kauroba? – sus amigos lo rodearon para molestarlo- yo que tú me muevo rápido Kuroba – no dejaban de carcajearse maliciosamente.

-Que no somos pareja, solo somos mejores amigos- contestó refunfuñando

-Nos contaron que un chico de un curso mayor le declaró su amor- la cara de Kaito palideció- pero para tu tranquilidad, ella lo rechazó… o por lo menos eso dicen los rumores.

-Pero que tonterías dices, quien en su sano juicio querría salir con Aoko- Una ola de celos recorrió su cuerpo. Si esos rumores eran ciertos iba a matar al pobre diablo. Después de tantos años, pensó que había dejado bastante en claro que Aoko era de él ¡todos en el instituto lo sabían!

-Es una chica muy bonita y amable- dijo uno de ellos mientras los demás asentían dándole la razón- Es normal que haya interesados en ella- continuó otro.

* * *

Caminó con los puños apretados por el pasillo tratando de calmar su mal humor -¿Qué pasa Kaito? – lo sorprendió Aoko por el costado. El mago iba a responder de mala gana hasta que se dio cuenta de las ojeras de la chica y prefirió esquivar la pregunta.

-¿Dormiste mal?- preguntó levemente angustiado

-Tuve una pesadilla, eso es todo- contesto la chica con una media sonrisa, medio bostezo- no ignores mi pregunta, te ves molesto. - el mago no quería preguntarle directamente, pero la curiosidad lo estaba matando.

\- Y a ti que te importa entrometida- gruñó dándole un pequeño golpe en la frente que sabía que odiaba aun más que le alzara la falda.

-¿Entrometida? – puso sus brazos como jarras- Y yo que me preocupo por ti- alzó la voz molesta.

-Nadie pidió que te preocuparas- contratacó el mago y antes que ella pudiera responder le levantó la falda.

-¡Kaito! Eres un idiota – eso fue todo lo que pudo resistir su paciencia. Tomó la fregona con fuerza y comenzó a perseguirlo por todo el salón. Sus compañeros ya acostumbrados a este tipo de escandalo solo atinaban a esquivarlos y ver el espectáculo con diversión. Finalmente, la persecución terminó con el mago tirado en el piso con un chichón en su cabeza.

-¡Qué bruta eres! – se masajeó el golpe

-Sería más amable si dejaras de levantar mi falta maldito pervertido – contratacó con sus ojos vibrando de rabia.

* * *

Al final del día ambos jóvenes seguían molestos. Kaito por los supuestos pretendientes de su amiga y Aoko por la falta de sueño y preocupación.

Pese a ello, el mago no le quitó los ojos de encima a la castaña en todo el día. Fue por ello que Kaito notó de inmediato la alegría de Aoko cuando recibió un mensaje- ¿Quién es? ¿Acaso está saliendo con alguien? – pensó con amargura mientras Aoko se despedía de todos con una sonrisa, todos menos él.

Después de unos minutos de indecisión, decidió seguirla para poder volver juntos y quizás sacarle un poco de información. Corrió para alcanzarla, pero a una cuadra de la escuela la vio subirse a una motocicleta con un completo desconocido. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente- ¿Ese chico era su novio del que tanto rumoreaban? ¿Por qué ella no le había dicho nada? ¿Desde cuando tenían secretos? Se sentía tan lejos de su amiga.

* * *

-Gracias por pasar por mi- Aoko sonrió mientras se colocaba el casco.

-Después de tu mensaje en donde descubrías que la paloma era el chico de blanco, no podía quedarme sin hacer nada. – Aoko suspiro aliviada, era bueno tener una aliada- asumo que querrás ingresar al robo- la ojiazul afirmó

-Y no quiero que mi padre se enteré.

-Es decir que también huiremos de la policia- su amiga rio divertida- vamos Aoko, no seas tan seria, velo como una travesura, en el peor de los casos le puedes decir que le fuiste a dejar la cena. – ella tenía razón

-Solo quiero saber que significa mi sueño, algo va a pasar y necesito detenerlo

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Algo malo va a suceder, en mi sueño o muere la paloma… o muero yo- dijo más seriamente

\- Esto es serio, no menos precies los peligros que te muestra tu subconsciente.

\- No lo hago, pero tampoco puedo dejar que muera – sonaba preocupada- Necesito tu ayuda, no puedo planearlo sola.

\- Esta bien…pero por favor, jamás le cuentes a tu abuela, me pagan por educarte, no por vender tu cabeza- la chica sonrió suavemente

\- Lo prometo. ¿tienes los planos que te pedí? – ahora sonaba decidida - tenemos un par de horas antes que llegue mi padre.

* * *

-Aoko te ves hermosa- la elogió su amigo detective mientras admiraba su esbelta figura envuelta en un vestido rosa pálido con un escote corazón. Se había tomado el cabello en un elegante, pero sencillo tomate dejando libre su largo cuello. El único accesorio que llevaba puesto eran unos pendientes con forma de gota.

-Gracias Saguru-kun, tú también te ves muy bien- lo aclamó de vuelta- lamento no poder quedarme mucho tiempo

-No te preocupes, que te hayas hecho el tiempo de venir es más que suficiente- Aoko lo miró agradecida. ¿Por qué Kaito no podía ser igual de galante que el detective?

A lo lejos uno de los invitados los miraba detenidamente sin perderse ningún movimiento de castaña. Kaito se había disfrazado de uno de los policías que estaban invitados. No pudo evitarlo, simplemente al verla salir de su casa vestida así se dispuso a seguirla. Se veía gloriosa, su cuerpo ya no era el de una niña pequeña. Con ese vestido podía apreciar sus curvas, sus largas piernas y su fino cuello. Por kami, que cuello, se preguntó qué pasaría si lo besara. Agradecía llevar una máscara en ese momento, su cara seguramente estaba roja como una manzana- _Tal vez Aoko tiene razón y soy un pervertido_ \- No podía dejar de pensar en tocarla y acercarse para poder quitarle las manos del pomposo de encima.

Estaba demente, por seguir a una chica se había metido en una reunión llena de los mejores detectives del país, si Jii se enteraba lo iba a regañar- Debo irme pronto- Si alguien se percataba de su verdadera identidad, podría salir perjudicado. Además, le daría una razón más a Hakuba para molestarlo.

Se volteó para ver por última vez en la noche a Aoko, mas, con alegría notó que no estaba con el pomposo. Comenzó a buscarla con la mirada y una vez que se rindió, sonrió con orgullo- Es tan predecible- fanfarroneó pensando que seguramente estaba aburrida. Desde que eran niños, cada vez que se sentía así en alguna de las fiestas de su padre, se acercaba a la ventana más lejana para evitar cualquier tipo de conversación poco emocionante. Recorrió la enorme estancia esquivando con maestría a los bailarines hasta llegar a la puerta de cristal que daba al balcón.

- _Lo sabía_ \- Ahí estaba ella recostada levemente sobre el barandal mirando al vacío sin ninguna expresión que delatara lo que pasaba por su mente. El mago simplemente se limitó a sonreír mientras la acechaba de igual forma que lo haría un león a su presa.

-Es una hermosa noche- Aoko se volteó lentamente para ver de quien era la voz. Por un momento Kaito creyó ver un dije de preocupación en el rostro de su amiga, pero ella con rapidez lo cambió a uno lleno de amabilidad.

-Lo es – asintió dándole la razón.

-Usted en la novia del detective Hakuba ¿verdad?. Es una lástima que deje sola a una chica tan hermosa en una noche como esta - Aoko suspiro y alzó una de sus cejas- lamento la intromisión, no fue mi intención- se disculpó el hombre rápidamente.

-No es mi novio- contestó la chica seriamente- Y tiene razón, fue una intromisión de su parte, pero lo disculpo- Aoko se obligó a sonreír ante la divertida mirada del desconocido. Con disimulo vio la hora- _en tan solo unos minutos podré escapar de este aburrido lugar y de este entrometido joven._

\- ¿Le apetece bailar? – preguntó con una imperturbable sonrisa. Parecía que la mordaz respuesta de Aoko no lo había afectado en lo más mínimo, sino todo lo contrario. En vez de esperar una respuesta por parte de la castaña, la tomó de la mano y la arrastró hasta la pista justo cuando comenzaba una canción lenta. Acomodó a la indignada chica lo más cerca posible, puso una de sus manos en sus caderas y con la otra tomo gentilmente la mano de la chica.

-¿Es usted siempre tan impetuoso?- se notaba cierto deje de molestia mal camuflado en su pregunta

\- Siempre, para ser honesto- Se desplazaron por la pista de baile con elegancia- Además, esto es su culpa

\- ¿Mi culpa? – susurró con indignación.

-Usted me aseguró con mucha determinación que el detective no era su novio. Si es así, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de invitarla a bailar- ahora si había logrado hacer sonrojar a la chica.

-Esto no fue una invitación, sino una exigencia- le recordó calmada sin dejarse vencer ante su nuevo admirador.

-No esperaba menos de la hija del Inspector Nakamori- sonrió misteriosamente el hombre

-¿Nos conocemos?- Preguntó extrañada. Aoko no lo recordaba, pero había algo familiar en su sonrisa ladina que de pronto la hizo sentir inquieta.

-Solo nos hemos visto una vez con anterioridad – la chica pensó por un rato hasta que la imagen del ladrón apareció frente a sus ojos. Era imposible, en menos de una hora él tenía un robo… además solo un idiota se colaría a una fiesta llena de policías.

-Lamento confesar que no lo recuerdo- le siguió el juego- Podría refrescarme la memoria y decirme que hablamos aquella vez que nos vimos.

El joven acortó la distancia entre ellos y susurró en su oído con voz gruesa- le pregunté por el joven mago que también le regalaba rosas- Aoko abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente mientras lo miraba con incredulidad. Segundos después notó a lo lejos como Hakuba se acercaba seguramente buscándola entre los invitados y con preocupación, tomó la mano del mago y lo arrastró hacia al balcón para evitar momentáneamente al detective.

-¿Eres un idiota? ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? - pregunto ofuscada mientras verificaba con disimulo la posición del detective.

-Veo que ya me reconoció – Kid siguió la mirada de la joven y comprendió el impulso de salir- no se preocupe, él jamás me podrá atrapar.

-Eres demasiado confiado e innecesariamente presumido- Se quejó haciendo rodar sus ojos- Uno de estos días te encontrarán- suspiró resignada ante la pose despreocupada de su acompañante.

-Me alegra saber que ya somos amigos- seguía sonriendo

-No somos amigos- respondió rápidamente cruzando los brazos- y mucho menos tu fan- Le recordó con apremió- La policía te atrapará algún día y yo seré la primera en celebrar tu caída.

-Vaya, por un segundo creí que ya no me odiaba- estaba confundido. Esta mujer lo volvía loco sin importar la persona que representase.

\- No te odio. Mi padre es un hombre adulto. Si desea invertir todo su tiempo en perseguirte, está bien por mi- Sus ojos miraron con preocupación la cercanía de Hakuba- Pese a eso sigues siendo un simple ladrón. Lo que haces está mal y yo jamás podré admirar eso - ahora Kaito entendía todo, después de todo Aoko era una de las personas más correctas que había conocido, no le extrañaba del todo su respuesta.

-Me parece justo- el ladrón extendió su mano con una rosa- que le parece si hacemos un tratado de paz entre usted y yo- Aoko recibió la rosa pero antes que el ladrón continuara explicando, la depositó con cuidado en la chaqueta del chico.

\- Tú no te rindes- sonrió con suavidad dejando momentáneamente mudo al hombre- ¿Qué trato?- lo instó a continuar.

-Que le parece si somo enemigos en el campo de batalla y neutrales fuera de el- la miró esperanzadoramente tras la máscara.

-Quieres decir, que apoye a mi padre en los robos y fuera de ellos seamos ¿amigos? – lo miró con suspicacia- ¿Que te hace pensar que aceptaré? – sonrió evidentemente divertida por su extraña propuesta.

-Exactamente. Porque si en verdad me quisiera tras las rejas ya me habría delatado en dos oportunidades- Aoko suspiró derrotada.

-Supongo que ahora estamos en tierra neutral- el mago extendió la sonrisa satisfecho. Aoko lo detalló con ojos astutos sin olvidar el peligro que corría el ladrón. Quería advertirle, pero no sabía explicar ni quien ni como querían dañarlo.

-Así es- se inclinó con elegancia- aunque ya es hora de irme. Esta noche tengo un robo y no me gustaría hacer esperar a su padre- se burló.

-Espera- sonó más tranquila de lo que esperaba- ten cuidado, no creo que el robo de esta noche sea tan fácil como los anteriores- de pronto la advertencia de Akako hizo eco en la mente del mago.

-Sabía que se preocupaba por mí- se inclinó galantemente para besar la mano de la chica, pero ella lo esquivó con maestría.

\- ¿Podrías dejar de ser tan fanfarrón? Ya lárgate- dijo la muchacha mientras volvía a la fiesta ignorando por completo la sonrisa traviesa del ladrón. No lo culpaba por no preocuparse. Su adventicia era vaga y sin fundamentos. Tendría que esperar hasta más tarde para confirmar sus sospechas.

-Aquí estas Aoko, te estuve buscando por toda la fiesta

-Lo siento Saguru-kun – sonrió amablemente- pero ya debo retirarme, lo he pasado muy bien, te agradezco profundamente la invitación

-Me alegra escuchar eso, te pediré un taxi- le ofreció.

-No te preocupes, ya lo he hecho yo- otra mentira al paquete. Últimamente se le había hecho costumbre decirlas.

Una vez fuera de la fiesta, caminó hacia el auto con ventanas oscuras que la esperaba a una cuadra.

\- ¿Cómo estuvo la fiesta?

\- Aburrida – su amiga se rio ante la respuesta

\- En la bolsa esta tu ropa. Pon esto en tu oreja, es un intercomunicador. Nos permitirá hablar mientras estés dentro- Aoko asintió mientras se desvestía. Toda la ropa era negra, ahora ella parecía un ladrón, la vida podía ser muy irónica.

* * *

No sabía que dirección tomar, este lugar era enorme- Yo no debía estar aquí - Si su padre la encontraba estaría en grandes problemas y seguramente la castigaría hasta llegar a la universidad. Aún faltaban 15 min para el espectáculo predicho por el mago

-No te preocupes, todas las cámaras de ese pasillo están hackeada, eres un fantasma- la voz de una mujer resonó en su oído.

-Gracias por ayudarme- suspiro más tranquila olvidando un poco su miedo.

-No hay problema. Al final del pasillo está la última habitación con exposiciones, dirígete ahí. Seguramente es una de las vías de escape del ladrón. Tal vez tengas oportunidad de verlo esta noche-

\- _Si solo supiera que ya lo vi en la fiesta de Saguru-kun_ \- pensó mientras entraba con sigilo. Si hacia algo sospechoso, alguno de los policías que estaba en la planta de abajo podría escucharla y venir a verificar.

Al entrar lo supo de inmediato- Es aquí

-¿Qué cosa es aquí?

\- Mi sueño, era en esta misma habitación- estaba impresionada, una parte de ella aun creía en la imposibilidad de predecir el futuro. Era una sala de exposiciones con un gran candelabro colgando del techo y enormes ventanas que iban desde el piso hasta el techo con cortinas rojas enmarcándolas.

\- Aun estas a tiempo de salir de ahí – le recordó con un tono de preocupación poco común en ella.

-No lo haré- la ojiazul se mantuvo lejos de las luces que entraban por la venta ya que debía mantenerse segura en las sombras.

\- Bien, pero si te disparan en el trasero después no me culpes- Aoko se tranquilizó al escuchar las típicas bromas de su amiga- ve a la pared sur, detrás de uno de los cuadros hay una pequeña puerta que da acceso al ascensor de servicio que ante se usaba para transportar alimentos. Se que es algo pequeño, pero estoy segura de que podrás descender por el sin problemas.

-Aquí esta- Aoko movió no sin esfuerzo el pesado cuadro.

\- Bien. Ahora coloca el sistema de poleas dentro del ducto. Recuerda asegurarlas bien. Solo dependes de ellas para salir de ahí y no quedar hecha polvo.

\- Ya está… parece que el robo ya empezó, escucho mucho ajetreo- el sonido de la puerta abriéndose la alertó. Se escondió en las penumbras de la habitación junto a su vía de escape esperando no ser encontrada.

-Parece que no había de que preocuparse, el robo salió tal cual lo planee- la voz de un orgulloso ladrón hizo eco en el enorme cuarto. El mago se acercó a la ventana y puso la joya recién robada contra la luz de la luna- Esta tampoco es – sonaba frustrado. ¿Acaso el ladrón buscaba una joya específica? ¿Qué tendría de especial una piedra? Si fuera por el dinero se habría quedado con todas las que ya había robado.

\- Suenas muy seguro asqueroso ladrón- la voz de un tercero vestido completamente de negro retumbó por las frías paredes del salón. Aoko se asustó mucho al ver el arma con la que le apuntaba a Kid- Dame la joya- La joven pudo deducir ágilmente que no se trataba de un policía, ellos nunca habrían roto el código de honor impuesto por su padre.

\- No es Pandora- respondió con calma sin dejar de sonreír.

\- Eso lo confirmaré yo mismo, deja la joya en el piso- Le advirtió con una sonrisa malévola. Por su parte, Aoko miraba desde su posición muerta de miedo. Su sueño se estaba haciendo realidad y si no hacia algo pronto podrían matarlo.

No entendía si era la adrenalina del momento, pero sus sentidos estaban todos muy alerta, gracias a eso pudo darse cuenta de la figura que se movía en el edificio de al frente. Ahí lo comprendió, esa persona era un francotirador, y si no lo mataba el hombre de negro, lo haría el desconocido. Debía encontrar una forma de alertar al mago o a la policía… o mejor aún, a ambos.

-Te advertimos que dejaras de robar, las joyas son todas nuestras. Pandora será nuestra- le advirtió maliciosamente sin bajar su arma.

\- No si puedo evitarlo Snake - aunque el ladrón nunca dejo de sonreír, el tono de peligro se hacía notar.

Una idea fugaz iluminó la confundida mente de la joven y supo que hacer para escapar de esa peligrosa situación. Miro la araña que colgaba del techo, si esta se caía sería justo a la mitad entre el arma y Kid, además haría que el ladrón retrocediese lo suficiente para quedar fuera del campo de tiro y llamaría la atención de la policía que con suerte haría que los malos huyeran.

La lámpara estaba sujeta por unas cuerdas que llegaban a la pared solo a un metro de ella. Si se disponía a ayudar al ladrón debía ser rápida y silenciosa. Tomó el cuchillo que tenía oculto entre sus manos temblorosas. Debía ser certera o también la matarían a ella en cuanto notaran su presencia. Tan rápido como pudo cortó las sogas y salió en dirección al ascensor. Antes de desaparecer por el agujero notó como caía el candelabro alertando al mago y escuchó como comenzaron los disparos que alertaron a toda la fuerza policial.


	7. Chapter 7: Visita nocturna

**Visita nocturna**

Después de salir del ascensor un poco golpeada, se apresuró a escapar por la puerta del personal tratando de pasar desapercibida. Por suerte para ella, después del impacto de la lámpara casi todos los policías y las personas presente se dirigieron al piso superior a ver los que sucedía. Una vez fuera se mezcló con la multitud y se dirigió al auto.

\- ¿Qué diablos pasó allá arriba? - su amiga le daba la bienvenida al auto con un rotundo grito.

-Conduce- susurro Aoko

-¿Qué?

-Conduce ... que conduzcas, ¡ya sácanos de aquí! - pidió gritando. Su cuerpo la traicionaba al no dejar de temblar. Estaba segura que estaba entrando en estado de shock, lo entendía, pero no podía controlarlo. Se abrazó a sí misma y bajó la cabeza tratado de controlar su respiración. No podía dejar de pensar en Kaitou Kid y en las balas que escuchó antes de caer ¿Y si una de ellas la hubiese matado a ella?

\- Debes calmarte. Escucha mi voz, todo está bien, ya saliste de ese lugar – le decía mientras conducía- respira y cuéntame que pasó- la joven aspiró con fuerza una y otra vez.

\- Había un hombre de negro que quería la joya de Kid… lo amenazó…dijo que ya lo había hecho antes – Aoko volvió a levantar el rostro aun angustiada.

-Continúa- pidió con amabilidad.

-También había un francotirador en el edificio de enfrente, seguramente venía con el hombre de negro, pero no puedo confirmarlo.

-¿Cómo lograste escapar? – preguntó gravemente su amiga

\- Dejé caer la araña del techo y hui por el ducto- escuchó el auto detenerse.

\- Sé que no es fácil- su amiga le tomó de las manos- pero debes tratar de recordar hasta el más mínimo detalle ¿Alguno de ellos te vio?

-No creo, estaba demasiado oscuro, si lo hubiesen hecho ya estaría muerta- suspiro aliviada, por ahora estaba a salvo- ahora puedo concluir dos cosas- su amiga la miró con sospecha- Kaitou Kid busca una joya en especial y tiene unos enemigos de negro que buscan matarlo.

\- ¿Qué joya?- preguntó la pelirroja.

\- Pandora- respondió seriamente Aoko.

Akane abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos- así que pandora…tu nuevo amigo cada vez es más interesante ¿no crees Aoko? - ante su inesperado comentario, la castaña giró sus ojos -Siempre supe que había personas tras Pandora, pero debo admitir que nunca pensé que un ladrón como Kid la querría – Aoko no respondió, solo se quedó mirando el vacío- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta Aoko?- la ojiazul le miró esperando- ¿Por qué te esforzaste tanto en proteger a un ladrón?- La ojiazul ya conocía la respuesta, pero no estaba dispuesta a admitirla en voz alta. El ladrón de la luna le recordaba a Kaito, era por eso que había una fuerza superior a ella que la impulsaba a velar por él. Aunque una parte de ella desconfiaba y creía que era un ególatra vanidoso, la otra le decía a gritos que era un buen hombre y no debía juzgarlo tan rápido. – No lo sé. Me puedes llevar a casa por favor, quiero descansar- la cabeza de la chica daba vueltas. Ya no sabía si podía confiar en el ladrón. Él buscaba a pandora, la joya más preciada del mundo -¿Crees que podamos confiar en Kaitou kid? Antes de hoy nunca creí que tuviese ese tipo de ambiciones. Buscar la vida eterna… nunca imaginé que alguien en realidad creyera en eso. Yo misma no lo hacía hasta hace poco.

-Tal vez debamos buscar más información antes de decidir- Aoko asintió. - tal vez ni si quiera sepa lo que busca- dijo optimistamente su Akane- No deberías preocuparte. Por ahora solo aléjate de él, no se ve peligroso, pero después de esta noche no debemos arriesgarnos, mucho menos tú, después de todo eres la única que puede heredar la famosa joya y controlarla.

-Si esa joya cae en manos equivocadas podría hacer mucho mal y sería mi culpa.

\- Aoko, solo eras una niña cuando la robaron, no podrías haber hecho nada. La recuperaremos antes que cualquiera y encontraremos una forma de destruirla sin lastimarte a ti. Lo prometo- la chica sonaba determinada.

-Tienes razón, de nada sirve lamentarse ahora- aunque trataba de animarse, el recuerdo del robo la atormentaba. Había algo en el hombre de negro que la perturbaba y llenaba de angustia. Puso las manos sobre su corazón que palpitaba agitado por el miedo- Creo que es momento que me enseñes a usar un arma- sonó resuelta pese a todo.

\- Si estas segura- no se opuso a su petición.

* * *

Mientras Kaito volada de vuelta a casa, agradecía al cielo su buena suerte. Si no fuera porque la lámpara cayo en el momento preciso, él podría estar muerto. De pronto recordó la advertencia de Aoko, por alguna razón ella sospechaba lo que pasaría. Tal vez también sabía que era Kaitou kid… eso lo perturbó, si conocía la verdad porque no lo había encarado…o peor, llevado preso. Debía confirmar sus sospechas.

* * *

Aoko ya se había puesto la pijama y se había recostado. Había sido una noche muy estresante, solo quería dormir y olvidar. Antes de apagar la luz sintió un movimiento en su ventana y lo supo, no estaba sola

-¿Quién está ahí?- tal vez debió quedarse con su abuela esa noche, pero era muy tarde para arrepentirse. Kaito estaba tentado a hacerle una broma, pero se arrepintió en el último momento.

\- Soy Kaito, abre – habló lo suficientemente fuerte para que lo escuchara.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde? Y porque entras por la ventana – la joven se tranquilizó inmediatamente mientras le dejaba pasar.

-Vi tu luz y pensé en pasar a saludar- respondió sonriente- Te ves horrible Ahouko- la analizó de pes a cabeza.

-A veces no me agradas- se defendió la muchacha- Tu no te ves mucho mejor, pareces cansado.- Kaito se asustó con su observación.

\- Estuve practicando unos nuevos trucos de magia y debo confesar que aún no me salen tan bien como esperaba- mintió descaradamente a lo que la joven asintió despreocupadamente. Aoko no parecía sospechar, estar molesta o insinuar nada extraño. Aunque si era verdad que se veía derrotada.

\- Parece que te chuparon la energía en la fiesta del pomposo- se burló

-Así que por eso estas aquí, solo quieres que admita lo aburrida que fue - Kaito esperaba que le hablara en algún momento del ladrón, después de todo ya era la segunda vez que lo veía y estas eran el tipo de cosas que se contaban los mejores amigos.

-Eso ya lo sabía, no necesito que lo admitas- presumió el joven sentándose en la cama junto a ella- Aun así, algo divertido debió pasar- Aoko recordó al ladrón y se puso de mal humor, no quería pensar en él. De alguna forma se sentía traicionada.

\- Nada, solo eran un montón de policías presumiendo de sus casos, nada nuevo- claramente ella no quería hablar del evento, en parte se alegró, eso quería decir que no sospechaba nada y que Hakuba no logró impresionarla mientras no estuvo presente en la fiesta.

El mago observó la cansada y frágil figura de su amiga con algo de pesar antes de hacer aparecer una rosa entre sus dedos- Gracias- la recibió la Aoko con una suave pero sincera sonrisa.

\- ¿Cuál era tu compromiso después de la fiesta de Hakuba? - aún le picaba la curiosidad.

-La verdad, no tenía nada que hacer, solo fue una excusa para retirarme- ahora era su turno de mentir. El mago estaba impresionado, no era propio de Aoko inventar excusas para dejar a sus amigos.

-Es la primera vez que te escucho mentir, realmente no querías ir- Aoko se sonrojó y le sacó la lengua mientras Apoyaba su espalda en una almohada. Kaito observo detalladamente su relajada y confiada posición- _Se siente segura conmigo_ \- concluyó con tranquilidad.

El verano ya había quedado atrás, pero ella seguía usando pijamas demasiado cortos. Sus largas piernas estaban al descubierto y la polera evidenciaba que no usaba sostén al dormir. Por un momento pensó que iba a sangrar por la nariz al imaginar que no podría sacarse la imagen de la chica de su cabeza por largo tiempo.

\- ¿Qué miras libidinoso? – Lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados en señal de advertencia.

\- Aoko estás plana como una tabla- el chico se defendió rápidamente. Ante esas palabras Aoko tomó una almohada y se la lanzó. Y así comenzó una pelea de almohadas. Kaito aprovechó su fuerza y agilidad para derribar a su amiga haciendo que ambos cayeran en la cama uno junto al otro jadeando y sonriendo - Hace mucho que no hacíamos esto- No paraba de reír el muchacho.

-Ahora que lo pienso, hace mucho que no estábamos solos- ambos se miraron- Me alegra que vinieras a curiosear - Kaito sonrió ante las palabras de la chica y con agilidad se sentó con las piernas cruzadas sobre el colchón y comenzó a hacer un truco de magia especialmente pensado para hacer sonreír a Aoko. La joven lo imitó, se puso en frente de él y esperó expectante. Y así pasaron lo que quedaba de la noche.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Kaito despertó con la luz matutina molestándolo en sus ojos. Solo quería seguir durmiendo, pero algo en su costado se movía haciéndole cosquillas. Con lentitud abrió un ojo para verificar que el extraño cuerpo a su costado era el de Aoko, que en un intento de guardar calor lo abrazaba con fuerza.

Kaito se sonrojó y abrió los ojos de inmediato temeroso de moverse y despertarla. Seguramente si lo hacía, ella le daría con la escoba en la cabeza y lo echaría de su casa con violencia.

-Se ve muy cómoda- pensó medio divertido al escucharla murmurar incoherencias.

Por un momento, todo en la habitación estuvo quieto y solo se escuchó la respiración pausada de Aoko contra el pecho del mago. Kaito la observó dormir por primera vez en mucho tiempo y pudo deleitarse con la figura de la chica sin que nadie lo juzgara. Sabía que ya no veía a su amiga con los mismos ojos, ya no era la misma chiquilla atolondrada que conoció hace tantos años atrás. Ahora era una exquisita mujer que invitaba a posar sus manos sobre ella. Se sentía un pervertido por mirarla como si la fuera a comer, pero él solo tenía 17 años y sus hormonas le pasaban una mala jugada. Acercó un poco más su nariz a ella y se deleitó con el olor de su cabello, jazmín. Seguramente ese era su shampoo. Luego, muy suavemente la abrazó y sintió su calor llenar su cuerpo. La miró por última vez y se levantó con una sonrisa boba en los labios. En su pobre intento por soltarse de su agarre ella lo sujeto con más fuerza y susurró su nombre en el mismo momento que cedieron sus brazos. El mago quedo como piedra al escuchar su nombre, por un segundo pesó que había despertado, pero al observarla con más cuidado, descubrió que solo era un sueño. ¡estaba soñando con él! Su corazón se hincho de golpe. Después de todo ella lo pensaba en aún en sus sueños.


	8. Chapter 8: Despertar

Capítulo 8: Despertar

Aoko despertó descansada, sus ojos no le pesaban y su mente no era un torbellino como lo fue durante los últimos días. Se estiró sin vergüenza en su cama y sonrió feliz, alargó su mano para palpar su costado sin pensarlo, como si sus manos buscaran a alguien…observó un poco desconcertada su reacción, pero la dejó pasar, ignorando felizmente lo que su cuerpo recordaba, pero su mente no quería deducir por el momento.

Su mente un poco más despierta repasó los hechos de la noche anterior, su felicidad duró una fracción de segundo más después de eso. Por inercia se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano e hizo una mueca de espanto- Cómo fui tan irresponsable. Si me hubiesen disparado podría haber muerto, habría dejado este mundo en solo un segundo…no podría terminar la escuela, dejaría a mi padre solo y jamás volvería a ver a mis amigos…jamás volvería a ver a Kaito.- pensar en el mago la sonrojó, de pronto recordó que lo último que vio antes de cerrar su ojos la noche anterior, fue la sonriente cara del mago, nuevamente estiró su mano y palpó el lado vacío de la cama -¿se habrá ido a su casa después que me dormí? – lo meditó un minuto más mirando el techo sin expresión- seguramente se fue a descansar, se veía derrotado ayer…- continuo su monologo durante un rato hasta que su estómago reclamó por desayuno, se sentó en la cama rápidamente y se golpeó suavemente la mejillas para darse valor- de nada sirve pensar en los que hubiese pasado, mejor me preparo para lo que podría venir.

Pese a todo, su mente no podía abandonar los hechos de la noche anterior ¿Quiénes eran esos hombres de negro? ¿Por qué buscaban a Pandora? ¿Por qué Kid buscaba esa joya? ¿quién era realmente ese ladrón? ¿él sabía su conexión con la joya? Su angustia crecía con cada nueva pregunta que nacía. Solo podía asegurar dos cosas, la primera era que ya no confiaba en el ladrón de la luna como un aliado y la segunda es que había dos bandos disputándose la joya.

Pandora, la ancestral joya que permite adquirir la vida eterna a aquellos que beban su lágrima. La primera vez que escuchó su leyenda le pareció absurda, un cuento para niños, incluso se rio un poco. Ahora, le espantaba. Después de desarrollar sus nuevas habilidades como sacerdotisa y conocer el mundo sub natural un poco mejor, la historia de una joya mágica ya no sonaba tan ridícula.

Durante los meses de verano estuvo con su abuela, una de las mujeres más inteligentes e imponentes que había conocido. Era una anciana que siempre tenía sus blancos cabellos recogidos en un elegante tomate, vestía a diario con kimonos y nunca en su rostro hubo una sonrisa. Pese a eso Aoko no la consideraba una mujer cruel como muchos suponían, sino más bien profundamente triste. Llevó durante años la carga de una joya maldita y la muerte de su única hija. Durante mucho tiempo protegió sola lo que tanto odio por una causa mayor, sin quejarse, lo cual era para Aoko bastante admirable.

La joya como tal estuvo muchos años bajo la protección de su familia. Con cada generación nueva de sacerdotisas, pandora se heredaba y se ocultaba del mundo exterior con mucho recelo. Adquirirla significaba una gran responsabilidad ya que, pese a los años, aún había gente buscando su poder. Esto la entristeció, sabía que la codicia de algunas personas podía llevarlas a asesinar, ella lo había vivido en carne propia, tener esa joya cerca era hacer un pacto de sangre con la muerte, por eso mismo debía evitar que cayera en manos equivocadas y encontrarla antes que nadie. Estaba decidida, no dejaría que los hombres de negro ni el mismo kaitou kid la tomaran, la encontraría y la destruiría, aun si eso significaba perder su propia vida.

Primero lo primero, debía investigar a su competencia, quienes eran y cuanto sabían. Tal vez de esta manera podría averiguar quien asesinó a su madre y encontrar a Pandora, mataría dos pájaros de un mismo tiro.

Sonrió para sí misma, había encontrado el valor que necesitaba, tal vez aún no supiera defenderse, pero lo haría, se entrenaría en cuerpo y alma y daría lo mejor de sí. Tomó su celular y marcó el número de su amiga- Hola, ya lo decidí, necesito aprender a defenderme, enséñame por favor.

Kaito entró a hurtadillas a su propia casa, no quería que su madre lo descubriera, no por el hecho de llegar tarde, sino por haber pasado la noche con Aoko, su rostro se sonrojo abruptamente ¿ella lo recordaría? Sacudió su rostro de lado a lado, debía concentrase en llegar a su cuarto…

Veo que fue una noche larga para ti hijo- lo habían descubierto, enderezó rápidamente su espalda y se giró para ver a su madre tomándose una taza de café.

Em em si, estuve practicando unos trucos nuevos- dijo desviando su mirada

Wau! Debes estar agotado, porque no desayunas algo junto a tu madre- Kaito suspiró aliviado, parece que se tragó su mentira.- claro- se sentó feliz junto a ella.

Aunque me parece más increíble que quisieras practicar un truco nuevo justo después de un robo- El joven casi escupe su café al darse cuenta de que fue irracional su excusa- Aún soy joven, mi cuerpo está muy saludable…- se defendió mirando en otra dirección.

Ya veo – rio suavemente su madre- cambiando de tema, ¿viste lo hermosa que estaba Aoko ayer? - dijo la mujer muy emocionada- me mandó unas foto antes de ir a la fiesta, se veía preciosa- dijo sacando su celular y mostrándole las dichosas fotos a Kaito. El joven al verlas, se sonrojó, efectivamente, se veía gloriosa y en ese momento recordó todo lo que quiso hacerle al verla la tarde anterior vestida así.- Parece que te comieron la lengua hijo- El sonrojo del joven mago subió otra tonalidad al escuchar a su madre, pensó rápidamente alguna defensa.- Pensé que no tenías el número de Aoko y ahora se mandan fotos- miró con sospecha a su madre, ella en respuesta sonrió- creo que me equivoqué, si lo tenía, ups.- Kaito iba a alegar cuando su madre habló nuevamente- en vez de preocuparte por un detallito, deberías ver eso- señaló el televisor en donde mostraban la noticia de una nueva joya que llegaría a Japón en una semana, el joven sonrió lobunamente- parece que es hora de enviar un aviso.


	9. Chapter 9: Rivales

**Rivales**

Aoko llegó a la escuela un poco más temprano de lo usual, estaba llena de energía y necesitaba gastar un poco de ella para no estar tan ansiosa. Al momento de cambiarse los zapatos escuchó una voz detrás de ella.

\- ¿Nakamori- chan? - la joven se volteó con una sonrisa amable en los labios y respondió

– ¿Si? Ahh hola- se encontró con un joven de su misma edad que iba en uno de los cursos paralelos, no podía recordar su nombre, pero lo había visto en clases de deportes junto con sus compañeros.

\- Nakamori ¿podría hablar un momento contigo por favor? - pidió con una voz suave y el rostro sonrojado. Aoko dedujo lo que vendría, últimamente le había pasado seguido

\- Claro- respondió y con una sonrisa lo siguió al patio trasero de la institución.

– Me gustas Nakamori- chan y me gustaría que me dieras una oportunidad para demostrártelo- casi gritó el nervioso muchacho.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos- dijo suavemente la joven, no quería dañarlo, pero tampoco darle esperanzas, por eso prefirió ser clara desde el inicio. Hizo una reverencia y se dispuso a retirarse.

\- ¿Es por Kuroba? – Aoko se detuvo de golpe, ¿acaso rechazaba a todos por Kaito? se giró y decidida respondió sin titubeos

\- No, no es por él- El joven asintió- Lo siento nuevamente- Caminó rápidamente para poder alejarse del joven. No había mentido, no lo rechazó por Kaito, sino por ella misma, su vida era demasiado complicada como para estar con alguien y lo que menos quería era involucrar a un inocente.

-Vaya, vaya Nakamori, eres toda una rompe corazones- la voz de Akako la pilló desprevenida

-Buenos días Akako-chan, veo que madrugaste- ignoró su comentario deliberadamente con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Sabe Kaito que llegas más temprano a la escuela a rechazar a tus pretendientes? Porque me imagino que esta no es la primera vez que pasa- dijo de manera burlesca la bruja.

\- Lo que haga o no, no es incumbencia de Kaito- aunque no había dejado de sonreír se notaba la molestia de la intromisión de la bruja en su vida privada. Por su parte, Akako se sorprendió por un segundo al ver que la chiquilla no era tan dulce como aparentaba ser.

-Ohh, entonces, deduzco por lo que he escuchado que hablabas con tu joven enamorado y con lo que me dices …que no estás interesada en él- sonrió de manera coqueta y amenazadora- en ese caso podría seducirlo y convertirlo en mi esclavo sin culpas. ¿Me das tu permiso Nakamori?- ante el silencio de la joven, la brujita dio media vuelta con una sonrisa victoriosa entre los labios.

\- Akako- retumbó la voz de Aoko, la bruja se dio vuelta y observó que la joven ya no sonreía- lo que le dije al chico es verdad, no lo estoy rechazando por Kaito, sino por motivos personales, pero eso no significa que dejaré que cualquier persona aleje de mi lado a ese estúpido mago- la ojiazul, determinada pasó por el costado de Akako y se detuvo a su altura mirando al frente de manera amenazadora- y mucho menos, dejaré que una bruja como tú le ponga un dedo encima- continúo su camino a clases sin mirar atrás, dejando desconcertada a la hechicera.

\- Pero…qué…- la joven estaba pasmada. Por lo que insinuó Aoko, ella sabía su secreto ¿cómo era posible? Se abrazó a si misma por un segundo al recordar el aura que había despedido Aoko. Fue tan poderosa que por un segundo pensó que la atacaría ¿es que acaso Nakamori también tenía un secreto? Se golpeó mentalmente ante su debilidad, ella no debería temerle a nadie y menos a una chiquilla como Nakamori- Esto fue toda una sorpresa- sonrió satisfecha. Parece que por fin tendría una digna rival para el amor del mago.

Aoko apresuró el paso tratando de dejar atrás su enojo. Estaba molesta con Akako y aún más consigo misma por caer en su sucio juego de palabras. Al girar en una esquina decidió tranquilizar a su alocado corazón antes de entrar a clases. Para ello, se detuvo un momento apoyándose en el borde de la ventana que deba al patio oculta de las miradas ajenas.

\- ¿quién se cree que es? Nadie amenaza a Kaito y menos alardea sobre eso- dejo escapar una maldición antes de golpear el suelo con su pie por la frustración- Cálmate, solo acabas de medio declarar tu amor por ese estúpido mago a una bruja- el rostro de la chica se puso rojo – pero que boba soy, si a mí no me puede gustar ese idiota- hace algunos días había descubierto que además de las sacerdotisas, también existían las brujas y hechiceros. Desde que sus poderes crecieron había sentido cierta incomodidad cerca de Akako y por eso prefirió informarse y estudiar la situación. Tal vez se había apresurado en decir que era una bruja, pero su corazón le dictaba que sí y que debía mantenerla lejos de Kaito. Suspiró resignada, lo hecho, hecho está, no servía de nada llorar sobre la leche derramada.

* * *

Al ingresar a la sala de clases vio a Akako amarrada al brazo de un desinteresado Kaito, en cuanto la bruja notó sus pasos acercándose, sonrió traviesamente- Vaya Nakamori, pensé que el amor no te dejaría llegar a clases- la frase de la bruja alertó al joven mago que hasta el momento solo estaba enfocado en deshacerse de la chica.

\- ¿Amor? - preguntó ansioso mientras miraba el sonrojo de Aoko con sospecha.

\- No seas tímida Nakamori, cuéntanos como se te declaró ese joven hoy en la mañana- Aoko dedujo de inmediato que sus palabras eran la declaración de guerra tan esperada. No pudo evitar sonreír ante lo irrisorio de la situación.

\- ¿Qué dices Akako- chan? ¿Una declaración de amor? Qué raro que lo hayas mal interpretado, solo me estaban pidiendo ayuda - una pequeña mentira era la mejor solución ahora.

-No tienes por qué mentir, estoy segura que Kaito como tu amigo entenderá que estas en edad de tener novio - el joven mago estaba que hervía de rabia, alguien se había acercado a su Aoko aprovechando que no estaba, aun si fuera solo para pedir ayuda en un trabajo, eso no le gustaba ni un poco.

\- Para tener o no tener un novio, no necesito la autorización de Kaito- Aoko se estaba cansando de este juego- pero si así fuera, sería el primero en saber. Gracias por tu preocupación Akako- chan- Aoko sin dejar su sonrisa miró su reloj de pulsera- creo que las clases van a comenzar, es mejor que te retires, no querrás llegar tarde a tu salón- por un segundo el ambiente entre las dos chicas se heló- Finalmente, la bruja se rindió y soltó al mago antes de irse a su salón siempre seguida por la mirada ojiazul.

-Oye Ahouko- la llamó con timidez- ¿Cómo es eso de que estabas con un chico? - Kaito necesitaba respuestas, era la segunda vez que le llegaban este tipo de rumores. Aoko desvió la mirada de la puerta hacia su amigo para enfocar toda su atención en él.

-No fue nada, solo me pidieron ayuda para la siguiente obra que se hará- su voz sonó tan sincera que tranquilizó momentáneamente al mago.

\- ¿Una obra? ¿Y quién querría que actuara una chiquilla tan plana como tú? - Aoko lo miró desconcertada. Hace un segundo quiso tranquilizarlo con una mentira y ahora él la molestaba nuevamente. Tal vez debería dejar de mentir y confesar que se le declaró un muchacho. Lo miró derrotada antes de suspirar. Seguramente no le creería o inventaría algo para molestarla.

-Nadie que te importe animal- respondió molesta y tirándole una de sus orejas- de todas formas dije que no, estoy muy ocupada como para participar.

\- Eso duele Ahouko - se defendió como un niño el mago. En cuanto de deshizo de su agarre, le levantó la falda en venganza- ¡celestes! Me gusta mucho ese color- rio de manera pícara antes de salir corriendo como un demente.

-¡Bakaito! – chilló una acalorada muchacha mientas se sujetaba los bordes de la falda- ¡te mataré!

* * *

Las clases habían terminado y la joven aún no le hablaba al angustiado mago que caminaba solo unos pasos detrás de ella sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

Mientras su mente divagaba, sus ojos se enfocaron inconscientemente en su largo y rebelde cabello moviéndose al viento. Observó sus caderas moverse de manera rítmica mientras consideraba si algún día podría posar sus manos sobre ella o si sería demasiado atrevido de su parte. Pero por sobre todas las cosas, su mirada siempre regresó a sus largas y atractivas piernas que formaban cada nuevo paso que daba. Se moría de ganas de poder arrastrar sus dedos por debajo de esa falda y comprobar lo suave de su piel. Satisfecho con la imagen que le ofrecía la naturaleza, sonrió de manera lobuna. Todo en Aoko lo volvía loco, un manojo de hormonas que no podía ni quería controlar. Corrió hasta alcanzarla.

-Oye Aoko, vamos por un helado, yo te invito- la joven se volteó a mirarlo con el entrecejo algo fruncido.

\- No puedo, tengo cosas que hacer.

\- Si es por la cena, no te preocupes, podemos comprar algo en el camino- ofreció de manera simple el joven.

Aoko se golpeó la frente en ese momento al recordar su torpeza- no es por la cena, lo siento Kaito, se me había olvidado decirte por la pelea de la mañana, pero hoy no iré a mi casa temprano- ni ningún otro lunes pensó rápidamente la joven. Kaito se sorprendió, tal vez si era verdad que estaba viendo a alguien.

-¿Te vas a encontrar con alguien?- Kaito se detuvo en seco sin dejar de mirar el pavimento bajo sus pies por miedo a respuesta.

\- Sí, así es- dijo simplemente la joven sin notar cuanto le afectaban esas palabras a su pálido compañero.

\- ¿Es algún chico de la escuela?- enfocó sus demandantes ojos en la impresionada joven. Rara vez el mago le había hablado con ese tono.

\- No, no es de la escuela, de hecho no conoces a esa persona- esa tarde se iba juntar con Akane para ver lo de sus clases de idiomas, pero no podía decirle exactamente eso a su amigo.

\- ¿Entonces quién es?- los celos lo estaban carcomiendo y sin darse cuenta sonó más duro de lo que pretendía inicialmente - no puedes ir por ahí con cualquier chico, debes pedirle permiso a tu padre. Podría ser un depravado que se provecha de chicas ilusas como tu- el sermón desconcertó aún más a la castaña. Nunca en su vida imaginó que Kaito se preocupara así por ella de esa forma, por ello, dejó pasar sus malas palabras.

\- Tranquilo, no es lo que crees- le sonrió con gentileza- Me juntaré con una amiga, no con algún novio secreto- la joven reanudó el paso riendo suavemente. El mago estaba sonrojado producto de sacar apresuradas conclusiones y poner en evidencia sus atolondrados sentimientos. De todas formas suspiró aliviado al entender que solo eran sospechas infundadas - ¡Nos vemos mañana bakaito!-

La miró alejarse resignado. Últimamente no había podido pasar tanto tiempo como quería con su amiga, siempre estaba ocupada o desaparecía. ¿Su constante ausencia estaría relacionada con el motociclista de hace algunos días? ¿ acaso le había mentido? La próxima vez la seguiría y descubriría que tenía tan distraída a Aoko.

* * *

La noche del robo llegó. Lo único que deseaba en se preciso momento, era que acabara pronto para poder llegar su casa a descansar. Estaba agotado, toda la semana perdió su tiempo persiguiendo a su amiga, la cual lo esquivaba con maestría, casi como si supiera por adelantado cada uno de sus planes. Se quedaba hasta tarde y se levanta muy temprano para ejecutar sus elaboradas estrategias, pero no importaba lo que hiciese, ella siempre se le resbalaba entre los dedos. Hizo una mueca de disgusto al recordar su frustración.

\- ¿Pasa algo joven amo?- le preguntó Jii al notar la ruptura en su Poker Face- Si está cansado, podemos cancelar el robo.

-No seas bobo Jii- san, esto no es nada para el ladrón de la luna- sonrió fanfarronamente – además, no podemos dejar esperando a nuestros fans- sonrió aún más fuerte al escuchar las ovaciones del público fuera del edificio. El anciano lo miró con preocupación, pero no dijo más.

* * *

Aoko miraba su reloj de pulsera, hoy conseguiría respuestas, iría al robo en busca del ladrón, el cual por el momento era su única pista. Sabía que la joya que se mostraba en exposición no era pandora, su familia tenía una posible lista que llevaba años haciendo y esa no estaba ahí. Así que solo se preocuparía de observar y aprender. Por el momento no estaba segura si podría enfrentarlo, pero por lo menos podría investigarlo, tal vez incluso hasta descubrir su identidad. La castaña miró con cautela el lugar del robo. Era un museo de techo alto y de cristal, el lugar estaba lleno de fanáticos en busca de kid y su siguiente truco.

Se desplazó por el lugar en busca de pistas y sonrió al darse cuenta que al final del día kid solo era un mago, es decir que dependía de los trucos para sus robos y que podrían descubrirse con un poco de ingenio.

De pronto sintió que una persona se acercaba a paso lento pero seguro a su posición. Temerosa de ser descubierta, se escondió entre las sombras y observó al intruso. Era solo un niño de gafas, de unos 8 años aproximadamente- _Su cara me parece familiar ¿Dónde lo he visto antes?_ \- No se alarmó hasta que lo escuchó hablar con una seriedad atípica para su edad

\- Hoy es el día que te atraparé Kid- eso la sorprendió ya que generalmente los niños admiraban al mago- un ladrón es solo un ladrón, mereces ser atrapado.

-Tus palabras hieren mi corazón Tantei-kun- un hombre vestido de blanco se le acercó al pequeño con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- El juego comienza en 10 minutos ¿crees que podrás atraparme esta vez? - el niño por un segundo lo miró sorprendido, mas luego su rostro cambió a uno de seguridad.

\- No te me escaparas, tus trucos son solo una pantalla, es cosa de descubrirlos.

-Suenas muy seguro- Lo alabó- pero si mal no recuerdo, hasta ahora no has podido vencerme- Aoko registró sorprendida los ojos de ambos hombres. Se desafiaban con la mirada como antiguos rivales, pero siempre con un innegable respeto.

-Veo que ayudaste a la policía a descifrar la nota- le reclamó con diversión el ladrón.

\- No era tan difícil de resolver, lo reconozco, pero esta vez no fui yo- Frunció lo hombros aburrido- Tengo entendido que fue la hija del inspector la que lo descubrió- Reconoció- Parece que ya no te queda ingenio- Se burló el pequeño poniendo sus manos en sus bolsillos y relajando su postura.

El ladrón escuchó con atención sin abandonar su póker face- Tenía que dejarle la tarea fácil al inspector. Últimamente se ve agotado ¿Tal vez se esta volviendo muy viejo para esta tarea?- respondió simplemente el ladrón, imitando al joven al posicionar sus manos en sus bolsillos y fingiendo desinterés.

Aoko escuchó con atención cada palabra- _¿cómo es posible que él sepa del cansancio de mi padre?_ – se preguntó momentáneamente- _seguramente lo espía para saber sobre sus planes_ \- Algo dentro de ella se perturbó ante este nuevo descubrimiento- _Seguramente si es así, nos hemos encontrado frente a frente más de una vez_.

Debo irme- se excusó con un reverencia- el espectáculo debe comenzar- el ladrón se dispuso a partir cuando escuchó la voz del niño llamándolo

\- Algún día descubriré porque haces esto Kid. Hasta entonces asegúrate que nadie te capture, yo soy el único que puede meterte a la cárcel- el ladrón sonrió de forma misteriosa y desapareció en una masa de humo- maldición, voy tarde- dijo el chico antes de salir corriendo en búsqueda de su rival con una sonrisa.

Aoko se quedó meditando en su escondite. Se sentía incomoda con su descubrimiento, ya que efectivamente su padre había estado agotado toda la semana, lo que la preocupó un poco ya que pensó que enfermaría. Si el ladrón supo eso, significa que rondaba a su alrededor constantemente. También estaba ese niño. En un comienzo lo menos preció, pero al escuchar con atención le dio la impresión de oír a un adulto, no a un chiquillo. Aun había muchos misterios por resolver y esto por alguna razón la emocionó.

Escuchó ruidos a lo lejos y la voz de su padre vociferando ordenes - Seguramente el robo ya comenzó, así como la persecución- Sonrió satisfecha, había escuchado lo que necesitaba por el momento. Estaba lista para salir de ahí, pero no sin antes ver por sí misma si tenía las aptitudes necesarias para atrapar a kid.

Nunca estuvo dentro de sus planes encontrarse con él, pero necesitaba saber si sus deducciones respecto a su vía de escape eran correctas. Se escabulló por el lugar siempre manteniéndose alejada de las personas y se quedó esperando en un pasillo del tercer piso. Ella creía que el ladrón fingiría escapar por el techo en su ala delta y luego se disfrazaría de policia o civil hasta llegar al 1 piso, para eso debía usar este pasillo, ya que así sería menos probable que lo detectaran o por lo menos eso habría hecho ella es su lugar. Se acomodó mirando la vista sin expresión alguna mientras jugueteaba con la pulsera de su muñeca.

-Nuevamente nos encontramos señorita Nakamori ¿acaso usted me está siguiendo? - sonrió seductoramente un hombre que ocultaba sus facciones tras el uniforme policial.

-Veo que no me equivoqué- Aoko se volteó con una sonrisa triunfante. Saber que pudo adivinar sus pensamientos fue una pequeña victoria personal que no pensaba olvidar. Kaito por otro lado estaba muy nervioso por su presencia ¿Que hacía nuevamente ella en el lugar del robo? podría descubrirlo o peor, podría dañarse.

\- ¿En qué no se equivocó señorita Nakamori?- Se acercó unos pasos para poder escuchar su respuesta, pero en ese mismo instante la joven se dispuso a correr dejándolo sin respuestas. Sin entender su reacción se quedó quieto hasta que a lo lejos se escuchó una manada de policías que iban en su búsqueda - maldición- se quejó el mago echándose a correr por los pasillos como si no hubiera un mañana.

* * *

Había logrado escapar con éxito. Debía admitir que el pequeño tantei-kun le puso las cosas difíciles durante el robo y que encontrarse con una prófuga Aoko lo descolocó al final. Por su escape de último minuto dedujo que su padre no sabía que estaba en el robo y que sus motivos eran personales. Sonrió mirando entre sus manos la pulsera que seguramente su amiga había dejado caer sin darse cuenta.

\- Parece que kid tiene una buena razón para visitar a cierta cenicienta prófuga- susurró dichoso. Moría de curiosidad en saber a qué se refería y que hacía en el lugar del robo.

* * *

Unos días después del atraco, Aoko caminaba por las calles de la ciudad en dirección a su casa. Se había quedado hasta muy tarde en una de sus clases extra y estaba muriendo de cansancio y hambre. Sabía que su padre no estaba en casa, así que en realidad el tiempo no la apremiaba. Lo meditó un segundo y sonrió para sí misma- Podría ir a una cafetería y pedir un enorme pastel con café- La de decisión la hizo muy feliz.

Al llegar se acomodó cerca de la ventana para ver como pasaban los transeúntes mientras esperaba por la mesera, pero su paz se vio interrumpida cuando sintió que la silla de enfrente se movía y que un joven apuesto se acomodaba en ella. En respuesta, la castaña suspiró amargamente. No estaba de humor para tratar con un mujeriego, estaba cansada y poco o nada interesada en el flirteo futuro que irradiaba el desconocido.

-No estoy interesada- Aoko habló con un tono firme y lo miro sin expresión. Definitivamente su buen humor se había ido al caño. Por su parte, el desconocido la miro gratamente sorprendido, algo que desconcertó un poco a su compañera

\- ¿En que no está interesada? – pregunto sin dejar de lado su sonrisa petulante. Aoko frunció un poco el ceño.

\- En lo que sea que quieras ofrecerme- dijo de manera cortante.

\- ¿Ni si quiera en esto? - dijo el muchacho alargando su mano con la pulsera que Aoko había perdido hace días en el robo. La joven abrió los ojos con alegría y cuando se dispuso a tomarla, el desconocido retiro la mano rápidamente. – si no lo está, me retiraré, lame…

-¡Espera! Esa pulsera es muy importante para mí- confesó la ojiazul tomándole la mano para que no se fuera. Kaito agradecía estar usando una máscara o se le notaría el rubor en todo su rostro. Aoko siempre fue impulsiva y ahora más que nunca lo notaba. Le estaba tomando las manos a un completo desconocido. Aunque debía admitir que cuando lo rechazó en un comienzo le agradó saber que no se dejaba embaucar tan fácilmente por los muchachos. Pensó que se sonrojaría o lo rechazaría suavemente, pero en vez de eso lo mandó a volar rápidamente, debía aceptar que le causaba gracia, la mayoría de las chicas habrían hecho exactamente lo contrario.

\- Esta bien. Si tanto insiste me quedaré- dramatizó mientras se acomodaba mejor en su asiento

\- ¿Qué haces aquí kid?- preguntó con tranquilidad Aoko- parece que ahora eres tú quien me sigue a mí- el último comentario de Aoko no podría ser más certero. Llevaba días buscado la ocasión para conversar con ella de esta forma y para eso la siguió como un psicópata por todas partes.

\- Digamos que le hago un favor a una amiga al devolverle algo preciado que perdió- dijo exhibiendo la pulsera entre sus largos dedos

-No somos amigos- le recordó rápidamente la joven mientras cruzaba los brazos

– En ese caso creo que no tengo porque devolver esta pulsera- dijo el mago mientras la guardaba en su bolsillo con una sonrisa de aparente inocencia.

\- ¿Es esto algún tipo de chantaje? - lo miró acusadoramente la ojiazul.

\- Podría decirse que …si- confesó inocentemente el joven.

\- ¿ya saben que pedir?- la mesera se les acercó sin dejar de mirar al muchacho.

\- Sí- el mago le devolvió una sonrisa galante- dos chocolates calientes y dos pasteles del día…

-Yo no quiero eso- se apuró en responder con indignación Aoko - quiero un cortado y un pie de manzana por favor- dijo esto último mirando a la mesera- Kaito pestañó sorprendido, _¿café? ¿Desde cuando esa chiquilla tomaba café?_ La mesera regresó con su orden unos minutos después.

\- ¿Qué debo hacer para que me devuelvas esa pulsera? - Aoko estaba cansada y prefirió ir directo al grano

\- Ya te lo dije, seamos amigos- la ojiazul pestañó reiteradas veces producto de su incredulidad.

\- ¿Estás loco? – arrugó la nariz con disgusto- Eres un ladrón y mi padre te persigue ¿qué te hace pensar que no te traicionaré y te acusaré con la policía?

\- Porque usted es una persona de palabra- respondió muy seguro.

\- Tu no me conoces- contrarrestó Aoko.

– _Te conozco mejor que nadie_ \- pensó Kaito- Confío en mis instintos y ellos me dicen que puedo confiar en usted.

-Pero los míos me dicen que yo no puedo confiar en ti- objetó sin quitarle la mirada al ladrón. Kaito la miró sorprendido. Ella de alguna forma había considerado ser su amiga, pero estaba dudando.

-Soy confiable, se lo aseguro. También sé que podríamos ser grandes amigos si me da una oportunidad- como señal de paz, envolvió con suavidad la pulsera en su muñeca. Aunque Aoko se sonrojó por el toque, también sonrió agradecida- ¿Por qué es tan importante para usted? - la inesperada pregunta la tomó desprevenida. No quería responderle.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Mientras nos espiabas no pudiste averiguarlo? - contrarrestó con otra pregunta.

– Sé la respuesta Aoko-chan. Solo le estaba dando la oportunidad a usted de explicármela- esa confesión descolocó a la castaña.

- _Así que sí nos espía_ \- eso la molestó profundamente- ¿y cuál es la razón según tú? - que lo tuteara le resultaba extrañamente refrescante. Ella no se dejaba intimidar por nadie.

-Se la regaló su novio el mago cuando usted cumplió 15, desde entonces la usa casi todos los días- Aoko estaba sorprendida, pero no quiso dejarlo ver. Aunque su afirmación no era del todo cierta, tenía mucha razón.

-Veo que sabes mucho de mí- Lo analizo con ojos inteligentes- pero yo nada de ti, si quieres que seamos amigos, deberíamos ser más francos entre nosotros- ofreció sonriendo tranquilamente mientras tomaba su café.

Nuevamente no había negado que Kaito el adolescente era su novio. De alguna forma, eso lo tranquilizó y esperaba que le dijera lo mismo a todos los jóvenes que se le atravesaran en el camino. La miró con cautela para analizar las suaves pero indescifrables facciones de su compañera. Aoko tenía su propia póker face y sabía usarla con habilidad.

-¿Qué propone usted?

-Que respondas algunas de mis preguntas – dijo segura de sí misma.

-Como en cualquier amistad, lo más sensato es que ambos respondamos preguntas ¿Que le parece si jugamos al juego de las 10 preguntas?

\- Me parece justo, aunque por lo que parece, tú ya sabes todo sobre mi vida

\- Nunca es suficiente- sonrió seductoramente el ladrón sin quitarle los ojos de encima - si no le importa me gustaría hacerle la primera pregunta- Aoko solo afirmó con la cabeza- ¿usted resolvió el enigma que envié a la policía? – ante su pregunta, recordó su conversación con el joven llamado Conan.

\- Sí, usualmente no interfiero en los casos de mi padre, pero se veía un poco cansado, así que decidí darle un empujón y quitarle un peso de encima- dijo simplemente, dando a entender que no era primera vez que los resolvía.

-Eso quiere decir que no es primera vez que los resuelve…

-¿eso es una pregunta o una afirmación?

\- Afirmación. ¿qué hacía usted esa noche en el robo y a qué se refería con que tenía razón?- esa pregunta era más difícil de contestar y no estaba segura de cómo responder.

-Mi intención nunca fue encontrarte en el robo- sus miradas chocaron- pero después de hacer un análisis a la situación y a tus robos pasados, pensé que usarías esa vía de escape- expuso con diversión- lo deduje por diversión, pero necesitaba saber si efectivamente estaba en lo correcto- era lo más cercano a la verdad que podía decirle. Kaito abrió los ojos y dejó de llevar su póker face por un segundo. ¿Dijo que fue por diversión? Siempre supo que era inteligente, pero nunca temió de eso, Aoko sería una gran rival en sus robos si ella se propusiera atraparlo.

-Debo admitir que nunca pensé que usted fuera capaz de atraparme

-Que no esté interesada en el juego del gato y el ratón, no quiere decir que no tenga las aptitudes para atraparte kid- la ojiazul sonrió con astucia mientras se deslizaba por su asiento.

-¿No está interesada en hacer sus preguntas? – preguntó extrañado el mago mientras la observaba arreglar sus cosas.

-Estoy llena de ellas, pero no estoy segura de que estés listo para responderme- eso desconcertó al joven- Adiós y gracias por la comida- se despidió con una sonrisa divertida sin esperar respuesta. Por su parte, el mago solo se limitó a observarla mientras se alejaba con una sonrisa juguetona. Había ido disfrazado como un don juan con la finalidad de conquistarla, pero resulta que quien lo conquistó, fue ella y para colmo lo abandonó dejándolo con la cuenta sin pagar y la cabeza llena de preguntas.


	10. Chapter 10: Elecciones

**Elecciones**

Aoko salió con el corazón más liviano de la cafetería. Observó su muñeca en donde descasaba la pulsera que Kaito le había regalado y sonrió con ternura. Aunque el joven mago siempre le regalaba rosas, rara vez le obsequiaba algún objeto con algún significado, es por lo que para ella tenía tanto valor. Era de plata, delgada y con un pequeño dije en forma de estrella, no era para nada ostentosa, todo lo contrario, su belleza radicaba su sencillez.

-Ese fue un gran día- Sonrió mientras recordaba cómo había ido con Kaito a la cima de la torre del reloj a observar una lluvia de estrella fugases, el ambiente perfecto para una cita romántica. Aún recordaba cuanto le costó al mago entregársela, ni si quiera pudo verla a los ojos de lo nervioso que estaba y ella por su parte estaba tan sonrojada que solo podía mirar el piso mientras le agradecía con una sonrisa. Ese regalo le había causado mucha ilusión, la mujer en ella creyó que sería el comienzo de un gran romance o por lo menos que se acercarían lo suficiente para dejar de ser "solo" amigos. Desvió la mira de la pulsera con frustración. Que equivocada estaba, su vida actual era muy diferente a como lo era hace dos años, en ese entonces su mayor preocupación era la escuela y que preparar para la cena. Ahora, su vida giraba alrededor de una joya maldecida, un ladrón fanfarrón y sus nuevas responsabilidades con la familia de su madre. De solo pensarlo se sentía agotada.

Detuvo su caminar y se giró inconscientemente a mirar el camino que llevaba a la cafetería donde había dejado a kid.- Por el momento lo mejor será alejarme de él- retomó su camino con parsimonia- Primero debo buscar toda la información que pueda- suspiró- aún no puedo competir contra él, pero pronto estaré a su nivel.

Decidió ir a su casa caminando para poder tranquilizar sus pensamientos. Una parte de ella le decía que mezclarse con el ladrón era un juego peligroso, mientras que la otra le gritaba a todo pulmón que podía ser un gran aliado.

-¡Basta Aoko! Es un ladrón y el enemigo número uno de papá- de pronto la imagen del sonriente mago le vino a la cabeza y sonrió sin darse cuenta- Aunque no es tan malo como siempre creí…hay algo en el que me hace sentir reconfortada…no parece un mal hombre…pero…-sacudió la cabeza y se bofeteó mentalmente- Dios ¿Qué estoy diciendo?

* * *

Kaito por su parte no dejaba de pesar en la nueva imagen que le presentaba Aoko. Cuando estaba con el torpe mago siempre representaba el papel de una niña feliz y sin preocupaciones, pero cuando era Kid el que estaba frente a ella, se transformaba por completo, dejaba de ser una chiquilla atolondrada y se convertía en una mujer segura. Ambas facetas le fascinaban, solo que debía admitir que estaba menos familiarizado con la segunda, por lo mismo, tenía aun muchas dudas que debían ser resueltas, necesitaba conocer aún más a esa versión de su amiga- Definitivamente Kaitou Kid Y Aoko Nakamori serán amigos- aseguró mentalmente el mago mientras sonreía seductoramente. La Aoko de kid era más segura de sí misma y lo desafiaba como hombre en todos los aspectos. Como ladrón de la luna siempre estuvo rodeado de bellas mujeres, pero ninguna le produjo el interés necesario hasta el punto de seguirlas o buscar algo más que un coqueteo inocente.

-idiota!, debes alejarte de ella, si los hombres de negro la ven con kaitou kid podrían lastimarla- una batalla interior se desató dentro del joven. La parte juguetona quería acercar el ladrón a Aoko, por primera vez desde que se dedicaba a este oficio no temía que su mejor amiga lo odiara, pero su lado responsable le susurraba que lo mejor era dejarla a parte e ignorante.- no forzaré la relación, si ella llega sola a los robos técnicamente podría pasar por otra fan…- sonrió satisfecho con su decisión, dejaría que el destino tomara la iniciativa.

* * *

Era un nuevo día de escuela, los dos ojiazules estaban sentados en sus bancas con la cabeza apoyada en sus brazos. Sus compañeros al verlos se extrañaron de la tranquilidad que irradiaban y se preguntaron si sus amigos estarían pelados y este pequeño silencio era solo la calma antes de la tormenta.

Habían pasado semanas desde su último encuentro, Kaito estaba desilusionado, pensó que después del día en la cafetería ella se interesaría por lo robos, inclusive había planeado pequeños posibles encuentros y visitas nocturnas, pero sin una excusa no sabía cómo se lo tomaría la joven. Por su cabeza pasaron todo tipo de imágenes, desde los muy posibles golpes hasta los poco probables encuentros románticos.

Por su parte Aoko bostezó cansada, desde su último encuentro con el ladrón se había esforzado al máximo en busca de información, había ido a todos sus robos siempre manteniéndose oculta entre las sombras y lo había observado en silencio mientras hacía de sus fechorías - _maldito ladrón, ¿es que no puede tomar vacaciones? Pareciera que ahora sus robos son más frecuentes_ \- volvió a bostezar con disgusto. Recordó los anteriores robos y los increíbles trucos del mago. Debía admitir que, pese a no estar de acuerdo con su profesión, siempre quedaba impresionada con los trucos de magia.

\- Buenos días Aoko- se escuchó la voz de un joven

\- Buenos días Sagaru – respondió educadamente la joven con una sonrisa en los labios

\- ¿te has peleado con Kuroba?- pregunto sonriendo el detective.

\- ¿con Kaito?- se sorprendió Aoko al escuchar la pregunta, por inercia sus ojos buscaron al mago.

\- Qué te hace pensar que estamos peleados entrometido- el mago rápidamente se levantó de su asiento y se acercó más a Aoko.

\- Las clases están a punto de comenzar y todavía no han tenido su pelea diaria. – el detective evidencio lo que ya todos sabían. La joven se sonrojó levemente ante su comentario. Era verdad que Kaito y ella tendían a discutir seguido, pero nunca imaginó que se haría una costumbre para los demás.

\- No estamos peleados- respondió la ojiazul con una leve sonrisa mientras se interponía entre las desafiantes miradas de los jóvenes

\- Ya la escuchaste pomposo- dijo el mago con una sonrisa presumida. El detective lo ignoró por completo y redirigió su mirada a la chica.

\- Aoko, este viernes en la noche habrá un concierto de violín en el teatro de la 5ta avenida ¿te gustaría ir conmigo? – justo cuando el joven mago iba a contestar por su amiga con una negación Aoko contestó

\- Lo siento, ya tengo planes para ese día, tal vez en otra ocasión- se excusó la chica con una sonrisa gentil. La respuesta de su amiga lo hizo sonreír victorioso

\- Ya deberías irte a tu asiento Hakuba – trató de espantarlo el mago. Aoko lo miró con resignación, su amigo siempre se volvía fanfarrón cuando el detective estaba cerca.-

\- Ignora a Kaito – dijo mirando a Hakuba- te prometo que la próxima vez te acompañaré- el juramento de la chica hizo que el mago se enojara. Puso sus manos en los bolsillos y fingió desinterés.

– Haz lo que te de en gana- dijo mirando a la chica a los ojos sonando más molesto de lo que quería. Se apresuró a salir del salón, por alguna razón tuvo el impulso de golpear a Hakuba y no le gusto esa versión de sí mismo.

Aoko lo observó retirarse con angustia, era muy raro que el mago demostrara enojo, siempre era juguetón y alegre, todo lo contrario a lo que demostraba el día de hoy. Al verlo alejarse una presión nació en su pecho, su corazón le gritaba verificar si en realidad su mejor amigo estaba molesto con ella. Tomo la decisión de buscarlo para solucionar el problema y quitar esa angustia de su pecho.

-Lo siento Sagaru, debo ir por él antes que llegue el sensei- se disculpó la chica mientras salía en búsqueda de su amigo. Hakuba la observó marcharse con resignación pero siempre con un sonrisa compresiva.

* * *

La joven ya había recorrido todos los lugares obvios de la escuela, solo le quedaba la azotea del edificio. Corrió tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron esperando de una vez por todas encontrarlo

-¡kaito! – exclamó apenas abrió la puerta del lugar, sus ojos recorrieron el gran espacio hasta que se detuvieron en el cuerpo de su joven amigo apoyado en la pared. Tenía sus manos en sus bolsillos y la mirada perdida en el horizonte. En esa posición, se veía tan lejano. Era solo un triste reflejo de lo que era su Kaito juguetón. Se acercó silenciosamente y apoyó su espalda en la pared junto a él.

\- Deberías ir a clases Aoko- dijo seriamente el joven

\- Tú también- contrarresto la chica. El mago la miró en silencio, la conocía tan bien que estaba seguro de que no lograría convencerla de irse sin él. Sumiso, deslizó su espalda por la pared y se sentó en el suelo. Ella solo se limitó a seguir su ejemplo.

Kaito sintió el calor de la joven junto a él, eso hizo que algo en su interior se removiera y que se le escapara una imperceptible sonrisa. Desde hace tiempo que su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar así ante la cercanía de su mejor amiga, el sentimiento lo confundía. ¿Acaso le gustaba su mejor amiga o solo era una simple y pasajera atracción?

- _Si no fuera Kid, podría darme el lujo de imaginar una vida junto a ella_ \- ante esto, mientras miraba el piso, se dibujaba en su cabeza las posibles citas, las caricias a escondidas de su padre y las sonrisas llenas de amor. Se imaginaba tomado de su mano y con una relación pública en donde todo el mundo supiera que era suya, incluso ese pomposo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, no debía pensar esas cosas.- _ella es solo tu mejor amiga, deja de ilusionarte…Pero si es solo tu amiga, eso significa que tarde o temprano tendrá un novio_ -abrió los ojos con frustración y miro el cielo buscando autocontrol. ¿permitiría a Aoko tener a otro hombre en su vida? Recordó a Hakuba y sus reiterados esfuerzos. Estaba celoso, lo sabía, ese detective de cuarta estaba tomando lo que por derecho era de él y no tenía las fuerzas necesarias para evitarlo. Mientras fuera el ladrón de la luna jamás se atrevería a tener una relación con Aoko, una vida junto al ladrón podría hundirla, si los hombres de negro la encontraban podrían tomar represarías contra ella. Abrió los ojos angustiado y apoyó su cabeza en su rodilla.

\- No sé qué está pasando por tu cabeza, pero te aseguro que lo que sea tiene solución- le dijo esto último tomado una de sus manos. Kaito miro sus manos unidas y luego subió su mirada hasta encontrarse con la mirada de azul intenso. Algo en ella le dio una seguridad que antes no tenía.

\- Aoko – susurró el joven sin apartar la mirada- ¿me perdonarías algún día si te dijera que te he ocultado un secreto por mucho tiempo que podría herirte? – su voz, aunque sonaba calmada, tenía cierto tomo de angustia que hizo que la joven se compadeciera y apretándole suavemente su mano le respondió sin dudas.

\- No hay nada en este mundo que no pudiese perdonarte. - Kaito abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, no sabía cómo lo hacía Aoko, pero siempre en ella encontraba el valor que necesitaba para salir adelante.

\- Gracias Aoko, eso me llena de tranquilidad- la joven por un segundo se vio tentada en preguntarle a que se refería, pero dedujo que no era el momento oportuno. En vez de eso, se acercó un poco más a él y apoyo su cabeza en su hombro.

Ambos jóvenes guardaron silencio, ninguno se atrevió a moverse, en ese momento solo estaban los dos, sin ninguna otra preocupación que no fuera ellos. Ese pequeño instante de felicidad solo les pertenecía a ellos. Y entonces Kaito lo comprendió, Aoko le pertenecía, jamás permitiría que otro hombre la apartara de su lado, y mucho menos un pomposo detective inglés.

* * *

Era viernes por la noche en la gran galería de arte del centro cultural de la cuidad. Una fiesta de gran magnitud se celebraba en honor a la nueva adquisición que se expondría mañana para todo el público. Una colección de 3 estatuillas con 3000 años de antigüedad en donde cada una de las figuras sujetaba entre sus manos una joya de diferente color. Según la leyenda, al estar las tres juntas posicionadas bajo la luna en una noche de solsticio, estas despedían una luz que podía cumplir cualquier deseo.

El joven mago, después de escuchar la leyenda no pudo dejar pasar la oportunidad de verificar si pandora se encontraba entre ellas, es por eso que mandó una nota a la policía en donde especificaba que su robo se llevaría a cabo al día siguiente cuando el edificio estuviera abierto a todo el público.

Llevaba unas horas ya en la fiesta disfrazado de un pobre diablo que en este momento estaba desmayado en el armario de limpieza. Recorría sin interés la instancia esperando el momento indicado para desaparecer sin ser notado, necesitaba realizar los preparativos para el robo de la jornada de mañana antes que la policía restringiera al día siguiente sus movimientos. Justo antes de escabullirse una voz al fondo de la habitación llamó su atención.

-¿Aoko?!, ¿qué diablos haces en esta fiesta?- pensó de pronto el ladrón. La miró disimuladamente tratando de no ser obvio. La joven llevaba un vestido elegante de color azul marino que dejaba descubiertos sus hombros y su largo y fino cuello. Se veía preciosa pensó su amigo. La muchacha hablaba animosamente con un grupo de desconocidos, parecía desenvolverse con elegancia entre todos los invitados dando su parecer de las obras de arte que se exponían y sus diferentes autores. Kaito estaba con la boca abierta, nunca imaginó que su amiga se sintiera cómoda en este tipo de ambiente y que encajara sin problemas - así que por eso rechazaste a Hakuba- sonrió conforme.

Debía retirarse en ese momento o su plan fallaría, tal vez si se apuraba podría acercarse a ella y hablar un momento. Tal vez incluso podría coquetearle e insinuarle su identidad, sonrió con malicia, era un plan prometedor. Se marchó en silencio con la esperanza de volver. Una vez en el segundo piso del edificio se dirigió a las oficinas del encargado- veo que están selladas con un sistema de alta seguridad- Alzó un ceja con curiosidad- me pregunto que esconden ahí adentro que sea tan importante- algo no le daba buena espina, desde que había llegado a ese lugar algo lo incomodaba. Resignado, sacó sus herramientas y se dispuso a abrir la caja del cableado para poder abrir la puerta.

-¿Preparando el robo de mañana? – una voz conocida sonó a sus espaldas. Se giró sin perder su póker face.

-Señorita Nakamori, que susto le ha dado a mi pobre corazón- exclamó sobre actuadamente el joven.

\- ¿Debería sentirme alagada? ¿Acaso logré hacer lo que todo policía en Japón aspira? ¿Logré sorprender a el gran kaitou kid?- preguntó Aoko con un tono lleno de sarcasmo y burla. Sin parar de sonreír acortó la distancia que los separaba.

\- Que sea un secreto entre nosotros- le respondió de manera cómplice el ladrón- no esperaba encontrármela esta noche- admitió el joven. Aoko por su parte ignoró su comentario y tomó entre sus manos el panel de acceso.

\- El otro día aseguraste que querías ser mi amigo ¿eso sigue en pie? – preguntó la joven sin cruzar miradas. Kaito levantó una de sus cejas con curiosidad y formó una media sonrisa

\- Por supuesto – aseguró el joven sin titubear

-En ese caso- se giró rápidamente la muchacha con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – el código de acceso que buscas es 2245, es un poco más rápido que desmantelar todo el circuito- Kaito manteniendo su póker face ingresó el código el cual le quitó el seguro de acceso a la puerta. El ladrón iba a abrir la puerta cuando las manos de la muchacha lo detuvieron

\- En cuanto pongas un pie adentro solo tendrás 10 segundos para ingresar el segundo código o las puertas y ventajas se cerraran dejándote sin escapatoria - Kaito tragó duro ¿cómo Aoko sabía todo eso?

\- ¿Por qué me está ayudando?, estoy seguro que no está dentro de sus planes ayudar a un ladrón- la joven se acercó por completo al mago con una sonrisa coqueta.

-Pensé que éramos amigos, tú mismo dijiste que fuera de los robos relacionados con mi padre, estabas interesado en que fuéramos más cercanos ¿o acaso me mentiste?- la cercanía de la muchacha lo puso muy nervioso, nunca en su vida hubiese imaginado que Aoko seduciría a Kid.

-Yo… yo …yo no miento- tartamudeo por un segundo el joven, rezó para que su turbidez no se le notara. Por otro lado, Aoko percibió de inmediato su nerviosismo. Hubiese jurado que con toda la experiencia de kid, él se hubiese tomado su coqueteo más como un juego, pero al verlo de cerca parecía más un adolescente que un cuarenton mujeriego. Se alejó dándole su espacio, lo necesitaba concentrado, de nada le servía si sus emociones lo traicionaban.

\- Lo siento- dijo la chica sonriendo ante su descubrimiento- la verdad es que dentro de esa oficina también hay algo que quiero- esa revelación perturbó al mago. Que sería tan importante para que la hija del inspector recurriera al allanamiento.

-¿ Y estarías dispuesta a entrar a la fuerza como un ladrón?- preguntó seriamente el chico

\- Lo estoy- respondió firmemente sin quitarle la mirada- el segundo código es 1435, el panel se encuentra al final de la habitación junto a la puerta, hay dos cámaras de seguridad- El ladrón asintió con una media sonrisa. Si Aoko necesitaba ayuda, él se la proporcionaría, confiaba a ciegas es su juicio.

\- Será pan comido- tan pronto como dijo eso, entro velozmente, ingresó el código y se apresuró a bloquear las cámaras para que nadie se diera cuenta de su intromisión.

-Eso fue impresionante- la voz de la joven lo hinchó de orgullo y como respuesta hizo una galante reverencia.

La joven sonrió ligeramente y se dirigió al computador en el escritorio, se apresuró en ingresar un pendrive que le permitía extraer toda la información disponible y enviarla al instante. Gracias a ese pequeño aparato podría hackear la seguridad del aparato y con suerte conseguir lo que buscaba. Por su parte, el ladrón la miraba de reojo hacer sus cosas mientras el buscaba los planos del edificio y los códigos de seguridad de las obras de arte.

-Lo que buscas está en el archivador- dijo la joven sin mirarlo, al no escuchar una respuesta elevó su rostro de la pantalla- ahí están los planos del lugar… me imagino que también buscas los códigos, esos están en la carpeta azul que está en el cajón del escritorio.

El mago buscó exactamente en los lugares que le indicó la joven, sacó las fotografías pertinentes y dejó cada objeto en la misma posición que los encontró, después de todo no podían dejar evidencia de su intromisión. Al voltearse para ver a Aoko, vio que ella ya estaba dispuesta a marcharse. Tenía muchas preguntas bombardeándole su cerebro y no podía permitir que ella se escapara.

-Señorita Nakamori- llamó su atención- todavía me quedan ocho preguntas- Aoko no entendió de inmediato a que se refería, pero en cuanto lo hizo respondió.

-Tendremos que dejar eso para otro momento, primero debemos salir de aquí antes que nos descubran – en cuanto dijo eso se apresuró en salir de la estancia. Una vez en el pasillo respiro con alivio, al girarse para agilizar al ladrón se encontró con su rostro a unos pocos centímetros del suyo.

-Quiero mis respuestas- le exigió el ladrón

-Debo volver a la fiesta, si me disculpas …. – Aoko reingresó de forma desapercibida a la fiesta, si se hubiese ido temprano, habría sido sospechoso. Llevaba unos minutos conversado con uno de expertos en cultura japonesa, cuando de pronto una voz la desconcentró de su locutor.

-¿Me concede esta pieza? – un joven de sonrisa pícara la tomó por la cintura y la desplazó a la pista de baile separándola de los demás invitados. Su cercanía le permitió oler su suave perfume ¿era nuevo?, estaba tan embriagado con su aroma que no fue conscientemente de cuando la acercó más a su cuerpo.

-Cuando dije que debía volver a la fiesta, no era una invitación para que me siguieras disfrazado- la chica sonaba casi resignada, aunque debía admitir que se lo esperaba, él necesitaba respuestas , lo sabía y no lo culpaba, después de todo lo utilizó para conseguir lo que quería.

\- Cuando le dije que tenía preguntas era en serio- Aoko suspiró, era demasiado tozudo.

\- Bien, pero no ahora. Dentro de una hora en la torre del reloj- no le dio tiempo de objetar, se separó de él en cuanto terminó la pieza musical. En cuanto su espalda sintió el frio en donde antes estaba la mano del mago, se sintió tentada a voltearse para buscarlo de nuevo.

El mago la observó retirarse con cierta frustración, muy rara vez había tenido la oportunidad de bailar con Aoko y debía admitir que le fascinaba, había algo en su cercanía que lo volvía adictivo.


	11. Chapter 11: La torre del reloj

_**La torre del reloj**_

Aunque no se acercó a la chica el resto de la noche, no dejó de observarla, mejor dicho, no dejó de vigilar a todos los hombres que buscaban cortejarla. Había uno en especial que siempre buscaba su compañía y no perdía la oportunidad para lucirse frente a ella. La joven solo respondía de forma cortés con una sonrisa las insinuaciones de los casanovas. No los rechazaba, pero tampoco los aceptaba, por alguna razón la ojiazul manipulaba los hilos de tal forma que los mantenía interesados sin la necesidad de coquetéales. - ingenuos, Aoko jamás caería en esos trucos – dijo susurrando de mal humor mientras desviaba su mirada- si alguno se atreve a propasarse lo mataré- su mal humor solo crecía mientras pasaban los minutos. – contrólate Kaito, Aoko es ingenua pero no tonta, no se dejará embaucar por un montón de niños mimados - suspiró sin esperanzas desde el fondo del salón- si voy a estar aquí, por lo menos aprovecharé esta oportunidad- en esta ocasión se disfrazó de camarero para poder escuchar con calma las conversaciones de los invitados. Muchos simplemente comentaban con emoción el robo que se realizaría el día de mañana, sin proporcionarle datos de interés relevantes. Las mujeres comentaban el atractivo del ladrón fantasma y lo hombres de la posible estrategia de la policía. Aburrido se volteó a buscar a Aoko pero no la encontró entre el gentío. Por un momento se sorprendió, hasta que algo en su cabeza hizo click y miró la hora- ¡llegaré tarde!, por estar distraído ella se fue sin darme cuenta.- algo dentro de su interior se removió, estaba nervioso por su encuentro con Aoko, casi parecía una cita, de pronto se sonrojó levemente.

La joven aún vestida de gala esperaba sentada frente a la torre de reloj con una taza de café humeante entre sus manos.- _¿Qué estoy haciendo? Él es un criminal por todos los santos_ – suspiró un poco confundida _\- hace unos meses apenas y podía escuchar su nombre y ahora me reúno con él como si fuéramos viejos amigos_ \- su cuerpo estaba un poco tenso _\- tranquila, solo responderé sus preguntas y luego me largo_ \- algo le decía que si no se quedaba a esperarlo, el ladrón la seguiría de todas formas - debo ser paciente- susurró muy seria.

-Espero no esté pensando en huir y dejarme plantado- se sonrojó notoriamente ante la voz que evidenciaba sus pensamientos- Así que sí estaba pensando en dejarme plantado -se rió suavemente el ladrón. Conocía de memoria las expresiones de Aoko, conocerla desde niños le daba cierta ventaja.

\- Eres un cuarentón conocido mundialmente por tu galantería con las mujeres, no esperarás que no tenga mis dudas- la joven dejo con la boca abierta a Kaito, él hasta el momento no se había planteado la posición de la muchacha.

-Tienes razón…yo lo sient…- antes de dejarlo terminar la joven se puso de pie y le ordenó que la siguiera. - ¿a dónde vamos?

\- Ya verás- respondió la ojiazul con una sonrisa traviesa- tranquilo, no planeo entregarte a la policía o algo parecido – Kaito solo pudo sonreír nerviosamente ante su comentario.

\- ¿ésta es la torre del reloj?- Preguntó el mago al ver a la joven entrar al edificio por la puerta trasera.

\- Tranquilo, no voy a agregar otro cago criminal a tu largo historial- se burló Aoko mientras abría la puerta al final del pasillo. Antes de que el joven pudiese objetarla la castaña habló.

\- Hola Sano-san- llamó con gentileza.

\- ¡Pero si es la pequeña Aoko-chan!- exclamó un anciano hombre vestido con el uniforme de guardia de seguridad- supongo que me traes mi café – le sonrió el hombre.

\- Con leche y sin azúcar como siempre- se rio suavemente – el hombre agradeció la bebida caliente y se apresuró a volver su puesto de trabajo.

\- Él es el señor Sano, siempre que le traiga un café caliente me permite entrar a la torre del reloj el tiempo que quiera- explicó con simpleza la chica mientras subía al ascensor.

\- Con eso debo entender que viene seguido- pregunto con curiosidad el mago

-Cada vez que lo necesito- _¿Por qué Aoko necesitaría venir a este lugar?_ Se cuestionó el joven mago.

-¡ya llegamos!- exclamó la chica al entrar a una habitación en donde estaban los enormes engranajes del reloj que hacían un sin parar tic-tac. Aoko se sentó con cuidado en los escalones de metal que llevaban a la parte superior del reloj, apoyó levemente su cuerpo contra el barandal y esperó el interrogatorio.

\- Te quedan ocho preguntas- dijo tranquilamente mientras le quitaba las arrugas a la falda de su vestido. Kaito guardó sus manos en los bolsillos y apoyó su espalda en la pared que le permitía quedar enfrente de la chica. Su disfraz era el de un hombre joven que tendría la misma edad de Aoko, con una sonrisa coqueta habló.

-¿Por qué este lugar es tan importante para usted?- Aoko pestañó asombrada

\- ¿Vas a gastar un de tus preguntas en eso?- lo cuestionó.

\- Yo elijo en que gastar mis ocho preguntas- respondió seguro. Aoko un poco resignada con su actitud despreocupada, comenzó a responder.

-En este lugar conocí a una persona muy importante para mí- la chica al recordar a Kaito sonrió levemente- es por eso que estoy tan agradecida con este lugar. Por alguna razón cuando estoy angustiada, me encierro en esta habitación y escucho el tic-tac hasta encontrar la calma, siempre funciona… además- sacó su teléfono celular e indicó la pantalla- aquí no llega la señal de teléfono, así que nadie me puede molestar- mientras la escuchaba con atención se acercó hasta estar a menos de un metro de diferencia. Sabía que ella hablaba de él, pero aún así necesitaba confirmarlo de su boca- ¿esa persona es su novio el mago?- Aoko decidió esconder su asombro y vergüenza con otra pregunta.

\- Ya has insinuado que Kaito es mi novio más de una vez ¿Por qué quieres saber con tanto ahínco mi estado civil? -preguntó la joven mientras se paraba y le hablaba de forma insinuante. Kaito por su parte se sonrojó brutalmente. La ojiazul jamás había tenido esos arranques y mucho menos con él, por segunda vez en la vida dejaban al ladrón de la luna con un nudo en la garganta, y para colmo fue la misma mujer en las dos ocasiones. Ante el continuo silencio por parte del ladrón, Aoko cruzó sus brazos y alzó una de sus cejas con una sonrisa victoriosa.

-¿Qué edad tienes?- la consulta de Aoko lo descolocó por un segundo- Lo pregunto porque claramente no tienes cuarenta como todo el mundo sospecha, creo que es bastante menos- aseguró confiada la joven. Kaito no entendió su lógica, pero se negaba a responder si ella no lo hacia primero.

\- Aún no me responde- atacó mientras se sentaba en los escalones dejándole espacio a la joven para que lo siguiera.

Después de una corta batalla de miradas, la castaña cedió -Kaito es mi mejor amigo- afirmó mientras tomaba asiento junto a kid- nos conocimos en frente de esta misma torre cuando éramos niños, desde entonces no nos hemos separado- las palabras de Aoko lo enternecieron en lo más profundo de su ser, debía admitir que para él también era un lugar muy especial.

-Tengo 18 años – confesó un poco angustiado- supongo que no correrá a la policía a delatarme ¿verdad?- aunque Aoko tenía sus sospechas por la clara inexperiencia del hombre con las chicas fue imposible no sorprenderse de igual forma.

\- ¿Y quién me creería? además, tendría que admitir que me junto a escondidas con uno de los criminales más buscados del mundo- bromeó la joven para tranquilizarlo, a lo que el ladrón sonrió más tranquilo. De pronto una duda asaltó al hombre.

\- ¿Qué le hizo pensar que no tengo 40 años?- Aoko lo miró con burla- por cada vez que hago esto- aproximó su cuerpo al de mago y le toco rápidamente la nariz con su dedo- te sonrojas, entorpeces y tartamudeas- Kaito ante lo evidente se rascó la cabeza con nerviosismo- pero eso no me pasa con todas las mujeres- dijo mirándola intensamente- solo con una joven para ser especifico- Aoko apoyo su mejilla en la palma de su mano y lo miró aburrida.

\- ¿Y tu crees que te creeré esa mentira? Todos los hombres son iguales- bufó sin interés.

-ningún hombre es como yo- fanfarroneó el mago haciendo aparecer una rosa frente el rostro de Aoko

\- Tu no te rindes- dijo ahora sonriendo- no puedo aceptarla, lo sabes.

\- Algún día las aceptarás- Aoko debía admitir que era un chico muy agradable, un poco presumido, pero era gracioso y atento, no entendía porque un hombre como él hacía lo que hacía.

\- ¿Por qué eres kaitou Kid?- susurró Aoko sin dejar de mirarlo. El ladrón le devolvió la mirada por largo rato.

-No puedo responder esa pregunta, lo siento- Aoko frunció levemente el entrecejo.

-Pensé que lo único que no podía preguntar era tu identidad

\- Hay cosas que jamás podré contarte, aunque lo desee, es muy peligroso inmiscuirte en mi vida- Kaito no dejaba de pensar si estaba tomando la decisión correcta. Tal vez esta era la oportunidad perfecta para que ella lo conociera de a poco.

-Comprendo- respondió sin expresión la joven, mientras que por su mente pensaba- _estúpido ladrón mentiroso_ -en ese caso- se puso de pie mientras alisaba su falda- creo que ya es hora de irme- Kaito ante el repentino impulso de la joven la tomó por su muñeca y con rapidez la arrinconó contra la pared.

-Por favor no te enojes, lo que te estoy diciendo es verdad, no quiero que te pase algo malo por estar junto a mí - el miedo a que Aoko odiara de nuevo a Kid lo invadió de pronto, sabía que no debía darle explicaciones, pero necesitaba que comprendiera.

Por su parte, la castaña estaba nerviosa por la extraña e inesperada intimidad. Pese a eso, no se dejaría seducir por un criminal que tenía fama de ser promiscuo, así que prefirió cambiar de tema mientras desviaba su mirada de sus profundos ojos.

-¿Por qué me ayudaste hoy en el robo?- Kaito no dejaba de mirarla angustiado.

\- Yo debería preguntarle eso- finalmente suspiró con cansancio el hombre.

-Aceptaste ingresar de forma ilegal sin cuestionar mis intenciones y formas. Te utilicé para conseguir lo que necesitaba. ¿Por qué me ayudaste?- la mente de la joven estaba colapsando, no podía entender cómo funcionaba la mente del ladrón ni sus propósitos.

-Porque confío en usted- y era verdad, tal vez Aoko no confiara en el ladrón, pero Kaito confiaba ciegamente en Aoko. Estaba preocupado por el nuevo estilo de vida que llevaba, pero eso no significaba que no era lo correcto.

\- No deberías, si algún día llego a sospechar que no eres el hombre que veo hoy, no dudaré en traicionarte- Aoko seguía sin expresión en su rostro mientras Kaito escuchaba lo que ya sospechaba.

-Le prometo que siempre podrá confiar en mí, tal vez no pueda saber mis razones, pero le aseguro que siempre serán las correctas - ante su confiada afirmación Aoko suspiró tratando de asimilar su respuesta.

\- Realmente quiero confiar en ti, pero temo equivocarme contigo- confesó la muchacha- dices que confías en mi pero no respondes mis interrogantes - ahora más segura empujo al joven para tener un poco más de espacio y meditar con calma. Hasta entonces Kaito no había notado lo cerca que estaban y lo arrebatado que fue su movimiento.

-Solo puedo ofrecerle mi palabra -admitió el ladrón con una sonrisa sincera. Debía seguir insistiendo, era muy importante para él que Aoko confiara en que kid era una buena persona y que no hacia su trabajo solo por codicia. No podía dejarla marchar con esa impresión- si le sirve de confort, aún le quedan 8 preguntas y si después del cuestionario aún no confía en mí, le prometo que jamás volveremos a encontrarnos.

\- Si sigues ese camino, será inevitable nuestro encuentro, así que no prometas los que no puedes cumplir- sentenció la joven con una media sonrisa preocupada.

\- ¿a qué se refiere con eso?- la miró confundido.

-A nada especial- desvió la mirada cansada- ya es tarde, debo volver a casa.

\- La llevaré a su casa- la conocía tan bien que sabía que reclamaría- igual la seguiré si no me permite hacerlo.

-Te podría denunciar por acoso- infló sus mejillas con reproche mientras lo acusaba. De pronto el mago lanzó una carcajada, al versu cara aniñada, frente a él apareció de pronto la Aoko de siempre y de todos los días. La ojiazul se sonrojó al darse cuenta de su descuido.

-Tu solo quieres seguir haciendo preguntas en el camino- lo acusó con el dedo.

-Ha descubierto mis intenciones, es usted muy inteligente señorita Nakamori – la alabó el joven

\- Lame botas- lo atacó mientras le sacaba la lengua- vamos

Una vez en la calle el ladrón miro la torre y sonrió- es un lugar muy agradable.

-Lo es- reconoció con simpleza – y es todo mío, así que tienes prohibido venir a conquistar chicas aquí- el joven rio con ganas- lo prometo, no vendré con ninguna otra chica que no seas tú- dijo mientras le pasaba su chaqueta- mientras tu prometas no venir con ningún otro chico que no sea yo- cada vez era más fácil coquetear con Aoko siendo Kid.

\- Creo que es muy tarde para prometer eso- Aoko le siguió el juego y lo miro con esos ojos juguetones y brillantes que lo traían loco. Por un segundó la sonrisa del mago cayó haciendo reír a su compañera.

-¿Así que no soy el primer chico que viene contigo aquí? – preguntó notablemente curioso.

-Solo juego contigo- le dio un empujón amistoso- Con honestidad eres la primera persona que llevo al último piso de la torre – Kaito respiró con alivió al ver la sinceridad en los ojos de su amiga- y probablemente seas la última.

 _-¿Por qué vino con Kid y no con Kaito?-_ pensó frustrado el mago- Creo que sus pretendientes se desilusionarían si la escuchasen- el joven insinuó, quería obtener información sin gastar las 6 preguntas que le quedaban.

-¿Qué pretendientes? - Aoko pestaño sin entender a qué se refería.

\- Los que hoy no paraban de acosarla en la fiesta – respondió un poco más molesto.

-Vaya, algún día de verdad creeré que estas celoso si sigues así- se rio la joven. Kaito se abofeteo mentalmente ante su descuido- si lo que quieres saber es si estoy con alguien, la respuesta es no, no estoy saliendo con ninguno de ellos…por suerte- ante su último comentario Kaito algo una ceja.

-No sabría cómo describirlos, pero digamos que no son de mi gusto- Aoko recordó lo aburridos y monótonos que eran los jóvenes de hoy ¿acaso pasaba mucho tiempo con Kaito? Estaba tan acostumbrada a sus jugarretas e impredecible vida que cualquier otro hombre menos divertido quedaba reducido por el recuerdo del mago.

-¡¿tienes un tipo de hombre?! – preguntó alarmado el mago, ¿acaso Aoko ya había pensado en buscar un novio? ¿ habría pensado en el cómo un posible pretendiente?

-Esa es una de las muchas preguntas que jamás responderé- sonrió Aoko incapaz de confesar que solo pensaba en su amigo como el hombre ideal. Mientras tanto, Kaito hervía de curiosidad.

Siguieron charlado y molestándose mutuamente hasta llegar a la vivienda de la joven.

-Tengo una última pregunta esta noche para usted- dijo Kaito mirándola con tranquilidad- ¿Qué buscaba en la oficina hoy?

Aoko lo miro tranquilamente, una parte de ella quería contarle, pero no sabía si él tendría la misma confianza

-Prometo que te contaré el día que tú me digas la razón de tus robos- el ladrón rio antes su respuesta, no podría extraer más información esa noche.

-Buenas noches señorita Nakamori – dijo mientras se volteaba con una sonrisa presumida en su rostro.

-Buenas noches- dijo ella mientras entraba a su casa.


	12. Chapter 12: Leyenda

_**Leyenda**_

Aoko llegó de puntillas a su cuarto, no quería que su padre se despertara y se diera cuenta de lo tarde que era. Derrotada se lazó a su cama mirando el techo.

-Maldición, debo admitir que me agrada- una sonrisa imperceptible apareció en sus labios- me pregunto si realmente puedo confiar en él- esa era la pregunta del millón, sabía que era enemigo de los hombres de negro, pero eso no significaba que no buscara Pandora con fines equivocados. Esa maldita joya no la dejaba descansar, las responsabilidades que conllevaba ser la encargada de su cuidado la abrumaban.

-Mamá…¿Qué debería hacer?- susurró la joven mientras se acurrucaba tratando de reconfortar su cuerpo y alma. Gracias a sus "lapsus" pudo recordar lo que finalmente sucedió el último día que vio a su madre hace tantos años atrás - no llores tonta, es fue hace mucho tiempo- se reprendió a sí misma mientras veía cansadamente el vacío.

 _Una pequeña Aoko de unos 4 años veía a su madre discutir con alguien por el teléfono, parecía angustiada y muy agitada. Finalmente, la mujer colgó el aparato con furia y miró a su pequeña hija tratando de tranquilizar su mirada._

 _-aoko-chan ¿te gustaría ir de viaje con mamá? – la mujer se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de la pequeña- podríamos comprar helado en el camino, sería como una aventura- aseguró la mujer de forma reconfortante. La pequeña sonrió y aceptó gustosa la propuesta de su madre.- ¿podemos llevar a papá?- la pregunta de la más joven paralizó a su madre- lo siento mi amor, papá debe trabajar, pero podemos llamarlo y mandarle muchas fotos.- Aoko un poco triste aceptó poco convencida después de las infinitas promesas de su madre._

 _Llevaban horas viajando en auto y para una niña tan energética como Aoko eso era una tortura._

 _-¿ya llegamos mamá? ¿Cuánto falta?- preguntó la joven con un puchero. La mujer enternecida decidió distraer a la más joven._

 _-amor ¿recuerdas la historia que te conté de la joya mágica?- la criatura sonriente afirmó rápidamente con la cabeza- si, era sobre un piedra que podía hacer vivir por muchos muchos años a las personas_

 _\- así es, tienes muy buena memoria- la elogió su madre sonriente- ahora, escucha con atención, porque te contaré el final del cuento- la pequeña miró a su madre con expectación._

 _-aunque la joya tiene el poder de conceder años, también tiene el poder de quitarlos, es por eso que es considerada una arma tan peligrosa. Según la leyenda, cuando la joya choque con la luz de la luna el día que la estrella más grande del cielo ilumine la noche, la piedra llorará una lagrima de sangre que concederá la gracia de la vida eterna a aquel que esté dispuesto a pagar el precio- su madre desvió levemente la vista del camino para saber si Aoko le estaba escuchando, al ser tan joven era normal que se distrajera - mi pequeña, sé que es una responsabilidad muy grande y que tal vez no entiendas todo lo que te estoy diciendo, pero debes recordar siempre proteger esa piedra y esconderla del mundo- la ojiazul no entendía la preocupación de su madre, si era algo tan malo porque no la hacían desaparecer._

 _\- ¿y si la rompes y la tiras a la basura?, así no le haría daño a nadie- dijo con simpleza la joven, recordando como su madre hacia lo mismo con los cristales de los vasos rotos de su casa._

 _\- ojalá fuera tan fácil- su madre sonrió ante la inocencia de su niña- verás Aoko, la joya fue creada hace muchos años atrás como un regalo para lo humanos por parte de los dioses. Se dice que no solo concede la vida eterna, sino que también puede curar enfermedades y cualquier tipo de herida con solo un toque. La joya tenía tanto poder que no solo atraía la atención de los hombres codiciosos, sino también de malos espíritus y demonios, es por eso que para protegerla de la malicia del mundo los monjes más respetados de la región prefirieron delegar su cuidado a tu tátara tátara abuela llamada kaoru, una de las más importantes sacerdotisas de la época.- la más pequeña escuchaba asombrada la historia de su madre-el día que le entregaron la piedra a Kaoru, le advirtieron de su gran poder y de la única condición que dejaron los dioses al momento de regalarles la joya…_

 _-¿Qué condición mami? – la ojiazul estaba entusiasmada con la historia de su familia, la mujer como respuesta se rio ante la impaciencia de la más joven, definitivamente era hija de su padre._

 _-Le dijeron que nunca se atreviese a revivir a algún muerto con la joya o los dioses la castigarían. La joven sacerdotisa aceptó la advertencia dispuesta a nunca romper su promesa. Al pasar lo años, ella se hizo muy conocida por sus habilidades potenciadas con la joya, ayudaba a todos los que podía sin importar su dolencia y defendía la piedra de todos aquellos que querían robarla. Se dice, que los hombres que intentaron robarla y fracasaron, en venganza contra la joven mujer decidieron asesinar brutalmente a su amado con el fin de hundirla en el dolor. Kaoru desesperada y con el corazón roto, prefirió afrontar el castigo de los dioses a un mundo sin el hombre que amaba, es por lo que rompió su promesa y trajo de entre a los muertos a su amado con ayuda de pandora. Lamentablemente, para usar ese poder debes debes pagar un precio "Una vida por otra vida"- Su madre la miró con severidad- Kaoru usó la vida de los hombres que asesinaron a su esposo._

 _-¿ Y qué pasó después?- el suspenso estaba matando a la joven Aoko._

 _\- Los dioses furiosos decidieron castigarla con la muerte como pago…._

 _-Pero eso es injusto, ella no hizo nada malo ¡fue una trampa! - decía indignada Aoko._

 _\- Y tienes razón mi pequeña, es por eso que uno de los dioses se compadeció de Kaoru y redujo su condena. Desde ese día, la vida de Kaoru y todos sus descendientes estaría ligado a la joya. Si esa joya se llegase a usar, la vida se extraería lentamente de nosotras y nuestra alma estaría condenada a la perdición, así que si destruimos la joya…morimos con ella y si la usan, pagaremos con nuestra vida._

 _-Eso no es bueno mamá, ¿entonces que se puede hacer ?- la joven estaba afligida ante la revelación de su madre._

 _-No te preocupes, se dice que hay una forma de romper la maldición_

 _-¿Y cual es?- preguntó más entusiasmada_

 _\- No lo sé, se dice que Kaoru dejó un diario con las indicaciones, pero nadie sabe dónde está. Tranquila, algún día lo encontraré – le sonrió su madre con firmeza._

Aoko volvió a la realidad- ¿serán ciertas todas esas leyendas? - quería creer que no, pero luego de descubrir sus habilidades y la magia, sabía que eran ciertas. Usualmente no le asustaría tanto saber que estaba perdida, hasta se pondría feliz, pero al descubrir la existencia de una organización de hombres que lastiman a otros por buscar una joya que es su responsabilidad, hizo que inevitablemente se angustiara. Si esos criminales usaban a pandora, ella moriría sin dar pelea y además la joya dejaría un rastro de cadáveres a su paso, lo que la llenaba de culpa y ansiedad- tengo que detenerlos o encontrar a pandora.

Sabía que su madre había sido la última en ver a Pandora, ahora solo necesitaba saber dónde la escondió. Prendió su computador y busco un mapa de la región- ese día recorrimos desde este punto a este punto- se dijo a si misma mientras sus dedos seguían los caminos del mapa del último viaje que realizó con su madre- en una de las tres paradas que hicimos está la clave…solo debo recordar… - se golpeó la frente frustrada- hoy no resolveré nada, mejor me duermo.

* * *

Kaito por su parte llegó a su casa con el corazón más ligero. Una parte de él siempre había querido seducir a Aoko y hacerla sonrojar con sus piropos, pero su atolondrado niño interior jamás se lo permitía, todo lo contrario, siempre terminaban peleando y ella llorando por alguna de sus bromas. Es por eso, que conocer la versión de Aoko que le permitía estar al nivel de Kid lo emocionaba, estar escondido detrás de la máscara del ladrón le daba cierta confianza que no tendría como estudiante.

-Me pregunto si Aoko irá al robo de mañana, tal vez Kid pueda encontrarse por "casualidad" con ella, tal vez incluso…- Kaito sacudió su cabeza _-¡¿besarla?!-_ ¡acaso estaba pensando en besarla!- basta idiota, ella sigue desconfiando de ti, deja de pensar con la entre pierna. Entiende que ella debe alejarse de esta forma de vida- suspiró. Estaba seguro que Aoko se enojaría y lo golpearía hasta matarlo si revelaba su identidad. Probablemente saber su secreto la lastimaría profundamente, buscaría la verdad y después de eso simplemente se involucraría. Hundió su cabeza en la almohada y ahogó un grito.-¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado?

A la mañana siguiente se levantó un poco más despejado, y con la imagen de Aoko en su cabeza.

-Te feo feliz hijo ¿será porque verás a la pequeña Aoko?- su madre lo saludo desde la cocina con una tasa de café en los labios.

-¡pero que dices mamá! Ahouko es solo un amiga – _Solo una amiga. Solo una amiga. Solo una amiga_ \- repitió esa manda una y otra vez.

\- Es una buena chica- dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa la señora Kuroba- me la encontré hoy en la mañana, se veía un poco molesta, así que tal vez hoy debas ser más atento con ella.

\- ¿Molesta? ¿le pasó algo a Aoko? - el chico se levantó rápidamente de su asiento con una tostada en la boca- ¡debo irme mamá! – el joven salió corriendo en dirección a la puerta.

\- Ese chiquillo impaciente. Ni si quiera me dejó explicarle- susurró su madre molesta. Ese día vio salir a la joven de su casa con lágrimas en los ojos y por lo que pudo entender había tenido una pelea con su padre.

* * *

Kaito corría a toda velocidad en dirección a la escuela, hasta que a lo lejos divisó a su amiga en la entrada del instituto junto a un chico.

-¿Quién es él?- una alarma dentro de la cabeza de Kaito se encendió. No le gustaba como aquel desconocido miraba a Aoko. Estaba seguro que el joven tenía intenciones ocultas con su mejor amiga, y no estaba dispuesto a que alguien la tomara.

-Nakamori- chan ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo?- la voz de un desconocido la distrajo de sus pensamientos- " _No hoy_ " - pensó con frustración

\- Claro Hiro-san ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?- preguntó con fingida amabilidad al reconocer al chico y recordar vagamente su nombre.

-Esta noche estrenan una película de acción en el cine, me preguntaba si te gustaría ir conmigo- el muchacho irradiaba ilusión ante la expectativa de salir con Aoko, ella lo leía en su rostro, parecía seguro y confiado de sí mismo, claramente era el tipo de chico que no acepta un "no" como repuesta, lo que haría que fuese más difícil deshacerse de él.

-Ella no puede- la voz dura de Kaito pareció detrás de ella- Ya tiene planes- expuso con simpleza.

-Creo que ella puede responder sola- contratacó el joven mientras desafiaba a Kaito con la mirada- ¿Quién eres tú para responder por ella? - la pregunta del extraño golpeó en el rostro al mago - _¿Quién era él para prohibirle ver a un chico?_ \- Fácil, no era nadie, pero eso no lo acobardaría. Decidido tomó la mano de Aoko y respondió.

-Soy su novio, así que te pido que por favor te mantengas alejado de ella- sin esperar respuesta tiró de la mano de Aoko, no sin antes disfrutar como se le desfiguraba la cara de rabia a su rival. Siguieron caminando hasta alejarse de cualquier mirada curiosa y cuando por fin estuvieron solos Aoko habló.

-¿Por qué le has dicho eso Kaito?- la joven un poco sonrojada buscó la mirada del mago. Kaito al darse cuenta de su descuido se sonrojó notoriamente y desvió la mirada. No podía explicarle que se moría de celos, que no podía permitirle a otro hombre ni si quiera verla con algo más que con simpatía.

\- ¿Acaso realmente querías salir con él? - Kaito escupió la pregunta con asco. No conocía muy bien al joven, pero estaba al corriente de sus recurrentes conquistas y de cómo trataba a las mujeres, no permitiría que un hombre como él se llevara a Aoko de su lado.

\- ¡Claro que no! - aseguró Aoko mientras arrugaba el rostro con repugnancia- Jamás saldría con alguien como él, es un mujeriego que usa sus encantos para embaucar a las chicas, no es el tipo de chico que me gusta- ahí estaba de nuevo, Aoko de nuevo le insinuaba que tenía "un tipo de hombre"- aun así, no debiste mentirle, pronto sabrá la verdad de nosotros y lo volverá a intentar – Comentó con frustración.

A lo lejos se escuchaba un grupo de chicas acercarse peligrosamente. Kaito que aún seguía tomado de la mano con Aoko la empujó contra un árbol y la arrinconó contra su cuerpo mientras esperaba a que los intrusos se fueran. - ¿ka-kaito?- la chica levantó su miraba buscando respuestas ante su actitud. Algo dentro de ella se removió ante a la inesperada cercanía de su amigo. Su estómago se sintió como si estuviera lleno de mariposas que al buscar aire se amontonaban en su garganta impidiéndole hablar. Kaito por su parte no entendía que le pasaba, desde que despertó esa mañana tenía esa extraña imagen en su cabeza de Aoko besándolo, no podía dejar de pensar a que sabrían sus labios y si eran tan suaves como se imaginaba.

-yo yo…debía asegurarme, a veces eres muy tonta Ahouko- le respondió su amigo tomando distancia. Necesitaba aclarar su mente y para eso debía alejarse de ella, pero cuando se propuso volver al salón, algo se lo impidió.

\- Bakaito, si lo que quieres es irte, primero debes soltarme la mano tarado- se defendió la chica mientras soltaba sus dedos de los de su amigo- y para tu información sé cuidarme perfectamente bien sola, no necesito tu ayuda- le dijo eso último mientras le sacaba la lengua y se adelantaba corriendo al salón de clases. El mago sonrojado por su evidente estupidez siguió avergonzado a Aoko un poco más lento para darle su espacio y a su vez calmar su corazón.

* * *

Justo antes de entrar al salón unos brazos lo detuvieron- ¿te peleaste de nuevo con tu esposa esta mañana Kuroba?- las burlas cotidianas de sus amigos se hicieron presente- Aoko no es mi esposa, es muy plana para tener ese honor- dijo el mago en su defensa un poco más alto de lo normal debido a la vergüenza que sentía al recordar lo que pasó minutos atrás.

-¡Jamás sería la esposa de un mago de cuarta como tú!- la voz de la castaña resonó detrás del grupo de hombres, los cuales asustados por el ya conocido carácter de la joven se apartaron rápidamente.

-Creo que esto es una disputa matrimonial, mejor me voy- dijo uno de ellos- parece que la señora Kuroba se enojó- dijo otro de ellos, a lo que Aoko y Kaito respondieron al unísono

\- ¡que no somos pareja!

-Lo sabía- una voz detrás de los jóvenes interrumpió la inminente guerra entre los jóvenes- sabía que Kuroba no era tu novio Nakamori- Aoko reconoció de inmediato al extraño. Lo miró un poco avergonzada sin saber que responder ante su acusación- En ese caso- el joven confiado se acercó a Aoko y le tomó una de sus manos con galantería- ¿te gustaría ir al cine conmigo esta noche?-

Por su parte, la ojiazul no necesitaba meditar por más tiempo la respuesta. No quería hacerlo, pero ahora tampoco podría rechazarlo frente a todas esas personas.

-Parece que no sabes cuándo rendirte- la voz de Kaito se hizo escuchar mientras apartaba con un golpe la mano de pretendiente y con su mano libre tomaba la cintura de Aoko para apartarla de él- te dije que te alejaras de ella. – Aoko subió su rostro hasta encontrarse con los ojos de Kaito llenos de rabia, si no hacía algo pronto esos chicos comenzarían una pelea.

-Nuevamente te metes en mi camino, Kuroba- el pretendiente miró con desprecio al mago.

-Tienes razón, Kaito no es mi novio- dijo Aoko soltándose de su agarre e interponiéndose entre ambos. El mago la miró con enojo. Él la protegería, ella no debía colocarse al medio, exponerse y mucho menos separarse de él- pero es mi mejor amigo y puede tomar este tipo de decisiones por mí- dijo la chica tan amablemente como pudo- lo siento Hiro-san, pero no estoy interesada en salir contigo, pareces un buen muchacho pero no creo correcto ir al cine juntos- dijo haciendo una leve reverencia antes de ingresar al salón- vamos Kaito, el sensei ya va a llegar- lo apresuro la joven tomando su manga.

Al momento de sentarse en sus pupitres el ambiente en el salón entre los dos castaños estaba tenso.

-No tenías por qué darle explicaciones a ese idiota y mucho menos pedirle perdón- Kaito hablaba bajo y mirando la pizarra para que nadie los escuchara discutir, pero aun así era evidente que no estaba feliz.

-Debía hacerlo, por un segundo creí que empezarían una pelea- exclamó con preocupación.

-¿y qué si era así?- entrecerró los ojos con odio al recordar como tomaba la mano de Aoko- No es como se no se mereciera un golpe.

-¿Eres idiota o qué? Él es parte del equipo de karate del instituto, te habría hecho polvo. ¿y si te hubiese lastimado las manos? Eres mago Kaito, no un luchador- se cruzó de brazos molesta.

-Puedo cuidarme solo- respondió con un gruñido, mirando con aburrimiento al frente para evitar los ojos de Aoko- no necesito que hagas esas cosas por mí.

-¿Tu puedes cuidar de mí hasta el punto de iniciar un pelea, pero yo no puedo evitar que hagas una tontería por miedo a qué te lastimes?- Le preguntó desconcertada soltando todo el aire que tenía. La joven miró con preocupación la pose defensiva y tensa del mago- ¿Él realmente iba a iniciar una pelea por mí?- pensó con una nota de afecto.

-Kaito- lo llamó con cariño en un susurro mientras tiraba de su maga para llamar su atención- Que puedas cuidarte solo no significa que debas hacerlo- le recordó con suavidad- eres mi mejor amigo y si puedo evitar que te hieran, lo haré- al escuchar las palabras llenas de preocupación y lealtad de su compañera, inmediatamente se sintió reconfortado y olvidó el mal trago de la discusión – Prométeme que nunca pelearas con él.

El mago la miró con ternura por unos segundo- Solo si tú me prometes que jamás saldrás con él- levantó su meñique para realizar el juramento.

\- No creo que sea algo difícil de cumplir- le aseguró aliviada con una sonrisa mientras cerraba el trató alzando su propio dedo.

\- En ese caso- dijo el muchacho mirándola a los ojos- lo prometo Ahouko.

Tenía suerte de tener a Aoko en su vida, ella se preocupaba siempre por él y le demostraba su nobleza de mil formas diferentes una y otra vez. Seguramente para ella no fue fácil rechazar a Hiro-san públicamente, era demasiado decente como para herir los sentimientos de alguien y esta vez fue en contra de su moral por protegerlo.

– En ese caso, que te parece si en recompensa te regalo una rosa- dijo mientras hacía aparecer una rosa blanca entre sus dedos. Aoko la tomo con suavidad y le agradeció con la más bella de las sonrisas, o eso creía Kaito.

-Por cierto, mi madre me dijo que te vio esta mañana- Aoko se tensó de inmediato, no quería explicarle a Kaito la razón de la pelea con su padre, pero entendía que sería inevitable hablar del tema – mencionó que te veías triste – comentó con cautela.

\- Tuve una pelea con mi padre- frunció con suavidad su boca y esquivó los ojos curiosos del mago. Finalmente decidió que le contaría superficialmente, de todas formas necesitaba desahogarse un poco.

-Eso es extraño- Aoko valoraba mucho a su padre, era extraño que ella quisiera iniciar una pelea a menos que fuera por una razón muy importante.

-Le pregunté por mamá y como no es un tema que le agrade se enojó- aclaró simplemente la joven, mientras apoyaba la barbilla en su brazos. Desde que conocía a Aoko nunca la escuchó hablar de su madre, sabía que había muerto en un accidente de auto cuando tenía 4 años porque una vez le preguntó cuando eran niños, pero desde entonces jamás ella tomó la iniciativa de hablar sobre su progenitora.

-Es la primera vez en años que te escucho hablar sobre tu madre- le sonrió gentilmente para darle fuerzas para continuar.

-¿De verdad? Supongo que es porque no recuerdo mucho de ella- confesó Aoko mientras sonría sin darle mucha importancia.

\- ¿Cómo se llamaba? – ahora el mago se deba cuenta de lo poco que conocía a su vecina y amiga en algunos aspectos

-Misaki, así se llamaba … es extraño porque recuerdo muy bien el accidente pero lo demás respecto a ella… son solo recuerdos borrosos- comentó distraídamente.

\- ¿Estabas ahí Aoko?- pregunto sorprendido Kaito mientras que la castaña se mordía la lengua por su estupidez. No debía hablar de su madre, entre menos supiera el mundo de su conexión con ese lado de la familia, más segura estaría. Pero era Kaito, su mejor amigo, mientras no hablara directamente de lo sucedido no habría problemas ¿Verdad?

-Sí, yo la vi morir- confesó la joven sin expresión en el rostro.

-Yo no lo sabía- Abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente por la sorpresa.

\- Eso es porque nunca se lo dije a nadie, ni siquiera a mi padre, él piensa que estuve dormida durante…- iba a decir incendio, pero luego recordó que la mentira que le habían dicho al mundo era que Misaki Nakamori había muerto en un accidente de tráfico- … el viaje en auto. Los recuerdos bombardearon su mente.

\- _Es suficiente información por un día_ \- pensó incomoda al notar como la boca de Kaito se abría y cerraba una y otra vez sin saber que decir. Antes de escuchar la respuesta de Kaito se estiró en su asiento y se puso su mejor máscara de sonrisas, después de todo ya llevaba tantos años en ese teatro que la experiencia le permitía darse ese lujo- ¡El sensei llegó!

\- Aoko…yo…- tartamudeó tratando de consolar a su amiga. Era la primera vez que ella le confesaba algo tan personal y quería calmar su dolor como ella había hecho muchas veces antes por él.

-No te preocupes- le susurró para que el sensei no los regañara- fue hace muchos años y no siento tristeza por eso ya hace mucho- le sonrió con seguridad por un segundo.

Kaito no estaba seguro si debía creerle, aunque el resto del día Aoko fue la misma de siempre no podía quitarse la impresión de que fingía- _parece que Aoko tiene su propia póker face_.


	13. Chapter 13: Conan-Kun

_**Conan-Kun**_

Habían pasado unos días desde la revelación de la joven Nakamori a su amigo. – No debí decirle nada- aun recordaba la cara de Kaito, una molesta mezcla de sorpresa y compasión que la irritaba profundamente. Que horrible sentimiento, lo odiaba y más si esos ojos que buscaban los suyos venían de una persona que quería.

-Aquí estas Aoko- la joven alzó su mirada y sonrió a su amiga Akane- Los archivos que me pediste- le dijo la recién llegada mientras se sentaba al frente.

\- ¿Y que dicen? – preguntó la joven un poco distraída.

\- Es bastante interesante, ese niño Conan hace algunos años no existía- abrió el documento en donde guardaban las fotografías- apareció el mismo día que él desapareció.

Ahora interesada en el caso del pequeño detective tomó las fotografías y las analizó con los ojos muy abiertos- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué te ves tan sorprendida?

-Se parece mucho a Kaito – susurró - ¿cómo has dicho que se llama?

-Shinichi Kudo, uno de los detectives jóvenes más reconocidos de japón

-¿Y estas segura que son la misma persona?

-No realmente, parece un poco irracional pensar que un hombre adulto pueda convertirse en un niño nuevamente. Pero desde que lo conociste lo hemos estado vigilando y debo admitir que es un joven extraño, tal vez demasiado inteligente para su edad. Si no es la persona que creemos, por lo menos te puedo asegurar que esconde un secreto.

-Entonces hay que comprobarlo – sus ojos brillaron ante el nuevo desafío.

\- Parece una buena persona, pero …¿estas segura que quieres ayudarlo?- preguntó desviando la mirada- él intenta capturar a Kaitou Kid

-¿y eso a mí que me incumbe? – preguntó un poco fastidiada la joven mientras recordaba la risa santurrona del ladrón.

-Tranquila- respondió Akane con una sonrisa nerviosa- pensé que ya eran amigos o algo parecido

\- ¡No somos amigos!- gruñó Aoko mientras inflaba sus mejillas y desviaba su mirada

-Tu NO amigo probablemente intente robar la joya del rey que llegará al país en dos semanas al museo del señor Suzuki. El viejo seguramente desafiará a Kid y tratará de capturarlo de nuevo- le recordó con una sonrisa burlona.

-Seguramente también irá Conan-kun – sonrió Aoko al recordar que su padre le mencionó como el anciano admiraba al pequeño enemigo de Kid y que siempre lo invitaba a los robos.

-En ese caso es mejor ir preparando un plan. Algo me dice que querrás tener un pequeño encuentro con él.

-Más de uno en realidad- respondió sin dejar de mirar las fotografías- sé que es una locura, pero desde que lo vi no puedo dejar de pensar en el niño.

-Cuida tus palabras amiga- respondió con una carcajada- aún es delito estar con un menor de edad

-¿pero que tonterías dices?- chilló Aoko sonrojada- es solo…que el otro día tuve un sueño con él- narró mientras desviaba la mirada y su rostro sonrojado- y también estaba Kid…

-¡Vaya! Dos hombres a falta de uno, cada vez tus sueños son mejores- la miró con una mirada insinuante. Aoko en respuesta solo se tapó el rostro con las manos.

-No es lo que crees - susurró más calmada- por alguna razón en mi sueño, estábamos los tres en un lugar oscuro y frío. Ellos estaban delante de mí, me daban la espalda, como si trataran de protegerme de algo o alguien- contó mientras recordaba fragmentos de su sueño-más que enemigos, parecían aliados- dijo mientras por su mente pasaban imágenes del ladrón y el detective mirándose con sonrisas fanfarronas y ojos llenos de preocupación.

-Mmm esto cada vez se vuelve más interesante- respondió sin dejar de sonreír.

-Tú crees que todo es interesante- respondió un poco divertida Aoko- esta bien, es hora de conseguir respuestas, siento que estoy andado a ciegas y no me gusta para nada.

Había estado siguiendo al niño desde la distancia cada vez que podía. Desde su lugar era simplemente otro muchacho de 8 años que iba a la escuela y jugaba con sus amigos.

 _\- ¿En que estabas pensando Aoko? Vaya estupidez pensar que había algo oculto-_ la joven se regañaba mentalmente por su pequeño delirio- ¡hasta aquí! - susurró para sí misma- dejaré de hacer el ridículo de una vez por todas- dijo mientras arrojaba una última mirada a los niños que jugaban felices en el parque- necesito un café – decidida caminó hacia la cafetería que se encontraba a una cuadra de distancia. Entró tranquilamente y se sentó en una mesa junto a la ventaba mientras esperaba su pedido- ¡ _Que tonta soy! Es imposible que un hombre adulto se transforme en un niño de un día para otro, hay explicaciones mucho más racionales, podría ser super dotado o simplemente un chiquillo que estaba en el lugar y momento equivocado_ \- mientras seguía meditando las posibles opciones en su cabeza una voz aguda sonó a su lado.

-¡Ran- oneechan! ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó una pequeña de cabello corto y castaño. Su voz le cortó el hilo de sus pensamientos y sin entender con claridad quien le hablaba, desvió su mirada a su emisor.

\- Ella no es Ran, aunque debo admitir que se parecen mucho- respondió por ella un joven de lentes y mirada astuta. Aoko por un segundo quedó sin palabras, es como si sus pensamientos hubiesen invocado a Conan-kun. Inesperadamente ante ella apareció la persona que no podía quitar de su cabeza.

\- Disculpa pequeña, pero tu amigo tiene razón, mi nombre es Aoko Nakamori- la ojiazul respondió con una sonrisa amable a la más joven.

-Lamento la confusión Nakamori- san – se disculpó la pequeña con una tímida sonrisa – es que te pareces mucho a una amiga nuestra.

\- ¡es cierto! Por un minuto yo también pensé que eras ella- otro niño del grupo respondió feliz alzando la voz. Aoko los reconoció a todos, después de todo, llevaba días espiándolos.

\- Ran ¿verdad? – Aoko preguntó tratando de hacer memoria al nombre por el que la llamaron- los jóvenes felices le respondieron que sí y comenzaron a enumeran todas las cosas en común que tenía con la desconocida. La ojiazul las escuchó pacientemente hasta que de pronto uno redirigió una pregunta a Conan -kun

-Hey Conan- el más gordo de todos lo miró con sospecha- cómo supiste tan rápido que no era Ran -oneechan- el joven con lentes sorprendido respondió desviando la mirada.

-es obvio, Ran…Ran onee chan tiene el cabello un poco más oscuro y los ojos de un azul más profundo- ante la respuesta del infante Aoko no pudo evitar sonreír divertida.

\- Parece que es alguien muy importante pata ti – la ojiazul decidió arriesgarse con su observación- ¿Cómo te llamas pequeño? – le preguntó al avergonzado niño.

\- Mi nombre es Conan Edogawa y ellos son mis amigos- agregó con cortesía- Ayumi Yoshida , Mitsihiko Tsuburaya y Genta Kojima- indicó a sus compañeros uno por uno- Es un gusto conocerla Nakamori-san- terminó de hablar haciendo una reverencia.

\- Díganme Aoko- les pidió la castaña. No le gustaba que la llamaran tan formalmente, pensó mientras la mesera dejaba su pedido- ¿les gustaría pedir algo niños?- les preguntó mientras los invitaba a sentarse con ella. Los jóvenes felices se sentaron alrededor de la mesa mientras pedían helados de diferentes colores y contaban su día de juego en el parque.

\- ¿por casualidad su padre es el inspector Nakamori?- Conan preguntó tranquilamente en comparación con los otros jóvenes que seguían hablando sin parar.

\- Sí, lo es – respondió simplemente- y si no me equivoco, tu eres el enemigo número uno de Kaitou Kid- sus ojos brillaron con diversión.

-No es justo- se quejó Genta- todo el mundo reconoce a Conan como el enemigo de Kid. Incluso lo invitaron al robo que hará en unos días- Conan sonrió nervioso en respuesta al comentario de su amigo.

\- Es verdad, Conan verá todos los trucos en primera fila. Debe ser sorprendente ver a Kid- sama en un robo- dijo Mitsihiko mientras Aoko y Conan bufaron en respuesta.

\- Además es muy guapo- terminó por decir Ayumi.

\- Es un fanfarrón presumido, estoy segura de que no se pierden de nada- reclamó Aoko mientras cruzaba los brazos.

\- ¿No admiras a Kid Aoko-oneesan ?- le preguntó Ayumi sorprendida.

\- Claro que no, es solo un ladrón que tarde o temprano la policía atrapará- afirmó muy segura la joven. Conan en respuesta sonrió y comenzó a discutir con Aoko sobre el infame ladrón, llevaban un rato riendo a costillas de Kid cuando de pronto sonó un grito proveniente de los baños, espantados se levantaron y corrieron al origen.

-¿Qué demonios…?- Bruscamente se detuvieron al observar una mujer con un puñal en su pecho.


	14. Chapter 14: Jardín Botánico

**Jardín Botánico**

Aoko abrió los ojos lentamente, giró pesadamente su cabeza y vio la hora, era más tarde de lo acostumbrado- por suerte hoy no hay clases- susurró para sí misma. El día anterior había sido agotador, nunca esperó encontrarse en la cafetería con el pequeño detective y mucho menos presenciar un crimen – viendo el lado positivo, una parte de mí se alegra por no haberse equivocado- luego del asesinato de la joven en los baños de la cafetería, Conan- kun había demostrado más de una vez su ingenio y su gran habilidad como detective. Sus deducciones superaron a los de cualquier policía, casi parecía un juego de niños para él- realmente disfruta resolver crímenes- pensó mientras recordaba su sonrisa de triunfo al desenmascarar al asesino – supongo que si no hubieses tratado de esconder tus habilidades habría sido menos sospechoso- pensó la joven mientras recordaba como el pequeño insinuaba las pistas a los adultos presentes y jugaba con la mente de todos al hacer una observación infantil- si solo fuera un niño dotado no escondería su inteligencia- sonrió con orgullo la chica- pequeño tantei- kun, creo que eres más interesante de lo que creí.

Finalmente, la joven se levantó rápidamente con una sonrisa triunfante- solo necesito saber cómo volviste a ser un mocoso de 8 años- mientras recorría su habitación vio su reflejo en el espejo y se tomó un tiempo para ver su figura, se sintió por un minuto muy bonita, no importaba su pelo desordenado ni su cuerpo plano, hoy se sentía bien consigo misma. Se acercó a su armario y sacó un vestido azul- creo que hoy será un buen día- se arregló para sí misma, no era común en ella usar maquillaje ni arreglase, pero hoy quiso hacerlo con esmero. Una vez lista, bajó las escaleras tarareando una vieja canción de baile

-Buenos días papá- exclamó feliz la joven

-Buenos días hija ¿saldrás con Kaito- Kun hoy? - pregunto su padre con una sonrisa mientras alzaba una ceja.

-No creo- contestó su hija mientras pensaba en cierto mago travieso- ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Es que te ves muy feliz esta mañana- respondió mientras sus ojos volvían al periódico matutino. En su despiste no notó el sonrojo de su hija.- ¿Qué planeas hacer hoy Aoko?

-Pensaba ir a la biblioteca o tal vez llamar a Keiko para ir de compras…aún no lo decido- admitió la joven – ¿tú que harás?

-Iré a hacer los preparativos para el robo de Kid, es en dos días y todavía faltan mucho detalles- dijo su padre emocionado- esta vez sí lo atraparé – terminó su frase riendo escandalosamente.

-Estoy segura que sí- dijo la joven con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras el presumido ladrón pasaba por su mente. Una parte de ella admiraba la destreza de ese hombre y quería que siguiera siendo libre, mientras que la otra parte quería que su padre triunfara y lo capturara una vez por todas.- _que pensaría mi padre si le digo que el ladrón que tanto quiere arrestar tan solo es un chiquillo de 18 años_ – suspiró resignada, se prometió a si misma nunca contar sus conversaciones con el ladrón de la luna.- _si se lo dijera, tendría que confesar que me reunido con él más de una vez._

-¿Qué pasa Aoko? ¿te sientes bien? De pronto tu rostro palideció- su padre se acercó y tocó levente su mejilla preocupado

-No es nada papá, debe ser tu imaginación, me siento fantástica- respondió rápidamente Aoko mientras agitaba sus brazos energéticamente, era el momento de escapar- mejor me voy papá, quiero aprovechar mi día libre- dijo torpemente mientras se levantaba de la mesa- Te deseo suerte con los preparativos del robo- gritó la chica desde la puerta de entrada. Una vez afuera, chocó contra una superficie dura y cálida- Auch – se quejó la joven

-Ten más cuidado Ahouko- la regañó el joven de ojos azules en frente suyo

-¿Kaito? ¿pero qué haces parado fuera de mi puerta?- bufó la joven molesta mientras se acariciaba la adolorida nariz.

-Pero que dices tonta, iba a tocar el timbre cuando me embestiste como una salvaje- se quejó con dramatismo.

-¡¿salvaje?! – pregunto con un notorio tono de molestia. Se dispuso a darle un golpe a su amigo, pero antes de acertarle y mago lo esquivó con maestría.

-Estas muy lenta Aoko, deberías dejar de comer tantos pasteles- se burló el joven mientras corría calle abajo.

-Vuelve aquí mago de pacotilla ¿a quién le estas diciendo gorda? - chilló la joven mientras trataba de seguirle el paso- malditos zapatos, con ellos no puedo correr- se detuvo la joven antes hacerse daño.

-¿Qué pasa? Te cansaste muy rápido esta vez- la voz del mago la sorprendió de pronto desde su costado.

-Cuando elegí mi calzado esta mañana, no pensé que tendría que correr tras un idiota- anunció la chica indicando sus pies.

Kaito, que hasta ese momento no había visto a su amiga en detalle, se detuvo un momento a observarla de pies a cabeza- _hoy se ve muy bonita-_ pensó el adolescente mientras su mirada recorría desde sus largas piernas hasta sus hermosos ojos azules – ¿a donde ibas hoy cuando salías de tu casa?- pregunto con preocupación el mago. De solo pensar que se juntaría con un hombre que no fuera él le hacía sentirse triste y traicionado.

-Aún no lo sé- confesó con una sonrisa nerviosa la joven. Ella había escapado de su casa al sentirse abrumada pensando en el ladrón de luna bajo la mirada preocupada de su padre.- pensaba ir a la biblioteca o simplemente pasear hasta la hora de comer- dijo tranquilamente mientras comenzaba a caminar pausadamente- ¿y tú? ¿Por qué fuiste a mi casa hoy?- preguntó enfocando su mirada en el rostro del joven que lucía ¿aliviado?

-Hoy estará abierto el museo donde Kid efectuará su próximo robo y exhibirán la joya del rey, pensé que querrías acompañarme a verla- comentó mientras se rascaba la mejilla nerviosamente.

-Pero hoy es un día hermoso ¿Por qué mejor no vamos a pasear al jardín botánico o por un helado? – preguntó emocionada mientras tomaba la manga de su chaqueta. Kaito al ver su entusiasmo y ese alegre brillo en sus ojos tan característico de ella no pudo decir que no.

-Tengo un mejor plan, vayamos a las dos partes. Si viajamos en mi motocicleta podremos ahorrarnos mucho tiempo y no deberíamos tener problemas- dijo con una sonrisa triunfante mientras arrastraba a la joven calle arriba a la residencia de los Kuroba.

Acepto, pero primero vayamos al jardín. Podríamos comprar algunas cosas para comer y hacer un picnic o algo parecido.

-Tengo todo lo que necesitamos en mi casa- afirmó el joven mago

Los jóvenes siguieron hablando animadamente sobre sus planes entre bromas y juegos. Mientras la castaña preparaba la bolsa con comida, Kaito aprovechó para observarla con tranquilidad, por alguna razón, verla se había convertido en uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, no importaba que hiciera, por más insignificante que fuese, él saboreaba cada uno de sus movimientos - _si pudiera hasta besaría su sombra_. -pensó sin vergüenza el mago. Aoko ignorante de la mirada hambrienta que le dirigía su amigo, se encaminó a la estantería superior para alcanzar las botellas de agua, se estiró todo lo que pudo sin lograrlo, y justo en el momento que iba a pedirle ayuda a Kaito, sintió el calor de un cuerpo extraño pegado a su espalda.

Kaito al ver a Aoko moverse libremente con su falda respondiendo a cada uno de sus movimientos, se preguntó cómo sería tocarla, por eso, sin pensarlo dos veces en cuanto vio su oportunidad, arrinconó el cuerpo de Aoko entre su cuerpo y el mueble de cocina. Tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo, alcanzó las botellas, deteniéndose disimuladamente para oler el perfume que emanaba su cuerpo y sentir su calor- _si sigo así necesitaré una ducha fría_.

-Aquí tienes- le extendió los objetos con una mirada inocente. Aoko con el rostro rojo y sin responder tomó las botellas y se apresuró para terminar sus preparativos. - _se ve muy bonita cuando se sonroja._

Según Kaito lo mejor del día era el viaje en motocicleta, sentir a Aoko pegada a su cuerpo era estar en el paraíso- sujétate fuerte Aoko, no quiero detenerme por tu torpeza – gritó Kaito a través del casco. Después de 30 minutos de viaje finalmente llegaron.

-Nos tardamos más de lo que creí- confesó la joven mientras bajaba cuidadosamente de la moto preocupándose de su falda- pensé que serían 20 minutos en tu motocicleta- Kaito ignoró el comentario de su amiga, si ella supiera que él tomó el camino largo solo para estar más tiempo cerca de ella probablemente se burlaría.

-¿Qué tiene de interesante este lugar?- pregunto desviando el tema de conversación.

-Es hermoso- dijo simplemente la joven con una sonrisa amable mientras entraba al recito repleto de flores y plantas exóticas. Kaito embobado se quedó mirando la cara de satisfacción de Aoko, ella claramente disfrutaba de estar allí y si a ella le gustaba, a él también.

-¡vaya! ¡Si son los esposos Kuroba! – una voz detrás de ellos los asustó sacándolos de su ensoñación - algunos chicos de la escuela estaban justo de tras de ellos con caras de burla- ¿están en una cita tortolos? – ante esa pregunta los ojiazules se sonrojaron brutalmente y se separaron.

\- Que no somos novios- gritaron a la vez los jóvenes, en respuesta sus compañeros se rieron sin vergüenza y continuaron las burlas por un rato.

-Pero de que hablan ¿Qué hombre es su sano juicio saldría con Aoko? tiene muy mal carácter y es muy plana- dijo el mago sin meditar mientras cruzaba los brazos y desviaba la mirada orgulloso.

Aoko que escuchó las palabras del mago, herida comentó- ¡¿y quien querría salir con un mago sin talento y mujeriego?! Ni aunque fueras el último hombre en la tierra Kuroba.

-¿sin talento? Yo por lo menos yo sí tengo un talento y no soy un amargado- Kaito indignado por los comentarios de Aoko y desconcertado al escuchar que lo llamaba por su apellido y no su nombre, contratacó sin pensar en los sentimientos de la ojiazul. La pelea se prolongó hasta que Aoko molesta y con lágrimas en los ojos se alejó del mago gritando – ¡ni si quiera pienses en seguirme!

-¡ Tengo mejores cosas que hacer!- reclamó el joven cruzando sus brazos. Sus compañeros preocupados y un poco avergonzados por provocar la pelea trataron de calmar el mago y darle valor para seguir a su amiga.

Aoko por su parte caminaba rápidamente mirando el suelo con lágrimas en sus ojos a punto de ser derramadas- estúpido mago, si tanto te molesta estar conmigo te dejaré en paz de una vez por todas- profundamente triste siguió caminando, pero esta vez con pasos lentos y pesados- _¿cómo es que siempre encuentra la forma de lastimarme?_ \- pensó tristemente la joven mientras se detenía en un espacio rodeado de hermosas rosas de todos los colores y formas. Lentamente al verse sola y oculta de ojos extraños se sentó en un escaño mientras cubría su rostro sus manos tratando de hacerse pequeña e invisible.

-Lo que sea que te preocupe, te aseguro que no merece tus lágrimas- sonó una voz amable a su lado, asustada alzó la vista, pero donde debía estar el rostro del desconocido, solo había una rosa amarilla. Aún con la vista nublada por las lágrimas, recibió la rosa con una sonrisa- pero…¿Quién…?- la joven con la visión un poco más clara buscó con la mirada quien le había dado la flor.

-Lo siento, no quise asustarte- dijo un joven de cabello castaño claro, lentes y sonrisa amable a su lado- ¿te sientes mejor? – preguntó esperanzado el muchacho. Aoko aun sin saber bien que decir solo atino a asentir levemente con la cabeza. - es un lugar maravilloso ¿no crees?- exclamó el desconocido mientras le extendía un pañuelo a Aoko. La joven agradecida lo tomó con una leve sonrisa y se limpió los ojos con suavidad. Después de un corto silencio, la ojiazul se aclaró la garganta y respondió con suavidad – lo es…el lugar, es muy hermoso- esta vez con una sonrisa más amplia exclamó- mi nombre es Aoko Nakamori

\- Aoko- dijo meditando el hombre mientras miraba sus ojos- te queda perfecto ese nombre- sentenció con seguridad- mi nombre es Yokoshima Takeda, solo dime Yokoshima.

-En ese caso solo dime Aoko- correspondió el gesto.

\- Si hubiese sabido tu nombre antes, te habría regalado otra flor- Aoko sin comprender miro la flor entre sus manos, era una maravillosa rosa amarilla. Aunque estaba acostumbrada a recibir rosas de Kaito, era la primera vez que veía una como esta- no se a qué te refieres, creo que es la primera vez que veo una rosa como esta y es maravillosa.

-Me alegra que te guste. No la conocías porque no es una flor originaria de Japón, solo se da en las costas del mediterráneo, aunque es una flor muy bonita, también es extremadamente delicada, por eso no puede crecer fuera de este invernadero.- Le explicó tranquilamente el Yokoshima.

\- Ya veo, sabes mucho de flores- dedujo Aoko sorprendida. El joven sonrojado y con una sonrisa nerviosa admitió que era así- mi pasatiempo es estudiar las diferentes plantas del mundo, las encuentro fascinante. Luego de esa declaración Aoko interesada comenzó a hacer preguntas que el joven dichosamente contestaba.

-¿Por qué antes dijiste que si hubieses sabido mi nombre antes me habrías regalado otra flor?

\- Tengo la impresión que te pusieron ese nombre por el color de tus ojos- Aoko silenciosamente afirmo con la cabeza dándole la razón- cuando te vi por primera vez, tenías los ojos tapados con tus manos y aun no tenía tu nombre como pista- el muchacho un poco más nervioso continuó- te habría regalado una de esas flores si hubiese sabido eso antes, se parecen mucho a ti- Aoko dirigió sus ojos a una extrañas flores de un azul intenso, eran muy atrayentes.

-Es una flor muy exótica y atractiva, no creo que nos parezcamos mucho- confesó un poco divertida por el comentario.

-Todo lo contrario, eres tan hermosa que me es difícil dejar de mirarte- dijo el joven en un arrebato. Avergonzado desvió la mirada y tartamudeó cosas irreconocibles.

\- Ya veo – sonrió amablemente. Aunque era extraño recibir halagos de un desconocido, debía admitir que se sentía bien. Antes de decir algo más, su estómago gruñó pidiendo comida, avergonzada, en respuesta cubrió el sonido con sus brazos- lo …lo siento- gritó sonrojada.

-No hay problema- exclamó Yokoshima riendo- yo también tengo mucha hambre ¿te apetecería ir a una cafetería? Si no tienes nada que hacer obviamente- aclaró con timidez. Aoko por un segundo pensó en Kaito y en los planes que habían hecho juntos, recordó las duras palabras que le dirigió y en la disculpa que le debía. Instintivamente levantó su mirada en busca del mago- creo que tienes planes

\- Lo siento mucho, vine aquí con un amigo…seguramente debería ir a buscarlo- susurró más para si misma que para su nuevo amigo.

\- Bueno, si quieres encontrarlo, deberíamos salir de aquí, esta área está restringida para visitantes.

-¿Qué? – pregunto alarmada Aoko.

-Seguramente no viste los letreros cuando… caminabas hacia acá- iba a decir "cuando llorabas" pero se arrepintió de inmediato

\- Si esta sección está prohibida… ¿Qué haces tú acá? – cuestionó con curiosidad.

-Llevo tantos años viniendo, que lo encargados me permiten sentarme a descansar acá sin la bulla de los visitantes…aunque si ven que arranqué una de las flores seguramente me sacarían a patadas- admitió con el rostro sonrojado y desviando la mirada. Aoko impresionada miró la flor en sus manos y trató de esconderla como pudo sin dañarla por el miedo a ser descubierta.

-Gracias – dijo simplemente la joven con una gran sonrisa llena de felicidad. Una vez en el espacio público Aoko se giró sobre sus pies y miró de frente a Yokoshima el cual era más alto de lo que había imaginado al estar sentados- gracias de nuevo por todo- hizo una suave reverencia y se alejó después de despedirse para buscar a Kaito. Un poco temerosa pero bastante más calmada comenzó a recorrer el lugar sin apuros, sin dudas había cambiado mucho en los últimos años- _la primera vez que vine fue con mi padre cuando era una niña_ -recordó la joven- _fue poco tiempo después de la muerte de mamá_ \- esbozó una sonrisa sombría - _Si no me equivoco, fue un día antes de conocer al travieso de Kaito_. – de pronto su sonrisa ya no era una de tristeza, sino de ternura- _y desde entonces las rozas se convirtieron en mis flores favoritas._

-¡Aoko! Por fin te encuentro ¿Dónde estabas? - un agitado Kaito se acercó corriendo a su lado. Se veía cansado y preocupado. Los jóvenes se miraron por un segundo antes de decir a coro- perdóname- sorprendidos se miraron por un segundo más antes de desviar la mirada avergonzados.

-Lo siento- se apresuró en decir la joven- eres un mago extraordinario Kaito, lo que dije antes fue sin pensar, por favor perdóname- Kaito la miró embobado y con el rostro lleno de vergüenza expresó lo que sentía.

\- Yo también lo siento, no debí insultarte – y con un movimiento rápido hizo aparecer una rosa blanca en frente de los ojos de Aoko- ¿me perdonas? – la joven sin palabras tomó la rosa entre sus manos y sonrió suavemente, en ese momento comparó inconscientemente la rosa del mago con la extravagante rosa mediterránea y se dio cuenta que seguía prefiriendo la cotidiana y común rosa de su amigo, ya que no era la flor, sino las manos que la entregaban lo que la hacía especial. Ambos, sin expresar palabras y con ojos llenos de amor supieron que ya no había nada que perdonar.

\- Muero de hambre Kaito- la ojiazul comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

-Somos dos – se quejó Kaito como un niño mientras masajeaba su estómago- ¿qué vas a preparar hoy para cenar Aoko?- ante el pequeño berrinche del mago Aoko solo pudo reír.

-¿Qué te gustaría comer hoy?- pregunto la joven de buen humor mientras se adelantaba a la motocicleta para ponerse el casco. Kaito con una sonrisa se acomodó en la moto esperando que Aoko hiciera lo mismo- cualquier cosa que no sea pescado está bien para mí- sentenció finalmente.

Al llegar a la casa de la joven, Aoko rápidamente se dirigió a la cocina para poner en agua las rosas.

-Sabes que es ilegal sacar las flores del botánico ¿verdad? – comentó Kaito con burla mientras veía a la joven hacer. En respuesta Aoko solo rio con suavidad.

-Hasta hoy debo admitir que no lo sabía- no estaba mintiendo, pero tampoco quería confesarle su origen, de alguna forma sentía que haber aceptado flores de otra persona era una traición. De alguna forma, recibir rosas solo de Kaito se había vuelto un pacto silencioso y jamás pronunciado entre ellos- lamento que no hayamos ido al museo a ver la joya.

-No hay problema, podríamos ir después para dejarle la cena a tu padre- Kaito ya había investigado el perímetro con anterioridad y había instalado micrófonos. La razón por la que inicialmente le propuso ir al museo, fue porque necesitaba una excusa para verla, es por eso que no era una prioridad asistir en ese momento, pero debía admitir que ir junto a ella le daba cierta ventaja al momento de sacar información.

-Es una gran idea- aplaudió la castaña mientras se ponía el delantal de cocina- mi padre se veía muy emocionado esta mañana, estaba ansioso por capturar a Kid- eso llamó la atención inmediata del joven.

-Oye Aoko ...si tu padre no fuera el inspector a cargo de capturar a Kid …¿tu lo apoyarías? – el tono de Kaito fue pausado y tranquilo, casi como si tratara de calmar a un animal enojado.

-¿Me estas preguntando si sería su fan? – cuestionó la joven con una sonrisa burlesca al expectante mago- creo que sería exactamente igual, con o sin mi padre de por medio, aquel hombre no es más que un dolor de cabeza.- Kaito extrañado por su respuesta siguió indagando.

-Bueno …pero no me puedes negar que es atractivo….digo…todas las chicas están locas por él.- trató de no sonar muy orgulloso al momento de comentar eso.

-¿Atractivo?- Aoko se detuvo un momento para analizar los recuerdos que tenía del ladrón. Inicialmente pensaba que era un cuarentón promiscuo, lo cual a diferencia de sus amigas lo encontraba poco atractivo, ahora que reconocía que tenían la misma edad no podía evitar pensar si realmente sería tan guapo como todos creían. Finalmente lanzó una carcajada burlesca- he visto mejores – las palabras de la chica casi hacen que el mago se cayera de la silla del asombro. Aoko era la única que le ponía los pies sobre la tierra aun cuando no lo sabía.

-¿Cómo quien? – preguntó casi desesperado. Aoko al ver su gran interés se acercó a su oído ahuecando sus manos en su oreja para susurrarle unas palabras, Kaito cada vez más intrigado, se aproximó con cuidado y en silencio para poder escuchar el nombre de su futuro enemigo.

-Es un secreeeetoo- susurró finalmente entre risitas de burla- jamás te lo diré- dijo la muchacha de buen humor, mientras que el mago con el rostro desfigurado se alejó de mal humor con el propósito de vengarse.

-No me quieres decir porque soy yo ¿verdad Aoko?- presumió el muchacho mientras miraba coquetamente. Usualmente Aoko se habría sonrojado y negado avergonzada, pero si podía tratar con el mujeriego de Kid, podría hacerlo con el presumido de su amigo.

-Creo que me descubriste ¿prometes guardar mi secreto Kaito?- preguntó inocentemente la joven mientras veía como el rostro de su amigo pasaba por todos los tonos escarlatas.

-Yo yo…o- tartamudeó el mago sin saber cómo terminar la frase. Ante su evidente cortocircuito mental Aoko no pudo evitar reírse a carcajada limpia. Después de unos segundos el mago comprendió que la castaña solo le jugaba una broma y cansado de ser el objetivo de burla decidió tomar represarías. Rápidamente abrió la alacena y tomo el sacó de harina dispuesto a hacer sufrir a cierta castaña.

-¡No te atreverías! – exclamó la joven al ver sus intenciones, pero antes de poder si quiera moverse ya estaba siendo atacada por el mago, desesperada tomó lo primero a su alcance y comenzó a lazarle huevos.

Los jóvenes risueños siguieron la batalla hasta que en un momento de desesperación Kaito tomó la muñeca de Aoko para inmovilizar su mano diestra y arrinconarla contra el mueble de la cocina. Con la respiración agitada y una enorme sonrisa finalmente se detuvieron sin dejar de mirarse. Lentamente Kaito fue soltando su agarré hasta finalmente liberar su mano sin alejarse ni un centímetro de ella. Tentativamente estiró su mano y suavemente limpió la nariz llena de harina de Aoko- pareces un panda Ahouko – susurró tiernamente.

-Si parezco un panda es por culpa de cierta persona que no voy a mencionar- dijo la joven risueña.

-Vamos, limpiemos la cocina- propuso el mago tomando distancia – que aun debemos llevarle la cena a tu padre.


	15. Chapter 15: El detective y el ladrón

_**El detective y el ladrón**_

-Hola Papá- exclamó una joven feliz.

-¡Aoko! Kaito -Kun, que sorpresa- saludó un cansado inspector.

\- Le trajimos la cena- indicó Kaito alzando la bolsa. En respuesta el inspector sonrió agradecido

-Síganme- los tres se dirigieron a una oficina llena de oficiales que corrían de un lado a otro- está un poco ajetreado- dijo simplemente mientras se sentaba alrededor de una mesa llena de planos. Kaito feliz de recibir información extra antes del robo se sentó junto al inspector mientras que Aoko con curiosidad siguió las líneas de uno de los planos.

-¿Cuál es exactamente tu plan papá? – preguntó la chica mientras que el joven mago agradecía silenciosamente su curiosidad. Su padre feliz por el interés de los jóvenes les explicó brevemente el plan. Aoko con el entrecejo fruncido iba a cuestionar a su padre, pero justo antes de emitir un sonido, uno de los policías al servicio de su padre lo llamó.

-¿Qué pasa Aoko? - preguntó el mago mientras disimulaba su sonrisa de triunfo _\- esto será pan comido-_

\- Bueno…no estoy segura, no es mi área de trabajo- dijo un poco insegura la joven- pero si fuera Kid, seguramente al ver la magnitud de la seguridad del edificio, ingresaría las herramientas el día anterior y el día del robo ingresaría como un visitante…o entraría al edificio por aquí- indicó el mapa- en donde hay menor resguardo- dijo pensativa mientras sus dedos seguían las posibles rutas del ladrón. Kaito miró con más interés la línea de pensamientos de su amiga, después de todo tenía razón.

-¿Y cuál crees que sería su vía de escape?- pregunto Kaito con evidente curiosidad. Aoko se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de su amigo, no esperaba que alguien en verdad la escuchara.

-bueno… aunque no estoy segura como ingresará al edificio- susurró mientras meditaba- probablemente escape por el subterráneo del edificio- dijo un poco más alto mientras guiaba sus manos a un segundo plano- seguramente planea una distracción con uno de sus muñecos inflables voladores… no creo que se arriesgue a volar con la cantidad de helicópteros que habrá esta vez- sin mirar a Kaito sus ojos repasaban el plano una y otra vez- aprovecharía el descuido en la seguridad de los pisos inferiores para huir- concluyó finalmente la joven con una sonrisa, al alzar la cabeza para ver la cara sorprendida de su amigo, su sonrisa confiada se redujo a una nerviosa- aunque también puedo estar equivocada, es solo una suposición tonta ¿verdad? – Kaito para disimular su sorpresa sonrió con burla.

-Deja de jugar Ahouko, ni que fueras policía, solo te falta un bigote y serías igual a tu padre- se burló imitando la cara del inspector _\- diablos, gracias a kami que no es Aoko la encargada de capturar a Kid o estaría en graves problemas, después de todo su hipótesis es bastante acertada._

-¡cállate Kaito!- exclamó avergonzada la muchacha- recuerda que tu peguntaste. Además, no puedo estar tan errada.

-Lo siento chicos, aún tengo trabajo por hacer- exclamó el inspector interrumpiendo la conversación – después de cenar debo volver- se excusó el hombre con una sonrisa de disculpa mientras volvía a sentarse. - siento que aún falta…algo, pero no sé qué pueda ser – dijo un poco pensativo- hay algo que todavía no veo. ¿tú qué crees Aoko?- La joven por un segundo pensó en decirlo lo que en verdad pensaba a su padre, pero la imagen del ladrón cruzó por su mente y por un segundo temió por él.

-Creo que es un plan fabuloso papá, estoy segura que esta vez lo atraparás –la respuesta de la joven sorprendió al mago, estaba seguro que le diría a su padre lo que pensaba, después de todo nunca fue el tipo de mujer que se callara lo que pensaba.

-¿Y tú qué crees Kaito kun?-peguntó el oficial con un sonrisa de satisfacción

-Estoy de acuerdo con Aoko inspector- respondió el mago con una sonrisa traviesa típica de él- _pareciera que Aoko quiere proteger a cierto ladrón._

* * *

Cuando salieron del museo ya había oscurecido y la vida nocturna comenzaba a nacer. Los jóvenes caminaron en silencio por largo rato, cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que finalmente la curiosidad de Kaito no pudo más.

-Oye Aoko- antes de seguir se aseguró que su amiga le pusiera atención- ¿Por qué le mentiste a tu padre hace un rato?- la cara de Aoko mostraba incomprensión- me refiero a cuando te preguntó si creías que le faltaba algo a su plan- los ojos de Aoko se abrieron un poco más dando a entender que sabía a qué se refería.

-Tú mismo diste a entender que era una tontería- sonrió la castaña mientras trataba de esquivar la respuesta- no soy policía Kaito, solo son supuestos vacíos y sin fundamentos.

-Algo como eso no te detendría usualmente- el mago siguió instándole a decir la verdad- no estarás protegiendo a kid ¿verdad? - dijo lo último en un tono juguetón, pero siempre con un atisbo de esperanza. Aoko lo miró directamente y respondió sin prisas.

-Ni por un segundo creas que lo que hice fue por ese ladrón- aunque su rostro no mostraba molestia, su voz no podía ocultar su estado de ánimo- lo que hice fue solo por mi- kaito sin entender a qué se refería guardó silencio y esperó a que terminara de hablar- desde que kid volvió, mi padre se ha obsesionado en capturarlo, al punto de descuidar su salud…entre otras cosas- sin notarlo frunció el ceño- ya me cansé de interferir en su amor por su trabajo y las innecesarias peleas– suspiró resignada- además, kid se caracteriza por ser un ladrón pacífico- lo miró un poco preocupada- entiendo que lo que diré no es correcto y que probablemente no lo compartirás conmigo- siguió su monólogo desviando su mirada- si tiene que perseguir a alguien, me alegra que sea kid, entre ambos existe un pacto de no usar armas de fuego. Hasta ahora entre ellos solo existe un juego de ingenio, en sí, no es una actividad peligrosa y mientras continúen en ese juego del gato y el ratón mi padre estará seguro.

Las palabras de Aoko fueron como un balde de agua frío, claramente la prioridad de ella siempre sería su padre y no un mujeriego ladrón que con suerte había visto un par de veces. Algo decepcionado la miró con una sonrisa llena de amabilidad, después de todo él jamás la juzgaría- creo que entiendo a qué te refieres. Tranquila Aoko, lo que dices es completamente compresible, después de todo tu padre es tu única familia y entiendo que quieras protegerlo a toda costa.- Aoko lo miró agradecida.

 _-¿De verdad solo lo hice por mi padre? ¿no estoy tratando de proteger a ese ladrón?-_ mientras que la boca de Aoko decía una cosa, su mente por otro lado la traicionaba. Tal vez podría engañar a su amigo, pero no a sí misma- _me pregunto si volveré a verlo pronto._

* * *

Hace semanas que no tenía un _lapsus- maldición_ \- fue la primera palabra que pensó al despertar a la mitad de la noche. Miró el despertador con frustración -3:30 A.M- Gruñó mientras trataba de calmar su corazón y su mente- _estoy segura de que eran ellos… pero ¿Quién era esa mujer?-_ Aoko abrió los ojos tratando de distraerse. Su sueño era una secuencia de imágenes en donde Kid, el ladrón de luna hacía de las suyas, solo que esta vez, no solo la policía trataba de capturarlo, sino también el pequeño tantei- _Conan- kun es un gran adversario_ \- su pequeña sonrisa se vio reducida al recordar la segunda parte de su sueño.

El encuentro entre los hombres se vio interrumpido por una mujer rubia vestida completamente de negro- el rostro de la joven mostró evidente molestia al recordar a la sensual desconocida- la rubia se acercó lentamente y con una seductora sonrisa al ladrón, cuando lo tuvo a su alcance lo besó sin vergüenza, pero al no recibir respuesta la mujer susurró- _no eres él-_ esas simples tres palabras la llenaron de miedo. Desde que el ladrón le había dicho su verdadera edad, ella había deducido que existan dos ladrones de la luna. Aunque no podía asegurarse, era evidente que algo malo le había pasado al primeroy que si aquella desconocida no sabía de del nuevo Kid, debía existir una razón- _pero si ellos no se encuentran, él no correrá peligro_ \- un poco más segura, trató de darse ánimo _\- supongo que tendré que ir al robo a salvarle el cuello._

* * *

El día del robo había llegado y todos los actores de la gran obra que se orquestaría en unas horas ya estaban en sus respectivos puestos- tendré que engañar a mi padre de nuevo y al mismo tiempo debo ocultarme de Conan-Kun todo lo que pueda -suspiró decidida- que empiece el juego- susurró para sí misma mientras se ponía su jockey y se mezclaba con la multitud del edificio, era momento de entrar y esperar tranquilamente hasta que llegara su momento de entrar en escena. Debía buscar al ladrón y advertirle, no sabía si él le creería, pero debía intentarlo.

El pequeño Conan paseaba tranquilamente por el edificio- h _oy te atraparé Kid_ \- pensó sonriendo feliz ante el nuevo desafío que se le presentaba en frente. Mientras pensaba en como derrotar a su rival, no se percató de una mirada juguetona dirigida hacia él desde el otro lado de la habitación- no me dejaré pillar Tantei-kun- con tranquilidad miró su reloj, aun debía terminar algunos preparativos y por suerte aún faltaba más de una hora para el robo. Lentamente se deslizó por los pasillos, mientras fingía observar los cuadros y reliquias en exposición, y con discreción localizaba los artefactos que necesitaba para su espectáculo. Cuando finalmente terminó, se dispuso a buscar a su rival, después de todo, no debía subestimarlo. Su mirada recorrió sin prisa la instancia, hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron en la figura de una mujer. La joven llevaba un polerón holgado que cubría su figura y un jockey que ocultaba su rostro, algo en ella le hizo pensar en cierta joven de ojos azules- ¿será ….Aoko?- con una sonrisa juguetona se dispuso a seguirla hasta descubrir si realmente era su amiga.

Aoko caminaba siempre con el cuidado de ocultar su rostro a su padre o cualquiera que pudiese reconocerla - ¿Dónde estará?- se preguntó angustiada -¿y si no lo encuentro a tiempo? – en su corazón la angustia crecía con cada minuto que pasaba. Tan ensimismada estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de la mano que se alargaba en su dirección y que con destreza la obligaba a entrar a un armario de limpieza.

-Pero …¡¿qué mier…?! – antes de terminar de maldecir su secuestrador puso un dedo sobre sus labios haciendo la callar.

-Shhhh, una dama no debería tener ese vocabulario- exclamó el desconocido con una sonrisa juguetona mientras por arte de magia hacia aparecer una rosa.

\- ¿Kid?- preguntó la joven esperanzada, olvidando por completo su enojo.

\- A su servicio mi dama- respondió el ladrón galantemente dentro de su disfraz de un joven atolondrado de anteojos.

\- Por fin te encuentro- exclamó aliviada mientras apoyaba su espalda en la pared e ignoraba por completo la rosa. Kaito encubriendo su sorpresa ante sus palabras, se acercó lentamente a la joven tentativamente, y rezando para que no lo rechazara, colocó cuidadosamente la flor sobre su oreja.

\- Puedo preguntar por qué me buscaba señorita Nakamori- preguntó con una sonrisa pícara- si lo que desea es cobrar las preguntas que faltan de nuestro acuerdo, creo que no es el momento oportuno.

\- Necesito pedirte un favor- exclamó angustiada la muchacha tomando su manga en un pobre intento para evitar su escape. Kid al ver su angustia se alarmó momentariamente.

\- ¿En que la puedo ayudar exactamente? – preguntó un poco más serio. Aoko al ver su disposición para escucharla, soltó su agarré y se dispuso a hablar sin saber exactamente como decirle lo que ambicionaba.

-Sé que lo que te diré tal vez sea una exigencia que no entiendas ahora, pero necesito que confíes en mí esta noche- el ladrón afirmó silenciosamente con su cabeza- en el robo de hoy hay una mujer que debes evitar a toda costa.

-¿Una mujer?- preguntó con curiosidad sin entender bien a que quería llegar.

\- Es una mujer de 30 años y algo que viste de negro, rubia de cabello largo, alta y muy atractiva- dijo apresuradamente - Y tal vez trate de besarte- Ante la descripción de la joven el ladrón rio con algo de burla.

-¿y por qué exactamente debería alejarme de una atractiva mujer ?- la cuestionó el ladrón- si los celos son los que hablan por usted, no debería preocuparse por eso- le dijo susurrando muy cerca de su oído- después de todo, a la única que le he regalado una y otra vez rosas, es a usted- Aoko indignada por los comentarios del presumido ladrón, lo separó lentamente de su cuerpo y lo miró seriamente.

\- No puedo explicarlo en detalle- y aunque su rostro estaba en calma, en sus ojos se notaba la angustia-. Te lo pido por favor, aléjate de ella esta noche, es una mujer peligrosa - Kaito advirtió la preocupación en su mirada, tantos años juntos le permitía saber las diferentes capas en la joven.

\- ¿Y qué gano yo con eso?- pregunto con su típica voz seductora – después de todo, que hombre en su sano juicio se alejaría de una mujer como ella- con cada minuto que pasaba la castaña perdía un poco más su paciencia. Para tranquilizar su lengua y los posibles improperios que estaba cruzando su mente, respiró hondo y con una tranquilidad fingida alcanzó la rosa que aún adornaba su oreja.

\- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres? - preguntó lentamente mientas colocaba la rosa en la solapa de la chaqueta de kid. El mago trató de ver sus ojos mientras le devolvía la rosa, pero ese horrible jockey encubría a la perfección sus facciones. Ocultado su frustración le respondió sin vergüenza.

\- Quiero muchas cosas, pero esta noche te dejaré elegir a ti una de ellas- le susurró con una misteriosa sonrisa en sus labios. Antes que Aoko reclamará, se adelantó con las opciones- alternativa número uno- dijo alzando un dedo-puedes aceptar de ahora en adelante cada una de mis rosas – el rostro de la joven se desfiguró leventemente- alternativa número dos- dijo alzando el segundo dedo- puedes aceptar tener una cita conmigo mañana por la noche. Y finalmente, alternativa número tres- dijo alzando el tercer dedo y agrandando su sonrisa- Podríamos besarnos- si Aoko estaba sorprendida con las primeras opciones, la última terminó de desfigurarle el rostro.

\- ¡Estás demente! - exclamó con evidente enojo- te estoy haciendo un favor, no deberías aprovecharte de mí- expuso mientras pensaba si debía contarle que la advertencia nacía solo de un sueño.

\- ¿Cómo es una favor no besar a una hermosa mujer? - preguntó evidentemente divertido mientras miraba disimuladamente su reloj- tiene exactamente un minuto para decidir señorita Nakamori, esta noche lamentablemente tengo trabajo que hacer - Aoko meditó todas las opciones y debía admitir que ninguna le gustaba- 20 segundos- le advirtió con impaciencia el joven. En el momento que el mago puso sus manos en el pomo de la puerta Aoko ágilmente lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo de un tirón- _¿pero qué estás haciendo Aoko?-_ pensó avergonzado el mago adolescente _._

-¡Está bien!- medio gritó desesperada- La opción dos, una cita- dijo apresuradamente.

\- ¿Esta segura? - preguntó con inocencia

\- Sí, lo estoy – frunció la boca molesta

-¿Segura, segura?, no quiero obligarla a hacer algo no quiere- fingió inseguridad mientras cuestionaba su decisión.

\- ¡si lo estoy! ¡quiero salir contigo en una cita! - exclamó irritada.

-está bien, está bien, no tienes que rogar- presumió sin vergüenza mientras tomaba distancia de la muchacha. Antes de que su conocido carácter explotará terminó de hablar rápidamente- un trato, es un trato, no me acercaré a ninguna rubia despampanante y mañana será nuestra cita- finalmente con el resto de valentía que le quedaba le besó la mejilla- mañana a las 7 pm en la torre del reloj- le informó sin preguntarle y sin esperar respuesta. Una vez fuera del armario se dirigió con una sonrisa triunfante al robo- _ignorar a una desconocida rubia a cambio de una cita de verdad con Aoko es todo menos un castigo. -_ concluyó con una evidente felicidad _\- Ahora solo debo terminar el robo con éxito._

Por su parte Aoko consternada y sin creer lo que había pasado apoyó su frente en la puerta que había atravesado hace solo un momento el hombre culpable de su enojo _\- de nada sirve que siga aquí, solo debo verificar que cumpla su palabra y luego podré irme en paz-_ un poco menos molesta con el estúpido ladrón y consigo misma, salió de ahí con el cuidado necesario.

* * *

Minutos después del robo el ladrón de blanco corría apresuradamente por el tercer piso del edificio- El inspector no cambia, volvió a caer en el mismo truco de siempre- exclamó risueño al recordar como la policía le gritaba al muñeco inflable que inevitablemente se alejaba.

-¡Alto ahí!- la voz de un niño sonó al final del pasillo- esta vez no escaparas Kid- dijo el joven con una sonrisa presumida mientras se preparaba para lanzar una de sus conocidas pelotas de fútbol.

\- Tranquilo Tantei-Kun, no hay que recurrir a la violencia- le advirtió con sedosa voz el ladrón mientras con tranquilidad se dirigía a la ventana para ver la joya a la luz de luna- _maldición, no es pandora_ \- pensó decepcionado. Sin nunca perder su póker face continúo la conversación- Ya pasan de las 10 de la noche, un niño tan pequeño como tú debería estar en su cama y no jugando al policía- exclamó con burla mientras esquivaba por poco uno de los balones del infante - era una pequeña broma tantei-kun- susurró con una sonrisa nerviosa producto del inesperado ataque. Justo antes de la siguiente pelota el ladrón con agilidad lazó la joya a las manos del niño- ¿Podrías hacerme el favor de devolverla por mí? - preguntó con simpleza mientras colocaba sus manos en sus bolsillos y comenzaba a caminar con tranquilidad en dirección a las escaleras.

-¿Me dirás porque haces esto?- preguntó con evidente curiosidad su rival mientras alzaba la joya y la envolvía en un pañuelo.

\- Algún día, pero hoy no- después de un minuto de silencio se dispuso a bajar las escaleras. Conan con resignación ocultó la joya en su bolsillo y se giró sobre sus pies dispuesto a marcharse pero una mano enguantada le cubrió la boca impidiéndole generar un sonido.

\- Silencio- musitó en el odio del niño mientras se ocultaban detrás de pilar _\- ¿será ella la mujer de la que me advirtió Aoko?_ – pensó el joven mientras observaba aparecer por las escaleras una mujer rubia de largos cabellos. Al mirarla con detalle algo dentro de él se removió, su rostro le era familiar pero no podía recordar de donde- _Se ve sospechosa-_ Kid estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no notó como el pequeño Conan se tensaba ante la imagen de la mujer.

-Vermouth- susurró con gravedad el niño.

-¿La conoces Tantei-kun? – preguntó seriamente el ladrón. El joven en respuesta solo asintió con la cabeza esperando a que la mujer pasara y no se percatara de su presencia. La desconocida se aventuró en el pasillo sigilosamente y con rapidez ingresó a una de las habitaciones.

-Debo seguirla- afirmó el pequeño mientras se desprendía del agarre del ladrón.

-Espera enano…- lanzó con frustración el mago evitando alzar la voz- _Si los sigo, romperé la promesa que le hice a Aoko_ \- después de un minuto de meditación con un suspiro se propuso seguir al niño e intervenir solo si era necesario.

\- _¿Qué hace Vermouth aquí?_ – pensó con sospecha Conan mientras apoyaba su oreja contra la puerta por la que había pasado la mujer esperando oír algo interesante. Al estar tan inmerso en sus pensamientos no pudo defenderse del agarre del ladrón. Con evidente enojo miró al sonriente mago que le hacía un gento con la mano que insinuaba que hiciera silencio. Menos de un segundo después la puerta se abrió nuevamente y la mujer salió no sin antes verificar que no había testigos de su intrusión.

\- Quédate quieto niño, nos escuchará- se quejó con enojo Kid ante la incomodidad del pequeño detective. Era obvio que el crío quería enfrentar a la mujer, pero el hombre lo evitó sujetándolo con fuerza- por si no lo habías notado, esa mujer está armada y no creo que sus intenciones sean buenas, no creo que sea prudente enfrentarla- ante el descubrimiento del mago el niño se tranquilizó y dejo la que mujer se alejara. Al ver su resignación, el mago bajó con cuidado a Conan, pero sin que ninguno se diera cuenta la joya se deslizó del bolsillo del niño debido al forcejeo entre ambos. Espantados la miraron rodar por el piso generando eco en su caída - _maldición_ \- sisearon entre dientes al mismo tiempo sin atrever a moverse. Giraron su cabeza y con coordinación dirigieron su mirada a la estática mujer que se encontraba al final del pasillo. Evidentemente la intrusa los había escuchado y no se iba a ir luego. Vermouth retrocedió lentamente y con una mirada fría recorrió el supuesto pasillo vacío. El mago instintivamente dirigió su mano a la pistola de cartas que se encontraba en su chaqueta- _lo siento Aoko, creo que romperé mi promesa_ \- De pronto la postura defensiva de la mujer cambió, la amenazante mirada había sido reemplazada por una tranquila sonrisa y con las manos escondidas en su abrigo negro comenzó a caminar pausadamente el pasillo en dirección contraria a la original. El mago sin entender a que se debía el cambio, dirigió sus ojos al extremo contrario del pasillo. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al encontrarse con la conocida figura de su amiga. Seguía vistiendo el enorme polerón y el jockey, pero esta vez no ocultaba su mirada bajo las sombras, sino que la mantenía erguida, controlada y sin emociones.

Después de un eterno minuto, ambas mujeres se encontraron a mitad del pasillo. Caminaron hasta quedar de espaldas.

-¿Quién eres niña?- Aoko se detuvo de golpe ante la pregunta. Giró levemente su cuerpo y con una implacable sonrisa respondió con fingida amabilidad.

\- ¿Me habla a mi señora? - la joven jovial preguntó risueña- Claro que es a mí, no hay nadie más en este pasillo- dijo lo suficientemente fuerte para que ambos hombres la escucharan desde su escondite- Soy Nakamori Aoko , la hija del inspector encargado de capturar a Kid. ¿Y usted quién es?

\- ¿Qué hace aquí señorita Nakamori?- le preguntó con tranquilidad la mujer esquivando la pregunta de la joven.

\- ¿No debería yo preguntarle eso? - preguntó con inocencia- Después de todo este piso está cerrado para el público del museo- ante la observación de la joven, la mujer evidentemente se tensó dejando atrás su sonrisa. De pronto una suave risa sonó en el pasillo- No se preocupe, yo tampoco debería estar aquí- le guiñó el ojo de manera cómplice- Cuando mi padre me dijo que el famoso ladrón Kaitou Kid estaría esta noche en el museo no me resistí y me escabullí para poder verlo- dijo con mirada soñadora mientras juntaba sus manos- ¿Promete guardar mi secreto? Si mi padre se entera me castigará- preguntó con fingidos ojos de culpa mientras le tomaba de las manos a la extraña. La rubia con suavidad deslizó sus manos y tomó distancia de la entusiasta adolescente.

\- No se lo diré a nadie- dijo con una leve sonrisa- si usted promete no decirle al señor Suzuki que dejé vagar a una niña por el pasillo. Verás, él es mi jefe y podría despedirme si sabe que dejé que escaparás.

-Lo entiendo por completo, guardaré absoluto silencio- respondió haciendo un gesto que asemejaba a cerrar su boca bajo llave.

\- Adiós, Nakamori-san- se despidió finalmente la mujer antes de desaparecer por las escaleras al final del pasillo.

La castaña, ya sin sonreír, dirigió su mirada al pilar donde el ladrón y el detective seguían escondidos- Ya pueden salir – su voz sonaba aliviada. Ambos hombres salieron despacio de su escondite.

-Pequeño Conan-kun, no sabía que ahora eras amigo de Kid- se burló sin restricciones.

-Aoko-oneesan, yo no sabía que eras fan de Kid- el muchacho rio suavemente al ver como sus palabras deformaron el rostro de la mujer. Kid por su parte, carcajeó sin vergüenza llamando la atención de sus compañeros.

-No soy tu fan- le recordó la joven con disgusto poniendo sus brazos como jarras.

\- ¿Entonces porque le mentiste a esa mujer? - cuestionó inocentemente el niño. Ante la pregunta del pequeño, Aoko se arrodilló hasta quedar a su altura y con su dedo índice el tocó suavemente la nariz de forma juguetona.

\- No habría tenido que aparecer si a cierta personita no se le hubiese caído la joya- indicó risueña mientras que con un gesto de su cabeza indicaba el lugar donde estaba la piedra brillante envuelta en el pañuelo que ocultaba su valor. Conan en respuesta, avergonzado por su toque, se rascó la mejilla con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Por su parte, el ladrón veía la escena con cierta molestia _-¿desde cuándo esos dos se conocen?-_ molesto elevó al niño al tomarlo por la chaqueta y de esta manera lo apartó de Aoko - cuidado señorita Nakamori, no se deje engañar por este niño, es más listo de lo que parece- lo miró con desafío mientras pronunciaba cada palabra.

\- El único peligroso eres tu Kid- dijo en respuesta a su reto el niño de lentes. Aoko divertida vio como los hombres discutían. Con lentitud se acercó a la joya y la tomó entre sus dedos impresionada con su belleza.

– _Dudo mucho que sea pandora_ \- levemente esperanzada dejó que un rayo de luna la atravesara, pero no pasó nada más allá de lo esperado- _Lo sabía_ \- Los jóvenes dejaron de pelear al ver que Aoko se alejaba para acercarse a la ventana y se dedicaron a observarla con curiosidad.

Para el pequeño detective, el gesto de la joven no le fue del todo extraño, ya que el ladrón de luna hizo exactamente lo mismo hace algunos minutos atrás- _¿Qué es lo que buscan?_ – Mientras que para el mago, sus movimientos le hicieron arrugar la nariz con sospecha- _Tal vez solo quería verla de cerca._

\- Debo irme- susurró la muchacha mientras tomaba la mano enguantada del ladrón y depositaba la reliquia- Esto no es mi responsabilidad, confío en que ustedes la devolverán- explicó simplemente mientras acomodaba su gorra y se proponía marchar bajo la mirada sorprendida del niño.

-¿Quién es esa mujer?- preguntó el ladrón seriamente mirando alternadamente a sus compañeros- Hace un momento dijiste que se llamaba Vermouth – dijo lo último mirando al niño - _¿Qué me están ocultando?_

-Es primera vez que la veo cara a cara , antes de hoy no la conocía y mucho menos su nombre- confeso la ojiazul frunciendo el ceño- Pero claramente tu si la conoces Conan-kun ¿Qué sabes de ella? – preguntó quitándole el niño al ladrón. Kaito estaba impactado, si no la conocía porque le dijo que la esquivara y evitó que los descubriera.

Conan en respuesta comenzó a decir incoherencia de forma infantil. Aoko al ver su nerviosismo alzó una ceja con impaciencia y suspiró. Finalmente, aburrida por su comportamiento irracional, dejó al niño en el piso con el cejo fruncido - Así que se llama Vermouth- comentó pensativa.

-No te acerques a esa mujer- ahora su voz ya no era la de un niño nervioso- es peligrosa Nakamori-san - los ojos astutos de Aoko chocaron con los de Conan.

-Eres un niño muy curioso ¿No es verdad? - sonrió lobunamente sin apartar su mirada- Tranquilízate, no tengo intensiones de hacer un nuevo enemigo y tus asuntos con ella no me conciernen - le aseguró despreocupadamente.

\- Nakamori-san ¿Cómo sabías que era una mujer peligrosa? – preguntó olvidando por completo su fachada infantil.

-No lo sabía- mintió la joven- los vi a lo lejos esconderse de ella y decidí ayudarlos para que nos los descubrieran, nada más- sus ojos se cruzaron con los del ladrón de forma cómplice - Ya me voy, estoy cansada de este juego de ladrones y detectives- comentó con fingido cansancio. Con una sonrisa casual e ignorando las consternadas caras de los hombres se fue.

\- No sabía que tú y Aoko-oneesan fueran conocidos- dijo con cierto tono de malicia y travesura en su voz- Me recuerda mucho a Ran.

\- Podría decir lo mismo- dijo sin perder su póker face- y no se parece tanto como crees a tu apreciada Ran- susurró distraídamente mientras le entregaba la joya al niño.

-Si tú lo dices- se rindió el detective con una burlona sonrisa al ver como los ojos del mago no abandonaron por un segundo la figura de la chica.


	16. Chapter 16: La cita

_**La cita**_

Aoko había logrado salir sin ser vista del edificio y había cumplido todos sus objetivos de la noche, debería estar feliz, pero en vez de eso estaba molesta. Su desordenada mente vagaba de un lado a otro sin saber exactamente de quien era la culpa. Inesperadamente una profunda voz a su lado la hizo despertar.

-No debería volver sola a casa Nakamori-chan – el mismo joven del armario le sonreía de forma cómplice- la acompañaré.

-Kid- escupió molesta. Si antes no sabía el origen de su enfado, ahora sí- puedo cuidarme perfectamente sola.

-Creo que ya hemos tenido esta discusión antes y ambos sabemos que no me iré- la joven indignada cruzó sus brazos y con evidente desagrado siguió su camino- espero que en nuestra cita de mañana podamos hablar más- solicitó el joven risueño. La joven se detuvo abruptamente y abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos.

-¡Debe ser una broma! mañana no habrá ninguna cita- exclamó más alto de lo que quería- rompiste tu promesa, el trato se cancela- Kaito se negaba a perder la oportunidad de tener una cita sin la presión de su atolondrado adolescente interior. Se puso enfrente de ella y le impidió seguir avanzando.

-Yo no rompí el trato. Usted me pidió no besar a esa mujer y así fue - dijo en un tono burlesco.

-¡YO NO TE PEDÍ QUE NO BESARAS A ESA MUJER!- frustrada se pellizcó levemente el puente de la nariz – te dije que no te acercaras a ella y en vez de escucharme decidiste seguirla, eso es incumplir nuestro trato.

\- Yo no la seguí- se defendió- En cuanto ella apareció me escondí, tal cual prometí. Fue inevitable verla, pero le aseguro que ella no me vio a mi- le informó con una sonrisa sincera. Aoko meditó un segundo sus palabras y al verse acorralada en respuesta gruñó- Supongo que eso significa que el plan sigue en pie.

-Si querías jactarte, podrías haber esperado hasta mañana- balbuceó malhumorada.

-Nunca me he caracterizado por ser un hombre paciente- dijo con simpleza reanudando el paso. La chica resignada comenzó a caminar a su lado. Después de unos minutos de silencio, el rostro de Aoko ya no demostraba enojo, sino una leve preocupación.

\- Hoy viniste al robo solo para advertirme de Vermouth ¿verdad?- La ojiazul ignoró la pregunta y siguió caminando.

-Tengo hambre- confesó mientras se tomaba el estómago.

\- No ignores mi pregunta Aoko-chan- se quejó un poco molesto el mago.

 _-¿Me llamó por mi nombre?-_ Jamás pensó escuchar su nombre salir de la boca de un hombre como él. Antes se habría sentido ofendida, pero debía confesar que, en este punto de su extraña relación, ya no le importaba. - Ya te lo dije, nunca la había visto antes, no mentí al respecto.

\- ¿entonces me puedes explicar cómo sabías de ella?

\- El mismo día que tú me expliques porque eres Kid- contratacó la joven. Kaito mostró su disgusto con una mueca.

\- ¡bien! – arrojó molesto.

-¡bien!- respondió en el mismo tono.

Siguieron caminando hasta que la voz del mago volvió a sonar-Espera una segundo- dijo mientras desaparecía dentro de una tienda. Aoko se preguntó a sí misma si debía esperar o aprovechar la oportunidad de escapar. Finalmente decidió esperarlo, estaba segura que él la encontraría en cuestión de minutos y para ser sincera, estaba agotada y no tenía energía para huir.

-Aquí- la llamó la ya familiar voz del mago. Aoko enfocó la vista, frente a ella había una bolsa con comida y un sonriente castaño con lentes. Sabía que era una simple máscara, pero algo en él le era familiar y eso la reconfortaba.

\- Gracias- susurró con una sonrisa sin dejar de mirarlo agradecida – Oye…yo lo lamento. Sé que es confuso y que no tienes razones para confiar en mí, pero te prometo que te digo tanta verdad como puedo.

-Yo confío en ti ¿por qué otra razón cumpliría sin preguntar sus peticiones? - confesó con el rostro apacible. Kaito no estaba mintiendo, él confiaba ciegamente en Aoko y probablemente siempre lo haría, aunque ella no entendiera las razones.

-¿Por qué? Yo no lo haría si fuera tú- el ladrón encogió los hombros levemente restándole importancia al asunto.

\- Creo que llegamos señorita Nakamori

-¿Ahora soy señorita Nakamori?- pregunto con diversión- hace un momento era Aoko-chan – dijo sonriendo al recordar- No me molesta que me llames por mi nombre… en este punto ya da igual- concluyó finalmente mientras dejaba un sorprendido joven atrás para ingresa a su casa- nos vemos mañana- prometió finalmente antes de cerrar la puerta sin esperar respuesta.

Aoko entró a su casa un poco más tranquila, inconscientemente vio la bolsa en sus manos y sonrió- _No es mala persona_ \- mientras se dirigía a su cuarto su mente saltaba de un recuerdo a otro del ladrón- me recuerda a Kaito- concluyó mientras se colocaba su pijama – _es igual de travieso, ingenioso y divertido, aunque es mucho menos pervertido_ \- frunció su boca al recordar cuantas veces su amigo le había alzado la falda - _ahora que recuerdo, tendré que cancelar mis planes de mañana por esa tonta cita._

Hace días que llevaba planeando visitar las tres paradas que había hecho con su madre hace tantos años atrás antes de ese fatídico día. Los recuerdos eran algo borrosos, pero había verificado las ubicaciones con su abuela, ahora solo debía llegar a dos de los lugares que le faltaban. El primero de ellos fue una zona residencial muy antigua, en donde un hombre mayor las recibió por una noche. El segundo era un lago en la cima de una montaña junto a un templo abandonado. Finalmente, el tercer lugar era una caverna en el bosque, la cual casualmente estaba en una propiedad que le pertenecía a su familia. Ya había visitado la zona residencial esperando encontrarse con el amable hombre que las había recibido hace tantos años atrás, pero según los lugareños había muerto hace tiempo. El anciano respondía al nombre de Daichi Tanaka y por lo que tenía entendido era un escritor que había decidido pasar sus últimos días aislado del mundo y su familia.

-Como último recurso podría contactar a su familia- pesó la joven en caso de no encontrar pistas en los lugares que le faltaban.

El segundo lugar que había planeado visitar el día de mañana era la laguna junto a un antiguo templo abandonado. Para llegar, debía tomar un tren que la dejara en un pueblo a 3 horas de la ciudad, luego debía realizar una caminata de dos horas hasta el templo y finalmente encontrar la laguna. Sabía que había estado en ese lugar porque recordaba a la perfección a su madre con los pies sumergidos en el agua sonriéndole, lo que no recordaba era como habían llegado a la cima.- Iré el próximo sábado sin falta- susurró antes de quedarse dormida.

* * *

Aoko caminaba sin prisas en dirección a la torre del reloj, miró su reloj de muñeca y notó que la hora de la cita se acercaba con rapidez. Algo en ese encuentro la ponía ansiosa y extrañamente feliz. No podía comparar el calor que sentía en su pecho al momento de estar con kid con el que sentía solo con el recuerdo de Kaito, pero aun así, le gustaba ese nuevo sentimiento. No veía al ladrón de luna de forma romántica como lo hacían sus compañeras de clases, pero sus encuentros le habían permitido conocerlo mejor e incluso agradecer su compañía. Hace algunos meses atrás nunca habría imaginado que sería cómplice de un criminal. Actualmente, la situación hasta le causaba gracia.

-Pensé que me dejarías plantado Aoko-chan- la voz del mago sonó un poco más grave de lo usual a su lado. Aoko en respuesta se giró para buscar su origen. Ese día el ladrón había llegado disfrazado de un hombre de cabello oscuro, liso y ojos verdes.

\- ¿Sabes lo extraño que es saludar un rostro nuevo cada vez que te veo? es como hacer un amigo nuevo cada día- comentó en respuesta al saludo con una sonrisa divertida. Kaito sorprendido por su comentario sonrió encantado.

\- Es parte del juego supongo- respondió siguiéndole el juego- la próxima vez podría hacerlo más difícil y tendrías que adivinar quien soy entre un montón de desconocidos.

-¿Próxima vez?- abrió los ojos sorprendida- No habrá próxima vez- aseguró sin perder su buen humor.

\- No estaría tan seguro de eso si fuese tú- exclamó de forma cómplice- a menos que en nuestro próximo intercambio aceptes alguna de las otras opciones – le recordó seductoramente. Aoko se sonrojó violentamente al acordarse que la tercera opción era besarlo.

\- ¿Qué tienes planeado exactamente para hoy?- preguntó con sospecha la joven.

\- Tranquila Aoko- chan, no soy el tipo de hombre que se aprovecharía de una dama- dijo seriamente- a menos que ella me lo pida- terminó su frase con una entonación picara y provocadora. La castaña entendía que aquel hombre quería avergonzarla, lo que él no contaba es que ella podía llegar a ser tan hábil como él si se lo proponía. En respuesta alzó una ceja y con una sonrisa coqueta le habló.

-¿ y qué me harías conmigo si te lo pidiera? – Kaito abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos sin poder creer lo que escuchaba _\- debo estar soñando_ \- se dijo a si mismo mientras se pellizcaba la mejilla con incredulidad.

-¿Pero qué haces?- preguntó Aoko divertida por la reacción del mago olvidando por completo su postura.

-Realmente no me esperaba esa repuesta- confesó el mago.

\- Déjame adivinar, esperabas hacerme sonrojar con tus habilidades de casanova y tus ingeniosos "comentarios", que en realidad no son tan "ingeniosos" cómo crees- dijo con un deje de burla mientras remarcaba sus palabras haciendo un gesto de comillas con sus dedos- el mago en respuesta desvió avergonzado la mirada mientras se aclaraba la garganta para cambiar de tema.

\- Mejor vámonos- dijo emprendiendo la marcha aún con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

\- Hombres- susurró Aoko para sí misma con gracia mientras lo seguía. Después de unos minutos caminando llegaron a un restaurante con música en vivo plagado de jóvenes como ellos.

-Nunca había estado en este lugar- confesó Aoko con felicidad- aunque no creo que tengan disponibles mesas.

\- No te preocupes- sonrió el mago justo antes de verificar la reserva. La ojiazul impresionada siguió a la mesera y al mago. Una vez sentados los jóvenes, con una sonrisa cómplice se miraron desafiante y en silencio por un largo rato hasta que finalmente el mago decidió hablar.

-Puedes pedir lo que quieras- ofreció con simpleza.

-Puedo pagar mi propia comida- aseguró la muchacha mientras desplazaba su mirada al menú.

\- Estoy seguro de ello, pero no sería una cita si no pago- Aoko en respuesta lo miró divertida.

\- No te confundas, esto no es una cita ni por casualidad- Kaito debía admitir que aunque esas palabras herían su ego, también motivaban algo dentro de él. Era un sentimiento similar al que nacía en su pecho cuando obtenía una joya nueva a costa de la policía.

\- Ya veremos si opinas lo mismo al final de la noche- comentó con media sonrisa y aceptando el desafío.

\- No cambiaré de opinión- prometió sin quitarle la mirada. Mientras seguían en su juego la mesera llegó por sus ordenes.

\- ¿Cuáles son los postres del día? – preguntó la joven amablemente desviando su atención a la mesera. La encargada le respondió en el mismo tono jovial- hay pastel de chocolate, pastel de merengue con frambuesas, tarta de manzana y mousse de limón.

-Los quiero todos y un café por favor- Kaito sonrió divertido, Aoko podía llegar a ser muy inesperada hasta con las cosas más pequeñas. Sin dejar de mirar a su amiga también hizo su pedido.

-Quiero exactamente lo mismo por favor- pidió extendiéndole el menú a la mesera. Aoko al escuchar su pedido alzó una ceja con curiosidad.

-¿fanático de los dulces?

-Más o menos – dijo lanzando una carcajada.

Luego de unos minutos comenzaron una charla amena, por un segundo él olvidó que hablaba con Aoko su mejor amiga e hija del inspector, mientras que ella por otro lado ya no pensaba en que el hombre que estaba enfrente suyo era uno de los ladrones más buscados en el mundo y el enemigo número uno de su padre.

-Realmente creo, que si nos hubiéramos conocido en otras circunstancias seríamos buenos amigos- confesó de pronto la joven.

Kaito meditó en silencio las palabras de su amiga- _no sabes cuánta razón tienes Ahouko_ \- y sonrió con cariño - ¿Y no podemos ser amigos ahora?- decidió arriesgarse y preguntar.

-Eso depende- Kaito sin entender aguardó silencio- ¿de verdad quieres ser solo mi amigo? - preguntó con seriedad.

\- ¿Por qué no querría?

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- Kaito asintió en silencio- ¿Qué crees que busco exactamente en tus robos? Más de una vez me has visto, incluso te he arrastrado a cometer actos vandálicos. – Aoko negó con la cabeza- reformularé la pregunta- afirmó- ¿Qué es lo que esperas de esta supuesta amistad? – Kaito la miró con seriedad por un segundo antes de responder.

\- Espero que no me odies- finalmente lo confesó. Aoko frunció su boca en señal de disgusto.

-Hablo en serio, dudo que hagas todo esto solo para que una desconocida supuestamente deje de odiarte- estaba claro que la castaña nunca entendería la intensidad que ocultaban esas palabras.

\- Yo igual hablo completamente en serio- la miró con intensidad - Dime Aoko, que pasaría si te digo que nosotros nos conocimos incluso antes de tu amistad con kid- la joven abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos y con el rostro lleno de desesperación casi gritó.

-NO- El mago dio un saltito de susto por el arrebato de su amiga- ¡No quiero saber! ¿entiendes? Jamás quiero saber quién es la persona que está detrás de la máscara - Aoko mostraba una evidente determinación en cada una de las palabras.

\- La mitad de las chicas de Japón matarían por saber quien soy y eso sin contar a la policía, la interpol e incluso el FBI- no entendía la determinación de la ojiazul _-¿es que nunca podré decirle la verdad?._

\- Ya es difícil para mí estar aquí- confesó con una leve mueca de dolor en su rostro- ya siento que traiciono a mi padre al estar contigo, si supiera quién eres en realidad, no sé si podría resistirlo- dijo cada vez bajando más su tono de voz, hasta que finalmente susurró la última palabra. El mago la miró con angustia, odiaba hacer sentir así a su amiga. Desesperado por verla sonreír, estiró su mano inconscientemente y tomó la suya.

\- Tal vez en este momento no lo entiendas, pero te prometo que tengo una buena razón para hacer lo que hago y que jamás he querido lastimar a tu padre de alguna forma. Es un buen hombre y lo respeto profundamente- Aoko sonrió ante la sinceridad que irradiaba el joven- _¡por favor créeme Aoko! -_ pensó con desesperación el joven.

\- Te creo- dijo con suavidad- _pero entonces ¿Por qué buscas a pandora?_

-¿Nakamori-san?- la voz de un desconocido sonó a su lado. Aoko por inercia alzó su mirada hacia el desconocido, mientras que por su lado Kaito se tensaba.

-Hola Ren-Kun- Aoko saludo amablemente al joven que reconoció como uno de los amigos de Kaito de la escuela.

\- Lo siento- dijo el joven sonrojado- No quise interrumpir- se disculó señalando las manos entrelazadas de los dos jóvenes. Aoko por inercia y llena de vergüenza separó su mano y la atrajo a su cuerpo

-¡Espera! No es lo que parece- aseveró preocupada.

-No me tienes que explicar nada Nakamori-san - dijo con una sonrisa amable antes de hacer una reverencia y despedirse sin escuchar las excusas de la joven, eso, gracias a la ayuda de la mesera que había traído el pedido y le había dado al joven el espacio suficiente para escapar.

\- ¡oh no! Seguramente Ren-kun le dirá a Kaito y a toda la escuela- se llevó sus manos al rostro para ocultar su sonrojo. El mago que igualmente estaba un poco preocupado sonrió al escuchar su nombre.

\- ¿Kaito? ¿Su mejor amigo? - Aoko que recién se dio cuenta de su error al mencionar al travieso de su amigo se sonrojó aún más en respuesta - Dime Aoko-chan ¿Cuál fue la razón por la que aceptaste esta cita?.

-Porque me chantajeaste- exclamó con molestia al recordar las condiciones del trato.

-Lo que quiero decir es porque dentro de las tres opciones elegiste la cita- al comprender la pregunta del ladrón la castaña se sonrojó nuevamente - Aceptar las rosas habría sido más fácil.

-No podría. Ya te lo había dijo, ya hay un torpe y atolondrado mago en mi vida que me da rosas- dijo con una leve sonrisa mientras cruzaba sus brazos. – Kaito orgulloso, cubrió con disimulo y con ayuda de su mano la sonrisa que se deslizaba por su boca.

-Él no sabría…además estoy seguro de que no se molestaría, después de todo solo son amigos- continuó provocándola.

-Pero yo sí lo sabría, ya es bastante malo mentirle todo el tiempo- confesó la joven apenada- Es mi mejor amigo, antes que mi vida se retorciera, siempre recurría a él, nunca antes le había ocultado algo. Pero ahora…- la joven al notar la preocupación en el rostro de su compañero cambió la dirección de sus palabras- Pero ahora que soy la compañera de crimen del famoso ladrón de luna. No creo que decirle la verdad sea lo más sensato- concluyó finalmente con una sonrisa de complicidad.- Además es un chiquillo travieso e irresponsable, seguramente solo buscaría la forma de molestarme.- Kaito seguía en silencio, sorprendido y un poco angustiado por lo que escuchaba mientras que Aoko por nerviosismo no supo cómo interpretarlo y siguió hablando- Es difícil de entender mi capricho- suspiró.

-Explícamelo- pidió el joven con interés.

-La primera rosa que recibí en mi vida me la dio Kaito frente a la torre del Reloj-dijo mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su mano- Así nos conocimos- expresó sonriendo- desde ese día hasta ahora hemos sido mejores amigos. Él sin saberlo ha sido uno de mis más grandes apoyos y creo que ni si quiera se imagina cuanto aprecio cada una de sus rosas- su sonrisa demostraba un profundo amor- sé que suena un poco tonto, pero cuando hace aparecer por arte de magia una rosa inmediatamente siento una profunda alegría y de alguna manera sé que…- dijo ampliando su sonrisa- es su extraña forma de decirme "gracias" o " perdón" por la enorme cantidad de travesuras que hace- concluyó finalmente con una leve carcajada- Aunque también es un completo pervertido- Kaito por inercia se sonrojó y agradeció mentalmente la máscara- ¡cada vez que puede me levanta la falda!- ¡ _Ahouko, porque le cuentas eso a un completo desconocido!_

 _-_ Déjame ver si entendí, no recibes mis flores porque crees que…

-Solo eres un engatusador que saca provecho con sus trucos con la mujeres- terminó la frase la joven por él con una sonrisa burlesca.

-yo iba a decir, porque te gusta tu amigo- contratacó el mago.

-No es así- aseguró con fingida calma Aoko- mejor concluyamos que nunca recibo flores de desconocidos- de pronto una rosa amarilla se cruzó por su mente- bueno, casi nunca- finalizó inconscientemente antes de comer un trozó de pastel.

Hasta ese punto Kaito habría saldo y gritado de felicidad si no fuera por ese "casi"- ¿qué quieres decir con casi? - ya más serio preguntó antes de devorar de mala gana su torta.

-Bueno, una vez que estaba extremadamente enojada con Kaito acepte una rosa amarilla de un joven muy amable- dijo con simpleza mientras recordaba.

-¿Qué joven? – se apresuró a preguntar con la boca llena medio atorándose - _¿Rosa amarilla?_ \- Aoko al ver las graciosas caras que ponía se rio feliz.

\- Eso no importa- dijo mientras bebía su café.

-No puede aceptar flores de mí, pero si de un desconocido - el hombre le estaba haciendo un ¿berrinche?

\- Cuidado Kid- lo llamó susurrando su nombre para que ningún espectador lo escuchara por error- si sigues así pensaré que estas celoso.

-¿Y que pasaría si te digo que es así?- preguntó con intensidad.

-Entonces la adorable velada tendría que llegar hasta aquí- amenazó reduciendo su sonrisa- Realmente espero que nunca seas tan estúpido como para interesarte por mí y que solo tu ego herido esté hablando por ti- Kaito un poco decepcionado arrojó a la mesa su mayor preocupación.

-¿Es porque soy un ladrón?- preguntó lo suficientemente alto solo para que la joven lo escuchara.

-No- dijo rápidamente en respuesta- Es por lo que quieres robar- susurró angustiada la muchacha mientras con sorpresa se abofeteaba mentalmente por dar tanta información. Aoko al ver su dolor quiso llevárselo, pero no pensó en las consecuencias. -Me debo ir- dijo velozmente mientras tomaba su bolso y se disponía a marcharse. Kaito que siempre se destacó por sus reflejos gatunos, la atrapó y la obligó a permanecer sentada.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó con miedo _-¿qué tanto sabes de mi Aoko?_ -Por favor dime- rogó viendo con preocupación sus ojos llenos de miedo- te prometo que no te haré daño- Por su parte, la joven buscaba una y mil formas de salir huyendo, incluso gritar como última medida.

-¿A qué crees que me refiero?- tal vez aún podía zafarse de esta.

\- ¡Aoko!- la regañó el muchacho con frustración- no te escabullas de la respuesta. Si es lo que pienso y te inmiscuyes podrías salir gravemente lastimada- en ese momento la realidad abofeteo a Kaito. Hasta ahora solo había estado provocando al destino. Los hombres con los que jugaba eran peligrosos criminales capaces de matar a sangre fría. En ese punto comprendió lo egoísta que había sido al incluir en la vida de Kaitou Kid a Aoko Nakamori y por eso debía alejarla de él. Enojado consigo mismo y con el mundo que lo obligó a ser lo que era, se levantó de la mesa con ira a flor de pie.

-Perdóneme señorita Nakamori. Este encuentro no debió ocurrir, me retiro- dijo finalmente antes de dejar dinero suficiente para la cuenta sobre la mesa. - _¿en que demonios estaba pensando? Ella jamás debe salir lastimada por mi culpa, no podría vivir conmigo mismo si eso pasara_ \- trató de huir lo más rápido posible de aquel lugar. En este momento ver a su amiga solo le recordaba su completa falta de cordura.

Aoko por su parte quedó más que sorprendida. Primero la había detenido con miedo, luego la había vuelto a llamar por su apellido y finalmente se había ¿enojado? La molesta debía ser ella, no ese ladrón sentimental. Indignada, se levantó de su puesto dispuesta a seguirlo y pedirle explicaciones. Una parte de su cerebro la regañaba por su profunda imprudencia, pero todo lo demás en ella le gritaba ir por aquel hombre.

-¡Detente! - una voz sonó a las espaldas del mago- ¡dije que te detuvieras! La única molesta debería ser yo, así que deja de escapar- Kaito podía controlar muy bien sus sentimientos con casi todo el mundo, pero Aoko no era el mundo, ella siempre sería la excepción.

-Le dije señorita Nakamori que esto había sido un error, manténgase alejada de mí o podría salir lastimada- comentó sin detener su caminar. Aoko aun controlando su mal carácter lo tomó por su manga y detuvo su andar.

\- ¿Es eso una amenaza? ¿Acaso me vas a lastimar?- preguntó indignada - ¿o lo harán los hombres de negro que te persiguen?- ciertamente mañana se arrepentiría por su estupidez. Kaito pasó de ser un hombre herido a uno asustado de un segundo a otro.

-¡Aléjate de los robos de Kid Aoko!- gritó molesto mientras tomaba sus hombros- No te quiero volver a ver el ellos.

-Se cuidarme sola ¡tú no eres nadie para decirme que hacer! - respondió molesta mientras se deshacía de su agarre.

\- Si no lo haces…le diré al inspector que su adorada hija ésta ahí- la amenazó. Aoko descompuesta por esa leve traición continuo sin medir sus palabras.

-Si tu apenas y me encuentras en tus atracos ¿que te hace pensar que mi padre podría? - con los puños cerrados y casi blancos siguió- ambos están tan enfocados en su búsqueda que jamás hasta hora se habían dado cuenta de mi presencia. Tal vez no eres tan bueno en tu trabajo como crees- lo empujó tratando de provocarlo.

\- Lo que estoy buscando es algo peligroso- alzó la voz frustrado mientras se despeinaba con ambas manos.

-CLARO QUE LO SÉ IDIOTA, POR ESO MISMO JAMÁS DEJARÍA QUE LO TOMARAS- la confesión de Aoko hizo que por inercia se tapara la boca con ambas manos- _tonta, tonta y mil veces tonta_ \- se regañó mientras se disponía a escapar.

-¿De qué demonios estas hablando Aoko?- le susurró el ladrón mientras la arrastraba lejos del público curioso que los miraba discutir. Sin dejar de buscar su mirada suspiró- ¿Por qué tengo el leve presentimiento que ya sabes lo que busco? – la castaña insegura de como actuar solo decidió seguir sus instintos.

\- Pandora no es un juego- susurró Aoko con un rostro libre de emociones- no dejaré que te acerques a ella- lo amenazó cruzándose de brazos y buscando distancia. Ambos jóvenes sintieron la tensión en el ambiente.

-¿Cómo sabes de la joya?- se atrevió a preguntar el mago.

-¿Por qué buscas la joya?- contratacó la castaña.

Ninguno de los dos se disponía a hablar, en este punto una brecha crecía entre el ladrón de luna y la hija del inspector.

-Creo que la cita llegó hasta aquí- sentenció Aoko con una seriedad no propia de ella.

-Quiero respuestas Aoko- exigió el hombre tomándole la muñeca con más fuerza de la esperada.

-Ya somos dos, pero ninguno de los dos quiere ceder- le recordó. Después de un minuto de silencio incomodo la castaña se aproximó un paso hacia el mago y lo miró con seriedad - ¿Por qué un hombre como tu querría usar a pandora? - preguntó con un dolor mal camuflado. Algo en ella se rompió al recordar que el joven que tenía enfrente era su enemigo y no su aliado.

Kaito por su parte comprendió la reacción temerosa de su amiga. Ella pensaba que quería usar la joya a su favor, no deshacerse de ella.

-No la quiero usar- suavizó su agarre y deslizó su mano hasta entrelazar sus dedos- quiero eliminarla de la fas de la tierra- Aoko alzó con violencia su rostro y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

-¿Es la verdad?- preguntó esperanzada. El mago vio en sus ojos la ilusión y no pudo evitar respirar aliviado.

\- Es la verdad- confesó con una leve sonrisa- Voy a destruirla.

-¿Y como planeas hacerlo? – algo en la voz de la Aoko le recordó a cuando eran niños y aún creían en papa Noel.

-Aún no lo sé, primero planeo encontrarla- la ilusión en los ojos de su amiga se desinfló de un momento a otro.

-¿De verdad? ¿Ese es tu brillante plan?- parecía decepcionada- ¿por lo menos tienes alguna pista de ella? - exigió con las manos sobre la cadera.

-No, ¿y tu?- cuestionó más aliviado el mago que sabía que lo peor ya había pasado. Aoko en respuesta bufó y luego de un minuto su pose se relajó.

\- Estoy casada- confesó mientras se sentaba en una banca abandonada y guardaba sus frías manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

\- Estos últimos momentos han sido tensos- le siguió el juego el ladrón mientras se sentaba junto a ella y copia sus gestos.

-Dame tus manos y mírame- le pidió Aoko suavemente. Kaito levemente sonrojado y dispuesto a cumplir cualquier petición se las extendió- ¿de verdad no usaras la joya con fines propios? Necesito saber si puedo confiar en ti- Kaito atraído por el azul de su mirada que parecía atravesarlo hasta llegar a su alma asintió. Aoko satisfecha soltó su agarre y determinó más para si misma que para él, que era un alivio.

-Realmente lo es- concordó el hombre a su lado- _ni si quiera sé que pensar con todo esto_ \- una mezcla de sentimientos angustió a Kaito. Estaba feliz de que Aoko no lo odiara, preocupado por los hombres de negro, furioso por permitir que ella se inmiscuyera y aliviado, confuso y angustiado por miles de cosas que aún no podía ordenar en su cabeza- ¿ _Cuándo mi vida se complicó tanto?_ \- pensó mientras bajaba la cabeza y apoyaba sus brazos en sus piernas. De pronto una sintió el calor de una mano en su hombro.

-Tranquilo, todo estará bien. No soy tan descuidada como crees- le dijo con una sonrisa amable y dándole ánimo.

\- Tienes razón- concluyó, después de un minuto el joven se sintió más seguro- _No entiendo bien que es lo que está pasando, pero ahora mismo Aoko necesita a Kid y Kid la necesita a ella._

* * *

 **NOTA DE AUTOR** : muchas gracias a todos los que leen esta pequeña historia. Es la primera vez que escribo y realmente nunca pensé que a alguien le gustara. Como soy nueva en esto no sabía que se podía dejar mensajes y recién ayer leí todos sus comentarios XD. Gracias de nuevo!


	17. Chapter 17: Compañeros

_**Compañero**_

Aoko vio la angustia de su compañero. El pobre hombre sudaba preocupación y miedo. Algo dentro de ella quiso deshacerse de su dolor y por eso quiso animarlo.

-Tranquilo, todo estará bien. No soy tan descuidada como crees- le dijo con una sonrisa amable y dándole ánimo. Aunque su rostro mostraba seguridad, su cabeza era un torbellino. Dentro de su pecho sintió una gran presión, no sabia si estaba haciendo lo correcto- _por favor que alguien me diga que no estoy equivocada, que alguien me diga que elegí bien a mi compañero_ \- la presión en el pecho de Aoko creció, era miedo, lo sabía, pero debía ocultarlo.

-Todo estará bien- susurró más para sí misma que para el joven a su lado aun con su mano en su hombro. De pronto sintió una presión sobre su mano. Su gesto era correspondido por la mano del ladrón sobre la suya. Aoko impresionada, por inercia miró al joven que tenía su vista puesta en el vacío _.- tal parece que lo hizo inconscientemente_ \- la joven sonrió levemente al sentir como la presión en su pecho disminuía – _ambos necesitamos este apoyo_ \- suspiró sonoramente- ya quita esa cara seria, no es algo propio tuyo- exclamó con burla la muchacha atrayendo la atención del mago.

Kaito se sorprendió momentáneamente. Giró su cabeza hasta que la mirada de ambos jóvenes chocó- _no dejaré que nadie te haga daño Aoko, lo prometo_ \- selló esa promesa silenciosa correspondiendo la mirada de la ojiazul.

-Ahora que recuerdo- dijo la joven con una pizca de gracia mientras liberaba su mano del ladrón, a lo que Kaito se sonrojó por darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaban- Aún me quedan ocho preguntas y a ti seis…si no me equivoco- Kaito sonrió complacido.

\- Tienes razón Aoko- chan. ¿Hay algo que te gustaría saber en específico?

-¿Cuál fue tu primer truco de magia?- preguntó la joven mientras se reacomodaba en la banca y lo miraba con una sonrisa amorosa.

-¿Quieres gastar una de tus preguntas en eso?- anonadado alzó su voz. Aoko en respuesta lanzó una carcajada.

-Creo que puedo gastar mis preguntas en lo que yo quiera, y quiero saber eso- el joven sonrió de forma gatuna en respuesta.

-Si quieres te lo muestro, pero con la condición de que aceptes las consecuencias del truco.

-Creo que me arrepentiré de esto- confesó preocupada la joven.

-Prometo que no te haré nada- dijo entusiasmado.

-Está bien- contestó resignada. El mago se alejó un poco de su amiga y con un grácil movimiento de su mano hizo aparecer una dalia blanca- ¿de verdad este fue tu primer truco? – preguntó la joven con una media sonrisa y una entonación suspicaz.

-Lo juro por dios- exclamó exageradamente el muchacho mientras tomaba las manos de Aoko y depositaba en ellas la flor. Antes que la joven exclamara, él se adelantó- dijiste nada de rosas, y esta es una dalia. Si solo aceptas rosas de Kuroba, entonces tu solo acepta dalias del ladrón de luna.

-Estas demente- se carcajeo la joven- bien- dijo mientras miraba la flor- a veces creo que eres demasiado listillo para mi gusto- recalcó mientras entre cerraba sus ojos con sospecha.

-¿Sabes Aoko?- dijo susurrando mientras se acercaba a su oído con una sonrisa presuntuosa- creo que tienes razón. Pero ya es muy tarde para arrepentirse- levantándose del asiento abruptamente con los ojos de una Aoko sonrojada mirándolo fijamente continuo- ahora, somos compañeros en el crimen y no podrás deshacerte de mí- finalizó besándole suavemente la palma de su mano sin dejar de lado esa sonrisa gatuna. Por su parte la ojiazul se sonrojó hasta las orejas, pero incapaz de perder el control le devolvió la sonrisa y deslizó su mano para apartar la boca del coqueto mago con su dedo.

-¿Y quien dijo que me arrepentiré? – con una sonrisa también se levantó y se dispuso a caminar- después no quiero escuchar quejas. El que no podrá deshacerse de mí, serás tú… "compañero"- contestó risueña mientras realzaba la última palabra con gracia. Kaito por su lado sonrojado por la familiaridad de Aoko, se sonrojó levemente.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó el mago

-Por un café, me estoy muriendo de frío.

-No me extraña- dijo mientras la miraba de pies a cabeza. La joven llevaba un vestido rojo con pequeñas flores blancas, zapatillas negras y una chaqueta de mezclilla negra a tono. Se veía preciosa, pero no abrigada.

-¿Qué miras tanto?- se detuvo en seco la joven mientras lo miraba acusadoramente.

\- ¿Es una de tus preguntas Aoko? - respondió ladeando la cabeza para alcanzar su mirada. La joven indignada apresuró el paso- no me mal interpretes, estas hermosa- _siempre estas hermosa para mí-_ pensó el joven medio enamorado. En respuesta la muchacha bufó y cruzó los brazos tratando de guardar calor.

Kaito sabia que su amiga era una mujer orgullosa y que jamás pediría ayuda, por lo que hizo lo que cualquiera en su posición haría. Se puso enfrente de la chica y con suavidad arrastró sus manos entre las suyas- Están congeladas- susurró mientas acercaba su boca a su unión y lanzaba vapor. Ambos se miraron a los ojos por un segundo que parecía una eternidad.

-¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo?- preguntó la joven entre molesta y sonrojada- si de verdad queremos que esta amistad funcione vamos a tener que poner algunas reglas- finalizó deslizando sus manos y ocultándolas en sus bolsillos. El mago por su parte sin dejar de sonreír se apegó un poco más a su compañera y con un tono meloso continúo molestándola.

-No lo puedo evitar Aoko-chan, hoy te ves preciosa _\- hoy te pusiste preciosa para MI_ \- ese pensamiento hizo que el pecho del joven se inflara de orgullo- _¿Por qué es tan fácil para Kid coquetear con Aoko y no lo es para Kaito?_ \- una duda de pronto se clavó en la mente del joven.

-Agg- con exasperación gruño Aoko- eres un casanova. ¿Por qué mejor no vas por alguna de tus locas fans? Seguramente ellas estarían fascinadas con la visita de "kaitou kid".

-¿Son esos celos mi adorada Aoko?- le encantaba mofarse de ella.

-En tus sueños. Si tanto buscas a alguien que te cele, deberías conseguirte una novia - dijo con una risilla.

-No creo que la vida de crimen vaya de la mano con las relaciones amorosas- confesó aun sonriendo- a menos que mi compañera también sea una criminal como yo- terminó un poco más serio.

-Dudo que alguna chica decente quiera llevar una vida así- se encogió de hombros.

-¿Estás diciendo que no eres una chica decente?- preguntó con diversión el mago.

-¿Estas insinuando que quieres tener una relación conmigo?- contratacó Aoko.

-Y si fuera así…¿Qué tendría de malo?

\- Eso no pasará jamás- respondió restándole importancia - tu y yo jamás estaremos juntos.

-¿Por qué estás tan segura?- aunque su tono era el de un Don Juan, algo en su interior le rogaba conseguir la verdadera respuesta y si tenía una oportunidad la tomaría.- ¿a caso ya te gusta algún hombre?- la imagen fugaz de Hakuba atravesó su mente y le hizo sentir malestar.

-Cla..Claro que no- tartamudeo en respuesta con un tono más agudo de lo que esperaba. Aoko se maldijo así misma por su desliz, esperaba que el mago no se hubiese dado cuenta, pero con lo observador que era lo dudaba.

-Así que te gusta alguien… ¿es de tu escuela? - su tono demostraba ¿molestia? ¿De verdad este muchacho estaba celoso?

Al ver que la joven se sonrojaba hasta las orejas lo supo. Su peor pesadilla se estaba cumpliendo, Aoko se había enamorado y no era de él. Debía saber la verdad, quien, como, cuando, ¿ya estaban saliendo? Algo dentro de él estaba ardiendo y quería explotar.

-Me quedan seis preguntas y creo que quiero saber eso - Aunque su rostro era apacible y mostraba una sonrisa, apretaba sus puños de frustración. Aoko lo miro con seriedad ¿Por qué le importaba tanto?

-Está bien- aceptó con una leve sonrisa- es cierto, me gusta alguien de mi escuela- de pronto su voz se entonó triste- pero de nada sirve- la voz de Aoko lo hizo reaccionar. Ella estaba triste pero no entendía porque.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿él no te corresponde? - la joven pestañó un par de veces antes de contestar con ahora una aparente alegría que no reflejaban sus ojos.

-Déjame preguntarte una cosa. ¿alguna vez te has enamorado? - preguntó con un leve deje de melancolía mientras detenía el paso y apoyaba su espalda en un muro.

\- Sí, creo que estoy enamorado- confesó copiando el gesto de la chica mientras se acomodaba a su lado.

-¿Y ella sabe que eres el ladrón de luna? – preguntó curiosa.

-Honestamente, no lo sabe- Aceptó

-¿Y por que no se lo has dicho?- ahora la joven lo miraba mientras esperaba su repuesta. Kaito se sonrojo al instante.

-¡¿a donde quieres llegar con tantas preguntas?!- es que Aoko no se daba cuenta cuanto le costaba responder.

-Por favor respóndeme, te prometo que tengo un objetivo. Además, tu mismo dijiste que uno decide en que gastar sus preguntas.

Kaito volvió a mirar al frente hacia la calle en donde los transeúntes pasaban y los ignoraban. – si le digo la verdad, ella me odiaría. Tiene un alto sentido de la justicia y probablemente la decepcionaría- _o eso creí hasta que conociste a Kid en persona Aoko. Ahora no sé que pensar_ \- además, mi vida es peligrosa y estoy rodeado de riesgos, no podría vivir conmigo mismo si le pasara algo por mi culpa.

-Exactamente- dijo entre medio de un suspiro la joven- jamás involucraría al chico que me gusta en mi desastrosa vida. Solo mírame, la mitad de mi vida es una mentira y la única persona con la que puedo hablar medianamente con la verdad de lo que pasa es con un ladrón mundialmente reconocido, y como guinda del pastel, es buscado por interpol- Alzó sus manos al cielo en busca de piedad.

-Y por tu padre, que no se te olvide el inspector- le recordó con un tono de gracia. Aoko lanzó una leve carcajada sin emoción.

-Lo que quiero decir, es que realmente no importa si me gusta alguien o no- con un suspiro siguió mientras veía las luces de la calle reflejarse en el pavimento- no podría arrastrar a alguien conmigo a esta vida, en especial si lo amo.

-No sabes cuanto te entiendo- susurró Kaito a su compañera. - _Ella ama a alguien, pero decidió dejar de lado sus sentimientos para no dañarlo. A diferencia de mí, ella logró dejar su corazón atrás, en cambio yo, ya no puedo imaginar la mitad de mi vida sin Aoko.-_ sus pensamientos giraban entorno a los sentimientos de su amiga _\- Aun así, quiero que me ame a mí, que me elija a mí antes que a nadie, si hace eso no tendrían por qué existir mentiras entre nosotros_ \- Por lo menos nos tenemos el uno al otro compañera- susurró a su lado con una media sonrisa sincera- te prometo que jamás tendrás que mentirme, porque yo jamás te juzgaré …y respecto a tu doble vida, creo que entre los dos, mi vida tiene más peligros que la tuya.- dijo riendo tratando de subirle el ánimo.

-Tienes razón- afirmó ahora con una sonrisa- creo que solo me quedan cuatro preguntas y a ti cinco. Supongo que desperdicie un par de preguntas. - dijo con bastante más entusiasmo.

-Sabes que no necesitas de este juego para hacerme preguntas ¿verdad?

-Lo sé, pero tú si lo necesitas para hacerme preguntas a mí- rio sin vergüenza al ver como la sonrisa del mago se le caía de la cara- no me mal interpretes, no eres tan desagradable como creí, pero esto- enfatizó mientras señalaba al mago y después a ella - lo que sea que haya entre nosotros, no va a funcionar- la joven se dispuso a caminar pero de pronto una mano la detuvo. Aoko abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos al encontrarse con el rostro del mago en frente de ella.

-Creo señorita Nakamori, que la única verdad es que "lo que sea que haya entre nosotros"…- exclamó mientras arrinconaba a la joven contra la pared con una sonrisa gatuna- …funciona. Tu y yo somos un buen equipo, y tu me necesitas, para bien o para mal.

-Entre tu y yo no hay naaadaaa- destacó la muchacha manteniendo fija su mirada y apartando de un empujón al joven.

-Por ahora – susurro el mago- _no dejare que seas de nadie más Aoko y eso significa que debas enamorarte de kid para que olvides a ese chico, entonces que así sea._

-¿Qué dices?- se giró la ojiazul con duda en su rostro.

-Que te llevo a casa, ya es muy tarde y no quiero que el inspector se enoje contigo- Aoko sonrió en respuesta.

-Esta bien- no se opuso.


	18. Chapter 18: El nuevo estudiante

_**El nuevo estudiante**_

Aoko sabía, sabía de pandora y de los hombres de negro, lo sabía todo. Kaito lanzó un profundo suspiro mientras se arrojaba a su cama.

 _-¿En qué estas metida?_ \- susurró mientras fruncía el ceño _\- ¿Qué haría yo si te pasa algo Ahouko?-_ una parte de él aún no podía creer todo lo que había pasado ese día. Su mejor amiga tenía más secretos de los que aparentaba y esos secretos podían hundirla _\- ¿Cuánto más sabes? ¿Por qué sabes tanto? ¿Qué es lo que buscas?_ \- frustrado se golpeó la frente con su mano – NO ENTIENDO NADA- se quejó

-¿Un berrinche a esta edad hijo? - Kaito avergonzado desvió su mirada a la puerta en donde estaba su madre con una sonrisa de sorna.

-¡mamá! ¿qué haces escuchando? – se quejó el pobre adolescente

\- No es mi culpa que te quejes en voz alta- dijo sin abandonar su sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia la cama de su hijo y se sentaba en el borde- dime, ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan angustiado? ¿a caso tiene relación con la pequeña Aoko? – el mago se sonrojado presionó su rostro contra la almohada- _¿Cómo es que lo sabe?-_ la señora Kuroba al notar las complicaciones por las que pasaba su hijo sonrió con ternura y le acarició la cabeza- todo estará bien hijo. Lo que sea que te preocupe…

-Mamá ¿Qué pensarías si te digo que Aoko está metida en más problemas de los que creí? ¿y qué ha estado mintiéndome para no dañarme? – su madre lo escuchó y tomándose tu tiempo le respondió.

\- Creo que Aoko ya no es una niña, todo lo contrario, es una mujer que toma sus propias decisiones- la mujer suspiro con suavidad- Pero lo más importante de todo, es que es una joven inteligente y buena, con grandes valores y sentido de la justicia. No sé en que clase de problemas se encuentre, pero si sé que seguramente tiene una gran razón- su madre aún acariciando su cabeza continuó - confió en ella, así como también confió en ti para que la ayudes y seas su amigo cuando más necesite de ti.

Después de unos minutos de silencio el joven habló con un leve tono de angustia-¿crees que algún día pueda decirle que soy Kid?- la miró seriamente.

\- Creo que algún día tendrás que decírselo, no hoy ni mañana, pero sí algún día. Eso la lastimará y lo más seguro es que se enoje contigo- carcajeó levemente al recordar el mal carácter de la joven- pero creo de todo corazón que te perdonará y entenderá tus razones. - Kaito después de escuchar a su madre por fin pudo sonreír en paz. Cerró los ojos y disfrutó la muestra de amor de su madre. No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que estuvieron así juntos, pero le reconfortó y le permitió encontrar la calma que necesitaba.

\- Gracias mamá- dijo finalmente con su sonrisa habitual.

\- De nada- dijo finalmente su madre antes de levantase- descansa Kaito, recuerda que mañana tienes escuela.

\- Tu también descansa- dijo finalmente antes de caer rendido.

* * *

Al despertar al día siguiente, Kaito amaneció con una enorme sonrisa y un nuevo pensamiento en mente- Aoko, sé que no puedes confiar por completo en cada una de mis mitades por separado, pero te prometo que ambas cuidaran de ti, después de todo, tanto el mago adolescente como el ladrón de luna, están enamorados de ti.

-¡kaito! Si no te apuras llegaras tarde a la escuela- el grito de su madre proveniente de la cocina terminó de despertarlo.

-¡ya voy mamá! – rápidamente se alistó y corrió escaleras abajo. Justó antes de atravesar la puerta de salida se detuvo y con una sonrisa fue a la cocina. – ten un buen día mamá- dijo mientras hacia aparecer una rosa frente a la sorprendida mujer.

\- es hermosa, gracias hijo- la aceptó orgullosa la señora Kuroba – ahora ve a la escuela y no dejes esperando a Aoko.

* * *

Una vez en la escuela Kaito con media sonrisa se cambiaba los zapatos en su casillero cuando de pronto de sus amigos se acercaron a él.

-¡Vaya Kuroba! Te ves muy feliz – dijo uno de ellos.

\- Es cierto, nosotros pensamos que estarías devastado- confesó el segundo

-¿Por qué estaría devastado?- preguntó con gracia el joven – Por cierto, ¿han visto a Aoko? – sus amigos ante la pregunta del mago pusieron una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- Creo que no te has enterado- Kaito los miró extrañado.

-¿Le paso algo a Aoko?- su voz sonaba alterada.

\- No no no, no es algo como eso, seguramente ella esta adentro huyendo del interrogatorio de sus amigas.

-¿Interrogatorio? ¿De qué demonios están hablando? - Ahora ya se estaba impacientando.

-Bueno…hay un rumor- susurró desviando la mirada y con voz nerviosa. Ninguno de los dos jóvenes se atrevía a mirar a los ojos a Kaito, era reconocido en toda la escuela como un mago bromista demasiado sobre protector con su mejor amiga- no tienes por que creerlo…pero se dice que Nakamori esta saliendo con alguien. La noche pasada la vieron tomada de la mano con un muchacho de cabello oscuro- Kaito parpadeo repetitivamente- _todos creen que tuvo una cita con un desconocido_.

-Vaya Kuroba, te lo tomaste muy bien. Todo pensamos que matarías al chico que se atreviera a ponerle un dedo encima a tu esposa - el mago se sonrojó violentamente. Sabía que si en verdad eso hubiese pasado probablemente no estaría tan tranquilo. Ni la misma Aoko sabía que en verdad ellos habían estado juntos esa noche y que quien le había tomado las mano fue él- _¿qué mentira le estaría diciendo a sus amigas?._

-Ya les dije que Aoko es mi mejor amiga, nada más - antes que sus amigos continuaran hablando se apresuró para ingresar a clases. Una vez en el salón abrió la puerta con lentitud esperando pasar desapercibido. En el fondo de la clase estaban la mitad de las chicas rodeando a una sonrojada Aoko que frustrada trataba de esquivar sus preguntas.

-Parece que nos ganaron esta partida Kuroba- una voz sonó detrás asustándolo.

-¡Hakuba! ¿de que estas hablando? - bufó el muchacho.

\- Es imposible que no hayas escuchado el rumor- aseguró tan apacible como siempre- ¿acaso no te preocupa?- preguntó alzando una ceja

\- ¿De veras tu crees que dejaría que cualquier idiota se acercara a Aoko?- le pregunto con arrogancia mientras lo miraba con desafío.

Antes que los jóvenes siguieran la discusión la maestra llegó para poner orden en el salón. Kaito corrió a acomodarse junto a su amiga y la miró de reojo antes de sacar sus cuadernos- se ve completamente ¿avergonzada?.

-Oye Kaito- susurró la joven acortando un poco la distancia- yo quería decirte… digo, bueno… lo que están diciendo los demás…- Kaito no entendía ni una palabra de lo que trataba de decirle su compañera.

-¡Muy bien estudiantes! hoy les tengo una noticia. Tenemos un nuevo estudiantes en nuestra aula- todos incluyendo a los ojiazules les sorprendió la noticia y por inercia enfocaron toda su atención en la profesora- démosle la bienvenida a Kimura Daichi.

-¡Ay no puede ser!- se hundió en su asiento con suavidad.

Kaito giró su cabeza para ver el rostro pálido de Aoko- _¿acaso ella dijo algo?_ \- Siguió la mirada de su amiga hasta el nuevo estudiante en el salón, el cual no le quitaba la mirada a su amiga. Algo en eso no le gustaba. Kimura era un joven alto, de fas angelical, pose despreocupada, ojos azules, cabello ondulado y de color castaño. En resumen, parecía un maldito príncipe que no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Aoko.

-Kimura, delante de la señorita Nakamori hay un puesto vacío, haga el favor de sentarse ahí. – el joven sin abandonar su sonrisa, camino hacia su puesto sin dejar de mirar a Aoko. Justo antes de sentarse y con una sonrisa torcida susurró- Hola Ao-chan - la joven en respuesta solo hizo una mueca.

Esto lo confirmaba ¡ellos se conocían! Y tenía la vergüenza de llamar a su amiga por su nombre- _"Ao-chan"_ \- no le gustaba, ni siquiera le quedaba bien, ella era Aoko o Ahouko.

Su mirada buscó la de Aoko una y otra vez durante la clase, pero la muchacha se encontraba en su mundo. Tal vez ahora no podían hablar, pero tantos años juntos le permitían saber cuándo la joven quería esquivar una conversación y cuando evidentemente estaba molesta, y en este caso eran ambas cosas. Sabía que tendría que esperar hasta el receso para poder hablar con ella, así que con frustración se dignó a enfocar su mente en la aburrida clase.

Cuando por fin la hora del receso llegó la joven rápidamente se levantó de su asiento, movimiento que llamó la atención de su nuevo compañero.

-Ao-chan, hace mucho que nos veíamos- exclamó con una suave sonrisa de felicidad. Aoko en respuesta le lanzó una mirada dura y una sonrisa fingida.

-Vaya Daichi, no sabía vendrías a este instituto, eso es bastante inesperado- la castaña iba a seguir hablando cuando un grupo de estudiantes se acercó a los jóvenes con la intención de conocer al nuevo estudiante.

-Soy Kuroba Kaito- una mano abruptamente se estiró como saludo.

-¿tu eres Kuroba? – el joven preguntó con simpatía- Ao-chan me ha hablado mucho de ti- dijo mientras enfocaba la mirada en Nakamori- Kimura Daichi, un placer- dijo finalmente estrechándole con mano. El mago suspiró aliviado al saber que por lo menos lo reconocía por su nombre.

-¿Eres una amigo de Aoko? Es un placer, puedes decirme Keiko- dijo una joven de coletas interrumpiendo el saludo de los jóvenes. Y así siguieron todos los estudiantes de la clase con gran entusiasmo, en especial por parte del público femenino.

-Gracias chicos, son todos muy amables y lamento tener que dejarlos, pero Ao-chan me prometió un recorrido por la escuela- dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento- ¿no es verdad Ao-chan?- la buscó con la mirada.

-¿eh?- dijo balbuceó una distraída Aoko- si..si,si, es cierto. ¿vamos?

Kaito que no había abandonado su lado junto a la castaña en todo el receso receloso de cualquier cosa que pudiese hacer el desconocido, determinado se negó a dejarlos. - _no, claro que no, ustedes no estarán solos mientras yo pueda evitarlo_ \- el mago decido a seguirlos se puso de pie pero unos brazos e impidieron continuar.

-Kozumi ¿Qué estas haciendo?- preguntó frustrado.

\- ¿Problemas en el paraíso? - la voz melosa de la bruja se burló- supe del nuevo amigo de Nakamori y pensé que estarías un poco molesto.

-Claro que no, Aoko puede tener todos los amigos que quiera- bufó con una sonrisa forzada- a mí no me molesta- _a menos que ese amigo se parezca a un príncipe y le diga ao-chan._

-Bueno, te creo- dijo con una sonrisa gatuna – por cierto ¿Quién es ese chico nuevo? Es bastante atractivo.

-Solo quieres otro esclavo ¿no es así brujita?- preguntó con burla el muchacho- no estoy seguro quien es, pero…- cortó la frase al darse cuenta que ni el nuevo ni Aoko estaban en la sala- ¿Dónde demonios estan?- preguntó alterado.

* * *

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó molesta la joven. Daichi en respuesta la miró de reojo con burla mientras se enfocaba en la vista que le ofrecía la azotea.

-Bueno, digamos que me enviaron aquí como refuerzo.

-¿De que estas hablando? ¿Quién te envió? ¿mi abuela?- su tono de voz cada vez era más alto.

-Cálmate Ao-chan – levantó las manos en señal de paz- Si estoy aquí es solo como resguardo. No estoy aquí para controlarte, es solo un favor que le hago a Akane - automáticamente la joven relajó sus hombros como respuesta.- ella me pidió que te cuidara las espaldas mientras no esté…algo relacionado con un nuevo amigo tuyo – las mejillas de la castaña se sonrojaron notoriamente en respuesta- Tranquila, no me dijo quien era ese joven, solo me sugirió que te diera apoyo en caso que se te ocurriese hacer una tontería.

-¿No está? ¿A dónde fue?- preguntó ignorando las insinuaciones del muchacho.

-Tu abuela la envió en busca de información a Europa, se fue de improvisto- aunque la mueca de una sonrisa no abandonaba su rostro, había cierto tono de tristeza en su voz difícil de ignorar- así que hasta que vuelva seremos solo tú y yo preciosa- le dijo en tono juguetón.

-¿Y porque nadie me dijo nada?- no quería abandonar su posición a la defensa, no del todo por lo menos.

-Hace dos días tu abuela tuvo un problema con el negocio y envió a Akane. Ella no quería dejarte y por eso me pidió que hiciera esta locura. No te enojes conmigo ¿si?- puso una cara de cachorro. Aoko suspiró y sonrió. Había conocido a Daichi casi al mismo tiempo que a Akane, ambos eran sus amigos y realmente los apreciaba por su lealtad, pero a veces resultaban ser muy impulsivos.

-Está bien- finalmente sonrió y el joven le devolvió el gesto.

A lo lejos sonaron unos apresurados pasos subir la escalera. De pronto una fugaz y traviesa idea atravesó la mente del nuevo estudiante y una sonrisa picara se asomó por sus labios.

-¿De que te ríes?- preguntó divertida la joven. En respuesta el chico la abrazó con fuerza sorprendiendo a Aoko.

-Creo que me divertiré mucho aquí- le susurró Daichi en su oído.

 **-¡¿Pero que esta pasando aquí?!-** una voz retumbó en la azotea y antes que alguno contestara Kaito tomó a Aoko del brazo y la arrastró lejos del intruso. Daichi en cuanto los vio escapar no pudo para de reír, casi sin pensarlo tomó su teléfono y envió un mensaje- _tenías razón, Kuroba es mas divertido de lo que creí_.

* * *

-Kaito, más lento ¡me vas a arrancar el brazo!- se quejó la joven. El mago en respuesta se detuvo de golpe y la arrastró al interior de una sala vacía.

-¿Quién es él?- lo celos lo estaban consumiendo. El extraño no llevaba ni medio día en la escuela y ya estaba abrazando a SU Aoko.

-¿Te refieres a Daichi?- el mago bufó al escuchar como lo llamaba por su nombre -Cálmate, es solo un amigo, nada más- respondió restándole importancia _-¿Por qué esta tan molesto? ¿son celos?_

-¿Y de donde salió este amigo tuyo?- preguntó con una sonrisa fingida.

-Nos conocimos en verano - aclaró con simpleza mientras se sentaba en un pupitre.

-No confío en él- dijo haciendo un puchero y cruzando sus brazos.

\- Es un buen chico, estoy segura de que serán buenos amigos- aclaró con una leve carcajada- vamos quita esa cara- pidió mientras acunaba el rostro de su amigo entre sus manos. Kaito al ver lo íntimo del toque se sonrojó hasta las orejas - ¿qué es lo que te molesta exactamente? – preguntó con amabilidad la joven.

\- yo…yo…¿Por qué se estaban abrazando?- Aoko se sorprendió gratamente por la pregunta.

\- Solo fue un saludo. No nos veíamos hace meses- Kaito se alejó un paso molesto. Aunque solo fue un paso, Aoko sintió un enorme vacío y por un segundo una leve angustia se apoderó de sus sentidos y quiso con todo su corazón que Kaito ya no estuviese molesto con ella.

\- Nosotros también hemos estados separados y nunca me has…- antes que terminara de hablar Aoko lo envolvió en un suave abrazo.

-Tienes razón- dijo levemente sonrojada- te debía un abrazo – susurró en el hombro de su amigo. Kaito sin poder emitir una sola palabra se quedó estático por un segundo, luego, inconscientemente sus brazos rodearon la cintura de su amiga y levemente apoyó su cabeza en la de ella. – _huele a perfume y a ¿chocolate?, dios mío-_ le encantaba.

-Si hubiese sabido que para callarte solo debía abrazarte, habría usado esta arma secreta hace mucho- se burló la joven mientras deshacía su abrazo. Por su lado el mago solo se sonrojó sin poder evitar que la chica se alejara. - vamos, las clases están por comenzar.

-Si, pero antes…- dijo ahora con mayor seguridad mientras tomaba su mano evitando que se apartara- quiero que me prometas que no dejaras que ese chico se tome libertades que no tiene- Aoko rio con ganas.

-Tranquilo, créeme cuando te digo que él no está interesado en mi- dijo recordando a cierta pelirroja que tenía loco a su amigo.

Al llegar al salón ambos castaños vieron al nuevo estudiante rodeado de chicas que no paraban de hacerle preguntas- _alguien estará en problemas_ \- pensó con diversión Aoko. De pronto un mensaje se anunció el teléfono de Aoko: _Hola Ao-chan, ¿te gusto la sorpresa que te envié esta mañana? No te enojes por favor, pero si estas molesta…te doy permiso para desquitarte con él. No estaré por un tiempo, así que no tendrás clases extra hasta que regrese, usa bien tu tiempo libre. PD: mándale un golpe de mi parte a mi adorado príncipe azul si lo ves coqueteando con alguna estudiantes._

Aoko se rio disimuladamente al leer el mensaje, claramente debía cobrar ese golpe. Al ir a sentarse pasó por el costado de Daichi y con una maliciosa sonrisa le pellizcó el brazo sin delicadeza alguna.

-Auch- se quejó el joven - ¿y eso por que fue?- preguntó mientras se acariciaba el adolorido brazo. La joven risueña solo le mostró la pantalla de su celular- eso es traición Ao-chan- reclamó con una sonrisa coqueta- además ellas solo son mis nuevas amigas- susurró acomodándose en el asiento delante de ella.

El dulce recuerdo del abrazo se esfumó de la mente del mago al ver la mirada de complicidad entre su nuevo enemigo y Aoko. – _creo que es momento de una broma_ – susurró para si mismo mientras en su cara se dibujaba una sonrisa de diversión.


	19. Chapter 19: Como un Psicópata

_**Como un Psicópata**_

El chico nuevo lo estaba sacando de quicio. Después de un par de bromas Daichi comenzó a predecir sus movimientos y esquivar sus jugarretas- _lo detesto_ \- cada vez que hablaba con Aoko sentía que algo dentro de él hervía. No entendía de donde nacía tanta familiaridad, ellos eran amigos de la infancia y no se tomaba tantas atribuciones como el intruso.

-Daichi es un hombre muy guapo- exclamó una joven de coletas a Aoko – y parecen muy unidos…- insinuó con picardía. La joven cansada de las constantes indirectas decidió ignorar a su amiga y redirigir su atención al mago que miraba el vacío con amargura.

-Kaito…kaitooo- lo llamó continuamente _¿la estaba ignorando?_ Con el ceño fruncido y una malévola sonrisa se acercó hasta el oído de su amigo- KAITOOOOOO- le gritó sin compasión, haciendo que su amigo se cayera de la silla por el susto.

-¡¿Ahouko?! - gritó indignado el joven mirándola desde el suelo reír.

-Vamos Kaito, no te molestes. Llevo llamándote mucho rato- dijo sin remover su sonrisa – vamos a almorzar, tengo mucha hambre- aclaró simplemente mientras se deslizaba a la salida acompañada de Keiko. El mago que se quedó en blanco por un segundo al ver su sonrisa, se levantó lentamente sin dejar de mirarla.

\- es muy bonita ¿no crees?- preguntó Daichi con aparente inocencia. El joven había observado toda la escena, desde las indirectas miradas de Aoko hacia el mago hasta la sorpresiva caída del enamorado chico – _este chiquillo es muy divertido …un poco torpe con las chicas, pero divertido_ \- mientras hacia un debate una sonrisa maquiavélica se formaba en su mente.

Kaito un poco molesto por el comentario solo asintió con una forzada sonrisa _\- no es solo bonita…es hermosa_ \- pensó el mago mientras se disponía a seguir a su amiga y aumentar la distancia con el extranjero.

-Tengo entendido que ustedes son amigos desde niños- comentó mientras lo seguía.

\- Así es – contestó cortante el muchacho- _¿A dónde quiere llegar?_ \- **Los mejores amigos** – recalcó

-Vaya que alivio- exclamó el Daichi con un suspiro. El mago se preocupó por un segundo- _¿Por qué eso sería un alivio?_ \- como eres solo su mejor amigo seguramente la conoces mejor que nadie.

\- Mejor que nadie en este mundo- exclamó con un notorio tono de advertencia. El nuevo, lejos de sentirse intimidado siguió sonriendo como si nada.

\- En ese caso creo que tu podrás aconsejarme mejor que nadie - una alarma dentro de Kaito comenzó a sonar- me gustaría invitarla a salir este sábado…- antes de continuar su monólogo, el mago se frenó en secó y respondió con cierta dureza interrumpiéndolo.

\- No puede- Daichi con curiosidad alzó una ceja.

-¿Ella no puede …o…tu no quieres que salga conmigo?- ahora su sonrisa insinuaba una notoria burla. El mago sin dejar de mirarlo ni por un segundo respondió con desafío.

\- No hay diferencia – estaba cansado de Daichi, Hakuba y el resto de los idiotas que se acercaban a Aoko, les pondría fin a cada uno de ellos y sus pobres intentos.

\- Eso no depende de ti ¿verdad? - dijo con notoria diversión- ¿Qué tal si hacemos una pequeña apuesta? - Daichi continuó al ver que Kaito no se movía de su lugar al estar expectante - Veamos a quien elige Ao-chan. Invitémosla ambos a salir. Si me elige a mí, por ningún motivo interrumpirás nuestra _cita_ … ni lo que pueda pasar en ella - insinuó sin descaro alzando una ceja.

Kaito estaba furioso con las indirectas del " _principito"_ , pero al ser un hombre que le fascinan los retos, no pudo negarse. Algo dentro de él le decía que tenía grandes posibilidades de ganar y el premio sería más que suficiente- pero si yo gano, tu jamás volverás a invitarla a salir- dijo cerrando el trato con un apretón.

* * *

Aoko que almorzaba feliz junto a Keiko bajo un árbol de pronto estornudó- parece que alguien está hablando de ti- exclamó risueña la chica de coletas.

-¿Tu crees?- le siguió el juego la muchacha- ¿y qué crees que estén diciendo?- Keiko que a lo lejos advirtió como se acercaban dos jóvenes a paso apresurado y sonrió divertida- no lo sé, pero tal vez ellos si- dijo señalando a sus compañeros que se acomodaban cada uno al lado de su amiga. Aoko un poco sorprendida al inicio miró con sospecha.

-Ao-chan, te ves realmente hermosa hoy- exclamó Daichi mientras tomaba su mano libre y trataba de depositarle un beso en su dorso. La ojiazul lejos de estar nerviosa, alzó una ceja y deslizó su mano lejos evitando que cumpliera su cometido.

-eh …¿gracias?- exclamó con duda mientras tomaba distancia de su amigo haciendo que su cuerpo chocara con el de Kaito. Al voltear su rostro se topó con el del mago que miraba a su rival con molestia por su atrevimiento. Sin pensarlo mucho tomó posesivamente la mano de su amiga y la alejó del intruso sin notar como la cara de Aoko pasaba por diferentes tonalidades bermellón _.-¿Por qué cada vez que Kaito me toca me siento así?_ – la joven había notado hace mucho que solo con el mago perdía el control de sus emociones y que cada vez que la tocaba o la miraba solo como sabia hacerlo él una sensación de prosperidad, alegría y seguridad crecía en su pecho.- _estoy perdida_ \- se lamentó la joven sin atreverse a moverse.

\- Me hieres Ao-chan- dijo con dramatismo Daichi llamando la atención de la castaña. La joven sin entender lo miró con evidente duda - ¿Por qué Kuroba te puede tomar de las mano y abrazar y yo no? - Kaito que hasta el momento no había notado la posición de su amiga contra él, se sonrojó. Para cualquiera que mirara la escena desde fuera vería que Aoko recostaba su cuerpo en el del mago y que Kaito le correspondía abrazándola mientras entrelazaban sus manos.

-yo no...no es lo que parece-dijo Aoko levemente alarmada mientras trataba de tomar distancia.

-No importa- dijo sin dejar de sonreír mientras se ponía de pie y le ofrecía su mano para que pudiese levantase del suelo- me puedes recompensar de otra forma- Kaito que notó por donde quería conducir la conversación el intruso, tomó por la cintura a Aoko que había aceptado la mano de su enemigo y comenzaba a levantarse. El gesto impidió que la joven se pusiera de pie, por el contrario, la joven cayó de golpe junto al mago aún más cerca que antes.

\- ¡auch! - exclamó la castaña. Con cierta molestia desvió su rostro para quejarse del golpe con el bruto de su amigo, pero se detuvo al ver las miradas de rivalidad entre los muchachos. Lo que fuera que estuviese pasando no le gustaba nada - muy bien, alguien que me diga que esta pasando aquí- molesta cruzó sus brazos.

\- No se a que te refieres Ao-chan- dijo con dulzura Daichi- con Kuroba solo nos preguntábamos si estarás ocupada este sábado ya que….

\- Lo estoy- declaró en un suspiro- y en lo que sea que estén pensando no me incluyan- finalizó poniéndose de pie mientras tomaba distancia de ambos chicos.

-¿Qué? – exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Tengo cosas que hacer- dijo con simpleza sin dar más explicaciones. Cansada del juego de los jóvenes se marchó arrastrando a su amiga de coletas con ella.

\- No me esperaba esto- confesó con diversión el joven- supongo que tendremos que posponer nuestra apuesta.

* * *

Por fin el sábado había llegado y con eso un montón de tiempo libre. Llevaba planeando este viaje por semanas. Su plan era bastante simple. Viajaría hasta la montaña, visitaría el templo y sus alrededores, de ser necesario acamparía en la zona y se devolvería al día siguiente como si nada hubiese pasado. Miró por la ventana de su cuarto, recién estaba amaneciendo, por lo que la calma del exterior era notoria. Con una leve sonrisa tomó su mochila, se puso una chaqueta verde olivo, su jockey y se dispuso a salir de su vivienda en dirección a la estación de trenes.

-Espero encontrar respuestas- se dijo a si misma esperanzada- esa fue una de las últimas paradas que hice con mi madre…- sin pensarlo mucho giró su cuerpo con violencia- _¿acaso alguien me esta siguiendo_?- sus ojos recorrieron el camino que dejaba atrás- _calma, respira_ \- nadie estaba al corriente de su viaje, salvo su padre y su abuela- _tal vez solo estoy paranoica_ \- suspiró pesadamente mientras trataba de camuflarse entre las pocas personas que transitaban las calles.- _si alguien me esta siguiendo será bastante obvio en la estación._

Se acercó a la boletería y con aparente tranquilidad compró su pasaje esperando que alguien más comprara su boleto al igual que ella. Se puso sus audífonos y con disimulo observo como dos hombres después de ella se acercaron. El primero era un hombre que bordeaba los 50, mientras que el segundo solo era un joven que parecía de unos 20 como mucho.

La llegada del tren fue anunciada por los parlantes unos minutos después. Con pasos pausados y sin dejar de observar a su alrededor subió al vagón y buscó una cabina vacía. Debido al poco frecuente recorrido y la hora, el vehículo estaba casi desierto, por lo que no fue difícil encontrar el espacio que buscaba.

-Que suerte. Podre descansar unas horas- desbordando felicidad se acomodó en el mullido asiento que estaba más próximo a la ventana. Mientras veía pasar el paisaje su cuerpo comenzó a relajarse y sin proponérselo se durmió con el ronroneo del tren.

Aoko miró en todas las direcciones, sentía su cuerpo pesado y adolorido- ¿dónde estoy? - con dificultad se puso en pie y observó con mas detalle el lugar- _está muy oscuro_ \- se quejó mientras sus manos comenzaron a tantear las paredes que tenían una sensación húmeda y rocosa. Se adentró en la oscuridad temiendo caer en cualquier momento. Mientras avanzaba su vista se comenzó a acostumbrar al ambiente y pudo ver el borde de los cuerpos rocosos que la rodeaban- ¿una cueva? - pestañó confundida- ¿Por qué siento que ya he estado aquí? - algo dentro de ella se removió.

 _-¿Aoko? – una suave voz la llamó – sin pensarlo giró su cuerpo para encontrarse con la persona que la llamaba.- ¿Aoko? ¿eres tú? – la joven abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos sin creer lo que veía._

 _-¿ma…mamá?- susurró con una voz acongojada- ¿cómo..?- sin poder controlarse, su cuerpo tembloroso comenzó a caminar hacia la figura de su madre que la llamaba, pero debido la impresión se tropezó cayendo sobre sus rodillas. Con vergüenza y lágrimas que empañaban su visión, desvió sus ojos a sus adoloridas manos._

 _-todo esta bien hija- Misaki tomó entre sus manos las de su hija- mírame- le pidió con dulzura. La ojiazul lentamente subió su mirada para que chocara con la de su madre. Al ver que su hija le correspondía el gesto la miró con seriedad- debes salir de aquí- Aoko no comprendía, ella ni si quiera sabía dónde estaba ¿cómo se supone que saldría de ese lugar? - debes salir ahora mismo- ahora su madre con urgencia la tomaba por sus hombros tratando de hacer que reaccionara, pero ella no podía moverse, su cuerpo no respondía. Trataba de modular una respuesta, pero su lengua no obedecía sus indicaciones. De pronto un sonido ensordecedor la distrajo momentáneamente de su frustración. Asustada miró en todas las direcciones, la cueva comenzaba a caer a pedazos alrededor de ella, con todas sus fuerzas intentó levantarse, pero su traicionero cuerpo solo era una vil prisión que apresaba su mente. Su último pensamiento fue para su madre, que al buscarla ya no se encontraba a su lado. Sin esperanzas vio como el techo terminaba de colapsar y la envolvía en la más profunda oscuridad._

Con el corazón en la mano y la respiración agitada se despertó- solo fue un sueño- tratando de calmarse se acomodó mejor en el asiento sin aparatar su mano de su pecho que aún buscaba aire con desesperación, como si aún quedaran vestigios de polvo en sus pulmones.

-¿Una pesadilla?- la voz de un desconocido la alarmó dejándola sin aire nuevamente- lo siento, no fue mi intención asustarte Aoko-chan- la joven miró espantada al extraño – ¿no me reconoces? – preguntó con cierta gracia. Al ver que la chica no respondía y seguía con el rostro deformado por la impresión prefirió aclarar su identidad- Soy yo Aoko-chan, tu ladrón favorito- susurró mientras le guiñaba un ojo con picardía. La castaña, lejos de enojarse solo suspiró y guardó silencio. La visión de su madre la había descompuesto y sinceramente no tenía claro como reaccionar. Kaito asustado por la nula reacción de su amiga, se levantó de su asiento y se acomodó junto a ella ofreciéndole una botella con agua.

-Aquí – dijo estirando su mano- parece que fue una pesadilla muy fea- dijo tratando de entablar conversación, pero la muchacha seguía sin responder, en vez de eso acomodó su gorra para ocultar su mirada del mago.

-Estoy bien- aclaró después de unos segundos de incomodo silencio- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó con monótona voz mientras rechazaba el agua. Kaito que en un inicio no pensaba darse a notar estaba confundido por la actitud de la chica. Pensó que lo golpearía hasta dejarlo con un pie en la tumba por su atrevimiento, pero en vez de eso solo temblaba como un conejo asustado en un rincón del asiento. Sin pensarlo más, alargó su manó y con un ágil movimiento ocultó entre sus brazos a una impresionada Aoko.

-¿Qué …que haces?- susurró contra su pecho sonrojada.

-Tranquila, estamos solos y aún queda mucho de viaje, así que tomate tu tiempo para calmarte – le susurró mientras apoyaba su barbilla en la cabeza de la joven y se negaba a soltarla. Aoko por un segundo pensó en rechazar su atención, pero el calor que irradiaba el cuerpo del mago la hizo sentir como si su alma volviese a su cuerpo y sin poderlo evitar sonrió feliz.

\- Gracias- dijo finalmente correspondiendo el abrazo- _su olor me recuerda a Kaito_ \- pensó con alegría mientras soltaba su agarre de pronto. Con tranquilidad elevó su mirada para ver sin apuro el rostro del "desconocido"- ¿quién se supone que eres hoy?- preguntó con cierto tono de diversión. Kaito al verla recompuesta sonrió ante su ocurrencia.

-Lo que tu quieras. Podría ser un simple turista o… el encantador chico del tren que te enamora a primera vista- con una sonrisa llena de galantería tomó una de sus manos y la beso sin dejar de mirarla por un segundo- o derechamente podría ser tu novio el tiempo que necesites - la joven en respuesta solo bufó.

-Tranquilo galán- se burló la muchacha- el día que necesite un novio falso serás el primero en saber- ya mas tranquila y con una leve sonrisa acomodó su cabeza en el respaldo y cerró sus ojos. Kaito levemente sonrojado no dejó de observar a su amiga ni por un segundo. Disfrutando su cercanía delineo su rostro angelical con sus ojos sin culpa y sin dejar de tentar a su suerte eligió seguir con la conversación .

\- ¿Y el día que quieras un novio de verdad?

\- En ese caso serás el segundo- exclamó con evidente burla aun manteniendo los ojos cerrados y perdiéndose por completo el rostro descompuesto del mago.

-¿Y quien sería el primero?- interrogó con urgencia. Aoko al notar su urgencia abrió los ojos y sin poder evitarlo una risilla se escapó de sus labios.

-Pues mi hipotético novio, obviamente- respondió con una mal disimulada sonrisa. El mago un poco más tranquilo suavizó su expresión y sonrió aliviado. – ¿ahora me vas a decir por qué me estas siguiendo?

\- ¿No es obvio?- dijo acomodándose en su asiento- quiero saber a dónde vas y con quien. Quiero saber cada uno de tus pensamientos y cada uno de tus secretos. En resumen, quiero saberlo todo de ti Aoko.

La joven con evidente sorpresa lo miró extrañada- suenas igual que un psicópata ¿debería preocuparme? – preguntó tratando de desviar un poco el tema.

-Si no te alarme ni un poco que sea el ladrón más buscado del mundo, entonces créeme cuando te digo, que no te debes preocupar por tu seguridad mientras estés conmigo - Aoko divertida por su observación se cruzó de brazos y fingiendo inquietud arrugó su ceño.

\- Tal vez aún estoy a tiempo de llamar a la policía. No me gustaría despertar en la siguiente estación hecha picadillos o algo así.

-Muy divertida. Solo quieres esquivar el tema principal de conversación.

\- ¿Y cuál sería ese según tú? - Kaito suspiró, claramente aún ninguno de los dos estaba listo para hablar de sus sentimientos. Se detuvo para mirarla y con un leve dolor en su pecho prefirió no arriesgarse, después de todo ella amaba alguien más. – no quieres confesar que solo eres un acosador cualquiera ¿verdad?

\- me descubriste- sonrió coquetamente- es usted muy lista señorita Nakamori.

\- Y que no se te olvide- contestó risueña. Una parte de ella entendía las insinuaciones del mago, pero no quería dar su brazo a torcer, después de todo ella no tenía mas que sentimientos de compañerismo por el hombre a su lado.

-por cierto…- de pronto el semblante del joven cambió. Con nerviosismo se rascó la mejilla- ¿A dónde vamos? - Aoko casi se cae de la impresión.

\- Diablos. Estas perdiendo facultades. -expuso frunciendo su boca-¿Me estabas siguiendo sin saber nuestra dirección?- ahora su tono era más de diversión – eso explica porque compraste el boleto hasta la última estación. El mago sorprendido por el comentario de su amiga alzó la cejas- que no te sorprenda tanto. Desde unas calles antes de llegar a la estación sentí que me seguías, solo que no sabía el rostro de mi psicópata.

\- Ya veo- ahora más tranquilo alcanzó su bolso para sacar comida y ofrecerle un poco a su compañera de viaje- creo que tendré que practicar.

-Mientras no sea conmigo, todo bien- especificó mientras aceptaba la comida

-No te lo puedo prometer- exclamó risueño el muchacho mientras esquivaba el golpe de la joven- por cierto, la próxima vez, podrías elegir una hora más decente para viajar. Ya llevamos en ruta más de dos horas y aun no son ni las 8 de la mañana- se quejó igual que un infante. La joven indignada lo miró cansada.

-La solución es bastante simple. La próxima vez NO me sigas- le recordó mientras le daba otro bocado a su aperitivo. - espero que traigas más comida en ese bolso y un saco de dormir.

\- No te preocupes por mi princesa.- finalizó recostándose en el asiento relajadamente. Aoko infló sus mejillas infantilmente.

\- No me digas así- pidió molesta. Kaito al ver su rostro se enterneció. No podía evitarlo, todo en ella lo cautivaba.

\- Por un segundo, cuando despertaste, pensé que te molestarías por mi presencia.

\- Supongo que te salvaste de pura suerte- la angustia al recordar su sueño la invadió por un segundo.

\- ¿Qué soñaste?- preguntó con preocupación al notar la seriedad en el rostro de la castaña.

\- No lo recuerdo mintió- Kaito inseguro de su respuesta prefirió respetar su privacidad.

Después de unas horas de viaje, los jóvenes bajaron del tren en lo que parecía una vieja estación.

-Que pintoresco- exclamó el muchacho.

-Ni se te ocurra quejarte- comentó la muchacha mientras comenzaba su caminata- Nadie te obligó a venir- se detuvo un segundo antes de continuar- Aún no es tarde para retractarte, si te quedas en la estación puedes tomar el siguiente tren y puedes volver para la cena a la ciudad.

\- No te desharás de mi tan fácilmente- sentenció el mago acomodándose su mochila al hombro.

-Como quieras- finalizó la joven - pasemos al pueblo por provisiones antes de continuar.

* * *

No llevaban ni una hora caminando cuando la voz del mago la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Estoy aburrido- se quejó el mago una y otra vez- juguemos a algo Aoko.- la joven exasperada por la actitud de joven se mordió la lengua para evitar escupir cualquier improperio.

\- Oyeee Aoko- el mago con una sonrisa traviesa y sin rendirse en su propósito siguió incitándola- ¿Qué tiene de especial este lugar? ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos que caminar?.

-¿Podrías callarte?- escupió con rabia.

-Me callaré si respondes mis preguntas.

-¡Dios mio! ¡¿Qué edad tienes?!- bufó alzando las manos al cielo. El mago sonrió feliz, se sentía victorioso.

-Que tal si continuamos con el juego de las preguntas. Si no me equivoco, aún tengo 5 preguntas y tu cuatro.- en ese momento Aoko lo entendió, el estúpido mago quería saber algo de ella.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber exactamente?- preguntó con amargura mientras con un rápido movimiento despejó una rama de su camino que al soltarla le dio de lleno en la cara al mago. La joven esbozó una sonrisa torcida al escuchar la queja del mago.

\- Auch ¡eso dolió Aoko! – Kaito asumió el golpe como una pequeña venganza por parte de su amiga- el otro día, después de la fiesta del detective – Kaito se detuvo para ratificar que Aoko lo escuchaba, al notar que ella alentó sus pasos para observarlo de reojo continuó- dijiste que ninguno de los invitados era de tu gusto ¿Por qué no?

\- ¿te refieres a los hombres de la fiesta?- Aoko pregunto con incredulidad. El mago respondió con una afirmación – Eran chicos muy aburridos- soltó despreocupadamente.

\- Vamos, tu respuesta es muy vaga – dijo instándola a continuar- ¿Cuál es tu tipo de hombre?- Aoko al ver sus intenciones se sonrojo y sin poderlo evitar pensó en Kaito.

-¿Por qué tanto interés en algo tan burdo?- agradeció mentalmente ir unos pasos adelante del muchacho debido a lo estrecho del sendero.

\- La curiosidad me mata- confesó sin vergüenza el joven. Aoko pensó su respuesta y tímidamente respondió sin apuro.

-Supongo que me gusta que me hagan reír, así que tiene que ser un chico divertido- de pronto sonrió levemente y la imagen de Kaito y sus continuas bromas se hicieron presente- Parece que tengo cierto gusto por los chicos impredecibles e impulsivos - confesó más para si misma que para el mago que prefirió guardar silencio y dejarla continuar. Aoko por su parte, recordó al mago rodeado de chicas y su libidinosa sonrisa – y que no sea un sucio mujeriego infiel propenso a las guarradas- Kaito casi se tropieza al escuchar eso.

-¿Es mi imaginación o eso fue una indirecta?- susurró el mago con miedo al verse reflejado en sus palabras.

-Agradecería profundamente que no fuera un idiota inmaduro- cada vez sonaba más molesta.

\- oye Aoko…¿y el chico que te gusta es así? – preguntó con curiosidad

\- ¿Así de idiota?- sin esperar respuesta contestó- muchas veces si y también es inmaduro, celoso y sobreprotector, es una completa molestia.- Kaito estaba cada vez más confundido.

\- Si tanto te molesta ¿por qué te gusta? - cuestionó con ingenuidad - _¿de quién diablos está hablando? Por la descripción no puede ser Hakuba._

-Por que cuando no es una patada en el trasero es el chico más dulce de todos- dijo con un leve tinte en sus mejillas- porque siempre sabe que decir o hacer para hacerme feliz y no se si lo hace apropósito o solo es su forma de ser. Porque nunca me da miedo ser simplemente yo cuando estoy con él- sin dejar de mirar al frente ni detener el paso sonrió- ni yo misma me entiendo, solo sé que me siento condenadamente afortunada cuando estoy con él aún si no corresponde mis sentimientos- de pronto una profunda tristeza se alojó en el corazón del mago

-Ya veo- Aoko nunca le había hablado libremente del chico que le gustaba anteriormente a ninguna de sus mitades, y al escucharla, ambas partes se sintieron igual de traicionadas. Miró con dolor la figura de su amiga que iba solo unos pasos delante. La joven llevaba unas simples zapatillas, un short de mezclilla negro, una polera gris, su chaqueta verde olivo y su jockey. Aun con vestimentas simples se veía hermosa y le era imposible quitarle los ojos de encima- _ese chico debe ser un idiota por no corresponderle. Yo mataría porque ella me eligiese a mí_ \- pensó con rabia al imaginar el corazón herido de Aoko _\- pero por otra parte, si él no la quiere, tal vez yo tenga una oportunidad._ \- con un poco más de esperanza se acercó a la muchacha.- solo necesito que acepte tanto al ladrón como al adolescente.

-¿Buscabas otra respuesta?- el silencio del mago la incomodaba, estaba tan acostumbrada a la bulla que la vaga respuesta del joven la desconcertó.

\- Tu respuesta fue perfecta -Aclaró el mago – ¿No me vas a preguntar que tipo de chicas me gustan a mí?- le preguntó con picardía. La castaña aliviada por las familiares insinuaciones sonrió.

\- Déjame adivinar. Altas, rubias y despampanantes – se burló la joven.

\- Yo más bien diría: inteligentes, interesantes y con preciosos ojos azules…algo así como tú- Aoko se sonrojó violentamente y por primera vez en el día se cuestionó si había sido buena idea aceptar que la acompañara.

\- Ni creas que caeré en tus tretas- el rostro molesto de la muchacha lo hizo sonreír- no soy como todas tus fans.

\- Gracias al cielo por eso- le festejó el mago- Si fuera así, no te encontraría tan interesante.

\- Creo que debí abandonarte en el tren- se quejó Aoko ignorando el coqueteo. Kaito por el contrario no abandonó su sonrisa, por lo menos no lo estaba rechazando.

\- No puedes negar nuestra química Aoko-chan.

-¿Química?- preguntó anonadada en un tono más agudo del normal.

\- Sé que tú también lo has notado. Congeniamos- lanzó entre medio de respiraciones agitadas por el ejercicio- Cuando estás conmigo estas cómoda, no lo niegues. – Aoko guardó silencio y pensó con cuidado su respuesta. Ella ya se había dado cuenta de lo que el mago le decía desde la "cita".

\- No te confundas. Lo que siento por ti es compañerismo. No voy a negar que me siento a gusto cuando estamos juntos, pero no es por las razones que tu crees.- aunque Kaito intentó no sentir esperanzas, fue inevitable.

-Deja de negarlo Aoko. – exclamó feliz el mago al darse cuenta de que aún tenía una oportunidad. - ¿recuerdas cómo te sentiste en el tren cuando nos abrazamos? Por lo menos yo sentí como si encajáramos a la perfección.

-Me recordaste a Kaito- dijo con simpleza la castaña- cuando me abrazaste me sentí reconfortada y segura porque me recordaste a él- el mago se detuvo de golpe y palideció.

-¿Y eso porque?- preguntó ocultando su miedo.

\- Creo que usan el mismo perfume- admitió levemente sonrojada- tienen el mismo olor- susurró sintiéndose completamente idiota por haber admitido un pensamiento tan personal. Kaito por su parte sonrió aliviado y feliz.

\- Así que …te gusta mi olor- se burló el mago un poco más confiado- eso es un avance.

\- No es que me guste- se defendió la joven- es que me recuerda a Kaito, eso es todo - de pronto una idea atravesó la cabeza de Kaito. Aoko le pidió nunca decirle su identidad, pero si se la insinuaba no estaría rompiendo su promesa ¿o si? Decidió arriesgarse solo un poco.

\- ¿En que más nos parecemos Kaito y yo? - alzó la voz con fingida inocencia.

-mmm…ahora que lo pienso- la muchacha con mofa sonrió- ambos son unos magos ególatras y mujeriegos - el joven solo suspiró molesto.

\- y que no se te olvide que también somos divertidos, guapos y encantadores – dijo adelantándose unos pasos enfrente de la muchacha para cortarle el paso y ofrecerle una flor.

-Con esos comentarios solo me das la razón- se rio Aoko con las ocurrencias del mago. El joven al ver la enorme sonrisa de su amiga sintió como el corazón se le hinchaba de amor y con un acto de valentía se acercó a la muchacha y acomodó la flor en su oreja.

-¿Continuamos princesa?- preguntó haciendo una exagerada reverencia.

\- Ya estamos casi en la cima. Cuando lleguemos nos encontraremos con un pequeño templo abandonado, ahí podremos descansar.

-¿Qué tiene de interesante esta montaña?- preguntó con evidente curiosidad el mago, después de todo Aoko soltaba la información de a poco y siempre era bastante vaga en su descripciones.

-Honestamente- lo miró con una media sonrisa de disculpa- no lo sé.

-¿Y qué es esto? ¿un paseo? – preguntó indignado el joven.

\- Algo así. No sé que es lo que podría encontrar.

\- Creo que no te entiendo Aoko.

\- Ya somos dos.


	20. Chapter 20: El lago en la montaña

_**El lago en la montaña**_

Aoko debía admitir que los recuerdos de este lugar eran bastantes vagos. En su memoria solo existían las sobras del "templo" que más bien parecía una vieja casa abandonada.

-Es un lugar encantador- el tono sarcástico del mago retumbó en el lugar haciendo eco. La joven solo suspiró resignada- ¿Por qué un lugar como este esta abandonado? No es algo común.

\- Las personas son supersticiosas- cansada por la larga caminata se sentó en el suelo mientras revolvía su bolso en busca de comida- se dice que en la antigüedad en este lugar purificaban una gran cantidad de malos espíritus con la ayuda de las aguas cristalinas de la zona. Las personas en busca de ayuda recurrían a la sacerdotisa del templo que dejaba a los malévolos seres encerrados en el reflejo de las aguas. Después de muchos años se hizo reconocida tanto en el mundo de los espíritus como en el de los hombres por su peculiar habilidad- hizo una pausa para darle un mordisco a su sándwich- Otra sacerdotisa llena de celos por su fama decidió eliminarla con la ayuda de un espíritu del bosque que tomaba la forma de una pequeña ave azul.

-¿Un espíritu del bosque?- preguntó el joven mientras devoraba su comida con ansias.

\- La leyenda dice que el espíritu originalmente era amigo de la sacerdotisa del agua y que finalmente la traicionó fingiendo estar herido con el objetivo de atraer a su amiga y que en su despiste fuera atacada.

\- ¿Y por qué la traicionó?

\- Por un corazón roto- aclaró la joven mientras bebía de su botella- El espíritu se había enamorado, pero ella solo le era leal a su pueblo y su deber con ellos.

-¿ Y por que las personas piensan que este lugar esta maldito?- pese a la historia aun no podía entender con exactitud.

\- Por dos razones – expuso la chica con una sonrisa amable- la primera, es que sin la sacerdotisa que purificara constantemente las aguas, la energía negativa maldecía a las personas que se bañaran en ellas.- Kaito alzo las cejas escéptico- la segunda es porque por alguna razón, solo en este zona de la montaña hay pájaros como esos – dijo señalando unas pequeñas aves que revoloteaban en el árbol mas próximo.

\- ¡Son azules!- exclamó sorprendido el mago- Ya veo. Piensan que el espíritu del bosque ronda la zona.- Aoko asintió pensativa.

\- Son muy hermosas, es una pena que las personas le tengan miedo- concluyó finalmente parándose mientras se sacudía el polvo- suficiente descanso- aclaró estirándose con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿ A donde vas?- preguntó el mago que se reusaba a levantarse.

\- A explorar al interior del templo.

-Oye…parece que ese lugar está que se cae a pedazos. No deberías entrar- manifestó preocupado. La joven lejos de escucharlo se aproximó cada vez más al antiguo edificio- ¿Por qué nunca me escucha? - se quejó con frustración mientras se disponía a seguirla.

-No hay nada en este lugar- susurró para si misma decepcionada- ni si quiera recuerdo haber estado aquí- con frustración se masajeó la sienes- solo es una casa vieja…tal vez si encuentro el lago…no puede estar muy lejos- unos pasos detrás de ella la distrajeron de sus cavilaciones.

-¿Qué buscas exactamente? – preguntó el joven con pose relaja y manos en los bolsillos.

-No sabría decírtelo – resignada y sin mirar por donde caminaba se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero en su prisa no se dio cuenta de la inestabilidad del piso- Ahhh- gritó la joven al ver como su pie atravesaba el piso. Kaito espantado se acercó velozmente a su amiga.

-Tranquila- le susurró el joven a su costado, mientras que con delicadeza la ayudaba a levantarse y sacar su pie. La miró con preocupación al notar su mueca de dolor. Sin pensarlo dos veces la alzó en brazos como una princesa y la sacó del edificio.

-¿qué haces? Puedo caminar- se quejó la joven completamente incomoda por la situación.

-veamos- dijo el joven ignorando las quejas de la muchacha. Con cuidado la depositó en el suelo observó su tobillo. Aoko exasperada se levantó rápidamente.

-Solo es un rasguño- dijo haciendo círculos con su tobillo- ¿ves?

-Eres tan obstinada – la regaño el mago- déjame ver, solo para estar seguros- pidió alargando las manos.

-ya te dije que estoy bien- aclaró apartándose un paso- _maldición, duele_ \- estoy bien- sonrió con amabilidad para apartar sospechas- va a anochecer pronto. Deberíamos hacer una fogata.- Kaito rendido asintió .

-Iré por leña- levemente molesto se adentró en el bosque- _estoy seguro que está herida_ \- y con ese último pensamiento se perdió entre los árboles.

-Es mi oportunidad, debo encontrar esa laguna sin que él me interrumpa- sintiendo un pinchazo en su pie se adentró en dirección opuesta a la del mago.

Llevaba unos minutos caminando cuando de pronto una pequeña ave azul apareció frente a ella

-Hola pequeña- le habló amablemente la joven- por casualidad no has visto una laguna por aquí- risueña por su ocurrencia se sintió levemente ridícula. En respuesta el ave comenzó a entonar una melodía que sonaba extrañamente triste.

\- Creo que no es la primera vez que te escucho cantar – la entonación se le hacia medianamente conocida. Y de pronto la voz de su madre invadió su cabeza.

 _-Recuerda hija, si alguna vez quieres volver a encontrar la laguna solo debes preguntárselo amablemente a ella- dijo Misaki indicando a la pequeña ave- ella es la guardiana del bosque- le confesó en un susurro._

-¿Podrías llevarme al lago?- se sintió estúpida por preguntar algo así a un pájaro, pero sin perder la fe, comenzó a seguirla al ver que esta emprendió vuelo- espérame, no puedo caminar tan rápido- se quejó la joven mientras con desesperación movía unos arbustos. Al estar tan concentrada en el ave, no se dio cuenta del desnivel del piso y sin poder evitarlo tropezó, dándose de bruces contra el suelo- si antes no estaba herida, ahora seguramente si- bramó molesta mientras buscaba con la mirada a la culpable que cantaba su dulce melodía en una roca junto a un hermoso lago- ¡El lago! – gritó feliz la joven.

-Vaya. Tu no pareces un espíritu malvado, tal vez uno muy triste, pero no malvado- levantándose con cuidado se acercó al calmoso lago. Era bastante pequeño y sus aguas estaban tan tranquilas que se asimilaban a un espejo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, casi hipnotizada por los últimos reflejos anaranjados del sol sobre el agua se acercó hasta quedar de frente. – Es tan atrayente-susurró acercando sus manos a la superficie del agua, con apenas un roce de uno de sus dedos las ondas en la superficie se formaron dejando ver entre los pliegues la imagen de una mujer- ¡¿Qué es eso?!- preguntó alarmada mientras por inercia arroja su cuerpo hacia atrás cayendo de golpe contra el suelo- que cosas imaginas Aoko – con una mano pegada en su pecho por el susto, suspiró pesadamente.

-Lo que vi…¿fue real?- miró al ave que seguí inmutable en su posición- que estúpida soy- se regañó a sí misma mientras gateaba de vuelta a la orilla del lago. Con miedo y casi esperando que algo saliera del agua y la atacara vio su reflejo- boba—se burló de si misma con una carcajada.

-¡Aoko! ¡aquí estas! - una angustiada voz sonó detrás de ella- ¿por qué te desapareces así? - la regaño el joven mientras la miraba un tanto extrañado- ¿qué estás haciendo?

-na…nada- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa- solo admiraba el lago- confesó aceptando la mano que le ofrecía el mago.

La imagen de aquella mujer la dejó pensativa por largo rato.

-Toma- la voz de su acompañante la despertó.

-¿Eh?- balbuceó. Kaito divertido por su reacción, solo se limitó a envolver con una manta a su amiga.

-Cada día pienso que estas más loca- trató de iniciar una conversación molestándola.

-Somos dos- confesó la joven seriamente sin dejar de mirar el fuego. Al darse cuenta del extraño comentario trató de alivianar el ambiente- Aunque tu también lo estas.

\- En eso tienes razón – confesó el mago riéndose entre dientes.- deberíamos dormir, mañana hay que madrugar.

-mmm…aún no tengo sueño -dijo la joven abriendo su saco de dormir- ¿podrías…?- de pronto se sonrojó. Rogó que el mago no se diera cuenta de su vergüenza, pero el joven estaba tan atento a ella que resultó imposible no verla ocultar su rostro.

\- Si podría…¿qué?- Kaito vio la oportunidad perfecta para mofarse de ella- te ves realmente linda cuando te sonrojas Aoko- arrastró sus palabras seductoramente. Casi como si de un gato se tratase se acomodó con lentitud a su lado- ¿en qué estabas pensando? ¿debería preocuparme que estemos solos en el bosque?.

-¡¿Pero en qué estas pensando?!- preguntó indignada mientras su rostro se deformaba.

-Que quieres que piense si estas completamente sonrojada- se defendió el muchacho mientras se acomodaba risueño en su saco.

-Yo solo quería que me hablaras de tus robos- dijo inflando sus mofletes como si fuese una niña. Kaito profundamente sorprendido abrió sus ojos incrédulo.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó con alegría. Aoko se contagió de su felicidad y acomodándose en su saco sin dejar de mirarlo asintió - ¿te gustaría saber de alguno en específico? - Aoko meditó un segundo

\- ¿En cuál te divertiste más?

\- ¿Antes o después de conocerte? - preguntó con galantería, mientras Aoko hastiada hacia rodar sus ojos sin interés- está bien, está bien – trató de calmarla con una sonrisa- es una pregunta difícil. Para mí, los robos siempre son un desafío y los desafíos es sí, me fascinan, en especial cuando el pequeño tantei-kun está en ellos - la castaña lanzó un leve carcajada.

\- Es un niño bastante especial…muy inteligente para su edad- opinó Aoko risueña mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su mano.

-Tal vez demasiado para su edad- opinó el mago- _¿ella sabe de él?_ \- sin pensarlo demasiado continuó con las diferentes historias de sus robos hasta que Aoko cerró sus ojos del cansancio. Kaito la miro por unos minutos antes de bostezar y seguirla al país de los sueños.

* * *

- _Aoko…_ \- sintió como una voz desconocida la llamaba desde la oscuridad. Alarmada se despertó de un tirón. Miró en todas las direcciones, pero a su alrededor solo estaba el mago profundamente dormido y una fogata a punto de extinguirse- lo habré …¿soñado?- por alguna razón no se sentía cómoda con esa idea. Titubeante y aun un poco adormilada se levantó del saco y ahí fue cuando la vio, unos pasos en dirección al bosque un ave azul la observaba expectante – _¿será la misma de hoy en la tarde?_ _¿me estará esperando_? - llena de curiosidad, tomó su chaqueta y una linterna dispuesta a seguir al ave.

-Aún quedan unas horas antes del amanecer, si me doy prisa volveré antes que Kid despierte y así no se preocupará- ante su pensamiento se detuvo por la sorpresa que dejó en ella sus propias palabras- la Aoko de hace unos meses habría aprovechado esta oportunidad para descubrir su identidad, no estaría velando por su seguridad. – jamás imaginé que este día llegaría- confesó risueña.

-¿El lago?- debía admitir que no estaba muy impresionada, era bastante obvio que el pequeño animal desde un inicio se dirigía a ese lugar- ¿qué quieres que haga?- preguntó pegando un bostezo. El ave en respuesta voló tranquilamente encima del lago donde se reflejaba la luna llena- ¿quieres que…me sumerja? - preguntó con preocupación, a lo que el ave solo pio repetidas veces sin dejar de volar sobre el reflejo de la luna. – solo hundiré las piernas….gracias al cielo estoy con shorts- habló al vientos mientras se quitaba las zapatillas y la chaqueta.- Está helada- se quejó la joven hundiendo su pie aun adolorido por la caída de la tarde. Con cautela caminó por el lago hasta que el agua le pasó las rodillas, miró en todas las direcciones esperando que en cualquier momento algo la tomara de las piernas, un espíritu, un monstro, un pez… lo que sea- sonrió divertida. Con lentitud levantó la mirada en la luna que la saludaba desde el cielo y la llenaba de energía.

-Aoko- le susurró una voz. La joven espantada bajó la mirada y llena de miedo vio como el reflejo de la mujer de la tarde se mostraba en el agua. La castaña sin pensárselo dos veces trató de volver a la orilla, pero antes de si quiera dar un paso, unas manos imaginarias la tomaron por los tobillos y la sumergieron en las oscuras aguas.

-despierta Aoko- una voz la llamaba desde el costado. La joven asustada abrió sus ojos esperando encontrarse rodeada de agua y con falta de aire, pero en vez de eso estaba en-…¿el templo?-

-Así es- le aclaró una mujer vestida de sacerdotisa- lamento haberte asustado Aoko.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estamos?- mil preguntas asaltaron la cabeza de la joven - ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- la mujer rio ante la impaciencia tan característica de la castaña.

-Eso es porque nosotras ya nos conocemos- la joven extrañada comenzó a rebuscar en los rincones más profundos de su mente- Aunque en ese entonces aún eras muy pequeña y venias en la compañía de tu madre.

-¡¿Mi madre?! ¿ustedes se conocieron? - cada vez hablaba más rápido.

-No exactamente. Ella jamás logró verme directamente como lo haces tú- le dijo con calma- La recuerdo porque la única vez que la vi, ella te trajo a mí, pero en ese entonces aún eras muy joven.

-¿y por qué vino?- susurró más para si misma

-Buscaba pistas sobre pandora, al igual que haces tú- antes que Aoko continuara el interrogatorio ella continúo hablando- Pero jamás las encontró, no aquí por lo menos. - la joven resopló desilusionada

-Aoko- le llamó la atención- déjame que me presente- la sacerdotisa continuó hablando con tranquilidad- Mi nombre es Akiko, hace muchos años yo era la sacerdotisa de este templo que fue mi hogar por más de 30 años.- camina junto a mi Aoko, no temas, aquí nada puede lastimarte, lo que veremos no son más que recuerdos del pasado.- la castaña vio a la extraña mujer que la acompañaba. Su cabello era completamente platinado, sus ojos eran tan oscuros como la noche y era un poco más pequeña que Aoko, dándole una imagen un poco infantil.

-¿Adónde quieres me quieres llevar? – preguntó ya más calmada la joven

-A qué conozcas mi historia

-Tengo la impresión de que no podré irme de aquí si no te acompaño – concluyó la joven haciendo además de seguirla con una leve cojera.

-Puedes irte en cuanto desees Aoko- la corrigió la mujer- el agua te trajo aquí por tu voluntad y por tu voluntad te llevará de regreso.

-Eso no es cierto- dijo dubitativamente la castaña- yo sentí como algo me arrastraba desde el fondo.

-Creo pequeña, que ni tu misma puedes controlar tus habilidades- se burló la sacerdotisa- una persona normal no hubiese podido pasar por el agua, solo aquellas con habilidades especiales tienen la facultad de transportar su conciencia al pasado. –

-eso quiere decir que mi cuerpo sigue en el lago y mi mente está aquí contigo. – a lo que Akiko asintió solemnemente- hace un momento mencionaste que fue mi voluntad estar aquí, pero honestamente no recuerdo querer estar…aquí.

-Yo te llamé… una parte de ti, de la que aún no eres consciente respondió a mi llamado.- Akiko con un gesto de la mano le pidió que la siguiera- años antes de morir conocí a antecesora, era una gran sanadora- elogió la mujer- tenía la habilidad de sanar casi cualquier herida.- Aoko suspiró

\- Todos me dicen que esa es una habilidad que se pasa de generación en generación, pero honestamente, no creo tener ese don.

-Dime Aoko ¿Cuándo estas cerca de las personas por alguna razón tienes la habilidad de adivinar sus intenciones? ¿Ya sean buenas o malas?- Aoko meditó un segundo la respuesta indecisa- Por alguna razón que desconoces al estar con algunas personas sientes malestar, mientras que si estas con otras te llenas de calma y alegría- la joven al entender afirmó con la cabeza- eso pasa porque puedes sentir sus almas.

\- Tu antecesora tenía la habilidad de leer el futuro- La castaña rápidamente suspiró mientras asentía.

-Es muy parecido a leer un mapa, puedo deducir el camino gracias a las líneas, pero no lo veo con claridad hasta que estoy en el lugar.

\- Tus dones recién están aflorando, es normal que aun no estés consciente de todo lo que puedes hacer, después de todo nunca recibiste la correcta instrucción. – la castaña escéptica prefirió no contradecirla- si no fuera así ¿Cómo explicas tu presencia aquí?.

-Esta bien- aceptó la joven- Digamos que te creo. ¿Cómo se supone que aprenderé a usar mis habilidades? No conozco a nadie que me enseñe.

-Tal vez yo no pueda, pero tu antecesora sí- sonrió de forma misteriosa mientras le indicaba que mirara hacia el frente. Delante de ellas la imagen de dos mujeres se formó. Una de ellas era Akiko y se encontraba gravemente herida.

-No te mueves- le pidió la otra- _por lo que puedo de deducir ella debe ser Kaoru_ \- tus heridas son muy severas y te puedo ayudar, pero debes confiar en mi.- Akiko insegura de aceptar ayuda de una extraña trató de alejarse pero fracasó cayendo al piso- tranquila ¿ves esto? – le dijo alzando una recipiente- solo es agua y es todo lo que necesito.- al ver que Akiko resignada se dejaba hacer, con lentitud expuso su herida y con suavidad dejó caer agua de su botella sobre la zona afectada.

-¿Qué está haciendo?- susurró Aoko

-Ya verás- le afirmó la sacerdotisa instándola a que se acercara a observar.

Kaoru envolvió con sus manos la herida y cerrado sus ojos se concentró en sanarla. Akiko impresionada le sonrió agradecida.

-¿Cómo consigo un poco de esa agua?- preguntó anonadada la ojiazul, en respuesta la sacerdotisa lanzó una leve carcajada, la joven sonrojada la miró con dudas.

-Sígueme-le pidió sin alejar su sonrisa- la siguiente imagen mostraba a ya una sana sacerdotisa purificando diferentes cuerpo y objetos en las profundidades de un lago

-¿Cómo hacías eso? – preguntó la joven mientras frente a sus ojos aparecían en cámara rápida como la mujer una y otra vez encerraba en el lago las malas energías.

-Con la ayuda del espíritu del bosque- sonrió con amabilidad mientras una pequeña ave se paraba en su mano extendida- Mi gran y único compañero, mi mejor amigo y el amor de mi vida- confesó con cariño mientras acariciaba las alas del animal.

-No entiendo- admitió la castaña sonrojada- las historias dicen…

-Dicen que me traicionó- dijo alzando su cabeza con seriedad- las historias cuentan las verdades a medias- sentándose en la orilla del lago, aun con el ave en su regazo continuó- el día que morí, un fuerte espíritu atacó a una de las niñas de la aldea y se adueñó de su cuerpo. Al ser un alma inocente, fue fácil engañarla y obligarla a cometer horribles actos en contra de otros aldeanos. – la sacerdotisa tembló al recordar los eventos del fatídico día- en resumen, traté con todas mis fuerzas de ayudarla pero no fui lo suficientemente fuerte- admitió mientras las imágenes de la pelea y la derrota pasaban delante de las mujeres- es espíritu poseyó mi cuerpo y se adueñó de mi alma, sabía que si alcanzaba el total control sería el fin, así que…

-Te sacrificaste…- finalizó Aoko horrorizada

-Es una forma de decirlo- sonrió levemente divertida – encerré mi cuerpo y alma en la laguna que tantas veces antes me había ayudado. El problema fue que no tenía las suficientes fuerzas para hacerlo sola, así que con mis últimas energías le rogué para que me ayudara …- susurró con tristeza Akiko mientras miraba al pájaro que aceptaba feliz sus mimos. - Los aldeanos mal interpretaron todo, pensaron que me aprisionó contra mi voluntad…

-En verdad lo siento mucho- se compadeció Aoko.

-No lo hagas- tal vez mi cuerpo falleció ese día, mas no mi espíritu- la sonrisa volvió a su rostro- ahora soy un espíritu del bosque al igual que él- carcajeó mientras el ave emprendía vuelo- yo habito en el lago y mantengo a raya a todos los malos que alguna vez encerré en este lugar.

\- ¿Es decir que el lago esta maldito?- preguntó palideciendo

-No si me ayudas- la castaña ladeó la cabeza con incertidumbre.- Ayúdame a purificar sus aguas, si lo haces les daremos descaso eterno a todos los espíritus que yacen encerrados junto a mí.

-¿Y qué pasará contigo?- exclamó dubitativa.

-Seré libre de vagar por el bosque y por fin acompañarlo como siempre quise- sonrió tomándole de las manos esperanzada.

-En ese caso, obvio que e ayudaré- dijo contagiada de su felicidad- solo que no sé como hacerlo- confesó apenada.

-¿Sabes que tenemos en común tu antecesora y yo?- Aoko meditó un segundo su respuesta.

-¿El agua? Ambas la usan- Akiko afirmó sonriente.

-Es cierto. Pero en ambos casos es solo un medio para un fin. No necesariamente todas las sacerdotisas las utilizan, solo es una ayuda que amplifica nuestras habilidades y nos permite estar en armonía. – la joven asintió dando a entender que comprendía- Hoy haremos lo mismo- finalizó mientras se sumergía hasta las caderas en el lago. Aoko la siguió sin dudarlo y la imitó.-

-El momento de la verdad llegó.

-No sé que debo hacer- susurró la joven.

\- Dame tus manos- le pidió- cierra tus ojos y enfócate. Todo el tiempo estas rodeada de diferentes energías, ahora solo debes ser consciente de ellas – la castaña hizo lo que le pidieron pero solo sentía un presión en el pecho- libera tu poder, deja que la luz llegue a ti…respira…confía en ti misma- la voz de la mujer cada vez se hacia más lejana, hasta que finalmente diferentes luces de todos los colores rodearon a la joven.

-Hay muchas luces…¿qué son?.

-Lo que ves en este momento son las energías de las que te hablaba. Ahora solo debes discernir cuales son las buenas de las malas. Concéntrate.- Aoko cumplió sin dudar la petición, sentía su cuerpo tenso, como si estuviese cargando objetos muy pesados. – Separa las luces, no te asustes ellas no te lastimaran si no se los permites- finalmente una parte de ella pudo discernir, no sabía como describirlo, pero tenía conciencia de lo que la rodeaba.- Lo estas haciendo perfecto – ahora…debes recordar que esa luces como las llamas tu, alguna vez fueron personas, debes darle forma, ver como son realmente, si haces eso, también podrás escucharlas, no te dejes engañar por su dulces palabras, confía en tus instintos.- sintiendo como si la tensión de su cuerpo se deslizara solo a su cabeza frunció el ceño- ¿lo ves?- de pronto las luces crecieron y las figuras de diferentes personas y animales la envolvieron, no podían tocarla, pero todas gritaban a su alrededor,

-Todas me hablan- la voz de Aoko sonó angustiada

-Acállalas…respira, la que da las ordenes eres tú.- cada vez era más fácil controlar su ambiente. Una en una de las almas guardaron silencio.- abre los ojos Aoko- la joven obedeció y parpadeó asombrada.

-¿Dónde estamos?- es como si estuviesen hundidas en el lago y que cada una de las corrientes brillaban con propia luz, unas mas oscuras que otras.

-Seguimos en el lago- le dijo reafirmando su apretón de manos- ahora viene lo más difícil dijo mirándola seriamente- debemos purificar las aguas. Tu misma debe sentir que hay corrientes más pesadas que otras, esas son las que están contaminadas- Aoko asintió dándole la razón, por alguna razón se sentía incomoda en ese lugar- ero también debes sentir la calidez de las otras corrientes y la luz que hay en ellas. La joven nuevamente le dio la razón- debes hacer crecer esa luz y hacerla llegar a todos los rincones- Aoko la miró confundida- confía en ti misma. No dudes- la joven respiró cada vez con mayor dificultad. La oscuridad de los alrededores se defendía con fuerza- piensa en cosas que te den calma Aoko, busca tu propia luz- ante esas palabras la voz de cierto mago vibro dentro de ella- _Ahoko_ \- Kaito era su luz que la llenaba de felicidad. Imágenes del adolescente, sus travesuras y su sonrisa gatuna la llenaron.

-¡Lo lograste Aoko!- una voz la despertó. La joven miró en todas las direcciones y se vio envuelta en las tranquilas aguas del lago, solo que ahora se sentía diferente, por alguna razón cada parte de su cuerpo se sentía en paz.

-¿Cómo..? yo no hice nada- confesó la joven.

-Tienes más poder del que crees- la miró con orgullo la mujer- lo que sentiste hoy, puedes hacerlo siempre que quieras- le recordó mientras hacia mover las aguas que parecían emitir luz propia.- ahora todos los que estaban aquí podrán descasar en paz- le recordó mientras salía del lago. Aoko feliz le sonrió y por alguna razón en ese momento también se sintió orgullosa de sí misma.

\- Eso es excelente…- dijo viendo como en el horizonte la luz del sol comenzaba a aclarar el cielo- Ya es hora de irme… y de secarme- concluyó mirándose las ropas húmedas con una sonrisa.

-Una última cosa- le pidió la Akiko mientras la ayudaba a salir de las aguas- tu tobillo…tal vez deberías hacer la prueba.

-¿Sanarlo?- preguntó incrédula -pu…puedo intentarlo- dijo sin seguridad. Se sentó en la orilla del lago y dejó sumergido su pie _\- ¿si el agua funcionó antes…porque ahora no?_ – un poco más segura de si misma, se concentró en el dolor de su pie- _solo pensamientos felices_ \- con los ojos cerrados visualizó su tobillo sin heridas – _solo piensa en rosas_ \- de pronto una calidez que nunca había sentido antes recorrió sus manos que envolvían con cuidado su tobillo- ya no duele…- sonrió impresionada mientras alzaba su pie.

-Creo que mi misión esta completa- aclaró mientras se ponía de pie.

-¡Espera!- Akiko la miró por última vez- gracias- le sonrió feliz. La sacerdotisa le devolvió la sonrisa mientras desaparecía frente a los ojos de la muchacha. Aoko suspiró satisfecha mientras se acostaba en la hierba y veía como el sol subía.

-Creo que debería volver- pensó- estoy toda mojada – risueña tomó sus zapatillas y chaqueta y se dirigió al campamento. Al llegar vio como el mago despertaba entre medio de un bostezo.

-Buenos días – lo saludó feliz.

-Buenos d…-el joven se sentó de golpe- estas empapada ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó despertando de golpe. La joven sin abandonar su sonrisa se dirigió a su mochila por ropa de repuesto.

-voltéate

-¿Qué?

-Que te voltees- exigió mientras extendía la ropa que usaría- no creeras que me cambiaré frente a ti- lo miró con sospecha.

-¿Y porque no te cambias por allá?- preguntó alarmado mientras indicaba unos arbustos

-Porque si voy por allá podrías espiarme- dijo entrecerrando los ojos- y así puedo verte todo el tiempo mientras me cambio, así que voltéate pervertido- Kaito levantó sus manos sonrojado mientras se giraba. Detrás de él solo escuchaba como la ropa se deslizaba y caiga de golpe al piso.

- _No mires, no mires, no mires…_ \- se repetía una y otra vez. La imagen de su amiga cambiándose invadió su cabeza- malditas hormonas- se quejó al sentir como su rostro se calentaba.

-Listo- exclamó feliz- buen chico- felicitó al joven con una sonrisa burlesca.

-¿ahora soy un perro?- se quejó el mago, la joven solo se carcajeó en respuesta- ¿Por qué estabas mojada?- preguntó con curiosidad

-Digamos que me caí al lago- simplificó mientras ordenaba sus cosas.

-¿En la caída tuviste tiempo de quitarte los zapatos y la chaqueta?- preguntó mientras observaba con detalle a la castaña

\- Demasiado listo- le celebró Aoko con una sonrisa gatuna mirándolo a los ojos con astucia- tengo hambre- dijo cambiando de tema.

-Aokooo- se quejó alargando la última letra de su nombre.

-Aunque te lo dijera no me creerías- le confesó mirando el cielo- Olvídalo ¿si? – le pidió con ojos de cordero – solo quiero comer algo antes de volver. - Kaito decidido a retomar la conversación en algún momento del viaje, le dio su espacio hasta que terminaran de desayunar.


	21. Chapter 21: Ya lo decidí

_**Ya lo decidí**_

-Demasiado listo- le celebró Aoko con una sonrisa gatuna.

 _\- ¿Acaso se lanzó al agua? ¿Por qué vinimos aquí?_ – el mago ya no podía más con las dudas- ¿Por qué no le creería? Siempre había confiado en ella ciegamente, nada cambiaba ahora- _Solo que ella no sabe que puede confiar en mí_ \- suspiró frustrado.

-Antes prenderé la fogata, no quiero que te resfríes- dijo restándole importancia. La castaña por su parte sonrió con ternura ante el comentario.

-Gracias – le susurró con una sonrisa amable. Kaito alzó sus hombros desinteresado mientras se disponía a buscar leña. Antes de dar un paso, la joven lo tomó tímidamente de la manga- me refiero… gracias por todo, por cuidarme- dijo mientras desviaba sus ojos levemente avergonzada. El mago un poco sorprendido por su arranque atinó a revolverle su ya despeinado cabello en respuesta.

\- No tienes que agradecer princesa- con un poco más de energía se dirigió nuevamente al bosque. Mientras esperaba por su compañero se recostó sobre su saco de dormir viendo el cielo de la mañana emerger. Su mente comenzó a vagar entre los recuerdos de hace apenas unas horas, se sentía cansada, pero también muy orgullosa- _Tal vez no encontré a Pandora, pero el viaje lo valió de todas formas_ -sonrió- _además lo tengo a él_ \- con esa conclusión en su cabeza sonrió agradecida a las nubes que la saludaban.

-¡Vaya!- una voz la sacó de su paz abruptamente- tal vez también debería darme una chapuzón en el lago, así también tendría esa sonrisa- se burló el joven. Aoko aun desde el piso lo observó por largo rato sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Sin vergüenza detalló con cuidado el rostro del hombre que la acompañaba. Cada vez que lo veía sus facciones cambiaban al igual que su tono de voz y por primera vez desde que eran "amigos" admitió que eso le molestó. Confiaba en él, o eso creía, pero aún así le sabía amargo pensar que no lo conocía tanto como él a ella. Kaito que se hacía la fogata con esmero no se percató de la mirada de su amiga hasta que terminó su tarea. Satisfecho miró a Aoko en busca de aprobación, pero en vez de encontrarse con su familiar sonrisa solo se encontró con sus ojos que lo escudriñaban sin timidez.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó con evidente curiosidad mientras se sentaba junto a ella - ¿tengo algo en la cara?- preguntó con diversión. La joven por un segundo se sintió ridícula. Ella misma había marcado la línea que marcaba los límites de su relación y sus dudas solo romperían el trato silencioso entre ellos.

\- No estoy segura… ¿estará bien?- susurró más para sí misma que para él- _quiero saber como es él, realmente quiero…_ \- suspiró- no, no lo está- negó rápidamente con la cabeza tratando de quitarse esa dañina idea de su cabeza.

-¿Qué cosa no lo está?- cuestionó el mago mientras veía el rostro de la joven pasar por miles de facetas que claramente evidenciaban su debate interno- _¿en qué estará pensando?_

-nada…nada- contestó la joven aun mirando el vacío sin enfocar su mirada. Kaito no podía dejar de mirarla. La joven aun encerrada en su disputa mental se mordió con delicadeza el labio inferior.

- _Eso es tan sensual_ \- pensó el mago levemente sonrojado - _¿Acaso no se da cuenta lo que provoca en mí?... claro que no, si lo supiera probablemente me estaría golpeando_ \- vamos Aoko, dime que estas pensado, la curiosidad me está matando – susurró seductoramente en su oído- necesito saber que es lo que está pasando por esa cabeza tuya princesa- Aoko abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente y giró su rostro hasta quedar de frente. Al ver sus ojos a solo unos centímetros se sonrojó hasta la punta de la nariz.

-¿En que momento te acercaste tanto?- preguntó escandalizada. Kaito al ver su nerviosismo sonrió dispuesto a llevar el juego hasta el final.

-Creo que te acostumbraste rápidamente a mi presencia Aoko- sonrió arrogante el joven sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Ante su mirada la joven se sintió pequeña y por primera vez en la mañana se sintió desaliñada y con una gran necesidad de asearse.

-No digas tonterías- dijo inflando sus mofletes- mientras tomaba sus cosas- necesito hacer mis cosas aclaró mientras trataba de tomar distancia.

-¿Ahora eres tímida? Hace un rato no te molestó cambiarte justo al lado mío- la siguió molestando con esa sonrisa gatuna que tanto le recordaba a su amigo de la infancia.

-Ahora que lo pienso, tú y Kaito tienen otra cosa en común- el mago cambio su semblante a uno de sorpresa- ambos comparten esa sonrisa felina que es una completa molestia- exclamó molesta mientras se aleja y dejaba a un perplejo mago.

-Di lo que quieras Aoko, pero tarde o temprano nos amaras, tanto al adolescente como al ladrón. - prometió el joven mientras también se disponía de hacer sus cosas antes de iniciar el viaje de regreso.

Después de desayunar comenzaron su viaje de descenso entre bromas y anécdotas. Kaito feliz escuchaba como en más de una de las historias de su amiga él era uno de los protagonistas. Aoko siempre narraba con evidente alegría cada una de sus travesuras y en cada una de sus palabras había un cariño oculto que el mago descubrió sin problemas.

-¿Lo quieres?- soltó sin pensarlo dos veces. Aoko pestaño repetidas veces haciendo entender que no entendía a quien se refería- a tu amigo el mago ¿lo quieres? - la joven lo miró con curiosidad, pero sin esperar más tiempo respondió.

\- creo que querer es poco- dijo finalmente con una sonrisa llena de amor- él lo es todo para mi- cuando se dio cuenta de sus palabras se sonrojo brutalmente y tratando de corregir lo que dijo continuó- él y mi padre obviamente. Son mi familia y lo que más amo en este mundo- sonando más confiada y ocultándose en las sombras de su gorra respiró buscando la calma para su corazón- es normal, después de todo crecimos juntos como hermanos- mentalmente agradeció la diferencia de altura que le permitió esconderse tras su gorra. A su vez el mago pasó por todas las emociones posibles, desde la vergüenza y sorpresa hasta la decepción y la compresión. Por lo menos lo quería y profundamente, de eso estaba seguro.

-estoy seguro que él también te aprecia- le respondió atreviéndose a mirarla por primera vez _-¿Cómo es que se ve tan calmada, mientras que yo soy un manojo de nervios?_

-Yo también lo creo…a su forma, pero lo hace- concluyó con una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?-

-¿alguna vez te han dicho que eres extremadamente curioso? Eres agobiante- se desesperó

\- ¿alguna vez te han dicho que eres demasiado enigmática? Lo que es frustrante- se quejó despeinándose el cabello. Aoko lo miró y se carcajeó en su rostro- no te rías- le pidió en una súplica- hablo completamente en serio, no entiendo porque simplemente no me respondes, aliviarías mi dolor así Aoko.

-eres muy dramático- concluyo la joven alzando una ceja- déjame aliviar tu dolor- le sonrió con descaro- ¿Qué quieres saber mago curioso?.

\- ¿esto me costará un par de preguntas?- preguntó con sospecha.

-Solo por esta vez no- le dijo tomando una de sus mejillas y dándole un leve tirón cariñoso- además, debo admitir que siento curiosidad por saber que es lo que tanto te inquieta- Kaito la miró con la boca abierta- y si la pregunta no me gusta puedo elegir no responderla- finalmente el mago esbozó una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

\- Acepto- exclamó feliz- Prepárate Aoko, esto será largo- la joven se contagio de su felicidad y simplemente lo dejó ser. Kaito quiso aprovechar esta oportunidad al máximo. Como su amigo de la infancia no se atrevería a preguntarle estas cosas por vergüenza, pero como kid el conquistador podría.

-¿Cuáles son tus flores favoritas?- era una pregunta simple y sin importancia desde el punto de vista de Aoko.

-Las rosas blancas, me recuerdan a mi madre- respondió mientras seguía caminando por el sendero.

-¿Cuáles son tus tres lugares favoritos en el mundo?.

-La torre del reloj, el jardín botánico y la casa de mi abuela.

-¿El jardín botánico?- preguntó con evidente curiosidad. Los otros dos lugares los entendía, pero no ese.

-si- aclaró- me recuerda a mi padre- al ver que el mago aún tenía dudas prosiguió- después de la muerte de mi madre estuve muy triste por mucho tiempo, por lo que mi papá decidió que mudarnos sería lo mejor para nosotros. Mi papá no sabía muy bien que hacer por esa época.- una sonrisa llena de añoranza se formó en sus labios- Exactamente un día antes de conocer a Kaito, mi padre me llevó al jardín botánico para ver las rosas y hablar de mi madre- miró el camino fijamente- fue la última vez que lo escuché hablar de ella por voluntad propia y con tanto amor- finalizó la joven con una sonrisa.

-yo…yo- el mago no sabía que decir.

-No lo sientas por favor- pidió la joven con una sonrisa amable- fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida- lo miró fijamente esperando que le creyera. El mago al ver sus ojos llenos de seguridad sonrió feliz por ella- ¿siguiente pregunta? - el joven dudo por unos segundos antes de continuar.

-¿Ese chico Hakuba es el que te gusta?

-¡oh por dios! Claro que no- exclamó media asustada media divertida por las conclusiones del mago. Kaito realmente sorprendido por la reacción de su amiga abrió sus ojos anonadado.

-¿Y por que no?

-No me vas a decir que tras la máscara eres Hakuba – preguntó divertida por un segundo-¿verdad?- exclamó levemente asustada por el silencio de su compañero.

-Claro que no. Nos has visto juntos antes ¿recuerdas? - Aoko afirmó silenciosamente mientras Kaito hacia una mueca graciosa de repudio ante la insinuación de la castaña - ¿entonces…?- la joven bufó.

-Es un buen hombre, amable, honrado y muy inteligente….- la joven enumeró las cualidades de su amigo- pero…

-¿pero….?- la instó a seguir con el discurso.

-…es bastante aburrido y sin imaginación. Lo único que lo apasiona son los misterios y francamente, no es algo que compartimos- finalmente lo soltó- es tan correcto y bondadoso que me recuerda a un príncipe azul de cuentos, pero lamentablemente no es el tipo de príncipe que yo espero en mi vida.

Kaito escuchó con dicha cada una de sus palabras- Eso no me lo esperaba- reconoció- Si él supiera estaría muy desilusionado.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Claramente a él le gustas- Aoko se sorprendió por el comentario.

-¿Cuánto de tu tiempo le dedicas al espionaje? Ya me estas asustando- dijo frunciendo su ceño. Kaito se atoró con el trago de agua que bebía, debía ser más cuidadoso con sus palabras- te equivocas- finalmente se decidió a hablar de nuevo- él está confundido, lo que siente por mí es un enorme cariño ya que se siente cómodo a mi lado, pero no es amor.

-¿Cómo estas tan segura?

\- Simplemente lo sé. Tarde o temprano se dará cuenta a quien le pertenece su corazón y créeme, no es a mí- dijo aceptando la botella de agua que le ofrecía el mago- es increíble que siendo tan observador no se de cuenta de sus propios sentimientos- se rio la joven al recordar a cierta bruja de su escuela.

\- ¿Crees que ama a otra persona? ¿estas seguras que no eres tú? – aun escéptico la cuestionó. La joven solo sonrió reafirmándole lo que creía- Vaya ¿y quién es? - aún dudoso la miró.

\- Eso no me corresponde decirlo- explicó solemnemente – ¡Mira! Ya veo el pueblo, en unos minutos llegaremos- Kaito sonrió en respuesta ante el entusiasmo de su amiga.

-¿Cuál es tu mayor sueño en esta vida?-

\- Hay dos cosas que me gustarían mucho- confesó sonrojándose

-¿Cuáles son?- preguntó acercándose más.

 _\- ¡Quiero_ _vivir!_ \- fue lo que primero pensó, pero no creía buena idea decirlo ya que tendría que dar muchas explicaciones - tal vez…bueno no lo sé…no estoy segura- divagó antes de responder.

-Vamos Aoko, no puede ser tan difícil.- la motivó

-Quisiera estudiar medicina- Kaito la miró con incredulidad- hace un tiempo lo decidí y …me gustaría enviar solicitudes a diferentes universidades, entre más lejos mejor- confesó entusiasmada- _Lo segundo es destruir a Pandora y ser libre._

- _ella ya tiene tu vida planeada …y yo no estoy en ella_ \- pensó con tristeza – es increíble …pero no te da miedo estar lejos de tu familia ¿qué dirían ellos?

-Ya lo hable con mi padre y honestamente no le hizo muy feliz la idea de irme- confirmó con una mueca- solo me queda hablar con Kaito, quisiera saber que hará él cuando terminemos el instituto…- suspiró con pesadez- aunque ….- su mirada se tornó triste.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó con el mismo tono desolado.

-Kaito es un gran mago…es simplemente maravilloso- el joven sonrió con cariño al escucharla – y por eso merece ser visto, su alegría debe ser compartida con todo el mundo, merece brillar y ser reconocido, es una de las cosas que mas quiero para él- dijo con un entusiasmo que solo duró un segundo- y es por eso… es por eso que sé que después del instituto cada uno tomará diferentes caminos y me da miedo preguntarle que quiere hacer con su vida por temor a que no me guste la respuesta.- finalmente confesó. De pronto unos brazos la envolvieron por la espalda y la dejaron sin respiración.

Kaito realmente no sabía como responder, pero la comprendía completamente, cada una de sus palabras le llegaron al corazón- _te prometo que siempre estaremos juntos. Es una de las cosas que mas quiero en mi vida_

-¿Qué… qué haces?- Kaito la soltó y comenzó a caminar de nuevo con una brillante sonrisa en su rostro.

\- No deberías preocuparte tanto. Si yo fuera Kuroba y tuviese una amiga tan linda como tú, no la dejaría ir tan fácilmente – le sonrió gatunamente al ver su sonrojo- estoy seguro de que seguirán juntos aunque la vida los separe momentáneamente. – le susurró con cariño mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. Aoko aun mostraba evidente duda en su rostro- bueno, si te tranquiliza…si Kuroba se va, siempre tendrás al ladrón de luna a tus pies. – trató de calmarla besando su mano con cariño.

\- gracias, eres muy dulce- agradeció dándole un apretón afectuoso a su mano que aún no la soltaba. - Siempre creí que eras un fanfarrón arrogante- Kaito casi se cae al escucharla

-Oyeee- se quejó

\- Creo que tus fans se enamoraron de ti por las razones equivocadas- confesó soltando sus manos mientras entraba al pueblo.

-¿A que te refieres?- preguntó con gran interés.

-Ese hombre dulce que vi hoy es realmente quien merece admiración- lo miró con ternura- creo que podría enamorarme de un hombre como tu- finalizó con sinceridad.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó con entusiasmo y lleno de esperanza. Aoko solo rio feliz.

-Aún tenemos 40 minutos antes que pase el tren, compremos algo de comer y luego vayamos a estación- dijo ignorando la pregunta- _de verdad lo haría si ya no estuviese enamorada_ \- pensó mientras caminaba dejando atrás a un confundido mago.

Kaito la siguió en silencio hasta que abordaron el tren, estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que la joven sentada enfrente a él lo miraba expectante. Aoko no dejaba de sorprenderlo, todas las chicas con las que se encontraba amaban al mago lleno de talento. Aoko por su parte quería al juguetón, travieso y torpe adolescente y admiraba al amable y atento ladrón de luna. En ambos casos ella vio al verdadero Kaito y no solo al talentoso mago que todos buscaban.

-Lo siento – finalmente dijo ella.

-¿Por qué?- atinó a decir, sin entender de que hablaban al estar distraído.

-Por lastimarte de alguna manera … no sé que fue exactamente…- la chica parecía culpable por alguna razón.

-No has hecho tal cosa- aseguró seriamente

-¿Entonces en que estas pensando?- preguntó confundida.

\- Aoko, he tomado una decisión- le dijo con una sonrisa victoriosa inclinándose hacia ella- te voy a enamorar – dijo seguro de sí mismo sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿es que acaso no me has escuchado? A mí me gusta…- su tono de indignación se hizo notar.

-Alguien más- termino por ella la frase- lo sé. Pero tú misma dijiste que él no te correspondía, eso significa que tengo una oportunidad. - exclamó feliz mientras Aoko suspiraba resignada negando con la cabeza- te prometo que no me rendiré hasta que me ames - su determinación era notoria.

-Creo que mal interpretaste todo lo que dije- exclamó alarmada

-No te preocupes. Lo de hoy solo reafirmó lo que ya sabia, nada más- le aseguró con tranquilidad mientras se apoyaba en el respaldo y suavizaba su semblante.

-Ni si quiera me conoces, no de verdad…yo a penas te conozco – exclamó aún levemente exaltada.

-Eso se puede arreglar- Aoko deformó su rostro hasta más no poder y anticipándose a su queja él habló- no te diré mi identidad, eso también te lo prometí, de hecho…- ahora su tono de voz era diferente y vibraba por la emoción-… te desafío Aoko.

-De que estas hablando- ahora un poco más tranquila- ¿te volviste loco?

\- Te desafío a que descubras quien soy realmente – no apartó su mirada ni por un segundo- te lo advierto, no será fácil.

-¿Por qué demonios haría eso?- sonaba molesta

-Honestamente, no se me ocurre una razón para aceptes hacerlo. Personalmente solo quiero saber si eres lo suficientemente inteligente - la joven lo miró furiosa.

\- Escucha con atención tonto- dijo cruzando sus brazos- lo único que prometo es que si descubro quien eres, te entregaré con la policía y no lo dudare ni por un segundo ¿realmente quieres eso?.

\- No si te enamoras antes de mí antes- cantó de forma santurrona mientras en una arrebato tomó con firmeza las manos de la chica entre las suyas- quiero que sepas quien soy realmente Aoko y deseo que tú quieras saber quién soy- exclamó cambiado su tono de voz a uno más profundo- Yo estoy seguro de mi elección, pero no te puedo obligar a que tomes esta decisión.- la joven se sorprendió profundamente con las palabras del mago- si quiero que este loco sueño de que estemos juntos se haga realidad, debes saber mi identidad y llegar a amar mis dos caras por elección propia. Si por el contrario prefieres seguir en la incertidumbre, lo respetaré y te prometo que nada cambiará entre nosotros, seguiremos siendo amigos y compañeros en el crimen- después de su discurso soltó sus manos y se dispuso a analizar el rostro de su amiga que no dejaba ver ninguna expresión.

-Aunque debo confesar que realmente quiero que sepas quien soy Aoko- susurró ahora avergonzado mientras desviaba su mirada a la ventana.

-Ya veo…- finalmente la joven se atrevió a hablar- ¿estas realmente seguro de esto? Si descubro tu identidad no sé si realmente podría vivir con el secreto, no podría ocultárselo por mucho tiempo a mi padre.

-Estoy seguro- escupió con velocidad.

\- Soy más lista de lo que parezco, tal vez no te guste el resultado de este juego.

-yo soy más seductor de lo que parezco, tal vez a ti no te guste el resultado de este juego- ambos se miraron con desafío.

-Tengo una regla- Kaito esperó expectante- Jamás te disfraces de mi padre, de Kaito o de mí.

\- Puedo prometer eso sin esfuerzo princesa- dijo con una sonrisa despreocupada.

-Entonces tenemos un trato- alargó su mano solemnemente. Kaito en respuesta se la estrechó siempre con una sonrisa.

 _\- Es mi gran oportunidad de enamorarte y no la desaprovecharé-_ el mago lleno de esperanza comenzó a crear elaborados planes en su cabeza, mientras que la joven que aún cargaba con un enorme cansancio producto de todas las experiencias de la última noche se durmió sin si quiera darse cuenta.


	22. Chapter 22: Inesperada Enfermedad

_**Inesperada Enfermedad**_

-Ese maldito mago de pacotilla- fue el primer pensamiento al despertar de la joven mientras recordaba las palabras del mago. Al levantarse se mareó, por un segundó lo aludió a su rabia, pero su cabeza también respondió al violento despertar- Creo que me voy a resfriar. Seré una sacerdotisa, pero me resfrió como una simple humana- se burló de sí misma.

-descansaré cuando llegue de la escuela- trató de darse ánimos.

Un nuevo día de clases había comenzado y un sonriente mago llegó a los casilleros entusiasmado.

-Hola Kuroba- Lo saludaron sus amigos- te ves muy feliz el día de hoy- insinuaron de forma pícara- ¿un buen fin de semana junto a tu esposa?- kaito se giró con una sonrisa burlona

-Tal vez- solo dijo dejando a sus amigos con la boca abierta antes de salir al encuentro de Aoko que vio a la distancia- _seguramente eso no se lo esperaban_ \- con una sonrisa burlona miró de reojo a sus anonadados amigos. – _ya es momento de dejar claras mis intenciones_.

-Celestes- Kaito susurró en el oído de Aoko. La joven dio un saltito por el susto.

-Me da miedo preguntar…- suspiró la joven adivinando que probablemente caería en una broma- ¿Qué cosa es celeste?- Kaito extendió su sonrisa socarrona.

-me gusta mucho cuando llevas ese color Aoko- susurró en su oído de forma insinuante. Antes de escapar se deleitó con los cambios de color de su rostro. Finalmente previendo el golpe retrocedió un paso y corrió por el pasillo.

-Vuelve aquí cobarde- gritó la muchacha. La joven llena de furia se dispuso a seguirlo, pero su cuerpo adolorido se lo negó- maldición- susurró agobiada. - Creo que si es un resfriado.

-Hola Ao-chan- su amigo la saludo al llegar- vaya te ves fatal- exclamó preocupado- deberías volver a casa pequeña.

-Estoy bien- aclaró con una sonrisa amable.

-¿Por qué querías matar a Kuroba esta vez?- preguntó con evidente curiosidad – ¿te levantó la falta otra vez?- ahora tu tono evidenciaba molestia.

\- fue una broma sin importancia- le restó importancia – ya sabes como es-

-El día que quieras le puedo romper la nariz, solo tienes que pedírmelo – le prometió con una sonrisa.

-gracias- dijo a las puertas del salón- pero puedo controlarlo- el joven le sonrió en respuesta antes de apartarse- ¿no entraras a clases?

-Voy por unas cosas antes que comiencen, no me tardo- le aclaró poniendo un mechón tras su oreja.

El mago que esperaba a su amiga dispuesto a seguir molestándola vio la escena desde el final del salón con evidente enojo. Rápidamente y de un salto se acercó a ella.

-¿Qué hay entre tu y ese chico?- estaba cansado del chico "nuevo" y necesitaba saber de una vez por todas sus intenciones. Aoko lo miró incrédula ¿de verdad estaba insinuando lo que creía?

-Bueno… - Se acercó a su amigo tanto como le fue posible y bajó el tono de voz asegurándose que solo él la escuchara- me ofreció…- Kaito lleno de miedo por el inicio de su frase palideció- me ofreció romperte la cara si volvías a levantarme la falda- se alejó lo suficiente para ver la cara de sorpresa del mago- un verdadero caballero ¿no crees?- le preguntó con una sonrisa llena de burla en su rostro.- tal vez debería dejarlo, así de una buena vez por todas dejarías de mirar mi ropa interior.

-Aoko…- el rostro del joven se recompuso- yo…

-Tranquilo Kaito, no dejaría que alguien te pusiera una mano encima- le aseguró con una risilla- nadie más que yo, por supuesto- finalizó dejándolo clavado en el suelo. Al joven le costó digerir la información ¿acaso Aoko estaba coqueteando con él?

El joven después de un segundo de meditación se apresuró para acomodarse en su puesto junto a la castaña, pero antes siquiera de emitir un sonido alguien lo interrumpió.

-Mmmm sigo diciendo que deberías volver a casa- exclamó Daichi tocando su frente con preocupación- toma- le extendió una aspirina y una bebida- Bebe esto, está caliente, ten cuidado- le advirtió con un tono cariñoso.

-¿Qué sucede Aoko?- preguntó alarmado el mago- ¿Te sientes mal?

-Estoy bien- aclaró cansada mientras atesoraba entre sus manos la bebida que le calentaba sus gélidos dedos. - gracias por preocuparte- miró amablemente a Daichi.

\- No hay nada que agradecer- desviando su mirada a Kuroba prosiguió- debo irme, recibí una llamada de mi familia y no estaré por unos días. ¿Podrías cuidarla mientras no estoy?

-Yo siempre la cuido- escupió molesto.

-Eso no es lo que parecía hoy en la mañana- por primera vez Kaito vio al joven algo más que sonreír. Estaba molesto y se lo estaba haciendo notar- Deja tus bromas para otro día y asegúrate que descanse lo suficiente.

-Oye, me puedo cuidar perfectamente bien sola- se defendió Aoko.

-Lo sé pequeña- le devolvió la mirada con ternura- por favor cuídate mientras no estoy.

-¿Sucedió algo malo?- Aoko preguntó alarmada.

-no no no- repitió con una sonrisa- todo lo contrario- acercándose a su oído para que solo ella lo escuchara susurró- Es una sorpresa para Akane, llevo días preparándola y me gustaría que fuera una secreto- Aoko lo miró entre feliz y curiosa cuando él se alejó.

-¿Qué tanto susurran ustedes?- alarmado el mago los interrumpió.

\- Controla tus celos Kuroba- le pidió el "nuevo" con burla, en respuesta Kaito se sonrojó hasta las orejas y se quedó sin habla- te contaré más tarde por teléfono- le aclaró a la joven antes de tomar sus cosas.

-Esta bien- respondió la castaña mientras se despedía de su amigo y miraba por el rabillo del ojo a Kaito. – No lo escuches Kaito. Su pasatiempo es molestar a los demás - el mago la miró con detalle. Era cierto, Aoko se veía cansada y tenía el rostro colorado _¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes? peor aún ¿Cómo se dio cuenta alguien más antes que él? Sentía que merecía el regaño del "nuevo"_

\- Olvídalo, me da igual- le respondió con una sonrisa- lo único que me preocupa en este momento eres tú- Aoko se sonrojó salvajemente por sus palabras- estas muy colorada. Toma tus cosas, nos vamos antes que inicien las clases.

\- Claro que no- _además si estoy sonrojada es por ti, grandísimo tonto_ \- estoy sana. - dijo dando por terminada la discusión. Kaito suspiró. Sabía lo obstinada que era la joven y en vez de seguir peleando redirigió toda su energía en cuidarla - _después de tu chapuzón del fin de semana no me extraña que te enfermases_ \- recordó abofeteándose mentalmente- _debí cuidarte mejor-_ se lamentó.

En el transcurso del día la joven solo fue decayendo. Su cabeza bombeaba y su cuerpo se quejaba con cada movimiento- _sacerdotisa sanadora mi trasero, no puedo esquivar ni siquiera un simple resfriado_ \- pensó apoyando su cabeza entre sus brazos. Kaito por su parte al ver lo decaída que estaba trató de animarla con diferentes trucos y dulces de la cafetería esperando que eso la alegrara. Finalmente, el día acabó y los cansados estudiantes pudieron regresar a casa.

-Gracias Kaito- le sonrió levemente la joven- por cuidarme.

-Para eso están los mejores amigos Ahouko – le aclaró caminando lentamente junto a su amiga. Aoko por su parte parecía que en cualquier momento caería. Decidido a evitar cualquier accidente se acercó a ella tanto como le fue posible.- En cuanto lleguemos te pondrás pijama y te recostarás.- sentenció decidido mientras enumeraba mentalmente todo lo que debía hacer. Aoko por su parte sonrió con cariño ante el semblante preocupado del mago.

\- _es tan dulce cuando se preocupa_ \- de pronto una fuerte punzada en su cabeza la hizo tambalearse _\- ¿Qué sucede conmigo? ¿Cómo es posible que un simple resfriado me haga sentir así?_ – se preguntó a sí misma antes de sentir como el mundo a su alrededor se desplomaba.

-AOKO- exclamó un asustado mago mientras atrapaba a su amiga entre sus brazos. Agradecido de estar a solo una cuadra de la casa de su amiga, se apresuró en entrar a vivienda- _supongo que nadie se molestará si entro a la fuerza_ \- declaró con cierta diversión- _nadie se dará cuenta_.

Una vez adentro, tan suave y rápido como pudo se concentró en recostar a su amiga. La miró con gran preocupación, respiraba con dificultad y al tocar su rostro notó como le había subido la fiebre.

-¿Qué debo hacer? – se preguntó una y otra vez. Por su parte jamás esperó enfrentarse a una Aoko inconsciente. Enferma, sí…desmayada, no.

Llamó a su madre en busca de consejo, sabia que ella lo aconsejaría y le diría que hacer luego de molestarlo un poco con su amor platónico.

-Gracias mamá- Cortó finalmente un sonrojado mago dispuesto a cumplir al pie de la letra las indicaciones. Una parte de él agradecía que Aoko no pudiese verlo en ese estado, seguramente sospecharía de sus sentimientos encontrados y eso aún era muy pronto. Ella debía enamorarse de sus dos caras y por eso mismo tendría que jugar sus cartas con mucho cuidado.

Con cariño y mucha dedicación trató de bajarle a fiebre con paños fríos que cambiaba a penas se calentaban- tranquila Aoko, todo estará bien- le habló aun sabiendo que no lo escuchaba. - la miró por largos minutos sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima. Sin darse cuenta sus dedos se acercaron lentamente y delinearon su rostro casi con miedo. Con suavidad dejó pasar sus yemas por sus ojos cerrados, su pequeña nariz y sus carnosos labios-eres tan hermosa y ni si quiera lo sabes- de pronto la joven se quejó en sueños. Kaito asustado apartó la mano preparado para dar una excusa de disculpa, pero Aoko nunca llegó a abrir los ojos- ¿otra pesadilla? – le preguntó acariciando su mejilla tratando de espantar los malos sueños. – no debes asustarte. Mientras yo esté aquí nada te pasará- siguió hablándole y llenándola con palabras de aliento y cariño hasta que la calma alcanzó su semblante nuevamente.

-Tu padre no ha llegado. Eso es extraño-la miró aún con preocupación. Verificó su temperatura antes de apartarse dubitativamente de ella- iré a por algo de comer a la cocina y vuelvo- Sabía que ella dormía, pero una parte de él creía que, si por casualidad era consciente de su alrededor, no tuviese miedo.

Al salir del cuarto de Aoko el teléfono de la casa sonó, el joven asustado que el timbre despertará a su amiga corrió escaleras abajo y contestó casi sin aliento- ¿mochi mochi?... a inspector es usted… si, soy yo Kaito….ella no puede contestar… Esta muy enferma y con bastante fiebre…- Kaito siguió explicándole la situación a un angustiado inspector que no dejaba de hacerle preguntas sobre el estado de su hija. El adolescente empático con la situación del padre de su amiga le aseguró que él cuidaría de ella hasta que llegase por más tarde que fuese.

-Mi madre sabe y me dio permiso, por mí no se preocupe. - finalmente el joven colgó el teléfono medianamente feliz por la oportunidad de estar con Aoko. Cansado y seguro que no podría preparar nada tan bueno como lo que haría su amiga, optó por pedir comida a domicilio.

Aoko despertó confundida, sin saber bien que sentir. Mientras estuvo inconsciente revivió el sueño del tren una y otra vez. Sin poderlo evitar las enormes paredes de roca la sepultaban y la dejaban sin aire, llenándola de angustia y temor. Estuvo así por horas, encerrada en su subconsciente, hasta que finalmente en unos de sus sueños la voz de Kaito la llamó. A diferencia de los demás escenarios, en este, el mago la tomaba de las manos y la abrazaba dándole el valor necesario para ponerse de pie, no estaba segura si finalmente lograron escapar de la muerte, pero definitivamente el solo tenerlo al lado le llenaba de una seguridad que antes no tenía - debe ser un "lapsus"- molesta consigo misma y su debilidad trató de ponerse en pie - ¿Qué lugar es ese? No recuerdo haber estado en un lugar así con Kaito.- una vez sentada en su cama se concentró en su realidad – esta es mi habitación …¿Cómo llegué aquí?.

-Aoko despertaste- la voz de su amigo sonó desde el marco de la puerta- estaba muy preocupado, te desmayaste de camino a tu casa- le aclaró mientras se acercaba para tomarle la temperatura.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó agradeciendo mentalmente que su sonrojo se ocultara tras el resfriado.

-¿Tu que crees?- exclamó seriamente- Te tomaré la temperatura – dijo alargando el termómetro- No pude hacerlo antes porque pensé que te molestarías…ya sabes…por estar inconsciente y eso- terminó desviando la mirada y extendiéndole el objeto- ponlo bajo tu brazo.- la joven tomó igual de contrariada el termómetro y siguió las indicaciones.- ¿Cómo te sientes?- el tomo de alarma de su amigo lo hizo devolverle la mirada.

-Estoy cansada, eso es todo- trató de suavizar la situación con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo te enfermaste tanto en tan solo un fin de semana?-

-No me cuidé lo suficiente…-pensó un segundo y al recordar formó una mueca- creo que me pasa por torpe, no debí mojarme…- _tonta estás hablando de más_ -

-¿No recuerdo que lloviese?- Kaito se estaba divirtiendo con ella, quería saber que tan lejos de la verdad lo llevaría.

-Bueno…- se rio nerviosamente- _no quiero mentirle_ …- este fin de semana fui de excursión a una montaña al sur de la ciudad- miró a su amigo que mostraba gran interés y prosiguió un poco más segura- en resumen…había un lago y me caí en él - hizo un gesto dramático mientras explicaba la situación para restarle seriedad.

-Que torpe eres- se burló en respuesta el mago- _Hasta ahora no me ha mentido_ \- ¿Por qué no me dijiste? Te habría acompañado- eso era cierto, después de todo, ya sea como Kaito o como kid, siempre estaría para ella.

-mmm no estoy muy segura…- medito un poco sus palabras- honestamente no pensé que tendrías tiempo- _siempre estas tan ocupado que ya me acostumbré a hacer las cosas por mi misma_ \- no quería decirle la verdad, sonaría más a un reproche que a cualquier otra cosa y lo ultimo que quería de Kaito era su compasión o algo parecido.

-Me pudiste preguntar- continuó insistiendo hasta que el pitido del termómetro los alertó. Aoko se llevó las manos bajo la blusa y vio el número con enojo.

-38,9° …debe ser una broma- se quejó la muchacha con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos brillantes. Kaito por su parte suspiró divertido y con una sonrisa cariñosa carraspeo para llamar su atención.

-Deberías ponerte pijama mientras voy por algo de comer.- Aoko se horrorizo desde su cama.

-¿Tu cocinaste?- pregunto con una mueca mal disimulada. Kaito medio ofendido decidió bromear un poco con ella.

-Vuelvo en menos de tres minutos, estés cambiada o no. Quedas advertida, si entro y estas media vestida no es mi culpa- finalizó alzando los brazos en señal de inocencia.

-Oye pervertido…- Aoko no alcanzó a terminar de insultarlo cuando el joven salió disparado escaleras abajo dando risotadas. La joven al ver que hablaba en serio, tan rápido como pudo se cambió a un camisón y al ver que aun no regresaba su amigo fue al baño a comprobar su estado.

-Espero que ya se haya cambiado….pero si no es así no sería mi culpa- una sonrisa traviesa adornaba el rostro del mago que con sumo cuidado cagaba una bandeja llena de comida. Al entrar al cuarto de su amiga vio la cama vacía y se asustó.

-Quita esa cara- una voz sonó tras de él- solo fui al baño – kaito la observó volver a recostarse en su cama con ese simple camisón blanco de algodón que se le ajustaba y le llegaba a media pierna.

-Oye Aoko eso no te abriga nada, deberías usar un pijama que te cubra- se quejó sonrojado.- _No te das cuenta que solo soy un hombre_ -Sabía que era un simple pijama, pero verla en ese estado de absoluta confianza y debilidad lo hizo tragar duro.

-¿De que hablas? Siempre duermo así, es muy cómodo – confesó sin entender el problema- además tengo las mantas en caso de que me de frio- kaito suspiro resignado y dispuesto a posar sus ojos en cualquier otra cosa que no fuese ella.

\- Te traje sopa y té con miel, te hará sentir mejor- Aoko miró con sospecha la bandeja, pero la recibió con una autentica sonrisa de agradecimiento.

-Si muero esta noche, quiero que quede registrado que fue por envenenamiento- bromeó antes de darle el primer sorbo. Antes que Kaito pudiese defenderse la joven exclamó- guau, sabe muy bien…. ¿Dónde la compraste? – kaito casi se cae de la sorpresa. Aoko al ver su reacción se rio feliz

-¿Tan obvio es?- preguntó divertido mientras se sentaba en el borde la cama mientras la veía reír.

-Un poco- le dio otro bocado feliz.

-Me alegra que mi ineptitud para la cocina te haga tan feliz- se burló un poco el joven

-Lo que me hace mas feliz en este momento eres tú- confesó risueña. El joven por su parte abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos incrédulo- lo digo en serio Kaito, gracias por cuidarme, no sé que habría hecho sola- le aseguró al sentir el silencio del castaño.

-No digas eso, tienes a tu padre…- se detuvo al pensar que tal vez no debió decir nada.

-¿Lo ves aquí? – preguntó con amabilidad- No te preocupes- lo calmó al ver su dolor- estoy acostumbrada. Es un hombre maravilloso y muy dedicado a su trabajo. Le estoy enormemente agradecida por muchas cosas, pero ciertamente la vida hogareña no es lo suyo.- Kaito la miró por un segundo.

-¿Eso te molesta?

-Antes sí…ahora debo confesar que disfruto mi libertad, si él no esta aquí, puedo hacer lo que me plazca.

-Ya veo…- pensó en mago- ¿Cómo que tipo de cosas? - preguntó con curiosidad mientras apartaba la bandeja y le servía más té.

- _como ir a robos, ver a kid, tener "citas" y perseguir criminales-_ fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente- puedo llegar a la hora que quiera y no me tengo que preocupar por la cena… _mientras esté aquí para el desayuno para que comamos los dos no se daría cuenta de mi ausencia_ \- puedo poner música a todo volumen y quedarme despierta haciendo que lo que me de la haga. Supongo que en resumen no debo cumplir con ningún horario ni capricho más que con el mío- Kaito sonrió al entender a que se refería.

-Te has hecho muy independiente … creo que es primera vez que me doy cuenta de eso- confesó acomodándose a los pies de la cama.

\- Creo que ambos ya crecimos- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos- pronto entraremos a la universidad …¿Qué planeas hacer?- era el momento, debía saber que les deparaba la vida.

-¿A dónde iras tu Aoko?- preguntó con inocencia fingida el joven- supongo que tarde o temprano debemos tener esta charla-

-Aún queda unos meses para las postulaciones…pero me gustaría estudiar…medicina- dijo en un susurro. - de pronto el mago lo recordó, Aoko tenia dos sueños y la última vez que se vieron como kid el ladrón y Aoko la hija del inspector solo hablaron de uno.

-Eso es maravilloso- la felicitó con autentica alegría- ¿sabes a donde quieres ir?

-No estoy segura- era consciente que quedarse en Japón era su responsabilidad, debía velar por su padre y por las responsabilidades heredadas por su familia, debía encontrar a pandora y revelar el secreto tras la muerte de su madre. Tenia muchas metas que no lograría yéndose al extranjero…pero…una parte de ella deseaba ese escape, quería iniciar de cero y sin preocupaciones. - creo que depende de lo que pase en estos 7 meses – no quería desechar las esperanzas todavía.

-¿Y tu Kaito? ¿Qué harás? - la curiosidad se desbordaba

-Seré el mejor mago del mundo, obviamente- se alabó con una sonrisa ganadora

-¿Te iras a América entonces?- no quería zonas triste pero fue inevitable

-¿Realmente importa?- Aoko lo miró son entender- No sé a donde iré. Probablemente si quiero ser reconocido debo viajar a América. De lo único que puedo estar seguro es que sin importar a donde tenga que viajar siempre regresaré a mi hogar… ¿y tú me estarás esperando? ¿verdad?- ahora completamente avergonzado la miró expectante.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó sin creer bien lo que escuchaba

-No nos hemos separado desde los 5 años. No lo vamos a hacer ahora de adultos- le dijo restándole importancia al asunto- siempre estaré para ti y tu para mí, fue lo que prometimos ¿Recuerdas? - dijo ladeando suavemente la cabeza en busca de comprensión. Aoko alargó su sonrisa y sus ojos se llenaron de cariño.

-Me hace muy feliz escuchar eso- confesó arropándose- me has quitado un peso de encima.

-¿Tan preocupada estabas?- le preguntó fingiendo diversión _\- hipócrita, estabas tan o más asustado que ella_.- se regañó.

-Un poco- confesó tímidamente tratando de ocultar la mitad de su rostro con las sabanas.

-No me respondiste- expuso con seriedad el joven- ¿y tú me estarás esperando? Aun si eso significa que estaremos distanciados por un tiempo.

-Siempre y el tiempo que sea necesario, jamás lo dudes- lo miró sin dudar su respuesta por un segundo.

-¿Alguna otra duda existencial que necesites resolver?- preguntó con diversión el mago

-Por el momento solo ….que película quieres ver- el mago alzó una ceja mientras que la joven dejaba un lado de su cama vacío- ven, ven- le dijo palmeando a su lado, a lo que el mago se sonrojó.

-Si tu padre me pilla en tu habitación y en tu cama…me matará.- Aoko se carcajeó feliz

-Solo un ratito ¿si?- pidió con ojos de cachorro

-¡ag! Esta bien- dijo tomando el computador entre sus manos y acomodándose junto a su amiga. Se acostó sobre las sabanas para así evitar tocar más de lo necesario.

-Te dará frio – dijo con preocupación la muchacha

-Sobreviviré- dijo verificando la frente de su amiga- creo que ya ha bajado un poco…tal vez deberías solo dormir…

-ya deja de preocuparte tanto…- _además, hoy es noche de luna, siempre tengo más energía estos días_ \- prometo dormir apenas termine y no me quejaré más ¿siiii?

-bueno ….- terminó por aceptar el joven que en cuanto vio sus ojos cielos suplicantes se derritió- realmente no sabe el poder que tiene sobre mi.

Tras media hora de película el pobre mago se durmió sin darse cuenta de los amorosos ojos que lo observaban- quedaste agotado por cuidar de mi- la joven salió con todo el cuidado que pudo y siempre en silencio se dirigió a la cocina a dejar los platos sucios, a beber una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza y a limpiar el pequeño desastre que dejó su amigo. Llevaba tantos años sola que siempre se aseguraba de tener medicamentos en caso de necesitarlos y medidas de seguridad. La costumbre al final pudo más que cualquier otra cosa y pese a estar cansada ajustó el termostato, encendió la alarma, le dejo algo simple de comer a su padre en caso que llegase y apagó las luces. Una vez en su cuarto le dedicó unos segundos al rostro pacifico de su acompañante y con una sonrisa lo cubrió con una manta- que extraño…ya me siento mucho mejor- con tranquilidad volvió a tomarse la temperatura.

-37,4°…aun tengo un poco de fiebre, pero baja rápidamente- feliz antes de dirigirse a la cama tomó su celular y le contó con un mensaje los extraños sucesos que le habían pasado esos días a su amiga. No sabía cuando respondería, pero aún así necesitaba hablarle a alguien. Levemente sonrojada se acomodó junto a Kaito y con una última mirada apagó las luces de su velador a esperando que Morfeo se la llevase al país de los sueños.


	23. Chapter 23

Kaito sintió como algo junto a él se removía inquieto, con lentitud y mucho esfuerzo abrió sus ojos y de pronto la vio - ¿Aoko?- susurró despacio mientras pestañaba. Como si la realidad lo golpeara se sonrojó hasta las orejas – De…debo irme antes que despierte- pensó con urgencia, pero una queja a su lado le cortó las ideas de su pensamiento -¿otra pesadilla?- le preguntó con cariño.- Me pregunto que estas soñando- Se quedó mirando su rostro por unos segundos evaluando la opción de simplemente dejarla o tratar de consolarla. Despacio acercó su mano y con ternura le apartó unos mechones de su acongojado rostro.

-Tranquila Aoko- le susurró – No temas. Aquí estoy- sin dejar de murmurar palabras de consuelo se quedó a su lado y la envolvió en sus brazos. Finalmente, después de unos minutos la joven se tranquilizó y con un suspiro feliz correspondió el abrazo del anonadado mago.- aún en sueños me dejas sin palabras…eres muy lista Aoko- confesó con una risilla feliz. Resignado y cansado de seguir resistiéndose a sus sentimientos, simplemente optó por acomodarse y apoyar con suavidad su cabeza junto a la suya- buenas noches mi pequeña bella durmiente.

-Buenas noches- la suave voz de su amiga le respondió- Kaito se congeló sin saber como actuar, pero al ver que Aoko no se movía, sonrió aliviado- _¿me contestó dormida?_ – una leve sonrisa malévola se formó en sus labios.

-¿Aoko?- decidió tantear terreno.

-mmm..- le contestó después de un segundo.

-¿Cuál es tu pastel favorito?

\- Fra… frambuesa – murmuró amoldándose más contra el pecho del joven. Kaito completamente sonrojado no pudo evitar sonreír feliz.

-Aoko… - el joven dudo por un momento ¿podría realmente aprovecharse de su amiga de esa forma? No, la verdad es que no. Ella confiaba en él. - si mañana recuerdas algo recuérdame comprarte un pastel- era mejor dejarla dormir en paz. Si quería saber sobre ella, lo haría como todo el mundo y siempre con su consentimiento.

El inspector llegó a su casa pasada la medianoche, preocupado por su hija. En silencio y tan rápido como pudo subió al cuarto de su hija y abrió la puerta con cuidado. El hombre abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos. Frente a él, estaba su hija abrazando al mago adolescente.

-Pero qué demonios- exclamó en un susurro molesto mientras se disponía a sacar de un tirón al joven y alejarlo de su pequeña niña. Antes que su mano alcanzara al joven, Aoko se removió en sueños y Kaito inconscientemente amoldó su cuerpo a ella y la acurrucó contra él gentilmente. El inspector vio la escena lleno de confusión, sabía que un padre normal no aceptaría esta conducta, pero también tenía claro que el mago era un buen hombre que jamás dañaría a su hija y que si estaba ahí era porque Aoko necesitó de él.

-Pufff….- soltó un suspiró con frustración y con una sonrisa cansada los miró dormir como cuando eran niños- ahora que lo pienso, ustedes nunca se han separado, siempre juntos en las buenas y en las malas- con lentitud y procurando no hacer ningún ruido cubrió a los jóvenes con las mantas- gracias por cuidar de mi hija cuando yo no pude Kaito-kun- exclamó solemnemente- solo por esta vez dejaré pasar esta situación- rio con gracia el hombre mientras se dirigía a su propias recámara a descansar.

El día llegó y una feliz Aoko despertó completamente sana. Por estar un poco aturdida por su recién despertar no recordó a su dormido amigo a su lado hasta que sintió como unos brazos la aprisionaban. Kaito molesto por la luz que entraba por la ventana, ocultó su rostro en el cabello de su amiga e inmovilizó a su víctima abrazándola por la espalda. Por su lado, la castaña se sonrojó hasta las orejas por el gesto incociente del mago. Con suavidad y procurando no despertarlo, se deslizó por las sabanas y lo arropó. Lo vio estirarse adormilado buscando su calor en su lado de la cama y rendirse después de unos segundos- _quien diría que es tan tierno_ \- pensó con una sonrisa media amorosa, media divertida mientras se disponía a preparar sus cosas para tomar una ducha.

La joven una vez lista se miró al espejo y se sorprendió de su propio reflejo- Que extraño, ayer me encontraba muy enferma…pero hoy me siento y…veo bien.- la joven un poco extrañada tocó su rostro en busca de algún indicio que evidenciara su enfermedad, pero no los encontró, por el contrario, su tez se veía suave, sus ojos grandes y brillantes, sus labios rojos y su cabello suave. De pronto un mensaje la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Lentamente tomó su teléfono y leyó con una sonrisa. Su abuela pedía por ella y le preguntaba si podría faltar a clases por el día. Para Aoko no era un problema…pero su padre seguramente no estaría feliz.

-¿Y mi padre?...- preguntó alarmada mientras bajaba las escaleras buscándolo en los rincones.

-Aoko, despertaste temprano hija- el inspector la saludó con una sonrisa- ¿Cómo te sientes?-

Aoko miró al inspector sentado en la mesa mientras bebía su café- _¿sabrá que Kaito durmió aquí anoche…?-_ me siento mucho mejor, gracias.- ¿Qué haces levantado tan temprano?- preguntó con calma mientras entraba a la cocina.

-Quise preparar el desayuno y que así no te preocuparas- le dijo señalando la encimera de la cocina. La joven al ver el festín que tenía por delante sonrió feliz.

-se ve delicioso papá- le alabó con una sonrisa-

-Gracias- sonrió complacido el anciano antes de cambiar su semblante a uno menos efusivo- tu abuela me llamó hoy temprano y me dijo que necesitaba de ti- Aoko sonrió de forma nerviosa antes de sentarse frente a su padre.- esa cara me lo confirma… si te sientes mal no te sientas obligada a ir.- le pidió su padre.

-estoy bien- finalmente lo tranquilizó la joven tomándole una de sus manos- confía en mi- le pidió. El inspector resignado sonrió y aceptó la decisión de su hija. Después de conversar unos minutos, el hombre se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿Ya te vas?- preguntó desilusionada la joven.

-Se me hace tarde…- dijo esbozando una sonrisa- y a Kaito también. Deberías despertarlo a desayunar o llegará tarde a la escuela- exclamó seriamente antes de irse dejando una sonrojada Aoko detrás de él.

La castaña aún sin poder creerse las palabras de su padre se tapó el rostro con las manos- ¿me ira a castigar?- indecisa se levantó dispuesta a acatar la última orden del inspector.

Mientras tanto, un asustado mago se despertó de un tirón al recordar la noche anterior- Aoko va a matarme- fue su primer pensamiento matutino al abrir los ojos.

-¿Por qué abría de matarte Kaito?- una divertida Aoko preguntó al lado de él. Kaito giró su sonrojado rostro en busca de su voz- ¿es acaso por desordenar mi así mi cama?- preguntó inocentemente mientras apuntaba la mitad de sus frazadas en el piso, evidencia del apresurado despertar del joven- o…quizás ¿preparaste alguna broma mientras no estaba?- lo miró entrecerrando los ojos- aunque… posiblemente crees eso porque …dormiste conmigo toda la anoche y te acurrucaste como un cachorro contra mí – exclamó divertida al ver como el mago pasaba por todos los colores.

\- No fui el único que se acurrucó anoche- se defendió entre tartamudeos, mientras se ponía de pie para estar a la altura de su amiga- Cuando intenté levantarme anoche, me abrazaste y con la fuerza descomunal de un monstruo, no me dejaste escapar- se burló el mago mientras trataba de escabullirse escaleras abajo y así evitar que Aoko lo viera sonrojarse.

-¿monstruo?- exclamó molesta la joven- eres odioso incluso cuando despiertas Kaito- se quejó mientras lo perseguía hasta la cocina. Antes que ella le asestara un golpe, el mago sujetó sus manos y con un movimiento rápido la acorraló contra la pared.

-Veo que te sientes mejor- dijo aliviado mientras que con su mano tomaba la temperatura la frente de Aoko- aunque aun estas un poco sonrojada- evidenció frunciendo levemente el ceño.- la castaña por su parte, no vio venir el gesto de su amigo y se quedó sin palabras por unos segundos antes de asegurarle que se sentía como nueva _.- si estoy sonrojada es por ti Bakaito_

-tranquilízate- le dijo regalándole una sonrisa- me siento fantástica- le aseguró mientras acomodaba el desayuno sobre la mesa- es como si nunca me hubiese enfermado- Kaito aún preocupado no dejó de mirarla hasta asegurarse que no mentía.

- _Se ve hermosa esta mañana_ \- pensó sonriendo con ternura mientras tomaba asiento- _Aunque tampoco me hubiese molestado quedarme cuidándola uno o dos días más_ \- pensó al recordar como Aoko lo abrazó la noche anterior y como su calor lo invadió y lo llenó de satisfacción. Aún indispuesto a dejar el tema atrás, sonrió ladinamente antes de continuar- ¿sabías que hablas mientras duermes?

Aoko detuvo su hacer y miró extrañada a su amigo- _¿escuché mal_? - se preguntó a sí misma levemente sonrojada- ¿ah?- logró modular tomando asiento frente a él, sin dejar de mirarlo por la impresión.

-Hablas dormida- afirmó el sonriente mago- y respondes a preguntas- Aoko espantada dejó caer sus palillos.

-¡¿qué?!- palideció- ¿qué fue lo que dije?- sonó asustada-…más importante- cambió su semblante mientras se cruzaba de brazos- …¿Qué fue lo que me preguntaste?- ahora sonaba molesta.

Kaito por su parte se veía divertido ante los cambios de humor de su amiga- te ves asustada Aoko ¿hay algo que no quieres que sepa?- preguntó divertido- ¿tienes algún secreto?-

-¿No los tiene todo el mundo?- respondió haciendo un puchero. Kaito no se sorprendió por su respuesta, pero quería seguir presionándola.

-¿no me vas a decir?- Aoko ignoró al joven y se enfocó en su desayuno- Tendré que visitarte más seguido en las noches…tal vez así me digas.- la castaña sabía que el mago solo buscaba provocarla y no se quiso dejar vencer tan fácilmente.

-Vaya Kaito, si tanto quieres venir a dormir conmigo solo tienes que pedirlo- le aseguró inocentemente mientras internamente sonreía de satisfacción al ver como el mago se volvía a sonrojar.

-¿Pero que estas diciendo?- se alarmó el joven ante su ofrecimiento _\- ¿Qué pasaría si acepto tu oferta tonta?. Me pregunto si te gustaría tanto como a mí-_ Aoko la próxima vez que me quieras contigo, no tienes que fingir un resfriado, solo tienes que llamarme.

-¿Fingir?- preguntó dejando caer su mascara de ingenua.

-Sí, fingir- exclamó el muchacho tomando el control de la situación de nuevo- al verte hoy no pareciera que estuviste enferma ayer…y nadie se mejora tan rápido.- Aoko dejó caer la mandíbula de la sorpresa.- Aunque si quieres simular que estas enferma hoy también, no me molestaría acompañarte- le insinuó alzando una de sus cejas seductoramente. – la joven pestañó reiteradas veces ante las palabras del mago.

-¡Vaya que suerte!- exclamó feliz mientras Kaito la miraba lleno de confusión- ¿Este ofrecimiento es para todas tus admiradoras o yo soy la única afortunada?- La joven preguntó con media sonrisa de triunfo en los labios.

-Por lo menos eres la única a la que le he dicho que sí- le respondió sin quitarle los ojos de encima- Ahora depende de ti si quieres que haya una segunda vez- sonrió mientras levantaba los platos.

-Tal vez te tome la palabra algún día- se carcajeó la joven al ver como casi se le cae un plato a su amigo _-¿Aoko de verdad me está coqueteando o simplemente sigo durmiendo?... ¿Cómo es que siempre gana?._

\- Pero no hoy. Por el momento tu debes ir a la escuela y yo debo descansar- concluyó la joven

-¿No iras Aoko? Pensé que ya estabas mejor- el tono de diversión fue remplazado por uno de preocupación.

-Me siento mucho mejor, pero prefiero quedarme en casa y mejorar, no me gustaría recaer- _Otra vez le estoy mintiendo_ -Se lamentó internamente.

-Tienes razón- dijo el mago- Vendré a verte después de clases- sentenció el joven antes de finalmente irse apresurado y dejando Aoko con las palabras en la boca.- Nos vemos – gritó desde la entrada.

\- ese tonto- sonrió la joven antes de arreglarse y partir.


	24. Chapter 24

Aoko llegó a su casa por la tarde después de unas horas de trabajo con su abuela. Pese a que había faltado a clases, el día resultó ser muy productivo e inesperadamente divertido. Generalmente, cuando era llamada de esa forma era porque surgió un problema, pero en esta ocasión el problema podría transformarse en una oportunidad.

-Seguramente él querrá verificar si es Pandora- sonrió con diversión- Debo prepararme si quiero ganar…solo tengo dos semanas- Aoko profundamente emocionada por el próximo desafío, llegó a su cuarto a buscar toda la información disponible del ladrón de luna. -Aún tengo un par de preguntas que me permitirían saber su identidad…¿su identidad?- se congeló un momento en su asiento- ¿Podré vivir sabiendo quien es él en realidad?- la joven dejó de lado los papeles ahora frustrada consigo misma- Quiero saber…pero…¡No!- Se levantó decidida- Bueno tal vez si…- Se volvió a sentar con un semblante de duda- tal vez ni si quiera averigüe quien es y nunca llegue a preocuparme – sonrió para sí misma- ¡Eso es!- nuevamente animada se enfocó.

Llevaba meses recaudando información del mago. Aunque muchas veces se dijo a sí misma que no tenía importancia y que no estaba interesada, se engañó a sí misma guardando artículos o viendo el reporte de los robos directamente de su padre una y otra vez- Tengo toda la información que necesito…solo debo ordenarla…- su vista estaba enfocada en la cronología de los robos- hay algo que no estoy viendo…¿Pero qué es?.

La joven sabía que manejaba más información que la policía, así que probablemente no le serviría de nada recurrir de nuevo a los informes de su padre. Sabía que el mago era joven, que era el segundo Kid, que buscaba a Pandora y que la organización de negro trataba de matarlo. Su padre mataría por esa información- se rio un poco con la situación. -¿qué más sé? ¿Qué me diferencia de los demás?- meditó un segundo

-Que supuestamente esta enamorado de mí- dijo con una mueca molesta y las mejillas sonrojadas- y que le gustan las cosas dulces, es curioso, inteligente, sabe bailar y no le agrada Hakuba.- terminó riéndose suavemente- …¿no le agrada solo porque …supuestamente le gusto?...¿o hay algo más?. Después de todo ellos se han visto antes en los robos- Ya tenía su primer punto en la lista, debía hablar con Hakuba y que no pareciera sospechoso. Una meta difícil considerando lo observador que era su amigo.

-Supongo que tendré que salir de nuevo con Kid… pero no puedo comunicarme con él hasta dentro de dos semanas-tranquila y mecánicamente volvió a esconder los documentos mientras su mente maquinaba un plan- este tiempo me servirá para prepararme- Esto será divertido.

-¡Aoko! Ya llegué – la voz de su amigo sonó desde el primer piso. La joven se congeló en su silla antes de echar un rápido vistazo a su cuarto en busca de algo que evidenciara lo que había estado haciendo las últimas horas. - ¿Ahoko?- la voz de su amigo sonó fuera de su habitación.

-Ya ...ya voy- se acomodó su ropa y se cepilló el cabello con los dedos nerviosamente- Llegaste temprano Kaito- exclamó feliz al momento de abrir la puerta.


	25. Chapter 25

Kaito vio el calendario con emoción. Quedaban dos días para el robo que llevaba organizando dos semanas. Esta vez el señor Suzuki se había lucido. Había convencido a una de las familias más acaudaladas de la región para exponer un sinfín de reliquias, en donde destacaba entre ellas una corona con incrustaciones de rubí y diamantes.

-¿Me pregunto si irás al robo?- le preguntó a la imagen de la castaña que paseaba por sus pensamientos. – Tal vez cierto ladrón debería visitarte y comprobarlo- concluyó con una sonrisa lobuna mientras una mano enguantada aseguraba su sombrero blanco.

Faltaban dos días antes del gran evento que tenía a la policía nipona de cabeza. Los periódicos y noticieros solo hablan del robo del siglo y las revistas y paginas sociales del guapo ladrón de luna.

-Esto es una completa tontería- exclamó risueña la joven mientras leía el cuestionario "Comprueba si eres la pareja ideal de Kid-sama en solo 10 preguntas". Keiko le había dado la revista para que abandonara su "odio" por el ladrón sin saber que en realidad la situación solo le causaba gracia.

-No necesitas de esa revista para saber que eres mi pareja ideal- una sensual voz proveniente de la ventana la sacó de su lectura.

-Dios mio- exclamó la joven- ¿Acaso no saber entrar como una persona normal? – preguntó media molesta media divertida.

-¿Me abrirías la puerta?- le respondió con diversión.

-Tal vez- simplemente respondió Aoko con su poker face- …o tal vez deje a mi padre que la abra, seguramente le haría muy feliz que el mismísimo Kaitou Kid se entregara en bandeja de plata. – kid sonrió divertido.

-Ambos sabemos que tu padre no está en casa Aoko-chan- le recordó el joven adentrándose unos pasos más en la habitación.

-Así que estabas espiándome- lo miró con sospecha la joven- Te tomaste muy en serio tu papel de casanova demente - el mago un poco sorprendido rio.

-¿Funciona?-

-Muy poco- rio la joven

-¿Según quién?

-Según yo – dijo seriamente – y según esta revista probablemente– ahora sonaba divertidísima.

-Usualmente mis fans estarían decepcionadas por ese resultado.

-yo no soy tu fan- le recordó- desviando sus ojos nuevamente al cuestionario. El mago medio molesto y con el ego herido, le quitó la revista para leer él mismo el set de preguntas.

- _Realmente es ridículo_ \- concordó mentalmente _\- Aunque podría divertirme un rato_ \- Así que ya hiciste el test…

-Claro que no- se defendió la joven

-¿Entonces como sabes que no somos compatibles?-

-¿No me vas a decir que crees en eso?- dijo señalando despectivamente la revista que el mago no dejaba de leer.

-Pregunta N°1 : ¿Cuál es el color favorito de Kid-sama?- la silenció el mago imitando la voz de una adolescente fanática.

-¿Cómo se supone que yo sabría eso?- le preguntó divertida ante la imitación. Kaito esperó pacientemente entretenido ante la idea que Aoko en verdad tratara de adivinar la respuesta- Supongo que el blanco esta entre los primeros, pero honestamente no sé cual sea tu favorito.

-Tienes razón, me gusta el blanco, pero hay otro que me gusta más – la instó a levantarse y con suavidad la empujó hasta quedar en frente del espejo- Trata de adivinar de nuevo, y en vez de centrarte en lo que los demás observan en mí, piensa en que cosas tengo la suerte de ver yo.- Aoko confundida enfocó su mirada en el reflejo del espejo. Buscó a través de la habitación. Sobre el reflejo del mago y finalmente su mirada se centró en ella.

-Estoy confundida- Confesó inclinando su cabeza. El mago la miró hasta que sus miradas se cruzaron a través del espejo. - _Sus ojos ¿Son azules? Son muy hermosos_.- Hipnotizada se quedó sosteniendo la mirada del joven y con una suave sonrisa habló sin pensar- ¿Azul? – _Si ella ve sus ojos, él debe ver los de ella ¿Verdad?._

-Muy bien Aoko- finalmente el mago soltó su agarre y se sentó en el borde de la ventana. La joven sonrojada lo miró con sospecha. Kid sintió la incredulidad de Aoko desde su puesto- Es verdad. Desde la primera vez que vi tus ojos me obsesioné con ellos- _Desde la primera vez que te conocí bajo la torre del reloj_.- Siguiente pregunta. – Buscó en la lista alguna interesante. Hasta que una le llamó la atención y sin poderlo evitar se rio.

-¿Qué es tan divertido?-Curiosa se acercó para leer- Si te encontraras con Kid-sama siendo perseguido por la policía, tu… opción N°1: Lo ayudarías a escapar. Opción N°2: No estorbarías. Opción N°3: Ayudarías a la policía. – la joven sin entender lo miró expectante.

\- Estamos destinados Aoko- dijo sin dejar de reírse- ¿o es que acaso no lo recuerdas? La primera vez que nos vimos tu me encontraste justo antes de un robo y me advertiste de los trucos de tu padre. Después de eso, nos hemos encontrado incontables veces y nunca me delataste.- Aoko formó una mueca disgustada- Creo que llevaste a un nuevo nivel el concepto, hiciste realidad el sueño de cualquier fan.

-Eso no lo hice por ti- se defendió cruzando los brazos- Mi padre se lo merecía- el mago levanto las cejas en busca de una respuesta más precisa- Ese día tuvimos una pelea y encontrarte fue solo suerte. Después de eso simplemente no pude deshacerme de ti- se quejó la joven.

-Como digas...sigamos- ahora de verdad parecía interesado en el cuestinario- Si tuvieras que salir en una cita con Kid-sama ¿Dónde sería?... Opción N°1: Sería un picnic al aire libre. Opción N°2: Un baile o una fiesta. Opción N°3: Un robo en una noche de luna.- El mago volvió a carcajearse- nuevamente según esto estamos hechos el uno para el otro. ¡Cumpliste con cada uno de los puntos! Estoy impresionado- la joven le quitó la revista molesta.

-Dice cita…nosotros no hemos tenido ninguna cita.

-Hemos estado en lujosas fiestas juntos, como la de Hakuba- Exclamó divertido- Hasta bailamos juntos- le insinuó tomándola por la cintura mientras la arrastraba a un baile silencioso a través del cuarto

-Te colaste a esa fiesta- Le recordó jovial la joven mientras lo empujaba con suavidad y tomaba su distancia- Y me obligaste a bailar.

-Hemos viajado juntos al sur- dijo recordando el viaje en tren- durante días estuvimos al aire libre e hicimos un picnic.

-Me seguiste como un psicópata a un viaje que haría completamente sola. Y comer al aire libre fue la única opción.

\- Finalmente, hemos coincidido en mucho robos- le tomó una de sus manos con delicadeza y rozo sus dedos con sus labios en un suave beso- Aun espero una oportunidad que me permita llevarte volando por lo cielos, mi princesa- la joven sorprendida abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

-¿Volar?- Preguntó ilusionada.

-Te estoy coqueteando hace meses y con lo único que logro impresionarte es con …¿Volar?

-Pues…- la joven esbozó una sonrisa de disculpas- Lo siento- Algo dentro de él se removió con la imagen de Aoko. El mago la miró con una leve sonrisa resignado. Realmente era una mujer hermosa y mientras pudiese se llenaría con su figura.

-Te prometo llevarte a volar uno de estos días- dejó la revista a un lado- Será una cita- finalizó orgulloso.

-Sin dudas eres un hombre fiel a su palabra- le alabó la joven mientras se sentaba en el borde de su cama- ¿No te cansas de intentar una y otra vez?.

-No, porque la recompensa lo vale- afirmó con seguridad haciendo aparecer una flor entre sus dedos. La joven la tomó agradecida

-hay que ponerla en agua- dijo saliendo de su cuarto en dirección a la cocina seguida por el ladrón. Con cuidado y amor la deposito en un pequeño florero con agua.- ¿Tienes hambre? Hice unas galletas de chocolate en la tarde.

-Sii- celebró como un niño. Aoko sonrió con ternura ante el gesto. Sin demora le sirvió un plato lleno.- _Igual a Kaito_ \- susurró para sí misma.

-¿Por qué estas aquí?- finalmente la ojiazul preguntó

-Comer galletas- dijo con la boca media abierta y llena de comida.

-Me refiero a …aquí, en mi casa, justo hoy a dos días antes del robo.

-Justamente por eso vine- respondió terminando de tragar su comida- Vine a saber si iras al robo- Aoko quedó anonadada.

-¿Quieres que vaya?- _¿Acaso descubrió la verdad?_ -Se sintió profundamente curiosa.

\- El evento donde se expondrá la joya es una fiesta en honor a las dos familias que trabajaron en conjunto para la exposición- el ladrón sonaba extrañamente feliz- Esta vez el desafío fue arrojado por el señor Suzuki, pero la seguridad quedó a cargo de una anciana muy extraña. No quisieron llamar a la policía-

Aoko sonrió internamente- _No sabe nada. Ni si quiera se lo espera_ \- Mi padre no estaba muy feliz con eso, pero finalmente logró convencer a la señora Nakahara.- _Si la policía no asistía yo tampoco. Mi padre no le dejó muchas opciones a mi abuela_ – Kaito asintió ante la información.

-Lo sé, pero las instrucciones del robo son muy confusas. No se ha infiltrado información relevante- alabó a la mujer.

-Eso es porque ni si quiera los oficiales saben el plan- _Después de todo fue mi idea que fuese un absoluto secreto_ \- Supongo que es un movimiento arriesgado, pero es menos probable que tengas un plan de contingencia de esa forma ¿Qué tan bueno eres improvisando? - lo desafió la joven.

-Eso nunca ha sido un problema princesa- presumió – solo lo hace más interesante.

-Si lo que quieres es información ¿no deberías estar espiando a la señora Nakahara? - lo cuestionó la joven.

-Por alguna razón no es tan fácil, siempre delega las instrucciones que cambian cada día a una persona diferente- apoyó su cabeza en su mano. - Algo bastante ingenioso, debo confesar.

- _Tanto trabajo valió la pena_ \- ¿Tienes miedo? Podrías elegir no ir al robo.

-¡Claro que iré!- se levantó de su puesto apresurado y con mucha energía.- Ya quiero que llegue el día del robo- comenzó a caminar inquieto por la cocina- También he preparado un par de trucos que quiero probar. Será divertido.

-¿Qué clase de trucos?- Preguntó curiosa

-Tendrás que ir al robo si quieres averiguarlo- la instó.

-¿Por qué quieres que vaya?- ahora estaba curiosa. Desde el inicio planeo aparecer en el robo, pero nunca creyó que él la quisiera ahí.

-Eres mi amuleto de la suerte- Confesó sin vergüenza- Llámalo superstición si quieres, pero cada vez que te veo antes de un robo todo sale igual o mejor a lo planeado.

\- Estas equivocado- suspiró cansada la joven- No siempre estaremos del mismo lado y me preocupa que no sepas seleccionar tus batallas con cuidado.

-Ya te lo dije antes princesa. Siempre seré tu aliado y confío en ti más que en nadie.

\- eres un asno- se burló de él - ¿Qué gano yo si voy?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- el mago esperó sin apuro la respuesta. Aoko meditó con cuidado, esta era una oportunidad única y debía aprovecharla.

-Quiero que me cuentes que le pasó al primer Kaitou Kid - El ladrón de luna borró su sonrisa santurrona por una seriedad implacable.

-Aoko…- su tono de advertencia hizo eco en la cocina.

-Tu me preguntaste que quería a cambio-Se defendió rápidamente. La joven un poco nerviosa por el extraño ambiente resolvió cambiar de estrategia- Esta bien… Que te parece si hacemos un intercambio

-¿A que te refieres?- Ahora un poco más tranquilo le siguió el juego.

\- Responderás a una de mis preguntas "prohibidas" a cambio mi ayuda- Kaito estaba confundido, pero se sintió desahogado con la nueva propuesta.

-Princesa, no te necesito para escapar de tu padre- se pavoneó orgulloso- Nunca me atrapado.

-No dije que fuese la policía quien te fuese a atrapar.

-De que estas hablando. ¿te refieres al robo del sábado? – Con una sonrisa propia de él continuo- No te preocupes.

-No te confundas, no es preocupación- La joven se acercó con lentitud al ladrón hasta quedar a solo un paso de distancia.- De ahora en adelante mis servicios tendrán un precio "Kid-sama"- Se burló de él haciendo referencia a la revista populista de hace un rato.

-¿Qué tipo de servicios princesa?- sin querer perder la oportunidad que se le ofrecía en bandeja de plata, el mago terminó de acortar la distancia y con una sonrisa seductora y un rápido movimiento acorraló a la castaña contra la pared. Por su parte, Aoko, aunque se sorprendió con el gesto, no dejó entre ver sus sentimientos y continuó con su sonrisa juguetona.

-Desde ahora en adelante, si quieres mi ayuda en algún robo solo debes decir la palabra mágica- aunque el ladrón mantenía su póker face, Aoko logró entrever una chispa de curiosidad en sus ojos- _Ya puedo leerte con mayor facilidad._

-¿Una palabra mágica?- preguntó risueño- ¿Y puedo pedir cualquier cosa?

-Solo en caso de emergencia- Aclaró seriamente- Repito…solo en una emergencia, si me dices la palabra "Aiagasa" te ayudaré en lo que quieras. A cambio, debes responder alguna de mis preguntas sin chistar. Por mi parte, prometo no preguntarte tu nombre o donde vives.

-¿Es en serio?- Estaba extrañado por su propuesta- Me estas diciendo que si quisiera pedirte ayuda en algún robo y que fueses mi asistente, a cambio solo debo responder alguna de tus misteriosas preguntas.

-Es justamente lo que te estoy ofreciendo.

-¿Y que pasaría si tu necesitases de mis servicios princesa? ¿Estarías dispuesta a ofrecer lo mismo?

-Claro ¿Por qué no?

-Bien ¿Sellamos el trato con un beso?- preguntó descaradamente.

-Mejor con un apretón de manos galán- dijo apartándolo y extendiendo la mano.

-Que así sea- finalizó el trato correspondiendo su apretón.

-Ya puedes soltarme la mano- Le recordó la joven tratando de zafarse de su agarre.

-Solo un minuto más princesa- susurró entrelazando sus dedos enguantados con los de ella. Inconscientemente Kaito se aproximó a su amiga y con movimientos lentos, casi temiendo asustarla, levantó su mano libre y le acarició la mejilla. El adolescente se preguntó como sería besarla ¿Ella lo rechazaría? Temblando imperceptiblemente inclinó su cabeza en busca de lo labios de su prisionera que no hacía nada más que mirarlo desconcertada. Aoko incrédula con la situación, sintió como la respiración se le cortaba y por un momento toda su mente estaba en blanco. Quiso hablar y detenerlo, pero le fue imposible, su cuerpo no reaccionaba con repudio a las insinuaciones, todo lo contrario, quería más _\- ¿más?_ – Esto estaba mal, la mano que la sujetaba en este momento era la equivocada, él joven frente a ella era un mujeriego internacionalmente conocido, experto en manipulación, no era su Kaito.

-Si no te detienes en este mismo instante, no seré tan amigable- su voz fría como el hielo cortó los movimientos del mago- Creo que es hora que te vayas de mi casa- La castaña finalizó la conversación apartándose y alejándose sin mirar de nuevo en su dirección.

-Lo siento- susurró el mago- No quise …yo… No lo pude evitar ¡Pero no volverá a pasar! – su tono nervioso de voz siguió subiendo demostrando lo arrepentido que estaba. Aoko sintió pena por el muchacho torpe escondido detrás de la máscara y de pronto, con eso en mente, lo recordó, ellos tenían la misma edad; el mago no era tan distro con las mujeres y probablemente lo de hace un minuto atrás solo fue un impulso propio de la edad.

-Esta bien – lo tranquilizó con una suave sonrisa- Aun así creo que debes irte.- El mago suspiró aliviado, antes de devolverle la sonrisa y desaparecer entre las sombras.

Quedaban 4 horas antes del robo y el joven mago dispuesto a infiltrarse se disfrazó de camarero con el objetivo de espiar a la anciana y su extraña forma de llevar la seguridad. Por lo que había entendido, la información estaba diseccionada y llegaba a los encargados por partes. Cada individuo del reducido personal recibiría instrucciones nuevas cada cierto tiempo. Algunas de las indicaciones tenían sentido y otras no, esas extrañezas eran parte del juego. Los días antes, el personal había sido entrenado para recibir y ejecutar la ordenes al pie de a letra por desconcertante que fueran, entre ellos tenían prohibido hablar del asunto y mucho menos revelar su misión. La situación parecía ser controlada por un experimentado titiritero que movía los hilos desde la oscuridad y disfrutaba su trabajo.

Los invitados llegaron de a poco y con facilidad comenzaron las conversaciones hasta que el ameno ambiente se hizo presente y se reprodujo en cada rincón del lugar. El señor Suzuki impaciente y feliz se desplazó por la enorme estancia hablando con los invitados sin darse cuenta que unos ojos intrusos lo escudriñaban de pies a cabeza. _– Dame una pista anciano_ \- de pronto algo en su bolsillo vibró. El mago con cuidado revisó y en él encontró un teléfono que seguramente pertenecía al pobre diablo que le quitó su identidad. Al abrirlo se encontró con un mensaje en código- _seguramente son las instrucciones_ \- Con discreción vio lo que hacían los otros meseros pero no encontró nada sospechoso en su andar.- ¿Qué debo hacer? – finalmente con suavidad se deslizó a la salida.

-Un cóctel de cereza 3R por favor- Una voz lo detuvo en medio de su escape.

-De inmediato madame- respondió mecánicamente antes de encontrarse de frente con el rostro de una sonriente Aoko. El mago por un segundo quedó impactado con la imagen que le ofrecía la joven. Llevaba su cabello recogido en un elaborado peinado que hacia resaltar su largo cuello. Su cuerpo estaba envuelto en un vestido rojo de seda que dejaba sus hombros descubiertos y le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

-Pensé que sería más difícil encontrarte entre toda esta multitud- con suavidad la joven sonrió con sus perfectos y pintados labios rojos que completaban su conjunto.

-¿disculpe?-

-Te apuesto que descubro todos tus disfraces antes del robo…Kid- el mesero abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente por una fracción de segundo y luego sonrió divertido.

-Pensé que no vendrías.

-Nunca dije que no vendría- aclaró con una sonrisa cortes- ¿Cómo podría perderme el robo del año?- se burló antes de perderse entre la multitud.

-¿Cómo diablos me encontró? – Se deslizó a la cocina en busca de nuevas bebidas- Creo que debo cambiar de disfraz. ¿Pero quién? – Sus ojos recorrieron la instancia con tranquilidad. Miró los guardias, pero ellos no se había movido desde que la fiesta empezó y de la policía no había ni rastro.-¿Dónde está el inspector Nakamori con su hija vestida de esa forma? – exclamó curioso- No te preocupes Aoko, yo te protegeré - finalmente sonrió al encontrar a su posible víctima dirigirse al baño de caballeros- ¡que suerte!

-"Aoko, los guardias se deslizaran todos al mismo tiempo a la pared norte y luego la mitad de ellos volverán a su lugares iniciales"- una voz vibró en su oído izquierdo distrayéndola momentáneamente de su conversación con uno de los invitados. – _Kid es muy listo y probablemente no se disfrace de guardia considerando que la movilidad de ellos es nula. No sabe donde esta la policía y no sospecha que ellos están ocultos vigilando los movimientos de los invitados a través de las cámaras, por lo tanto solo puede disfrazarse de algún invitado-_ Vigila las entradas y salidas de los baños y dime el nombre de todos ellos- susurró a través de un micrófono oculto. – _Debo ser cuidadosa, solo quedan 30 minutos antes que la joya sea expuesta y una hora antes del robo._

\- El chico apuesto de corbata azul fue hace algunos momentos. El anciano sentado en la mesa norte salió minutos después de tu conversación con cierto ladrón, y justamente ahora, dos chicas jóvenes están saliendo del baño.

-Entendido- sonrió con malicia- Seguramente ya se cambió, pero de igual forma sigue espiando en busca de algo sospechoso. Asegúrate de dar las siguientes instrucciones al personal en tres minutos- La joven se desplazó con dominio por la habitación en busca de los sospechosos. Con simpatía habló con las chicas, las cuales estaban conectadas de la forma que solo los años permitían y solo estaban interesadas en el ladrón de luna- _Son muy buenas amigas y complementan las frases de la otra, Kid no es adivino_ \- Se alejo dispuesta a hablar con el anciano, pero justo antes de acercársele, el hombre beso en los labios a su esposa que le acercaba una copa- _Dudo que besase a alguien… de su edad-_ pensó divertida- _Solo queda el chico guapo_ \- felizmente se acercó al joven que admiraba una de las piezas en exposición.

-En poco tiempo expondrán la corona- afirmó la joven llamando la atención del muchacho. Ahora que lo tenia de frente lo observo con detenimiento. Era más alto que ella, llevaba un traje que realzaba su figura y tenía una galante sonrisa.

-Es una fiesta muy extraña- expuso el joven- hace un momento vi como los guardias se movieron con asombrosa coordinación por la sala y luego los meseros los imitaron. Me advirtieron que pasarían cosas extrañas, pero no me imaginé algo como eso - Ahora toda su atención estaba dirigida a ella.

-Supongo que es para que Kid no intente disfrazarse de alguno de ellos- Ahora la postura de la chica estaba dirigida a las piezas de arte- _En unos segundos todo debería cambiar de lugar_ -

-Pero podría disfrazarse de alguno de los invitados…- su frase fue cortada por el extraño ruido proveniente de los diferentes lugares de exposición. Las muestras a lo largo del lugar se ocultaron del público ya sea a través del piso o de la pared y fueron reemplazadas por otras o cambiaron de lugar a uno inesperado. Los murmullos sorprendidos invadieron la instancia.- Eso no me lo esperaba- susurró el hombre.

-Creo que es un buen truco- sonrió la joven- así la joya podría aparecer y desaparecer en cualquier parte del edificio.

-¡Vaya! La señora Nakahara debe tener mucho dinero para haber instalado un sistema de seguridad de este calibre. Seguramente hay muchos ductos ocultos por donde se transportan las piezas de arte.

-Es normal que invierta tanto, después de todo esta es una de sus casa- El joven la miró sorprendido-¿Cuál ha sido tu pieza favorita?- preguntó la castaña para instarlo a conversar.

-Es imposible saberlo, aún no he podido ver la corona de la que tanto hablan- expuso divertido- Nadie sabe la hora en la que aparecerá ni donde, supongo que eso es lo que hace tan divertida la situación- La joven vio con simpatía el entusiasmo del muchacho. -¿Cómo sabe que esta en una de las casas de la señora Nakahara?

-"Aoko revisamos el baño como nos pediste y encontramos a un invitado durmiendo en uno de los cubículos"- la voz risueña de su amiga retumbó en su oído- "Creo que en frente tienes a Kid. Lo dejo en tus manos, ya que no creo que quieras que la policía se entere"- Aoko agradecida con la nueva información permaneció inmutable.

-Creo que cierto ladrón no ha hecho su tarea- se burló divertida la joven- Tienes que ser más cuidadoso si quieres conseguir la corona.

-Pero… ¿Cómo…?- el joven a su lado mostro confusión en sus ojos. Impresionado por las deducciones de su amiga simplemente se resignó a seguir en su papel.

-Te dije una vez que si quisiera atraparte podría hacerlo sin problemas, pero como siempre me subestimas.- las palabras de Aoko le sentaron como agua fría. Siempre supo que era inteligente, pero nunca creyó que lo dejaría en evidencia dos veces consecutivas.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- Finalmente se atrevió a preguntar mientras la tomaba de la mano y la sacaba a bailar, de esa forma no se vería extraño que hablasen por tanto tiempo en susurros.

\- La primera vez, no dejabas de ver al señor Suzuki, me imagino que en busca de información- _Además, fuiste el único que no acató las ordenes, seguramente porque desconoces las señales-_ pensó con gracia- además, el trago que te pedí no lo sirven aquí porque uno de los invitados de honor es el dueño de la compañía que es la competencia en el mercado actualmente y con el objetivo de no ofender a sus invitados la señora Nakahara lo prohibió.

-Sabes demasiado- su tono de voz estaba lleno de sospechas.

-Yo si hago mi tarea- Se defendió la joven entre medio de una pirueta.

-¿Y la segunda vez?- le susurró en su oído.

-Esa fue más difícil- confesó- sabía que no podrías ser parte del personal, así que solo podrías ser un invitado…en resumen hablé con todos mis posible sospechosos hasta que llegué a ti.- Kaito se rio ante las expresiones de su amiga.

-¿Ahora soy un sospechoso?- notoriamente divertido siguió desplazándose por la pista.

-Si yo fuera tu, no estaría tan cerca, si me padre te ve cerca de su hijita posiblemente te mate, seas Kid o no.- Le advirtió la muchacha.

-¿Y él como lo sabría?- sin pensarlo, sus ojos recorrieron el lugar en busca de alguna amenaza.

-¿Quién sabe?- la joven omitió la respuesta apartándose de él en cuanto la música terminó- Deberías preocuparte de cambiarte de disfraz en vez de seguirme- expuso en cuanto se percató del joven que la seguía.

-¿Acaso me vas a delatar?- la desafió divertido con su molestia.

-No es necesario – afirmó dirigiendo toda su atención al costado de la estancia – si yo lo descubrí, ella también y probablemente venga por ti en cualquier minuto.

-¿De qué estas hablando?- de pronto la atención de todo el público se dirigió a las enormes escaleras que accedían al segundo piso. Con solemnes movimientos y con la elegancia propia de la buena educación, la señora Nakahara, una de las más grandes y respetadas mujeres de la industria, se hizo presente en el salón.

-Bienvenidos- Exclamó con un tono que invadió todos los rincones, llamando la atención de los invitados.

-Da un poco me miedo- confesó el joven- Aoko sin apartar la mirada de la anciana mujer y sin dejar de prestar atención a su discurso solo atinó a corresponderle con una sonrisa.

-A mi padre también le asusta- habló también después de unos minutos- Nunca lo admitió pero cada vez que la ve se pone muy nervioso.

-No lo culpo- empatizó el mago con el inspector- por cierto ¿Dónde está él?

-¿Te refieres a mi padre?- preguntó mirándolo de reojo- ¿Qué tendría de divertido decírtelo antes de tiempo?.

-Por lo menos sé que está en el edificio- conforme con su deducción, volvió a enfocar su mirada en la anfitriona, pero cuando la vio, se encontró con que ella ya lo estaba mirando a él. Su mirada severa los escudriño de abajo hacia arriba por segundos que parecieron horas.- Creo que me estaba mirando- dijo con miedo el muchacho.

-Pueden existir dos razones – Kaito esperó en silencio la explicación de su amiga- La primera es que la persona a la cual estas representando no le agrade o…simplemente sospecha que eres Kid.- sin poderlo evitar esbozó una sonrisa antes de tomar distancia nuevamente del joven.- Te recomiendo que te cambies y esta vez…no lo hagas en el baño- le aconsejó con un guiño travieso antes de escabullirse nuevamente.

-"¿estas coqueteando con él?"- una voz la interrumpió- "¿Por qué le advertiste de la señora Nakahara? Habría sido divertido su encuentro".- Aoko suspiró molesta.

-Se encontraran, pero debe ser más tardeen un lugar más privado- para continuar la conversación sin que las personas la tacharan de loca por hablar sola, ésta se deslizó por unos de los pasillo fuera del lugar- Mi abuela debe confiar en él y en sus habilidades. Aún creo que podríamos trabajar todos juntos.

-"Eres una idealista"- Aoko lanzó una sonrisa divertida-

-Aoko- Una voz a su costado la llamó- Necesitamos hablar- la señora Nakahara con su imponente postura se hizo presente y por su tono de voz no aceptaba contradicciones.

-Claro…abuela - contestó la joven poniéndose firme.

Kaito recorrió la muestra de nuevo, hasta que las piezas en exposición volvieron a cambiar de lugar. Concentrado tratando de deducir la secuencia de pronto frente a él se abrió paso el elemento que lo trajo al robo en primer lugar.

-¡La corona!- las personas a su alrededor comenzaron a juntarse para ver la hermosa joya que adornaba la corona.- _Muy astuta ¿cómo la sacaré de esa caja de cristal de alta resistencia? Alguien debe estar manejando desde la distancia el sistema, pero ¿Dónde? ¿y quién?_ – ¿Jii? ¿Puedes decirme en que parte del edificio podría estar el centro de operaciones?- la cabeza de Kaito comenzó a maquinar diferentes planes- Primero lo primero, debo causar caos.- con eso en mente el joven ladrón se dispuso a robarle los dispositivos de comunicación a tantos meseros como pudo y se cambio de disfraz para pasar desapercibido.

-Joven amo, en el segundo piso, en el ala norte del edificio hay 10 policías manejando el sistema de seguridad del evento.

-Buen trabajo- lo alabó Kaito- Necesito que vayas y te prepares para cortar el sistema eléctrico de las puertas y las cámaras de seguridad cuando te de la señal. Deje preparado todo lo necesario para el truco de magia antes, no deberían existir problemas.

-Como usted ordene joven amo. Recuerde que quedan 7 minutos para el robo.

-Lo sé…yo…¿Qué demonios?- Antes que Kaito se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba. Todos los guardias que antes resguardaban la exposición tomaron una charola y comenzaron a servir como meseros, mientras que los meseros formaron un circulo alrededor de la corona y se tomaron las manos, sin dejar pasar alguna persona. – _Maldición, debieron darles la orden antes de interceptar sus comunicadores_ -Algunos de los invitados, claramente divertidos se dirigieron hacia sus mesas y buscaron bajo sus asientos. Debajo de ellos se encontraron con unos divertidos sombreros que se dispusieron a usar, finalmente, se quedaron en sus puestos expectantes. Otros invitados que seguramente no recibieron indicaciones, entusiasmados ante la original idea, corrieron a sus respectivos puestos en busca de su propio sombrero, mientras que unos pocos se quedaron observando desde su puesto.- _algunos invitados también recibieron indicaciones_.- Vio su teléfono en caso de haber recibido algún mensaje también, pero no encontró nada. A lo lejos la risa del señor Suzuki retumbó.

-¡Solo quedan 4 minutos antes del robo Kid! Debes estar muy confundido, después de todo no sabes cual es el papel de tu personaje esta noche.

-Maldición, si no hago precisamente lo que quieren, me descubrirán antes de poder robar la joya- aun con su póker face analizó con cuidado la situación- Su teléfono y el de otros invitados, sonó alertándolo del nuevo mensaje. Ante él apareció un extraño mensaje que le fue imposible entender, simplemente decía "Sírvele una copa. Tienes un minuto"- _¿A quién demonios debo servirle una copa?_ \- Desesperado y sin pensarlo, su boca simplemente escupió la única solución que se le cruzó por la mente - Aiagasa

\- Tranquilízate, ellos no saben quién eres- le susurraron- Muy pocos manejan la información de los invitados- ahora ve, busca una copa y entrégasela al señor Suzuki, después guíñale el ojo y vuelve junto a mí. El joven hizo exactamente lo que Aoko le dijo y gracias a ello, vio en primer plano como la decepción se formaba en la cara del señor Suzuki al ver como cada uno de los invitados hacia exactamente lo que se esperaba de ellos. Muchos comenzaron sus tareas torpemente, pero finalmente por diversión, siguieron el juego del anfitrión.

-¿pero como es que siempre me descubres?- le preguntó al volver al lado de la chica. No sabía en que había fallado, su disfraz había sido perfecto y no había recibido ninguna indicación que lo delatara.

-Tranquilo galán, no diré nada, después de todo espero con ansias ver tu truco de magia- le sonrió con sinceridad.

-Solo espera princesa. Hay un acto que lo preparé solo pensando en ti.- con una sonrisa socarrona se apartó de la joven.

Aoko lo vio apartarse con una mirada llena de desafío- "Alguien se infiltró en el sistema, las cámaras de seguridad fueron apagadas y ya no tenemos control de las puertas de seguridad"- la voz de Pit sonó a través del auricular en su oído.

-Recurre al sistema de apoyo, pero no le des acceso a las imágenes de las cámaras a la policía, solo quiero que tu manejes la seguridad.

-Como tu digas "princesa"- la molestó su amiga a través del auricular.

-No me digas así- susurró molesta.

-¿Por qué? ¿solo tu adorado Kid te puede decir así?

-Eres una molestia.

\- Tu padre junto a sus compañeros están bajando apresurados, creo que se asustaron al ver que Kid cortó el cableado.

-Contaba con su pérdida de control, después de todo, lo que más quiere en la vida es atrapar a Kid- se apresuró a contestar con voz calculadora-Mientras mi padre nunca se entere de la segunda sala de control oculta, todo estará bien.

-Ni que en verdad la persona tras la ordenes siempre fuiste tu y no tu abuela- se mofó la joven- eso heriría su ego.

-Queda un minuto- dijo con serenidad la joven- mantenme siempre informada de la posición de la corona y asegúrate de informarme si alguna persona del personal se mueve de su posición.

-Si tanto te preocupa la joya ¿Por qué no lo detuviste antes?

-Esa joya no es Pandora, en el peor de los casos la devolverá- afirmó con seguridad- Además, mi meta no es detener el robo.

-¿Y cuál es entonces?

-Esto es una batalla de ingenios. Necesito probarme a mi misma que puedo detenerlo cuando quiera- la determinación de Aoko fue lo último en escucharse antes que la comunicación se cortara.- _No puede ser ¿Bloqueó la señal? Que listo_ \- sonrió satisfecha- _pero yo ya contaba con esto_.

De pronto la habitación estuvo en penumbras, hasta que la risa del famoso ladrón invadió el lugar.

-Damas y caballeros- instantáneamente un foco lo alumbró llamando la atención de todos- Les doy la bienvenida al gran evento del año.

-¡KID! Gritaron al mismo tiempo el recién llegado inspector Nakamori y el señor Suzuki.

-ohh inspector, no es de buena educación llegar tarde a una fiesta- lo regañó el ladrón como si le hablase a un niño pequeño, a lo que el inspector gruño en desaprobación.

\- No te llevaras esa corona.- lo amenazó el hombre.

-¿Corona? ¿Cuál de todas?- preguntó con diversión. Tanto el inspector como los invitados confundidos buscaron entre la muestra la corona, pero en lugar de solo haber una, existían cinco. Muchas de las personas curiosas se acercaron a los mostradores en busca de alguna señal que les indicara cual de todas ellas era la verdadera.

-Maldición ¿Cómo pudiste pasar por el sistema de seguridad? - escupió el inspector al mismo tiempo que Aoko asombrada decidió analizar la situación a la distancia.

-Se refiere a esta corona- preguntó el mago haciendo aparecer entre sus manos la reliquia en un chasquido, a lo que el público aplaudió feliz.- Fue muy fácil, tanto como descubrir los papeles que debían cumplir las personas en este lugar, usurpar sus identidades no fue difícil para mí- _Aoko se debe estar burlando de mi y mis mentiras en este momento_ -

-Es imposible- susurró Aoko concentrándose solo en el objeto que sujetaba el mago- debe ser una copia. La verdadera debe estar aún bajo una de las cajas de cristal- aunque la chica pudo ver fácilmente el truco, su padre no y con un salto trató de atrapar al joven Kid.

-Tranquilo inspector- lo aconsejó el ladrón saltando a una mesa en donde sus fans chillaron de admiración – disfrute la fiesta, ya no esta en edad de hacer ese tipo de acrobacias- dijo con una sonrisa galante-Mejor concentrémonos en las hermosas mujeres que están aquí el día de hoy, después de todo, son aún más hermosas que esta simple corona y brillan más que los diamantes – con un guiño coqueto continuó- ellas son la verdadera muestra de arte y merecen ser admiradas- todas las jóvenes, menos Aoko, gritaron llenas de emoción su nombre- Es por eso, que el día de hoy le traje un regalo- el mago esbozó una enigmática sonrisa y aplaudió, en respuesta, desde el cielo comenzaron a llover una enorme cantidad de pétalos de rosas. Las personas entusiasmadas estiraron sus brazos en búsqueda de su propio pétalo, muchas inclusive abandonaron sus puestos de la impresión.

-Esto debe ser una distracción, el verdadero truco está por ocurrir- sin pensarlo se deslizó entre los invitados que aun saltaban buscado los pétalos y se acercó a la posición original de la corona, pero en lugar de verla, se encontró con unas antiguas teteras- las personas que rodeaban en un circula la exposición quedaron anonadados al ver que la corona había desaparecido.

\- ¿Cómo logró acceder al sistema de seguridad y cambiar de posición las reliquias? Este sistema estaba completamente aislado de los demás, ni si quiera la policía lo conocía. Solo era posible hacerlo encontrando la habitación secreta en donde están los controles- ¡No puede ser!- con prisa salió del lugar en búsqueda de su amiga que seguramente estaba inconsciente.

-¿Aoko que haces aquí? – le preguntó la joven al verla entrar apresuradamente.

-Pensé que Kid había logrado encontrarte- exclamó preocupada.

-No me encontró a mi, pero si a la joya- Aoko sin entender, centró su mirada en la pantalla que mostraba las imágenes del mago haciendo variados trucos, con uno de ellos, logró hacer que las cajas de cristal que protegían los objetos se alzaran por los aires.

\- Recuperen la corona- gritó el inspector, a lo que sus subordinados confundidos al no saber cual era la verdadera comenzaron a saltar y correr desesperados por ellas.

-¿Dónde está la corona?.

-Según la señal, exactamente en el mismo lugar de siempre.

-No puede ser, ahí había solo una estúpida tetera.

-Vaya, es más hábil de lo que esperé.- la joven sonaba entusiasmada.

-¿Quién es él?- las mujeres centraron su atención en un hombre, que en vez de estar impresionado por los trucos de magia, se escondió detrás de la exposición y accedió a la caja de cables del podio donde descansaba …- ¿la tetera?

-¡eso es!- Nosotros vemos una tetera, pero seguramente es solo una ilusión- sin esperar respuesta Aoko activó el sistema de seguridad, haciendo que todas las muestras se ocultaran nuevamente, lamentablemente la única que no descendió fue la de la tetera.

-Maldición, ya la tienen- ante ellas la imagen de una mago con una corona siendo perseguido por los policías y guardias del lugar las hizo suspirar resignadas- seguramente su cómplice tiene la original y se la entregara en algún momento.

-Toma- Aoko estiró la mano confundida- esto es un rastreador, te llevara a la persona que tiene la corona. Apresúrate.

Aoko, feliz con esta nueva oportunidad corrió en búsqueda del sospechoso- debería estar a la vuelta de esa esquina- Por el apuro, al doblar en el pasillo no se percató del hombre que corría en dirección contraria. Sin poderlo evitar, su cuerpo chocó contra el pecho de otra persona, pero en vez de sentir un golpe contra el suelo, unos brazos la sujetaron con amabilidad.

-ey…hola princesa ¿Cuál es el apuro?- la chica subió su mirada en búsqueda de la mirada del mago. Con cuidado se apartó un paso y lo escudriño con la mirada.

-Veo que tu cómplice ya te entregó la corona original- observó molesta consigo misma por haber caído en el truco del ladrón.

-¿Cómplice? – preguntó fingiendo ignorancia el hombre.

-¿Cómo hiciste que en vez de la corona se viese la tetera?-

-Magia- fue la simple respuesta del mago antes de escuchar al fondo del pasillo a los oficiales acercarse- Después de tan elaborada fiesta, debo admitir que esperaba más de los policías al momento del escape- confesó medio aburrido.

-No estaba dentro de mis planes…- susurró molesta la joven.

-¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres con tus planes?- el ladrón la interrogó.

-Te veré en dos horas en la torre del reloj- exclamó la joven con impaciencia- Y no llegues tarde- lo amenazó antes de irse. Kaito sin saber como reaccionar ante la inesperada explosión de Aoko, simplemente optó por escapar de ese lugar antes de ser pillado.

Las horas pasaron y un paciente hombre vestido de blanco miraba el vacío, repasando con detalle los sucesos del día- Hoy el robo fue muy extraño. Aoko logró encontrarme tres veces sin problemas antes del robo, una vez después y descubrió que tengo un cómplice. Esto no me gusta. Ella sabe demasiado.

-Luces preocupado- la voz de la chica lo sacó de su ensoñación. Kaito se volteó con lentitud. Al quedar frente a ella, sin poderlo evitar, se quedó embobado mirándola por largo rato antes de responder, la castaña, simplemente se veía hermosa en ese hipnotizante vestido rojo y él no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad.

-Lo estoy- confesó con seriedad- tengo muchas preguntas.

-Y las responderé de acuerdo a cuanto respondas tu- la joven cansada por el largo día se acercó a unos escalones, se sentó y con lentitud se quitó los tacos.

-Se ven dolorosos- bromeó el mago.

-Para ser bella hay que ver estrellas….- lo contratacó la joven con ese popular dicho- antes de seguir con tus innumerables preguntas quiero saber que piensas del robo de hoy- Kaito la miró con una leve sonrisa e igual de cansado se sentó junto a ella.

-Ciertamente fue ingenioso por parte de la señora Nakahara distraerme de la tarea principal con los constantes cambios en las rutinas. No me esperaba que algunos invitados estuviesen incluidos.- apoyó su cuerpo contra la pared.

-No creí que llevases a tu cómplice al mismísimo robo- confesó la joven pensativa.-me imaginé que supervisaría el corte en las cámaras de seguridad o que te ayudaría en el escape, no que robaría él la corona.

-¿Cómo sabes todos eso?- la cuestionó sin negarle nada.

\- Me dediqué a observar mientras los demás te perseguían- le respondió con una sonrisa- quedé muy impresionada con el truco de la tetera, por un segundo de verdad creí que habías sacado la corona- lo alabó la joven- imaginé que crearías una distracción, pero no me imaginé que tendrías un asistente.

-Hice llover pétalos…pero te impresionó el cambio de posición de las reliquias- afirmó con frustración- eres muy extraña princesa.

-Eso también estuvo lindo- trató de consolarlo con una palmadita en su espalda.

-¿Oye Aoko como es que lograste descubrirme tantas veces? - finalmente se atrevió a preguntar.

-Nunca seguiste las instrucciones, así de simple.- Aoko lo miró con una media sonrisa.

-¿Y como es posible que tu supieras sobre las instrucciones si eras una simple invitada?- Aoko no sabía si responderle con la verdad aún, ella necesitaba sus propias respuestas.

-¿Quién es el hombre con el que trabajas? …no debes decirme su nombre ni nada parecido-

-Aoko una cosa es que me preguntes por mi y otra…?

-Entonces dime que le pasó al primer Kid- Kaito bufó desesperado.

-Usaste la palabra mágica, quiero mis respuestas- se cruzó de brazos molesta- _En teoría lo acorralé para que usara la palabra, pero él accedió a ser parte del juego.-_ kaito vio la determinación en la mirada de Aoko y estaba seguro que no lo dejaría marchar hasta que se abriera un poco con ella. Con apenas un murmulló comenzó a hablar.

-El….- Kaito sintió como la ira y la tristeza lo invadía. Frustrado e incapaz de quedarse quieto se levantó con un rápido movimiento-Él …- repitió con apenas un hilo de voz. La tercera vez que intentó hablar unos brazos lo envolvieron.

-Lo siento- lo consoló Aoko tratando de apartar su dolor- no debí preguntar. No necesitas responderme nada- se apresuró a decir-por favor perdóname- susurró antes de separarse de él y volver a sentarse.

\- No hay nada que perdonar- finalmente contestó como si nada hubiese pasado- Oye Aoko, es muy tarde, realmente creo que deberíamos descansar. ¿Qué te parece si dejamos esta conversación para mañana?

-Estoy de acuerdo- confesó la joven

-Mañana al medio día en la estación de trenes que está más cercana a tu casa ¿Te parece bien?

-Claro- coincidió poniéndose los zapatos nuevamente.- ¿nos vamos?

-Sí-dijo tomándole las manos para instala a seguirlo. Ella dócilmente accedió- _solo esta vez_ \- ambos pensaron al mismo tiempo.

-Oye Aoko, no si quiera me preguntaste por la corona- la molestó el joven.

\- No es pandora y si no me equivoco ya esta en camino a la comisaria- el mago detuvo su caminar impresionado- le puse un localizador, eso es todo- le confesó antes de salir. El mago antes de volver a tomarle de las manos, se disfrazó de un ciudadano corriente.

-Te llevaré a casa princesa- le sonrió

-Nunca pensé lo contrario, desconocido- se burló la joven al encontrarse con un nuevo rostro.


	26. Chapter 26

Aoko apoyó su cuerpo contra la pared de la estación. Sabía que no servía de nada buscarlo entre la multitud ya que seguramente llegaría con un nuevo rostro para pasar desapercibido, pero no podía evitarlo. ¿Quién sería esta vez? ¿Podría reconocer sus ojos?

-¿Aoko-chan?- la joven alzó feliz su mirada en busca del origen de la desconocida voz.

-Por fin llegas…- reclamó la muchacha, mirando en todas las direcciones. Cuando por fin se encontró con el emisor, sus ojos se abrieron por la confusión.

-Creo que no soy la personas que esperas- la joven buscó entre sus recuerdos ese rostro familiar, sabía que se conocían, pero ¿de dónde?

-¿Yokoshima?- finalmente logro modular insegura- ¡Claro! El joven de la rosa amarilla- expuso entusiasta.

-Ese soy yo- le aseguró el muchacho con su característica sonrisa amable- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? - le preguntó acomodándose a su lado, asegurándose de guardar su espacio para no incomodarla.

-Espero a un amigo- confesó con cierta inquietud.

-¿El mismo amigo de la última vez?- interrogó nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la mejilla. Por un segundo pensó que su pregunta había sido inoportuna y que se estaba entrometiendo demasiado en la vida de la chica, pero al ver el inmutable rostro de su acompañante respiró tranquilo.

-No, es otro- respondió risueña- Por un segundo creí que eras él- meditó mientras sus ojos se deslizaron por la estación en busca de un completo desconocido- Por cierto ¿Qué haces acá?- le preguntó volviendo a poner toda su concentración en el tímido muchacho.

-Me junté con un cliente que vive por la zona y ahora voy de camino a jardín botánico- exclamó emocionado – hay una nueva especie proveniente del occidente que me gustaría estudiar.- Aoko sonrió ante su entusiasmo. Aun conociéndolo poco, pudo notar que el joven botánico resultaba ser bastante retraído a menos que hablara de sus adoradas plantas.

-Me gustaría mucho verla- Respondió la joven en respuesta, esperando que con eso se motivas y se sintiese más seguro.

-Eso se puede solucionar- tartamudeó el hombre mientras se ajustaba los lentes nerviosamente- ¿Qué te parece si nos juntamos un día y te la enseño? El día que tu quieras obviamente…solo si quieres…si no quieres también esta bien- el joven hablaba rápidamente dando a notar su inseguridad.

-¿Esta bien el próximo viernes?- interrumpió suavemente con una sonrisa amable. El castaño parpadeó incrédulo. Aoko esperó con paciencia que se recompusiera de su inesperada respuesta.

-Sí… sí, es perfecto- suspiró aliviado- ¿Te parece si te llamo para coordinarnos después?

-¿Me estas pidiendo mi número?- insinuó divertida la castaña, a lo que Yokoshima se sonrojó hasta las orejas- Dame tu teléfono- le pidió alargando la mano.

-Aquí- le extendió el muchacho sacando el celular de su bolsillo tan rápido que casi se le cae. Aoko escondió su diversión y con rapidez anotó su número rápidamente.

-¡Aoko!- la voz de un desconocido que corría en su dirección la llamó a la distancia y alertó a los jóvenes.

-Ya debo irme, mi amigo llegó- exclamó feliz volteando su cuerpo en dirección al recién llegado.

-Yo igual, este es mi tren- dijo el joven con una mirada triste pero comprensiva- Nos vemos Aoko- finalmente dijo despidiéndose con un suave gesto de su mano antes de abordar. El castaño de ojos verdes observó desde la ventanilla del tren como los adolescentes se encontraban con sonrisas llena de felicidad- _Dijo que solo eran amigos… No me rendiré_ \- fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de abandonar la estación.

-Llegas tarde- le recriminó la chica al joven que se mostraba cansado mas no arrepentido.

-Lo siento- se disculpó el muchacho con una sonrisa traviesa- ¿Te aburriste mucho mientras esperabas?

-Por suerte para ti, no- le respondió con una sonrisa difícil de descifrar- Me encontré con un viejo conocido.

-¿el chico con el que estabas hablando?- la interrogó con una sonrisa falsa- _Se veía mayor que ella ¿Quién es?_ \- ¿Algún admirador? – debía salir de la duda de inmediato.

-La próxima vez llega a la hora y lo sabrás- le insinuó haciendo referencia a su atraso-

-Cuando me acercaba vi como intercambiaban algo ¿Qué era? – le preguntó mientras le tomaba de la mano para que lo siguiera. Aoko en respuesta lo cuestionó alzando una ceja.

-Pensé que tomaríamos el tren ¿A dónde vamos?-

-Una respuesta a cambio de otra princesa- la castaña bufó.

-eres muy infantil- le recriminó – Me pidió mi número- finalmente le confesó desinteresada.

-¿de teléfono?- preguntó deteniéndose en seco- ¿Y se lo diste?- escudriñó molesto.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó a la defensiva mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-Podría ser peligroso ¡incluso un criminal!- dijo exaltado con un rostro aterrorizado. Aoko pestaño repetidas veces en respuesta y sin poderlo evitar lanzó una risotada al aire- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? Preguntó ofendido

-¿De verdad no te das cuenta?- dijo sin dejar de reír ante la ironía, pero al ver que el mago seguía en silencio con una cara de molestia, la joven optó por hacer evidente ante sus ojos la situación.- El único criminal aquí eres tu y por si fuera poco, tienes la desfachatez de sujetarme la mano- dijo finalmente alzando sus manos unidas. Kaito profundamente sonrojado optó por escabullirse de la situación e ignorar el tema.

-Bueno…es un día muy hermoso, aunque frio, pensé que podríamos ir a la cafetería en el último piso de la torre airnour .Como está despejado la vista debe ser grandiosa- finalmente con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, continuó caminando sin cruzar miradas con la joven hasta que su corazón encontrase la calma nuevamente.

-Me gusta esa cafetería- confesó la chica con media sonrisa de triunfo. De reojo vio al inquieto mago que se negaba a soltarle su mano y como trataba de ocultar su evidente turbación al tenerla cerca.- a veces se me olvida que tenemos la misma edad- confiesa en un tono un poco más elevado al de un susurro. Kaito la miró de medio lado y le sonrió con travesura.

-¿Hubieses preferido que fuese mayor?- le planteó sin decoro.

-Todo lo contrario- casi escupió horrorizada ante la idea de que bajo esa máscara no existiera un chico- ¡dios mio!- exclamó soltándole las manos para cubrirse el rostro de la impresión- por favor dime que no me mentiste- Kaito le devolvió la mirada completamente confundido- Dime que no eres una anciano de cuarenta – le exigió retrocediendo un paso.- el castaño que por fin entendió a lo que se refería, no pudo evitar carcajearse de las ocurrencia de su amiga.

-¿Eso es lo que te preocupa?- preguntó entre risotadas que no hicieron más que indignar a su acompañante.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- frunció el ceño mientras se cruzaba de brazos- la sola idea de un hombre con la edad de mi padre tomándome las manos es asquerosa- confesó sin vergüenza mientras que el joven frente a ella dejaba de lado las sonoras carcajadas para ponerse en su lugar.

-Tengo dieciocho años- le aseguró con un sonrisa- desde que hemos estado juntos, no te he mentido más allá de lo estrictamente necesario Aoko- algo dentro de él se removió al ver como la joven suaviza su rostro hasta finalmente devolverle la mirada.- y aún podría decirte muchas verdades más…si quisieras- expectante esperó su reacción. Lo que le dictaba la costumbre era que lo joven lo frenaría, pero esta vez simplemente se quedó mirándolo sin expresión alguna por largo rato.

-¿Quieres saber Aoko?- preguntó esperanzado. Al ver que la joven aún seguía sumergida en sus pensamiento se atrevió a deslizar su cuerpo cerca de la muchacha hasta que su boca quedo a escasos centímetros de su oído- ¿quieres saber mi identidad princesa?- Aoko tiritó al sentir como su aliento caliente le golpeó el cuello y sin poderlo evitar se sonrojó brutalmente. Llena de vergüenza lo apartó de un empujón.

-Pensé que teníamos un acuerdo- le espetó molesta- yo debía descubrir tu identidad ¿Acaso no crees que sea capaz?- le preguntó claramente ofendida. Kaito la observó con detenimiento.

-Creo que eres más capaz que la policía para atraparme- confesó con tranquilidad.

-Eso no quiere decir mucho ¿verdad? – suspiró con un deje de desesperación- No es como si ellos hubiesen demostrado hasta el momento aptitudes para detenerte- le recodó entre cerrando los ojos con disgusto.

-No me dejaré atrapar tan fácil Aoko, es una cuestión de orgullo-la joven sabía que lo correcto era dejar de hablar del tema, ya que ella misma había exigido los límites, pero no por eso se sentía menos ofendida con las insinuaciones de su falta de capacidades. Molesta consigo misma por no poder evitar querer saber quién es y con él por menos preciar su intelecto se apresuró dando largas zancadas para así tener que evitar verlo. Kaito vio la lucha mental de Aoko en su rostro, debía admitir que disfrutaba levemente verla fastidiada con esos ojos llenos de vida y pasión, pero en igual medida también le fascinaba verla sonrojada de vergüenza ante sus atenciones. Con una sonrisa traviesa la alcanzó y la atrapó entre sus brazos. Aoko al momento de sentir el calor ajeno que la envolvía desde su espalda se detuvo sorprendida.

-Por favor no te molestes princesa- susurró en su oído satisfecho con el pequeño temblor que sintió provenir del cuerpo de la castaña- Tal vez no me creas, pero en este mundo solo hay dos personas que creo que tienen la capacidad suficiente para atraparme …y una de esas eres tu - _la otra es el pequeño tantei-kun_ \- Sé que puedes atraparme, después de todo, ayer me lo demostraste- Aoko abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y sin poderlo evitar giró su cuerpo para poder encararlo.

-¿Lo sabías?- su rostro mostraba desconcierto-

-No estaba seguro, pero lo acabo de confirmar- la joven suspiró, pero al recordar que el mago seguía con sus brazos alrededor de ella como si realmente pertenecieran a ese lugar se volvió a sonrojar y con un rápido movimiento se deslizó de ellos.

-Tengo hambre- exigió como una niña pequeña tratando de desviar su atención de la mirada de cachorro de su acompañante.

-Eso fue muy cruel- lloró como un chiquillo mientras la seguía por la calle- Sé que tu también te diste cuenta.

-No sé de que me estas hablando- lo ignoró la castaña mientras seguía su camino un paso delante de él. El mago vio su obvio esfuerzo de evitar el tema y con media sonrisa deslizándose por su boca la alcanzó.

-Encajamos perfectamente- se atrevió a decir. Una parte de él sabía que era muy arriesgado provocarla, pero la tentación de ver su perturbación ante sus insinuaciones era aún mejor- No te das cuenta que cuando estamos juntos todo parece como si…

-¡Basta!- Kaito vio la rabia y la confusión momentánea de su compañera, esos sentimientos brillaron por un segundo antes poder esconderlos detrás de una sonrisa forzada- Estas corriendo- le dijo más calmada- Realmente no entiendo…- tartamudeó un poco frustrada sin saber como expresar sus emociones- lo que quiero decir…es que vas muy rápido y yo no sé aún si quiero que seamos más que amigos- confesó en un susurro. El mago bajó la mirada con un deje de tristeza.

-Lo siento- por un segundo sintió que esas simples dos palabras no podían dejar ver todo lo que en verdad sentía su corazón. Su impulsividad le rogaba exigirle a Aoko que le explicara porque no podía amarlo como él la amaba a ella. La deseaba, no podía negarlo, sus propias manos sin pensarlo la buscaban una y otra vez, aún en contra de su voluntad.

-No te preocupes- lo reconfortó la chica- es mi culpa en parte…creo- aun apenada por la situación lo miró expectante- ¿Qué tal si lo discutimos con un sabroso pastel?- le preguntó esperanzada.

-Me parece un deliciosa idea- le respondió con una indiferencia fingida. El resto del camino fue silencioso. El mago no dejaba de pensar en su desafortunado corazón y en un último intento de reconfortarse la tomó de su mano para detener su avance. Con suavidad la guio hasta el borde de una pileta e hizo que se sentara.

-Necesito saber- su voz demostró debilidad. Aoko sin entender esperó con una sonrisa amable que él le explicara- Sé que soy un ladrón y que probablemente no merezca una oportunidad contigo…pero aún así, en este momento no hay nada que quiera más- Aoko abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente al comprender por fin porque su compañero estaba tan perturbado- No tienes que amarme ahora y entiendo que tal vez estoy apresurando las cosas…pero necesito saber si hay una mínima posibilidad que puedas…podamos…tu y yo…- el joven continuaba tartamudeando sin control producto de su torpe y vergonzosa intervención. Aoko lo miró enternecida y con resignación suspiró, ya que de nada servía seguir ocultando sus sentimientos.

-No es que no me gustes- se aseguró que el mago la escuchara con atención- ese es justamente el problema y me asusta.

-No entiendo- finalmente confesó el muchacho avergonzado por no comprender ni las palabras ni la enigmática sonrisa de su acompañante.

-El problema es que también me gustas- Kaito dejó caer la mandíbula de la sorpresa- pero también me gusta otra persona - la leve alegría que crecía en el mago frenó de golpe.- ¿No vas a decir nada?- finalmente le exigió ansiosa.

-No me esperaba esto- Aoko rio con suavidad ante el desconcierto del castaño.

-Algo dentro de mi sabe que no eres una mal hombre- le afirmó con suavidad- y que si robas es por una razón. Mi intuición me dice que es en nombre del primer Kaitou Kid, pero honestamente no puedo confirmarlo.- decidió airar todos sus pensamientos de una buena vez- también sé que vas detrás de Pandora para destruirla, pero que aún no puedes medir las consecuencias de esa acción, ni el peligro y el daño que podrías provocarte a ti y los que amas- un deje de tristeza atravesó sus facciones- Crees que me complica tu pequeño pasatiempo de ladrón, pero la verdad es que me preocupa más que la vida bajo las sombras que estás buscando lastimen de forma permanente al buen hombre que veo frente a mi- le expresó tomando su rostro entre sus manos- No quiero que salgas herido producto de esta aventura-los ojos azules de Aoko chocaron con los del mago-Y por sobre todas las cosas no quiero que sufras por mi culpa, ni tu ni las personas que amo…pero eso es inevitable – terminó de hablar en un susurro cargado de abatimiento mientras deslizaba sus manos hasta su regazo.

Kaito sintió unas enormes ganas de abrazarla y reconfortarla, pero como si Aoko hubiese leído sus intenciones ésta se levanto de su puesto con una radiante sonrisa.

-¿Lo entiendes verdad?- preguntó con un leve tinte de inocencia propio de su naturaleza- Es mejor si somos solo amigos.

-No quiero entenderlo- la sujetó por los hombros molesto- Tu y tus razones me confunden.

-Me agradas y no me importa que seas un ladrón…bueno, no del todo, aún me siento molesta y culpable cuando pienso en mi padre- se contradijo por un segundo- Pero aún así, creo que podemos ser amigos y nada más.

-¿y eso es…? Porque te gusta alguien más y crees que tu vida es muy complicada….- con un deje de diversión y esperanza finalmente soltó su agarre- Eso es solucionable- finalmente expresó feliz.

-Creo que solo escuchaste las partes que querías escuchar- se quejó indignada.

-debo confesar que algunas cosas están fuera de mi comprensión y que seguramente perdería mi tiempo preguntándotelas, pero lo más importante es que te gusto y que en algún futuro cercano podrás aceptar tanto al ladrón como el hombre- Kaito envolvió sus manos esperanzado- No me importa si aún no estas lista, te esperaré, lo prometo- _Haré que olvides a ese hombre_ -Lo único que necesitaba escuchar era que entre nosotros podría existir una oportunidad, sin importar lo pequeña que fuera- La joven iba a replicar pero antes Kid se le adelantó- No me importa que tipo de problemas acarreas Aoko, los superaremos juntos.

-Ladrón obstinado- clamó con media sonrisa- si sigues conmigo saldrás lastimado. El tipo de vida que buscas es muy arriesgada.

-Si eso significa que puedo estar contigo, nada más me importa- Aoko lo miró con cierto dolor en sus ojos, algo que desconcertó al mago.

-eres como una mula- sonrió por costumbre la ojiazul - _Me pregunto si algún día tienes que elegir entre destruir a pandora o tenerme a mí, que elegirías_ \- Mejor hablemos de cosas un poco más felices- pidió.

-Claro, tengo muchas preguntas del robo de ayer y algo me dices que eres la única que podría responderlas- la miró con diversión mientras continuaban caminando.

-Que me darás a cambio de mis respuestas.- le preguntó con diversión.

-¿Pastel? ¿Podría existir algo mejor que eso?- Aoko sonrió feliz por su entusiasmo infantil.

-¡Voy a querer más de uno!- le recordó la chica- me muero de hambre- para Kaito verla feliz significaba más que cualquier cosa y por esa sonrisa estaba más que dispuesto a quedarse en banca rota.

-¡Ya llegamos!- exclamó orgulloso mientras se acomodaban en una mesa junto a la ventana- Pide lo que quieras- la ojiazul aceptó ilusionada mientras veía la carta. Una vez llegaron los pedidos, las preguntas no se hicieron esperar.

-¿Qué hacías en el robo de ayer Aoko?- la joven esperó a tragar su trozo de pastel antes de contestar.

-Tu me querías en el robo- le recordó risueña a lo que el mago se sonrojo levemente.

-Cambiaré la pregunta entonces ¿Te habría encontrado en el robo aun si no te hubiese invitado?- la castaña lo miró con ojos inteligentes y media sonrisa.

-Ahora si estas haciendo las preguntas correctas- lo felicitó- Si, me habrías encontrado en ese robo, con o sin invitación.

-No sabía que ahora el inspector llevaba a su hija a los robos- exclamó risueño.

-Bueno, él no estaba muy feliz-confesó antes de comer otro bocado.

-¿Y como lograste convencerlo?- le picó la curiosidad. Aoko sonrió divertida por la dirección que estaba tomando la conversación.

-Exigió que la policía asistiese al robo o yo no podría ir a la fiesta- el ladrón pestañó reiteradas veces tratando de asimilar la información.

-Eso quiere decir que tu fuiste en calidad de invitado de honor …¡¿Conoces a la anciana?!- Aoko no pudo evitar lanzar una carcajada al pensar que haría su abuela al escucharlo expresarse así de ella.

-¿Investigaste la persona a quien le ibas a robar kid?- su tono de voz era más bajo de lo normal pero seguía sin abandonar la evidente diversión.

-Por supuesto que lo hice- aseguró indignado- es lo primero que hago antes de un robo.

-Creo que no has hecho muy bien tu trabajo- se burló su acompañante mientras terminaba el ultimo trozo de pastel-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- ahora sonaba ligeramente impaciente y ofendido antes los comentarios de la castaña.

-vaya…no sé- fingió demencia- no puedo pensar sin azúcar en mi sangre- se quejó como una niña pequeña ante su plato vacio.

-Aoko vas a engordar como sigas comiendo tanto- trató de molestarla. La joven inconscientemente se llevó las manos al estómago para verificar su tamaño.

-Si engordo o no, no es tu problema – lo amenazó con el tenedor y el ceño fruncido- mandito mago de pacotilla- kid rio ante su enojo mientras le hacía un gesto al mesero para que trajese nuevamente el menú.

-¿Cuál te gustaría probar ahora?- le preguntó a una Aoko que se negaba a responderle. Kaito sabía lo tozuda que podría ser y que era mejor solucionar el problema de raíz- tráigame todos los pasteles de la carta y dos cafés más, por favor- dijo finalmente al mesero. La joven abrió os ojos desmesuradamente.

¿Te has vuelto loco?- le pregunto devolviéndole la mirada de una vez por todas- eso es demasiado- se quejó.

-Ahora podrás responder todas mis preguntas sin excusas- le sonrió astutamente el joven- el día es largo y hay mucho tiempo.

-Bien-accedió con media sonrisa la joven. Sabía que debía hablar y contarle medianamente la verdad al mago si quería incluirlo en sus futuros planes, solo esperaba que no se enojase…mucho- Antes de continuar con la conversación…-extendió su teléfono hacia el mago- ¿hay algún número con el que me pueda contactar contigo en caso de emergencia? …¿O correo?- por un segundo dudó, pero al ver la sorpresa del mago no pudo evitar sentirse segura nuevamente.

-¿Me estas pidiendo mi número?- preguntó atónito

-Es justamente lo que estoy haciendo- esperó con la poca paciencia que le quedaba que tomase su teléfono o que le mostrase alguna señal de vida inteligente- ¿tu cerebro hizo cortocircuito o algo parecido? – definitivamente los hombres eran extraños para Aoko.

-Este día a sido uno de los mejores de mi vida- susurró el mago con una sonrisa vanidosa- en menos de una hora has aceptado que me amas y además me has pedido mi número- su pecho se infló de orgullo.

-Dije que me gustabas- se quejó profundamente avergonzada mientras se cruzaba de brazos- con suerte una atracción que se pasará en unos días-

-No tiene que fingir Aoko- la fastidió mientras ingresaba su contacto al teléfono de la chica- Este no es el teléfono de Aoko- se extrañó mientras lo analizaba con cuidado.

-Tengo dos y me imagino que tu también – le respondió leyendo sus pensamientos.

-¿Por qué?-

-Para separar mis mundos- la miró con seriedad- es una forma de precaución – finalmente expresó despreocupadamente mientras veía como traían las nuevas maravillas culinarias- ya quita esa cara, la vida es muy corta para preocuparse por nimiedades, mejor come pastel- Kaito se contagió con su entusiasmo y prefirió hacerle caso.

-entonces ¿ahora me dirás que relación mantienes con esa extraña anciana?- Aoko sonrió divertida.

-Si ella te escuchase hablando de esa forma, seguramente buscaría una forma de castigarte- el mago hizo una mueca del miedo al recordar la penetrante mirada que le dirigió la mujer.

-Me da miedo- confesó – se ve que es una mujer muy severa y con poco sentido de la diversión

-Tal vez también serias así si lo hubiese perdido todo en la vida- aunque una sonrisa adornaba sus labios, su ojos demostraron una profunda frialdad y tristeza.

-Lo siento- sintió que lo más correcto era pedir una disculpa- Tus ojos son muy parecidos a los de ella cuando te molestas- habló sin pensar al comparar a las dos únicas mujeres que lo han hecho congelarse del miedo.

-bueno, lo que se hereda no se hurta- Aoko sonrió complacida al escuchar de su parecido. Por su lado, Kaito inclino la cabeza en busca de una explicación- la señora Nakahara es mi abuela- finalmente le lanzó la bomba. El mago abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos de la sorpresa.

-¿Debo entender que es por el lado de tu madre?- asombrado vio como Aoko afirmaba moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo- ¿Me estas diciendo que la persona a quien le robe anoche …es a ti?- palideció brevemente ante su descubrimiento.

-Es una forma de decirlo- lo miró divertida mientras saboreaba un poco de crema-

-Eres una de la las herederas de las más grandes compañías a nivel nacional- susurró impresionado.

-En realidad, soy la única heredera de la familia Nakahara – su sonrisa ya no era tan majestuosa como antes, dando a entender que la situación no le favorecía.

-No te ves feliz con eso- decidió arriesgarse.

-Digamos que a veces tengo más responsabilidades de las que puedo maneja- confesó un poco avergonzada por quejarse de esa forma- de todas formas, ella es maravillosa, tal vez pueda presentártela algún día- exclamó con inocencia.

-¿Y que le diras? Abuela, te presento a Kid, el hombre que nos robó la otra noche y que además es buscado por la mitad de la policía- su voz destilaba sarcasmo.

-Bueno, ella ya sabe de tu reputación, así que eso no sería un problema… si es lo que te preocupa- contrataco con fingida inocencia.

-¿Estas diciendo que ella aceptaría que te juntes con un ladrón como yo?- Aoko se sonrojo levemente.

-Lo que intento decir- sus manos se movieron nerviosamente antes de responder- es que ella ya sabe de ti… y de mí- la joven buscó con su mirada- ella sabe que nos conocemos…o por lo menos lo sospecha.

-¡¿Le dijiste a tu abuela Aoko?!- la castaña se hundió levemente en su asiento.

-Claro que no- susurró mientras bebía un trago de café – ella lo dedujo sola. Nunca hemos hablado derechamente del tema, pero lo ha insinuado-lo miró desesperadamente en busca de su aprobación.

-Estas diciéndome que tu abuela sospecha que te juntas conmigo y no ha hecho nada para separarte de mí o denunciarme…ni si quiera le ha informado a tu padre o algo parecido- estaba anonadado- ¡Que extraña es tu familia Aoko! – la joven suspiró aliviada.

-No es como si no hubiese hecho nada- ahora sonreía con malicia- digamos que una de las razones de la fiesta fue para probar tus habilidades.

-¿Me puso a prueba?- habló inconscientemente- Me atrajo a apropósito al robo y me tentó con la joya…¿ que quería probar exactamente?

-Honestamente no lo sé- confesó sonrojada. La castaña comenzó a recordar como su abuela había sonreído después que el ladrón escapase con la reliquia familiar y como desapareció justo después de decir _"lo apruebo"-_ a veces es muy misteriosa. No creo que debas preocuparte de ella.- le restó importancia mientras seguía bebiendo café.

-Es una mujer muy inteligente- la alabó el mago- anoche me sentí muy desorientado.- Aoko inevitablemente se sonrojó.- Lo que no entiendo es porque al final de la noche permitió que los policías tomaran la iniciativa, esa fue la decisión más tonta de la noche.

-porque mi objetivo no era atraparte- se defendió sin pensar.

-¿Tu objetivo?- preguntó con una sonrisa socarrona- Lo sabía, estabas involucrada- la acusó.

-Tal vez- confesó – pero no puedes decirle nada a mi padre- se apresuró a exigirle.

-No es como si fuésemos los mejores amigos- la tranquilizó- Así que la persona que movía los hilos desde la oscuridad fuiste tú.- estaba realmente impresionado _.- Creo de debería empezar a cuidarme de ti también princesa.-_ el mago continuó haciéndole preguntas sobre los detalles del robo y no pudo evitar cuestionarse si su amiga de haber querido lo hubiese atrapado.

-Fue divertido, pero no es una experiencia que quiera repetir- le devolvió la sonrisa- esconder los preparativos de mi padre, de kaito y de ti al mismo tiempo fue agotador- el mago sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco al escuchar su nombre.

-¿Te molesta?- la miró esperanzado

-¿Mentir?

-Mentirle a tu amigo- necesitaba saber.

-Podría salir lastimado si se entromete en este tipo de vida- le respondió vagamente.

-Eso no fue lo que pregunte- volvió a exigir.

-Lo que sienta o no sienta, no es importante- de pronto Kaito sintió como si una pared se formara entre ellos- lo único que me importa es que él esté a salvo y si eso significa que debo mentirle y hasta alejarme de él, que así sea.- su rostro dejó de reflejar sus emociones, pero su cuerpo la traicionó al comenzar a temblar. Se abrazó a sí misma para quitar el frio que le provocaba el tan solo pensar que Kaito podría salir herido por su culpa.

-No creo que haya que llegar a tal extremo- trató de amenizar el ambiente – Yo no dejaré que nada pase, prometo protegerte Aoko. – la castaña al verlo no pudo evitar volver a sonreír con ternura y estirar su brazo para cubrir con su mano la de su acompañante.

-Gracias- susurró. Quería decirle infinitas cosas más, pero no encontró las palabras.

-Debes empezar a verme como tu aliado princesa…deja de ocultarme cosas- le pidió mientras acariciaba con suavidad su mano.

-Tu primero- contratacó – y no me refiero a tu identidad, tu también ocultas muchas cosas.

-Tienes razón, pero estoy dispuesto a disipar todas tus dudas- los ojos de Aoko brillaron ante la oportunidad.

-Quieres destruir a Pandora, pero no sabes como ¿Me equivoco?- el mago negó con la cabeza- Eres buscado por los hombres de negro ¿alguna vez fuiste parte de ellos?.

-Jamás- exclamó molesto- Si quiero destruir Pandora, es para arruinarle los planes a ellos. S i está en mis manos, destruiré esa organización- por primera vez Aoko sintió odio e inseguridad por parte del mago. Por un segundo creyó entender que sucedía.

-¿Ellos… lastimaron al primer Kid?- el mago desvió su gélida mirada hacia la ventana y se negó a contestar – Lo siento, no debí preguntar- la joven se sintió culpable al hacerlo recordar algo tan doloroso- ¿Qué era el primer Kid para ti?.

-Olvídalo- finalmente volvió a hablar con una sonrisa gatuna- Mi turno.

-¿Por qué buscas a Pandora? No me vas a decir que crees en la profecía- de proto los ojos de Aoko se oscurecieron levemente-

-Por la misma razón que tu, quiero destruir a Pandora.

-¿Sabes donde esta?

\- Si lo supiera, ni si quiera me habría molestado en hablarte- le confesó con media sonrisa, a lo que el mago frunció el ceño pero dejó pasar la insinuación.

\- Antes hablaste de un forma de destruir a Pandora ¿a que te refieres?

-Se dice que para destruir la joya de los dioses hay un ritual, de igual forma hay uno para extraer el elixir de la vida eterna.- Kaito absorbió la nueva información.

\- ¿Tu conoces los rituales?

-No- la chica mostró nuevamente su enojo- Pero los encontraré, cueste lo que cueste.- Kaito la miró con detenimiento.

-¿Por qué quiere destruir la joya?- algo le decía que los motivos de Aoko eran más personales de lo que parecía.

-Porque es peligrosa- se apresuró en responder

-Creo que tienes un motivo oculto- Aoko lo miró anonadada ante el descubrimiento del mago ¿Tan evidente era?.

-Tal vez- la mirada penetrante y desesperada del mago la persiguió hasta que volvió a hablar- la joya, le perteneció a mi familia hace muchos años atrás- el ladrón incapaz de emitir un sonido simplemente optó por seguir mirándola- Pandora, es la responsabilidad de la familia Nakahara, es por eso que debo encontrarla y evitar que la usen.

-Eso no me lo esperaba- su asombro solo le permitió beber un sorbo del café ya frio.

-Yo tampoco me esperaba ser amiga de un ladrón- le recordó risueña.

-¿Qué pasó con la joya?- Aoko no estaba segura como responder a eso.

-Se perdió hace años- simplemente aclaró evitando dar detalles.

-Ya veo- el mago la recorrió con la mirada en busca de algún detalle que se le estuviese escapando- ¿Hay algo más que debiese saber?

 _-Tal vez que soy una sacerdotisa hija de la luna que puede sanar heridas, que los hombres de negro asesinaron a mi madre y que debo evitar que usen la joya o moriré-_ No, nada más- sonrió con simpleza mientras miraba la mesa con desaprobación- aun quedan muchos trozos, deberíamos pedirlos para llevar.

-Es una buena idea princesa-le devolvió una sonrisa llena de ternura- Aoko te tengo una propuesta- la chica esperó a que continuara- ¿Te gustaría ser asistente de mago?- ahora sonreía como una gato en busca de su presa.

-Pensé que nunca me lo pedirías-


	27. Chapter 27

27

Recostada, Aoko miraba al techo fijamente con enojo como si fuese el culpable de todos sus inconvenientes del corazón. – ¿Cuál es mi problema? - se quejó frustrada- ¿me gustan dos chicos? ¿De verdad? - abrazó con fuerza una almohada. -Debo olvidarme de ellos- Trató de convencerse por largos minutos, pero inevitablemente su memoria la traicionaba y le hacia recordar dos pares de ojos azules- Son tan parecidos- susurró lentamente mientras su mente enlistaba mecánicamente todos los puntos en común de los chicos. - Tienen ojos azules…son magos, tienen dieciocho años, son traviesos, bromistas, atléticos, considerablemente inteligentes y tienen una seductora sonrisa- la joven se sonrojó levemente al pensar en lo apuestos que eran y como todas las mujeres caían rendidas a los pies de ambos hombres- …y son mujeriegos, narcisistas, despreocupados e infantiles- molesta consigo misma llevó la almohada de sus manos a su rostro y ahogó un grito de frustración.

-Ellos… se parecen demasiado ¿Coincidencia? – su mente comenzó a barajar posibilidades y a evaluar con conciencia la inesperada hipótesis – Nunca he visto a Kaito durante un robo- _eso puede ser porque él piensa que odio a Kid y prefiere ver el espectáculo solo …además ahora suelo ir yo misma a los robos y me encuentro con el ladrón de luna_ \- suspiró- Aún así, es sospechoso- se levantó con lentitud de la cama y con notorio nerviosismo comenzó a caminar por su cuarto sin apartar la mirada del suelo.

-Si ellos fuesen la misma persona…- los ojos de la chica se cerraron tratando de quitar las tenebrosas imágenes que cruzaron su cabeza- _si fuesen la misma persona, Kaito a estado en peligro incontables veces. Si él es Kid, la organización de negro ha tratado de matarlo más de una vez_ \- Por favor, que no sean la misma persona- Juntó sus manos en una plegaria al cielo llena de desesperación.

-Si Kaito es Kid… ¿Por qué está en búsqueda de Pandora? ¿Por qué se quiere vengar exactamente? - La joven pudo percibir el odio del mago por la organización la última vez que lo vio – ¿Será posible que ellos le hicieran daño al primer Kid? – Aoko rebuscó en todos sus recuerdos y unió ideas con lentitud- ¿Será posible que el señor Kuroba …-su voz se fue apagando y sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa- …fuese el antiguo Kid? – se llevó las manos al pecho en forma de protección y sin ser consciente, deslizó su cuerpo hacia la ventana para observar con detenimiento la casa de su amigo.

-Si ese es el caso…Kaito a cargado con ese dolor por solo por mucho tiempo- La castaña no pudo evitar empatizar profundamente con el dolor del mago. Ella también había perdido a su madre y entendía lo que significaba no tener a una persona que amas a tu lado.

La cabeza de Aoko daba vueltas y sin parar se generaba una y otra pregunta que la hacían bufar con frustración – Tal vez ni si quiera son la misma persona y estoy sufriendo sin una razón- Miró por ultima vez la casa de enfrente y con determinación decidió que era momento de obtener respuestas- No es como si fuese a preguntarle directamente si es Kid y porque diablos me ha estado mintiendo… - Su cuerpo se detuvo a tan solo unos pasos de la casa de su amigo _\- No es como si pudiese exigirle algo. Yo también le he estado ocultándole cosas_ \- de pronto la culpa y la tristeza la invadió- _¿Qué debo hacer?_

-¿Aoko- chan?- la castaña alzó la mirada con sorpresa

-Señora Kuroba- Tartamudeó medianamente sonrojada

-¿Qué haces ahí parada en medio del frio?- le preguntó con cariño.

-yo… me preguntaba si se encuentra Kaito en casa- preguntó con timidez.

-El ingrato de mi hijo no se encuentra en casa- Se quejó la mujer con un puchero. La joven sonrió con diversión ante la mueca que claramente el mago había heredado de su madre- Hace mucho que no te veía cariño- llamó su atención tomándole las manos- ¿Te apetece una tasa de té?- le preguntó con entusiasmo mientras tiraba de ella para ingresar a la casa.

-Me encantaría- le sonrió la joven de vuelta.

-Perfecto. Justamente ayer Kaito compro unos pasteles deliciosos- a la castaña se le cortó momentáneamente la respiración- _¿Pasteles?-_ La joven recordó con ansiedad como el día anterior dividió los pasteles sobrantes de la cafetería, aun cuando el mago insistió que ella se los llevase todos. En ese momento su única preocupación era que su padre le preguntase de donde había sacado tantos postres y con quien había ido a comerlos.

-¿De chocolate?- Preguntó tratando de aparentar su inquietud.

-¿Cómo supiste?- le preguntó risueña- Supongo que Kaito es muy predecible- sin esperar respuesta se dirigió a la cocina en busca de la bebida caliente.

-Son demasiados años- Dijo finalmente mientras ayudaba a poner la mesa.

-Es la ventaja de conocerse desde pequeños- expresó la señora Kuroba mientras miraba con detenimientos los movimientos de la joven por la cocina.

-Aún así…nunca se termina de conocer a las personas- pensó la joven con un leve deje de tristeza en su voz.

-¿Por qué dices eso pequeña?- le preguntó mientras hacia un gesto con su mano y señalizaba el asiento en frente de ella- ¿Acaso mi hijo te hizo algo de nuevo? Ese chiquillo- exclamó molesta- Debes perdonarlo Aoko. Sé que es muy infantil y que a veces es muy impulsivo, pero te aseguro que él te quiere mucho y que nunca buscaría hacerte daño. – Aoko la miró por un segundo antes de sonreír por el indudable amor que la señora Kuroba le profesaba a su único hijo.

-No me ha hecho nada- Y esa era la verdad. En teoría, aunque en verdad fuese Kid, ella no podría cuestionarle nada- Todo lo contrario, ha estado muy tranquilo últimamente- con una sonrisa amable se llevó a la boca la tasa de té- Un poco sospechoso debo confesar. Seguramente está planeando alguna travesura de mayor escala- Su sonrisa se agrandó al pensar que tipo de locura estaría pensando su amigo.

-Eres increíble Aoko-chan- la joven parpadeo reiteradas veces sin entender a que se refería- La mayoría de las jóvenes ya se habrían cansado de mi infantil y caprichoso hijo, pero tu sigues a su lado con una hermosa sonrisa. Eso me hace muy feliz.

-Creo que subestima a su hijo- trató de aclarar la joven- Él es bastante popular entre las chicas de la escuela _\- Y del mundo_ \- sus pensamientos la traicionaron una vez más.

-Pero tú eres la única Aoko para él- exclamó con ternura. La castaña se sonrojó levemente al escuchar la declaración de la mujer- Casi se me olvida- expresó la mujer mientras se levantaba- aquí tienes ¡Elige el que prefieras!- felizmente la mujer exhibió los postres- Aoko que ya se había preparado mentalmente disimuló a la perfección su explosión de emociones al verificar que realmente eran los pasteles del día anterior.

-Cualquiera menos el de chocolate. Seguramente Kaito lo está guardando para después.

-Eso es precisamente lo que digo- suspiró feliz la mujer- Siempre te preocupas por él.

-Es natural, después de todo es como usted dijo, somos amigos desde la infancia.

-Y aún así hay algo que te preocupa- Aoko la miró con sorpresa.

-Es una mujer muy perceptiva- la festejó la joven- Es una pena que Kaito no heredara eso de ti.

-Aún es joven. Seguramente con los años podrá leerte mejor- _¿Con los años?_

Aoko dudo por un momento antes de continuar. Claramente no podía hablar abiertamente del tema, pero si su teoría era correcta y tanto el señor Kuroba como Kaito fueron Kid seguramente la señora Kuroba lo sabría, después de todo ella siempre había demostrado ser una mujer excepcionalmente inteligente.

-Mi madre murió cuando era muy pequeña. Siempre me he preguntado que me diría ella en estos momentos- Aoko vio como el rostro de la señora Kuroba pasó de la duda a la sorpresa y luego de la tristeza a la compresión.

-¿Qué es lo que te molesta realmente?-

-Son muchas cosas en realidad- admitió con un puchero infantil-Ni si quiera sé por dónde empezar. - levantó su mirada un poco avergonzada y al ver que su compañera esperaba pacientemente se decidió por su primera pregunta.

-¿Usted …- las mejillas de Aoko se tornaron color carmesí- amó únicamente al señor Kuroba?.

-Creí conocer muchas veces el amor de joven…-una sonrisa llena de añoranza se formó en la mujer- o eso creí hasta que conocí a Toichi. Desde el primer momento que lo vi lo supe. Yo sabía que sería el amor de mi vida- Los ojos de la mujer se enfocaron en una fotografía que descansaba a la distancia- Fue un hombre maravilloso, un extraordinario padre y extremadamente guapo ¿no crees?- le preguntó con entusiasmo.

-Lo fue- concordó la joven.

-Kaito se parece mucho a él- exclamó con fingida inocencia.

-Es cierto. Ambos comparten el amor por la magia- exclamó la mas joven en el mismo tono.

-¿Estas enamorada Aoko-chan?- preguntó con cautela.

-Creo que me gusta un chico- _¿o son dos?_ \- terminó por confesar- pero no sé si puedo confiar en él.- sus ojos chocaron con los de su consejera. La señora Kuroba observó la mezcla de determinación y sospecha en la joven.

-Creo que ese es justamente el problema pequeña- expresó con solemnidad la mujer- Si "crees" amar a alguien nunca sabrás cuando confiar. Primero debes aclarar tus sentimientos y luego podrás cuestionar las pasiones del joven.

-Tiene razón- finalmente susurró- _¿Pero por cual de los dos me decido?_ \- la muchacha volvió a suspirar - ¿Alguna vez le mintió al señor Kuroba…o él a usted?

-Esa es una pregunta difícil- _¿Acaso ella lo sabe?_ \- dando el último bocado a su postre le miró antes de contestar- Cuando comenzamos a salir éramos jóvenes y atolondrados. En ese momento yo estaba pasando por una etapa difícil en mi vida y por mucho que amase al padre de Kaito, no pude evitar guardar para mi misma uno o dos secretos. Claro que eventualmente los hablé con mi esposo y él hizo lo mismo- Confesó con lentitud y una sonrisa llena de afecto- ¿Crees que Kaito te oculta algo o eres tu quien tiene un secreto?

Aoko esta tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que respondió sin meditar- Sí… bueno, ambos- sorprendida por delatarse a sí misma se removió nerviosa y sin parar comenzó a tartamudear- No, no, no …no es lo que parece, es decir…yo …bueno...ay Dios mío que acabo de decir- la carcajada de la señora Kuroba retumbó por la cocina.

-Aoko, está bien si te gusta Kaito- la tranquilizó tomándole las manos- ¿sabes? Toichi siempre creyó que Kaito y tu serían pareja-confesó con diversión mientras Aoko apoyó su palpitante y confundida cabeza en la mesa tratando de ocultar su rostro.- Querida mía, escúchame con atención- pidió con tranquilidad.

La joven alzó su sonrojado rostro y la miró llena de pena.

-Todos tenemos secretos que nos da miedo revelar, en especial si ese secreto puede dañar o alejarnos de la persona que amamos, es por eso que hay que ser comprensivos y darnos el tiempo de entender las razones antes de juzgar. Es difícil, lo sé, pero la recompensa es aún mayor.

-¿Recompensa?

-Tener a nuestro lado las personas que amamos como un apoyo incondicional. Caminar de la mano con alguien que conoce todo de ti y te permite ser uno mismo sin miedos. Alcanzar ese nivel de felicidad es difícil y requiere ciertos sacrificios, pero los valen, ya que el amor y la confianza son algo hermoso que tenemos que atesorar- Aoko sonrió levemente antes las palabras de la mujer.

-Creo que me ha dado las respuestas que buscaba- _por lo menos algunas de ellas_ \- Esperaré. El tiempo nos dirá cuando estaremos listos.

-Has crecido mucho Aoko- celebró la mujer- tu madre estaría orgullosa de la mujer en la que te has convertido.

-Eso espero- su alegría al escuchar esas palabras de aliento fueron notorias -Por cierto señora Kuroba, los pasteles estaban deliciosos ¿Por casualidad son de la cafetería de la torre Airnuir?

-Así es. Pensé que habías ido con Kaito, pero ya veo que no fue así.

-¿Qué le hizo pensar eso?- preguntó con ingenuidad.

-Bueno- trató de disimular su sonrisa bebiendo un sorbo- Por que casa vez que va a salir contigo se pone nervioso y se tarda un par de horas en salir del baño. Se esfuerza mucho cuando se trata de ti.

-Ya ve que no fue por mí. Seguramente salió con alguna de sus admiradoras- dijo con un fingido tono de molestia- _Pero si no son la misma persona, en verdad salió con otra chica_ \- ese chiquillo- ahora su disgusto no era actuación.

-Tranquila, seguramente no fue nada- trató de calmarla nerviosamente- _Un poco de celos no le hacen mal a nadie._

Aoko vio la hora con sorpresa- ya debo irme a hacer las compras- exclamó- Todo estuvo delicioso- agradeció con una inclinación- ¿Señora Kuroba? Estaría muy agradecida si no le dijese a Kaito que estuve aquí.

Será nuestro secreto querida- le aseguró antes que la joven se marchase con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿En qué estará pensando mi hijo? – suspiró – creo que Aoko ya se dio cuenta de su secreto- esbozó una sonrisa llena de orgullo – no me extraña, siempre fue muy inteligente.

Aoko se dirigió al mercado a paso lento- ¿Realmente son la misma persona o me estoy engañando sola? Debo confesar que no es la primera vez que lo pienso, hay demasiadas coincidencias, pero al final del día podrían ser solo coincidencias- con pesadez movió los pies por el mercado mientras realizaba as compras- debo ser honesta conmigo misma ¿quiero que sean la misma persona?- apoyó su cuerpo contra un pared y observó sin expresión como los transeúntes pasaban- si Kaito es Kid, significa que ha pasado por mucho dolor y le espera aun más sufrimiento si continua por este camino. Pero aún así…- cerró sus ojos llenos de esperanza- una parte de mi quiere que sean la misma persona- de pronto la imagen del travieso adolescente y el seductor mago se hicieron una en su cabeza – deseo que mi corazón solo tenga un dueño.

Con un nuevo y desconocido sentimiento sonrió al cielo- debo asegurarme – la castaña siguió caminando en dirección a su casa aun ensimismada en sus pensamientos. Algo dentro de ella le aseguraba que estaba en lo correcto y que desde ahora seguramente no podría ver de la misma forma a ninguno de los dos hombres - ¿Podría yo gustarle a Kaito? – su rostro pasó por mil colores escarlata- Dios mío, tal vez solo me lo estoy imaginando – se regañó a sí misma por su confusión – Debo hacer un plan, algo sutil.

El joven mago por su parte, recorría la ciudad con una enorme sonrisa en búsqueda de nuevos elementos para sus trucos- Le gusto, por fin tengo una oportunidad- sin poderlo evitar un leve sonrojo adornó su mejillas- tal vez cierto mago deba dejarle una sorpresa.

La castaña volvió a su cuarto después de un largo baño que le permitió relajar sus músculos- Debo prepararme, mañana hay escuela- canturreó feliz- ¿Qué es eso?- se detuvo llena de curiosidad enfrente de una pequeña caja en su escritorio. Con lentitud la abrió y dentro de ella encontró un hermoso collar con un colgante de un pequeño trébol – ¡Es hermoso! – pensó mientras lo admiraba con una sonrisa. Junto a la caja había un pequeño sobre – _"Para que siempre lleves una parte de mí contigo_KK"-_ la castaña esbozó una sonrisa llena de ternura – es un romántico – escondió la nota por si algún ojo curioso la veía y se puso el collar- Ahora solo debo adivinar quien fue ¿Kaitou Kid o Kaito Kuroba? – suspiró media confundida- realmente espero que sean el mismo hombre o haré el tonto.

Kaito llegó corriendo a la escuela con tan solo unos minutos de anticipación. Toda la noche estuvo despierto pensando si a su amiga le había gustado el regalo sorpresa- ¿"amiga"?- algo en esa palabra ya no le gustaba, se sentía inconforme con su significado.

-Hola Kuroba- sus amigos lo saludaron – Te ves molesto ¿acaso no viste a tu esposa el finde semana? – aunque era natural que todas las mañanas lo molestaran con Aoko, no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Aoko es solo mi "amiga"- escupió

-¡Vaya! ¿Por qué suena como si eso te molestara?- Kaito volteo la mirada molesto pero sus amigos lo ignoraron- ¿sabes quien más quiere ser más que un amigo de Nakamori? – el mago prestó inmediata atención - El chico ingles de tu clase- contestó otro del grupo- hoy los vi ingresar muy risueños al salón – antes de escuchar las sonoras carcajadas de burla de sus compañeros Kaito ya estaba ingresando al su salón para tomar su lugar junto a la castaña.

-Buen día Kaito- lo saludó con una de las sonrisas más hermosas según el mago.

-Aoko no me esperaste hoy- se quejó con un puchero.

-Querrás decir que hoy no llegaste a tiempo por mi- le corrigió sin inmutarse. El mago la miró con media sonrisa.

-¿Esperaste mucho por mi? – la miró de forma insinuante.

-Tal vez ya no deba hacerlo – lo ignoró la muchacha aparentando meditar la opción. Kaito la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Aoko si no quieres esperar deberías despertarme- ahora la joven se volteó medianamente sorprendida por su comentario.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Quieres que vaya a tu casa cada mañana? – no sonaba muy convencida. Kaito se rio ante las ocurrencias de su amiga.

-Aunque debo admitir que la idea de despertar cada mañana con tu lindo rostro me gusta- le susurró con una sonrisa gatuna adornando su boca- me conformo con que me llames cuando mi despertador no suene- observó con detalle como el rostro de Aoko pasaba por diferentes tonos escarlata - _Creo que encontré un nuevo pasatiempo._

-Eres un…- la joven se quedó con la mente en blanco.

-¿Un qué…?- esperó con fingida inocencia- ¿No te gusta mi idea? Si prefieres la tuya no me quejaré, lo prometo.

-¡Te llamaré!- se apresuró en contestar- Eso está bien- _¿Por qué me puse tan nerviosa? ¡tonta! Contrólate_ – Con lentitud y tratando de calmar sus nervios comenzó a buscar su cuaderno para la primera materia- _Un momento… creo que caí en una trampa ¿El muy maldito lo planeó?_

 _-_ Oye Aoko ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó el mago.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó temerosa de caer en alguna de sus bromas, pero en vez de eso, el mago deslizó con suavidad su mano por el pálido cuello rozando el collar- ¿Qué…que haces?- susurró nerviosa.

-Me gusta – dijo sin dejar de chocar miradas. Aoko por su arte estaba tan perturbada que fue incapaz de razonar.

-¿ El collar?

-Entre otras cosas- finalmente desvió su mirada al frente- Nunca pensé que comprases algo así- la joven lo miró confundida- es un trébol, como el símbolo de Kid.

-Fue un reg…impulso, lo compré ayer- se corrigió rápidamente, ya que en realidad no podía decir por ningún medio que Kid, es decir su otra identidad se lo regaló ¿o realmente fue Kaito y esperaba un agradecimiento? Estaba realmente confundida. Por su lado, Kaito sonrió ante el pequeño desliz de la chica – No sé de que hablas ¿desde cuando el trébol es la marca patentada de Kid?

-¿A tu padre lo gustó?- le preguntó risueño

-No creo que sea buena idea mostrárselo- susurró imaginando la cara de disgusto del inspector- de todas formas, cuando veo un trébol solo pienso en la magia y la magia representa a todos los magos, incluso a ti – el mago la miró enternecido.

-En ese caso, lo estas usando porque te recuerda a mi- le preguntó nuevamente con una sonrisa gatuna. El joven no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad de insinuarle a Aoko sus sentimientos, después de todo, quería que ella también lo amase a él.

-Lo estoy usando porque también me recuerda a ti – por fin la chica comenzó a tener un poco de control sobre sus palabras.

-¿También? ¿Qué otro mago conoces? – fingió desconocer los pensamientos de la castaña. Aoko lo miró con una sonrisa tímida y ojos astutos.

-Si-le dijo acercándose a él para crear una atmosfera de intriga- es… un… se-cre-to- le susurró divertida al ver como el disgusto se formó en la cara del mago.

-¿Me engañas con otro mago?

-¿Eso se puede considerar engaño?- contratacó

-No lo estas negando- la acusó- ¿es mejor que yo?

-Es mejor que tu en muchas cosas

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?- algo en esos comentarios le molestaba.

-Nada que deba preocuparte- antes que el joven replicara la castaña le pellizcó una mejilla para molestarlo- ya quita esa cara, es solo una broma. Solo hay un mago en mi vida y ese eres tu.

-Mentirosa- respondió Kaito evidentemente enojado con la evidente mentira que Aoko le decía.

-¿Lo soy?- los profundos ojos de Aoko lo miraron con ansiedad- _¿Cómo sabe que miento?_ \- el mago un poco nervioso por delatarse a sí mismo trató de desviar la atención.

-Olvídalo, es imposible que conozcas a otro mago de mi calibre- le sonrió mientras hacía aparecer una rosa frente a la cara de Aoko.

-Es hermosa, gracias.

\- De nada- ella solo trata de ocultar que conoce a kid, no se porque me molesta ¿Acaso estoy celoso de mí mismo? Creo que es momento que pase más tiempo conmigo que con el ladrón– Oye Aoko ¿tienes algo que hacer este viernes?

-Sí- simplemente contestó, pero sin poderlo evitar se sonrojó levemente- Se me había olvidado…ese día debo encontrarme con Yokoshima.

-¿Qué tienes que hacer?- indagó por el evidente nerviosismo de la joven.

-Em…-se rascó le mejilla levemente preocupada- Saldré con un amigo- susurró avergonzada- No quería que él se hiciese ideas equivocadas, pero tampoco quería mentir.

-¿Qué amigo?- siseó entre dientes.

-No lo conoces- fingió desinterés mientras desviaba su mirada al frente- la clase va a comenzar- Kaito fingió prestar atención mientras meditaba sus planes para el viernes. Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en su rostro, después de todo él jamás dejaría que esa cita tuviese éxito.

 _-¿Debería cancelar? No creo que sea buena idea salir ese día. Debería realizar el último viaje a la propiedad de mi familia, tal vez encuentre alguna pista_ \- sin ser consciente tomó apuntes – _además debo terminar mis tareas y seguramente pronto habrá un robo próximamente_ \- se llevó el lápiz a la boca y comenzó a morder la tapa por costumbre.

-Algún día te pintarás la boca con tinta- su compañero le susurró tomando su mano por un momento para instala a dejar de morder el lápiz y luego seguir tomando sus propios apuntes.

-¿Crees que Kid realice un robo próximamente?- le preguntó entre susurros.

-No por unos días por lo menos – después de unos minutos siguió hablando- Que pregunta tan extraña

-mmm…- _eso me dará el tiempo suficiente para viajar sin preocupaciones_ \- Cada vez que podía viajaba para revisar la propiedad, algo le decía que debía estar preparada. Sus sueños volvían persistentemente cada vez con más detalle, pero aún no le dejaban ver el final.

 _-¿Qué estará tramando ahora?_ \- sospechó el mago.

 **Eli-chan, Lupsss1412, Melgamonster** , muchas gracias por sus comentarios 😊 me hace muy feliz ver que les guste la historia.


	28. Chapter 28

28

Las clases habían terminado hace un par de horas, pero Aoko seguía dando vueltas por la ciudad. Su cuerpo se movía sin consciencia y rápidamente por las calles. Algo dentro de ella le gritaba avanzar.

-Seguramente esta en problemas nuevamente- bufó un poco cansada mientras a lo lejos veía un conjunto de edificios industriales- ¿Dónde estará?

Siguió caminando con sigilo entre medio de los edificios hasta que a lo lejos escuchó algunas voces susurrar.

-Debemos deshacernos de él.

-Pero solo es un niño- se quejó el segundo

-Si dice algo estamos acabados.

La castaña pudo observar como dos hombres altos de pelo oscuro y capucha dialogaban junto a la entrada de una gran bodega.

-Algo me dice que esos hombres no tienen buenas intenciones- escondiéndose de los sospechosos se aproximó al antiguo edificio por la parte trasera. Con lentitud observó por uno de los ventanales rotos el interior.

-¿Es…Conan-Kun?- el pequeño niño se encontraba amarrado en una esquina inconsciente- ¿En que tipo de caso estará metido ahora?- algo molesta por la situación tomó su celular casi despreocupadamente- ¿Alo? …soy yo…necesito que hagas una llamada anónima a emergencia y notifiques un secuestro infantil. Los sospechosos y el niño se encuentran en este momento en el sector industrial. Te estoy enviando la ubicación. Gracias- Colgó su teléfono y se dedicó a observar la situación, con suerte no tendría que interferir, pero sus deseos se fueron al caño cuando las voces de los hombres retumbaron nuevamente.

-Vienen por nosotros en unos minutos. Tenemos que llevarlo con nosotros- dijo haciendo referencia al niño que comenzaba a despertar inquieto.

-Diablos- susurró la muchacha mientras miraba su reloj- No llegaran a tiempo- observó con detenimiento a su alrededor en busca de algo que la ayudase- Bingo- finalmente sonrió como un gato.

En silencio se deslizó por las escaleras de incendio para poder ingresar por la ventana del segundo piso, una vez ahí vio con detalle como unas cuerdas mantenían sujetas al techo unos tablones. Caminó siempre manteniéndose en las sombras para no ser vista.

-Lo siento niño, pero creo que llegó tu hora- el hombre sonrió siniestramente mientras se acerba al pequeño detective. El niño abrió sus ojos en busca de alguna solución que estuviese a su alcance.

 _-¿Qué debo hacer?-_ pensó tratando de soltar sus ataduras. Mientras sus ojos se deslizaban por la habitación vio a lo lejos como una tercera persona le sonría para darle valor- _¿Es Nakamori-chan?_ – pensó medianamente confundido medianamente feliz.

Un ensordecedor ruido lo sacó de sus pensamientos y sorprendido vio como unos tablones cayó encima de sus apresadores.

-Dios mio, espero no haberlos matado- con un tono de culpa la voz de la joven sonó por primera vez al lado del pequeño.

-Nakamori ¿Qué haces acá? – preguntó sorprendido.

-Paseando. Es un día maravilloso- sonó sarcástica mientras desataba a su compañero- ¿Te puedo preguntar en que estas metido ahora? – escondió su molestia del joven tras una sonrisa de diversión. – _Poker Face_

-Son traficantes de drogas – le respondió sobándose las adoloridas muñecas- Estábamos jugando en el parque cuando los vi y de una y otra forma quedé involucrado.

-Ya veo…- antes de poder continuar las quejas de uno de los hombres se hizo sonar- Están despertando…creo que es momento de irnos. Ya llamé a la policía, no deben tardar en llegar- exclamó como si no fuese la gran cosa.

-Los esperaré- dijo mientras lanzaba dardos somníferos a los malhechores. La joven impresionada se agachó para quedar al nivel del niño.

-Wow, es impresionante- dijo tomándole entre sus manos las de niño. El detective al verla tan cerca se sonrojó- Los juguetes de los niños son cada vez más impresionantes ¿No crees Conan-Kun? – le dirigió una mirada inteligente al niño.

Conan la miró por largo rato analizando con detenimiento sus expresiones -¿Cómo sabias que estaba acá?- finalmente rompió el silencio.

-Una corazonada- el chico la miró con sospecha- Alguien tan racional como tú no lo entenderías aunque te lo explicara Kudo-Kun- el joven palideció levemente al escucharla.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- susurró cuando a lo lejos se escucharon las sirenas policiales.

-No eres el único con un cerebro- le molestó chocando su dedo contra su cabeza- Ya debo irme- le dijo entregándole una tarjeta mientras se reía ante la evidente molestia de su compañero- si alguna vez quieres conversar puedes llamarme a este número- mientras se paraba se alisó la falda y suspiró- espero que no me menciones en el reporte enano, no me gustaría que mi padre se enterara en que uso mi tiempo libre- le guiño alejándose sin esperar respuesta del sonrojad muchacho.

Al día siguiente en la escuela, Aoko observaba con mirada vacía por la ventana. No podía dejar de preguntarse cómo había acabado todo para el pequeño detective el día anterior. – _Sigo sin entender como es posible que nadie se diese cuenta que no es solo un niño_ \- dijo pensando en todos problemas por los que pasaba contantemente.

-¿En que estas pensando Aoko?- la voz de una joven con coletas la despertó- Vamos a comer, ya tengo hambre- le suplicó instándola a levantarse.

-Si- le sonrió al ver su entusiasmo. La siguió por la escuela hasta llegar a unas bancas junto al patio- Esta comenzando a hacer frio se quejó la muchacha mientras acomodaba su bufanda.

-Tienes razón – le dijo mientras engullía su almuerzo- Oye Aoko, últimamente has estado muy pensativa ¿Ocurre algo? – le preguntó con curiosidad.

-No, nada- le aseguró con una sonrisa amable- Estoy un poco preocupada por lo exámenes de ingreso, eso es todo - Keiko sonrió al entender la situación.

-Me gustaría ser como tu Aoko y saber que es lo que quiero hacer.

-Créeme, no te gustaría ser como yo- pensó mientras le devolvía una sonrisa. Antes de poder hablar nuevamente una voz a sus espaldas la distrajo.

-¿Qué haces acá pequeño? ¿Te perdiste? - la castaña se viró más por curiosidad que por otra cosa y sin poderlo evitar sonrió por diversión. Frente a sus ojos se encontraba el pequeño detective tratando de darle una excusa medianamente decente a una de las estudiantes de secundaria- _¿Estaba espiándome el muy pillo_?- pensó entretenida. Le dio una evasiva disculpa a su amiga y caminó hasta quedar a espaldas del pequeño.

-El viene conmigo, gracias- Aoko le sonrió a la extraña mientras tomaba la pequeña mano del detective y lo arrastraba con ella.

-Creo que tu intento de espionaje falló- se burló la muchacha mientras tomaba asiento lejos de la bulla de ellos estudiantes.

-Me distraje- confesó el niño medio avergonzado.

-¿Y? ¿Conseguiste información valiosa?- bromeó nuevamente mientras le ofrecía parte de su almuerzo al asombrado niño- seguramente en tu pobres intento de espionaje se te olvidó almorzar- expuso despreocupada.

-Nada fuera de lo normal en la vida de una estudiante- aceptó medio sonrojado.

-¿Y con que te distrajiste exactamente?- ahora le preguntó curiosa, pero al ver como el detective se sonrojaba violentamente no pudo evitar sonreír- ¿Es porque me parezco a ella?- le preguntó sin burla y con seriedad. Conan la miró con sospecha y fingió no desconocer el tema- Una vez hace años la conocí en la comisaría, debo confesar que nos parecemos mucho- aclaró mientras bebía un té y se calentaba las manos.

-Creo que una vez te lo dije- la miró con una sonrisa sincera- Se parecen, pero los detalles hacen la diferencia.

-Eso es algo que solo un detective podría decir- finalmente sonrió. Conversaron de banalidades como si fuesen viejos amigos por lagos minutos hasta que su tiempos se les acabó- La hora del receso casi termina, la próxima vez que quieras saber mis antecedentes solo debes llamarme enano- le recordó mientras con un gesto de su mano se despedía.

-Espero nos encontremos pronto Nakamori.

-Puedes decirme Aoko si quieres- le sonrió con amabilidad antes des perderse entre los estudiantes.

En el salón de clases un energético mago hacia unos trucos de magia para impresionar a un grupo de chicas.

-Eres impresionante Kuroba-Kun- le festejó la chica de coletas a sus espaldas.

-Gracias- sonrió con orgullo el joven. Al mirar de reojo de quien se trataba se sorprendió- ¿No estabas almorzando con Aoko? – Keiko solo sonrió media divertida ante la preocupación del mago. Sin importar como uno lo viese, Kaito se desvivía por su amiga, siempre estaba pendiente de todos sus movimientos, aun si eso implicaba dejar de lado a un grupo de hermosas chicas.

-Digamos que me cambió por una mejor compañía- sobreactuó indignación mientras tomaba asiento. Kaito sin entender de que trataba se acercó con rapidez a la ventana en busca de la imagen de la castaña. Uno de sus amigos, que también sintió curiosidad, copió su gesto y al encontrar a la joven, no pudo evitar carcajearse.

-¡Vaya Kaito! Yo que tú, me preocuparía. Pareces tener competencia- volvió a burlarse ante la imagen de la joven estudiante almorzando encantada con un pequeño.

Kaito por su parte dejó caer su mandíbula de la impresión -¿Qué hace él acá?- se quejó molesto.

-¿lo conoces? – preguntó Keiko curiosa- Aoko se veía tan sorprendida como tu al verlo- comentó.

-No te preocupes Kaito- uno de sus compañeros le palmeó el hombro tratando de reconfortarlo- es solo un niño, dudo que tu esposa te vaya a engañar con él- El mago lo miró llenó de rabia

- _Si sólo fuese un niño no estaría preocupado_ \- pensó endureciendo la quijada- _¿Acaso él es su cita del viernes?_ \- se preguntó espantado.

Mientras caminaba de regreso un mensaje sacó a la castaña de su ensoñación: _Aoko, soy Yokoshima, lamentablemente por cuestiones de trabajo no podré juntarme contigo este viernes. Lo lamento mucho._

Aoko sonrió feliz ante la nueva oportunidad que le ofrecía el mensaje. Con rapidez le respondió antes de ingresar a su salón y tomó su lugar junto a su amigo que la miraba de arriba a abajo como si escondiese algo.

-¿Qué sucede Kaito?- le preguntó molesta ante la invasión de su espacio personal- Estas actuando muy raro.

-A mí nada ¿y a ti?- preguntó mientras tomaba un poco más de espacio.

-No me pasa nada- respondió alzando una ceja.

-No te molestes en tratar de comprenderlo Nakamori-chan- dijo uno de sus compañeros- Está celoso del pequeño niño que pudo almorzar contigo en su lugar- Aoko entendiendo un poco más la situación sonrió al ver como el rostro de Kaito se sonrojaba.

-Deja de hablar estupideces- escupió le mago empujando a su amigo.

-¿De verdad estas celoso de un niño pequeño?- Le preguntó Keiko impresionada por su reacción- aunque es verdad que él pequeño parecía estar espiándote Aoko. Seguramente está enamorado de ti- le sonrió su amiga.

-Claro que no, él solo vino a preguntarme unas cosas sobre mi padre. Está haciendo un reporte para su escuela y es un poco tímido- mintió la muchacha ignorando a sus compañeros que no dejaban de bromear entre ellos para hacer rabiar al mago.

-Ignóralos Kaito – le susurró la joven al mago mientras le rozaba su mano con un gesto conciliador- Solo buscan hacerte enojar- el mago suspiró resignado y le dio la razón.

-¿Acaso él es tu cita del viernes?- la castaña sonrió ante la obstinación de si amigo.

- _De verdad suena celoso. Pero para cualquier persona Conan solo es un niño… cualquier persona que no conozca su secreto…-_ Estoy libre en realidad- finalmente respondió con una hermosa sonrisa. Kaito parpadeó reiteradas veces.

-ah…- fue lo único que su cerebro le permitió responder- eso no me lo esperaba.


	29. Chapter 29

29

-Por suerte Conan-Kun no vio a Kaito. Si en verdad es Kid, lo hubiese descubierto con tan solo ver uno de sus trucos- meditó recordando el día de ayer. Mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su mano inconscientemente su mirada se desvió hasta el mago. El joven bromeaba con sus amigos a la distancia.

\- ¿Pueden ser la misma persona? - sus mejillas adquirieron un tinte rojo- Si es así y realmente le gusto, la decisión de que estemos juntos es solo mía- respiró profundamente tratando de darse valor- No es justo-Al ver como una despampanante pelirroja se acercaba a su amigo, desvió su mirada a la ventana donde reposaban dos pajaritos – No quiero tomar esta decisión ¿Por qué mi vida no puede ser más fácil?

-Hola Kaito- Kaito vio con aburrimiento como la cara de sus compañeros a su alrededor se sonrojaban ante la chica.

-Hola- simplemente respondió con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

\- ¿Sabes Kaito?- preguntó con media sonrisa gatuna- Ese viernes no tengo planes podr…

\- ¿De verdad? Que pena. Este viernes Aoko y yo iremos al acuario _\- ¿Acuario? Que pésima excusa_ – pensó al recordar su miedo a los peces.

\- Tal vez quieras posponer esa salida. No creo que a Nakamori le moleste- le contestó alzando la voz para así llamar la atención de la castaña a lo lejos.

Aoko, que medio alcanzó a escuchar su nombre entre sus compañeros se volteó confundida.

-¿Verdad Nakamori?- la bruja se le acercó con pose imponente. La castaña analizó con sus ojos rápidamente la situación. Claramente estaba relacionado con la cara de disgusto del mago y el evidente desafío de la pelirroja, pero aun así no lo entendió del todo.

-Honestamente, no sé de que me estas hablando- sonrió con fingida dulzura.

-De cancelar tus planes del viernes con Kuroba- expuso fastidiada por tener que repetir. La ojiazul pestaño reiteradas veces confundida.

 _-¿Planes? Nosotros no tenemos planes_ – Miró de reojo los ojos de cachorro que Kaito le lanzaba para rogarle que le siguiera el juego- Creo Koizumi, que el único que puede responderte es Kaito.- Antes que terminara de formarse una sonrisa de victoria en los labios de su compañera, la castaña sin dejar de sonreír pero con ojos astutos siguió hablando- Yo no tomo las decisiones por él y mucho menos necesito presionarlo frente a sus amigos para que tome una- insinuó, haciendo referencia a la situación actual de los jóvenes- Ambas sabemos que cuando realmente quiere hacer algo, lo hace. Es una persona que funciona por instintos.

-¿A qué estas insinuando Nakamori?- preguntó más molesta la bruja.

-Yo no insinúo nada, creo haber sido bastante clara- ya algo cansada de ser inmiscuida en un conflicto que no era de su incumbencia volvió a mirar distraídamente por la ventana e ignorar los cuchicheos – Tengo cosas más importantes de las que preocuparme que de Kaito que hace en su tiempo libre- estaba molesta y por sobre todas las cosas, estaba molesta con el mago.

Después de que la bruja abandonase la sala ignorando las nuevas propuestas de sus pretendientes, Kaito se atrevió a acercarse nuevamente a su amiga que se había esforzado en ignorar todo lo que le rodeaba menos la ventana.

-No hay nada ahí – dijo como si nada hubiese pasado. La castaña no se molestó en responder – respecto a lo que pasó antes…- un poco nervioso vio cómo su amiga recién se volteaba a verlo.

-¿Si?- el mago se sonrojó levemente ante los desafiantes ojos de la muchacha- No te entiendo Kaito- susurró para que ningún curioso escuchase- Si no quieres salir con ella, porque le mientes diciendo que nosotros tenemos planes- preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

-Técnicamente no era una mentira- dijo rascándose la cabeza- solo que aún no te preguntaba – se excusó como un niño pequeño. Los ojos de la castaña se suavizaron ante la imagen de su travieso amigo- Lo siento, yo no pensé que ella haría una escena frente a todos, usualmente no es así de impulsiva- Kaito trataba de excusar a su molesta amiga.

-Es normal Kaito- el joven la miró extrañado- le gustas y quiere una oportunidad contigo- Kaito medio sonrió

-Lo sé- suspiró- Pero ella no me gusta – ahora fue el turno de Aoko de sorprenderse.

-Siempre pensé que te gustaba aunque fuese un poco- Kaito formó una cara de disgustó propia de una niño cuando ve algo que no quiere comer.

-¿Qué te hizo pensar eso?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-Bueno…- Aoko se removió nerviosa en su asiento, gesto que para cualquiera habría pasado desapercibido, menos para el mago- es muy atractiva y siempre están hablando a escondidas.

-Es atractiva, no lo voy a negar, pero he visto mujeres más bonitas – _Así como tu, por ejemplo-_ Con suavidad y discreción hizo que su mano rozase la de ella y cuando sus miradas chocaron, él sonrió con sinceridad – Y respecto a los cuchicheos, no son más que tonterías- Aoko alzó una ceja con curiosidad, aún incapaz de modular alguna palabra- Habla de cosas como que quiere que sea su esclavo y que satanás me maldecirá y cosas por el estilo. Es muy extraño en realidad- Aoko palideció de un momento a otro- ¿Te sientes bien? – preguntó preocupado.

-¡¿Qué ella hizo que..?!- preguntó con rabia contenida. Kaito se sorprendió por su cambio de humor.

-¿No creerás esas tonterías? ¿Verdad Aoko? – preguntó con algo de sorna en su voz, pero como respuesta solo recibió la furiosa mirada de la muchacha.

\- Claro que no- en un patético intento de disimular su irritación, mintió aun con el ceño fruncido.

-Si tu lo dices- fingió que le creía- cambiando de tema ¿El viernes por la tarde que quieres hacer?

Un poco más tranquila y maquinando un plan en su cabeza contestó con una sonrisa sincera- planeabas invitarme, pero no pensaste ningún lugar en concreto- no fue una pregunta, sino una afirmación. El joven se sonrojó levemente – de todas formas no creo que tus planes se lleven a cabo.

-¿Por qué dice eso?- preguntó un poco desilusionado.

-Porque este finde semana Kid realizará un robo- Kaito la miró completamente confundido.

-¿De qué estas hablando? No hay ningún aviso- respondió mientras con su teléfono buscaba alguna noticia, después de todo no era la primera vez que se hacían pasar por él.

-No aún- lo corrigió la chica mientras le mostraba una noticia de esa misma mañana- Hoy por la noche arribará a Japón una de las joyas más famosas de la realeza china. Estará hasta el Domingo y luego regresará. Así que lo más probable es que el atraco sea el sábado ¿No estás de acuerdo conmigo? – el mago leyó la noticia expectante.

-Creo que tienes razón- una sonrisa gatuna se le escapó de los labios, gesto que la castaña registró en su memoria-

- _Parece un niño con un dulce. Claramente está emocionado de poder exhibirse_ \- se contagió de la alegría del ambiente- antes me habría molestado mucho saber su doble identidad, pero ahora solo quiero que esté a salvo- siempre que pensaba en el ladrón de luna un sentimiento de amor afloraba, pero siempre iba tomado de la mano con uno de miedo y preocupación.

\- ¿Aoko? – preguntó con un deje de preocupación - ¿Por qué piensas que si Kid hace un robo el sábado, tu y yo no nos podremos juntar el viernes?

- _Por que seguramente tienes el tiempo contado y el viernes debas ver las instalaciones_ \- con ingenuidad respondió- Se me había olvidado decirte, para el viernes ya tengo planes – una pequeña mentira podría liberarlo de obligaciones- y el sábado seguramente estrás ocupado viendo el robo… si es que hay uno, obviamente- Toma la oportunidad que te estoy dando tonto- pensó medio molesta.

-Ya veo- sonrió sin ocultar su felicidad ante la nueva oportunidad que le ofrecía el destino. Sin pensarlo dos veces tomó su celular y le mando un mensaje a Jii dándole las indicaciones necesarias.

- _Te vez demasiado feliz, podrías molestarte en fingir_ – pensó disgustada. Para llamar su atención lo tomó por la manga pero al momento de hacerlo sintió como si el mundo girara.

 _-¿Qué esta pasando?_ \- pensó mientras sentía como su garganta se cerraba impidiéndole respirar y sus ojos picaban imposibilitándole ver a las personas a su alrededor. Sus ojos se cerraron sin poderlo evitar pero cuando se abrieron ya no se encontraba en la sala de clases.

-¿Dónde estoy? – se preguntó mientras abría sus ojos en un lugar desconocido. Lentamente se puso de pie y dio algunos pasos por el lugar- Es un pasillo – trató de enfocarse, pero el calor y la poca visibilidad la hacían sentir sofocada- Necesito aire- tambaleándose se acercó a una ventana, pero no pudo abrirla, la golpeó tan fuerte como pudo, pero le fue imposible con su fuerza romper el cristal. Enfocó su mirada a través del vidrio y se sorprendió con la vista. La vista era extraordinaria, claramente se encontraba en uno de los edificios más altos que había visto, pero eso en vez de impresionarla, en este momento la llenaba de angustia – Quiero salir de aquí- susurró antes de sentir una explosión bajo sus pies y volver a perder el conocimiento.

-Despierta Aoko- dentro de la oscuridad una voz la llamaba- despierta princesa, por favor- _¿Kid?_ – pensó aliviada de no estar sola. Respiró por primera vez, en lo que se sintió una eternidad, sin dificultad y abrió los ojos.

-mmm- murmuró- antes de enfocar la mirada y ver que junto a ella estaba Kaito sujetándole la mano- ¿Qué pasó? – susurró aun sintiendo su cuerpo cansado.

-Te desmayaste- expuso feliz de verla despierta- me diste un gran susto- la regañó mientras que con su mano libre verificaba su temperatura.

\- Lo siento- le sonrió al ver su preocupación – debo estar más cansada de lo que creí.

-¿No has podido dormir bien últimamente o tienes mucho trabajo?- la tercera voz de la enfermera escolar sonó delante de la muchacha.

\- He dormido poco- confesó tímidamente- supongo que es el estrés por los exámenes- trató de excusarse más ante la mirada acusadora de Kaito que de la enfermera.

\- ¿Poco? ¿Qué quiere decir eso?- indagó sin tacto.

-Señor Kuroba ¿Usted no debería estar en clases? - lo regañó la mujer al ver como intimidaba a su paciente.

-Bueno…yo – miró su reloj en busca de una salida- solo quedan 15 minutos de clases, no creo que valga la pena volver- sonrió apenado- la llevaré a casa para que descanse- la mujer hizo una revisión completa por última vez a Aoko ante de dejarlos ir con una advertencia.

Ya de regreso a casa Aoko no dejaba de pensar en su sueño- _claramente fue un lapsus, pero de dónde. La ciudad esta llena de edificios de gran altura_ \- frunció el ceño.

-¿Aoko me vas a decir que esta pasando?- preguntó el mago despreocupadamente con sus manos en los bolsillos.

La joven lo miró con detenimiento. Para cualquiera, no era más que un estudiante volviendo tranquilamente a su casa, pero ella lo conocía como a la palma de su mano. Tenía la mandíbula apretada y caminaba demasiado lento, por lo general era inquieto, pero hoy estaba tan tranquilo que la sacaba de quicio. Siempre la miraba al hablar, pero esta vez su vista estaba concentrada en el camino y se negaba a desviarla, mas por obstinación que por otra cosa.

-Mírame- le pidió mientras detenía su andar. El joven se detuvo frente a ella pero no le devolvió la mirada. Suspiró algo desilusionada- No sé como explicarlo- susurró con algo de culpa.

-Inténtalo- pidió más tranquilo.

-No puedo- respondió con algo de pesar. Kaito la miró entristecido, pero antes de modular una palabra el gesto de su amiga lo hizo sonrojarse. Aoko en un arranque de valentía entrelazó sus dedos con los de él - No puedo contarte porque no sé como explicarlo, pero si te puedo prometer que todo está bien conmigo.

-Aoko llevas meses así- susurró con preocupación- Por favor no me dejes fuera de tu vida- _Hipócrita_

-Tu jamás estás fuera de mi vida. Ni si quiera imagino mi vida sin ti- confesó con una sonrisa mientras apretaba un poco sus de dedos haciendo notar su unión- Eres el único en quien confío ciegamente- susurró más para sí misma que para él. Kaito la miró con ternura y sin ser consciente se acercó a ella hasta apoyar su frente con la de ella.

-Eso me alivia, porque yo tampoco imagino mi vida sin ti- el corazón de la chica dio un vuelco ante la emoción.

- _Siento mi corazón palpitar con fuerza_ \- la castaña estaba sonrojada hasta las orejas- _no sé qué decir ni hacer_ \- pensó confundida.

-Vamos- dijo el mago instándola a caminar aun con las manos unidas- debes descansar- se ve tan linda cuando está sonrojada- pensó con orgullo mientras caminaban. Una vez dentro de la casa de la castaña, la joven se disculpó por unos minutos para hacer una llamada.

-Hola… si soy yo- susurró mientras se cambiaba de ropa, por algo más cómodo- Necesito un favor- con rapidez explicó los sucesos del día y tan detalladamente como pudo el edificio y lo que recordaba haber visto por la ventana- ¿Puedes encontrar ese edificio?...gracias- en cuanto cortó la llamada se dirigió a la cocina donde seguramente estaba Kaito.

-¿Kaito?- se extrañó de no encontrarlo donde lo dejó.

-Qué bonito vestido – la alabó apareciendo por detrás- y bastante ligero por suerte para mí- pensó con descaro.

-Que susto me has dado- lo regañó con suavidad- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así? – preguntó al notar como los profundos ojos azules del mago la seguían por donde caminase.

-Tu padre llamó, no llegará a cenar- ronroneó el adolescente- No le hablé de tu desmayo- susurró mientras se acercaba lentamente como si acechara una presa- creí que tu querrías decírselo- expuso mientras que, con suavidad, tomaba uno de los mechones rebeldes de Aoko y lo dejaba detrás de su oreja.

-Ya…ya veo – tartamudeó dando un paso atrás hasta chocar con la mesa- Gracias, por no decirlo- susurró haciendo que sus alientos chocaran.

-No tienes nada que agradecer- le respondió con suavidad y tan cerca, que su nariz chocaba con la de ella. Tirando de la poca suerte que le quedaba según el mago, se atrevió a acariciar la mejilla de su compañera y bajar sus dedos por su largo cuello y terminar en su clavícula expuesta - Aoko- susurró deslizando su boca hasta su oído. La joven tiritó al escuchar su nombre salir de su boca. El mago complacido por provocar esa reacción siguió sin pensar en las consecuencias.

-No se cuanto más pueda resistirme- su voz suplicante la hizo despertar de su ensoñación.

-Kaito- su voz sonó temblorosa- No debes. No conmigo- dijo convencida mientras cerraba sus ojos para no distraerse de su propósito- No soy buena para ti- algo más confiada pero incapaz de alejarlo siguió- Dime que solo estás jugando conmigo y que solo es una broma- su pobre y traicionero corazón casi rogó que no fuese lo último.

-No digas eso Aoko- la voz del mago sonaba extrañamente gruesa- No me alejaré de ti, sin importar cuanto me lo pidas- acunó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos- abre los ojos.

La castaña sintió como el joven trataba de reconfortarla, pero su deseo de mantenerlo seguro de lo que le esperaba por estar cerca de ella fue mayor- Lo siento- medio lloriqueó mientras lo apartaba para dar un paso y tomar distancia- No lo entiendes y probablemente nunca lo harás, pero esto es por tu bien- le rogó con la mirada que se alejase de ella.

-Deja de decir estupideces- alzó la voz por primera vez en la noche- ¿Lo qué es mejor para mi? ¡Solo yo puedo saber lo que es mejor para mi! – Aoko molesta por su tono inesperado de voz no vio venir cuando él acortó en dos zancadas la distancia- Tu eres lo mejor para mi y yo lo soy para ti- con un gesto rápido tomó a la castaña por la nuca y la besó bruscamente haciendo notar su inexperiencia. Aoko por su lado abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos por la impresión y por la corriente eléctrica que recorrió cada parte de su cuerpo-¿Eso se sentía besar?- después de unos segundos el mago se separó para que así pudiesen respirar, pero no se alejó ni un centímetro por temor a romper la magia.

\- No puedes negarlo Ahoko- susurró antes de buscarla nuevamente con su boca. Con un poco más de confianza, pero aun sintiendo los nervios típicos de un novato, posó su mano libre su cadera y la volvió a besar con hambre atrasada. La mente de Aoko estaba revuelta, no podía pensar con claridad, lo único que sabía es que quería más mucho más y por eso sus instintos la obligaron a responder con timidez hasta aumentar el ritmo.

-Basta- le rogó con su última luz de racionalidad mientras sus dedos se entrelazaban entre los cabellos de mago. Kaito sonrió contra su boca.

-No suenas muy convencida de alejarme- su voz hizo despertar a la castaña de su evidente error y en un impulso empujó al mago hasta quedar a unos pasos.

-Idiota- exclamó con una mano en el corazón- ¿Por qué no me escuchas? – le gritó furiosa.

-Deja de negarlo Aoko – le respondió con tranquilidad- si no lo quisieras no me habrías respondido.

-Yo no he dicho eso ¿o si? Hay otras mil razones más importantes que mis sentimientos por ti– respondió molesta antes de cubrirse la boca por su desliz. Kaito sonrió victorioso mientras se acercaba nuevamente hasta quedar a dos pasos- quita esa socarrona sonrisa de tu boca- le exigió mientras cruzaba sus brazos aun con un tinte rojo adornando su rostro- Lo que sea que estés pensando, no va a pasar.

-Aoko- la llamó tomando su barbilla entre sus dedos- ya pasó- le susurró mientras sus miradas chocaban. El mago no podía dejar de sonreír por la enorme felicidad que sentía, aun cuando Aoko no la compartiese.

-Debes irte- pidió la joven apartando la mano del mago mientras quitaba su mirada. El gesto hizo que escociera un poco el corazón del joven, después de todo, ella jamás lo había tratado así, pero estaba decidido a llevar hasta el final la situación.

-Lo haré- dijo robándole un corto beso- pero volveré- la castaña, llena de indignación, iba a reclamar con toda la energía que le quedaba cuando el mago le volvió a robar un beso para hacerla callar.

-Podría seguir toda la noche- se burló a solo unos centímetros de su cara. Aoko llena de frustración alzó la mano para darle un golpe, pero el chico fue más rápido y con un movimiento veloz, tomó su muñeca y la volteó aprisionándola contra su pecho. La joven impactada, trató con todas sus fuerzas de liberarse de su agarre.

-Eres un maldito- escupió molesta- ¿Por qué haces todo más difícil? – el mago respondió susurrando en su oído.

-No es mi culpa- con lentitud beso cada pedazo de la piel expuesta que iba desde el hombro hasta el cuello de la chica. La joven suspiró hipnotizada por las caricias y las nuevas sensaciones que traían con ellas y sin pensarlo su cuerpo se relajó entre los brazos del muchacho. Kaito al ver que Aoko ya no se resistía, soltó su agarré y con más confianza apartó los mechones del largo cabello y se abrió pasó por el pálido cuello- Todo esto es tu culpa Aoko, es tu culpa por ser tan apetecible y caer en mis brazos tan fácilmente- la joven lanzó otro suspiro ahogado odiándose a sí misma por no resistirse ante los encantos del mago- No sabes cuánto tiempo estuve reprimiéndome- con una sonrisa llena de confianza siguió- Y parece que no fui el único- dijo volteándola para ver sus ojos brillar de deseo.

-No sabes en lo que te estas metiendo- lo amenazó.

-Sé más de lo que crees _\- Princesa_ \- Contratacó con media sonrisa gatuna- Para ser honestos, eres tú quien no sabe en lo que se está metiendo- dijo alzándola mientras hacia que se sentase en la mesa de la cocina.

La castaña sonrió resignada ante las ocurrencias del joven que no dejaba de besarle el rostro- _Lo sé todo Kid_ \- pensó con mientras decidía olvidar todas sus preocupaciones por una noche.

-Solo esta vez- susurró mientras tomaba su rostro entre sus manos y lo obligaba a mirarla- solo hoy seremos imprudentes- su mirada era severa- y mañana todo volverá a ser como antes ¿Entiendes? – Kaito sonrió por la nueva oportunidad.

-Ya veremos- dijo tratando de acercar su boca a la de ella.

-Hablo en serio- trató de amenazarlo antes que el mago volviese a hacerla callar.

-Yo también- dijo entre besos con voz ronca contra el cuello de su "amiga". Incapaces de seguir modulando palabras con sentido, los jóvenes siguieron besándose por largo rato hasta que las manos curiosas del mago se deslizaron desde la rodilla hasta el muslo descubierto de compañera. Con inseguridad y manos temblorosas la acarició con timidez por su piernas y espalda.

-¿Tienes miedo?- le preguntó la joven. El mago sin entender a que se refería se apartó para mirarla- estas temblando- dijo mientras tomaba sus manos.

-Lo siento- se disculpó avergonzado- Realmente no sé que es lo que estoy haciendo y no quiero arruinarlo- confesó enterneciendo a la joven.

-Es imposible que lo arruines- le dio valor posando las manos del mago en sus caderas. Kaito iba a hablar, pero Aoko lo detuvo posando un dedo sobre su boca- Todo esta bien así- le susurró deslizando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su acompañante y los instó a acercarse tanto como pudiese- Todo es perfecto- lo volvió a tranquilizar antes de besarlo con tanto amor como pudo. Lentamente, tomando todo el tiempo del mundo lo besó mientras se aferraba a él como si fuese su único salva vidas. Tanto las caricias como los besos se intensificaron hasta el punto que lo único que se escucha en la casa eran los leves gemidos que se ahogaban en la boca del otro.

-Aoko, hay algo importante que quiero decirte- tomó algo de distancia- necesito que me escuches con atención.

-No- le pidió cubriendo la boca del joven con sus manos- No lo digas. No quiero escucharlo- el mago desilusionado se cubrió el rostro con las manos por unos segundos.

-Eres muy obstinada- se quejó con una media sonrisa- cuando estés lista lo hablaremos.

-Gracias- dijo simplemente mientras bajaba de la mesa con un notorio sonrojo por lo recién ocurrido. Kaito admiró su obra con vanidad. Los labios de Aoko estaban hinchados, sus ojos brillaban, su cabello estaba despeinado y sus piernas flaquearon al ponerse de pie.

\- Me gustas así- escupió sin pensarlo, Aoko sin entender de que hablaba lo miró con una ceja alzada- Así de deliciosa- sonrió como un gato- llena de la evidencia de nuestra travesura- le insinuó tocando con suavidad sus rojos labios.

-Estas demente- dijo avergonzada.

-Tal vez- volvió a sonreír sin vergüenza- es parte de mi encanto- presumió antes que su teléfono anunciase la llegada de un mensaje. Sin muchas ganas vio que se trataba de Jii y los preparativos del robo- Ya debo irme- dijo medio desilusionado al mismo tiempo que el padre de Aoko cruzaba el umbral de la puerta principal anunciando su llegada.

\- justo a tiempo- pensó el mago un poco sonrojado.


	30. Chapter 30

30

Kaito dio dos enormes bocanadas de aire justo al momento de salir por la puerta de la casa de Aoko.

-¿Pero qué he hecho?- pensó sorprendido consigo mismo. Jamás pensó tener el valor de robarle un beso a Aoko y mucho menos antes de confesarle sus sentimientos. Profundamente emocionado y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se despeinó nerviosamente el cabello.

-Le gusto- suspiró feliz- No me habría besado así si no me correspondiera- _¿Verdad?_

El mago salió dando enormes zancadas en dirección a la taberna de Jii. Necesitaba caminar, despejar su mente y tranquilizar su emocionado corazón.

-¿Por qué lo hice?- esa respuesta era fácil de contestar. Estaba completamente enamorado de Aoko y con todo su corazón también quiso que ella lo quisiera, aunque sea un poco.

Hoy al verla pálida y desmayada entre sus brazos, se horrorizó al no saber como ayudarla. Tan rápido como pudo, la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó a la enfermería, esperando con eso aliviar lo que padecía la joven. Los minutos pasaron y no despertó, aun así, el mago no perdió su optimismo, ya que lo positivo de la situación fue que pudo verla dormir sin culpas y sin que sus compañeros los molestaran.

Se sintió reconfortado al verla tan tranquila y en paz, mas no se dejó engañar por las apariencias. No era primera vez que pasaba, y eso le preocupaba profundamente. Pensó en su relación con Aoko y contrastó su vida junto a ella como su amigo y como el ladrón. Los mejores recuerdos en la memoria del mago eran junto a la castaña. Kaito el adolescente travieso se convirtió en lo que era hoy por caminar de la mano junto a su mejor amiga por largos años y eso lo alegraba. Pero, por otra parte, quien compartía los más profundos y oscuros secretos con Aoko, no era Kaito el adolescente, sino Kid, el ladrón de luna y eso lo irritaba. Ambos hombres eran la misma persona, pero la forma en que Aoko los miraba y trataba era completamente diferente. Él quería que la castaña confiara en el chico a que veía todos los días, el que la cuidaba cuando enfermaba, el que la acompañaba cuando se sentía sola y la consolaba haciendo un truco de magia solo para ella cuando estaba triste, pero la realidad era otra y no podía culparla.

-Soy ridículo. Siento celos de mí mismo- bufó sonrojado. Durante la tarde, cuando volvían a casa, no pudo evitar estar tenso, necesitaba saber que ella confiaba en él y por eso le pidió una explicación, por pequeña que fuese. No tenÍa que ser toda la verdad, pero se conformaba con saber algo que Kid no supiese. Cuando la chica se negó a responderle se sintió traicionado, pero ese desagradable sentimiento duró solo hasta que sintió sus manos sobre la suya – siempre encuentra la forma de consolarme, aún sin saberlo- sonrió y recordó como le susurró un poco nerviosa "Ni si quiera imagino mi vida sin ti". Esas simples palabras lo hicieron inmensamente feliz. Tal vez no era un secreto que solo compartían Aoko y el mago adolescente, pero si era una feliz verdad que solo compartían Aoko y el mago adolescente y ese exquisito sentimiento se sintió mil veces mejor que un oscuro secreto.

Una vez en la casa de su amiga, ya con el humor renovado, decidió hacerle una broma pesada a la castaña que se había retirado para hacer una llamada. Lo que no se esperó, fue encontrase a la joven solo en ropa interior buscando distraídamente en el armario algo que ponerse mientras hablaba por teléfono- Maldición- susurró boquiabierto. El cuerpo de Aoko ya no era el de una niña como había estado imaginando hasta el momento y eso le fascinó. Era delgada, pero con curvas bien definidas, sus piernas eran largas y tornadas, sus pequeños hombros la hacían lucir frágil y se contradecían rotundamente con la fiereza que irradiaban sus ojos, pero lo que más le intrigó fue un pequeño lunar en su espalada que nunca había visto y de pronto se encontró así mismo pensando en que otras partes de su cuerpo habrían marcas como esa.

-Debo irme- corrió escaleras abajo mientras sus manos sudaban y un peligroso pensamiento cruzaba por su mente. Por primera vez en su vida, se preguntó cómo sería que sus dedos recorrieran la piel de Aoko completamente expuesta solo para él. Se preguntó si a Aoko le gustaría ser tocada por él. - ¿Y besada? ¿A ella le gustaría que él la besara? - sacudió su cabeza frustrado, tal vez así dejaría de pensar estupideces- debo lavarme la cara- pensó confundido antes de escuchar como sonaba el teléfono en la sala. Con rapidez contestó, más por miedo a que Aoko bajara y lo descubriese en ese perturbado estado que por otra cosa- debo calmarme antes de encontrarla.

El padre de Aoko nuevamente no llegó para cenar por el nuevo aviso que había enviado Kid a la comisaria. Un tinte de culpa se acomodó en su pecho- ¿Ella siempre está sola por mi culpa? – Meditó con cuidado la situación de la castaña hasta encontrar la respuesta- No, no lo está- Ella estaba usualmente con Kaito, ya fuera con su travieso amigo o con Kid, su cómplice en el crimen. Siempre compartiendo su tiempo con una parte de él. Sonrió complacido. Estaban hechos para estar juntos, aun si ella aún no lo sabía- Quiero que me mire solo a mi- Pensó con desesperación. Era solo cosa de tiempo para que Aoko olvidase al chico que le gustaba, según el mago, solo la estaba confundiendo y apartando de su verdadero amor- Maldito- insultó al imaginario hombre. Por un minuto se había olvidado del "otro"- No lo permitiré- siguió desafiando a su supuesto contrincante- Jamás permitiré que seas de alguien más, no dejaré que le sonrías, que le tomes la mano ni que compartas tus secretos con alguien más que no sea yo- se prometió a sí mismo y a la imagen mental de sus hermosos ojos.

-¿Kaito?- escuchó como lo llamaba con su dulce voz. Caminó instintivamente en su dirección y de pronto la vio en mitad de la cocina con un ligero y sencillo vestido- Delicioso- pensó con descaro- Y es solo mío. Nadie más lo tocará mientras viva- repasó mentalmente su promesa.

No entendió como pasó exactamente, pero de pronto la estaba besando, tal vez con más fuerza de la que debía. Para tiempos desesperados, medidas desesperadas. Necesitaba que se callase y dejase de condenar cualquier posibilidad entre ellos. Él quería creer ¿Por qué ella no? - ¿Por qué le costaba tanto admitir su atracción? - era la mujer más obstinada que conocía.

Nunca había besado a una chica antes, básicamente el instinto lo guio en el primer beso, mas, en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que hacía se preocupó de hacerlo suavemente, quería ser considerado y por sobre todas las cosas, deseaba que a Aoko lo disfrutase tanto como él. - ¿Lo estoy haciendo bien? ¿A ella le gusta? ¿También esta sintiendo esa corriente eléctrica? ¿Qué hago con mis manos? – todas sus dudas se disiparon en cuanto la castaña tímidamente entrelazó sus dedos en la nuca de mago y le correspondió el beso. Entre suspiros le pidió alejarse, pero él no pudo hacer más que burlarse por la evidente contradicción entre sus manos y su boca. La chica enojada lo apartó de él - ¿ahora sientes pudor? – se preguntó mientras la veía regañarlo con sus labios hinchados, manos temblorosas y voz poco convincente.

Debía hacerla entrar en razón -Si antes funcionó un beso ¿Por qué ahora no? – Volvió a intentarlo, pero ella lo rechazó y eso lo lastimó. Aoko jamás lo había apartado, si golpeado, pero jamás eso- Está asustada, lo entiendo. Si en verdad no me quisiera no me habría correspondido- dándose el valor que necesitaba e ignorando por completo su nerviosismo lo intentó nuevamente hasta que ella lo recibió con los brazos abiertos.

Sintió como Aoko se relajó en sus brazos ante sus besos inexpertos y caricias nerviosas y su felicidad creció al igual que su osadía. En ese momento quiso decirle toda la verdad, Que él era Kid y que la amaba profundamente, pero ella no se lo permitió, por el contrario, lo hizo callar en dos ocasiones con esa delicadeza típica de ella.

Finalmente recordó como la subió a la mesa y como ella le respondió al rodearlo con sus piernas y acercarlo a su cuerpo- estaba tan nervioso y ella se dio cuenta- sonrió enternecido al recordar las manos de Aoko en su rostro acariciándolo para darle el valor que había perdido. Lo besó con una inesperada dedicación y lentitud no propia de ella- Me gustó- pensó saboreándose los labios.

-Se ve muy feliz joven amo- Jii lo saludó abriéndole la puerta- ¿Tiene relación con la señorita Aoko? - ¿Era imaginación de Kaito o había cierto tono de malicia en esa pregunta?

-Claro que no Jii-san. Estoy igual que todos los días - respondió con fingida molestita- Dime ¿Cómo van los preparativos? – preguntó mientras sonreía como un lobo antes de cerrar la puerta..


	31. Chapter 31

31

La noche anterior el joven mago se había quedado hasta tarde haciendo los preparativos del día sábado. El robo se realizaría en la ciudad de Osaka en uno de los edificios de la compañía multinacional Hiryiu. El dueño era un anciano bastante parecido al señor Suzuki. Ambos compartían una indudable pasión por las reliquias y una mal sana obsesión con el mago.

-Será divertido- dijo bostezando mientras corría apresurado por las calles para no llegar tarde a clases.

- _¿Ella me estará esperando?_ \- pensó nerviosamente. Como había salido tarde de su casa no la encontró en el camino, así que imaginó que se la encontraría en el salón _\- ¿Se sonrojará? ¿Estará tan nerviosa como lo estoy yo?_ – comenzó a imaginar mil escenas posibles en su cabeza, estos iban desde los sonrojos hasta los discretos roces, desde las miradas nerviosas hasta los posibles tartamudeos y desde las indirectas hasta las sonrisas llenas de amor. Pero al momento de abrir la puerta y encontrar a todos sus compañeros conversando, menos, precisamente la persona que con más ansias esperaba ver, su valentía se le escapó con su última respiración. La buscó casi con desesperación con la mirada, pero ella no estaba- _¿Es…escapó? Mejor dicho, ni si quiera vino a dar la cara-_ entre atontado y desilusionado no supo qué posición tomar. Aoko no había llegado a clases y estaba casi seguro de que no podía ser por una enfermedad, porque hasta el día de ayer estaba completamente sana- _¿Cuál era la probabilidad que enfermase? ¿Tal vez fue intoxicación?_ – resignado con la situación se sentó en su pupitre con el ceño fruncido- _Tal vez simplemente me odia_ \- pensó horrorizado mientras apoyaba su rostro en su mano- _¿Y si arruiné nuestra amistad? ¿Y si ya no me vuelve a hablar?_ \- con profunda preocupación se quedó hechizado viendo el asiento vacío de su amiga.

\- ¿Qué pasa Kuroba? Te ves excepcionalmente molesto- de todas las personas en el mundo, justo se le tuvo que acercar el pomposo detective para terminar de arruinarle el día.

-No sé de que me hablas- escupió molesto con su intromisión.

-Si tu lo dices- le restó importancia- Por cierto ¿Sabes donde esta Aoko-chan? – le preguntó mientras la buscaba con la mirada.

-¿Parezco su secretaría? – lo miró con el ceño fruncido- ¿Cómo voy a saber dónde está?- el detective lo miró enormemente impresionado. Usualmente el mago era bromista y despreocupado, pero jamás agresivo.

-¿De verdad estas bien? ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? – su voz sonaba sinceramente preocupada. Kaito lo miró con algo de arrepentimiento.

-Lo siento- dijo con simpleza- estoy bien. El detective dudo por un segundo, pero prefirió no entrometerse.

-Si necesitas algo, lo que sea…- ofreció con calma.

-Gracias- dijo dando a entender que no quería seguir hablado.

-Estudiantes a sus lugares- pidió la profesora al ingresar- Antes que todo muy buenos días- un segundo antes que los estudiantes respondieran como era habitual, la puerta del salón se abrió, dejando ver a una cansada Aoko- Buenos días para usted también señorita Nakamori- la regañó la profesora a lo que algunos rieron.

-Lo siento sensei- se disculpó ingresando rápidamente para tomar su lugar junto a su amigo.

Kaito al verla respiró aliviado- _Si vino_ \- la vio acercarse a paso veloz hasta su asiento junto a él sin cruzar miradas. En cuanto la sintió a su lado quiso decirle mil cosas, pero no sintió que ninguna fuese muy inteligente o apropiada.

-¿Por qué no me despertaste?- la escuchó preguntarle con un puchero. De todas las cosas en el mundo, nunca imaginó que la castaña elegiría precisamente esas palabras. Pestañó incrédulo.

-Aoko…- la chica le devolvió la mirada, pero en ella no había rastros de nerviosismo o vergüenza, por el contrario, lo miraba como los hacia todos los días antes de ayer.

-¿Si?- susurró despreocupadamente

-¿Lo siento?- no estaba seguro si debía disculparse- es primera vez en años que te quedas dormida, no pensé…

-Da igual- le dijo restando importancia.

Toda la mañana fue de la misma forma, el un poco nervioso buscando su mirada y ella ignorándolo- ¿Qué demonios le pasa? - preguntó molesto.

La hora del receso llegó y una sonrisa traviesa se formó en los labios del mago. Aoko salió del salón en busca de aire, fingir por tantas horas que no entendía las indirectas del mago y hacerse la inocente le estaba costando más trabajo del que creyó inicialmente.

-Le dije que lo de ayer solo sería cosa de una vez- pensó un poco azorada al recordar como el mago la cubrió de besos sobre la mesa de su cocina- Quítate esa imagen de tu cabeza- se regañó a sí misma mientras sacudía su cabeza y caminaba de vuelta- Con suerte, si lo sigues ignorando entenderá la indirecta- trató de convencerse aún sabiendo que era completamente imposible viniendo del mago.

Aun indecisa, caminó por el pasillo con lentitud, hasta que de pronto sintió como era arrastrada hacia el salón de música por unos fuertes brazos.

-Hola Aoko- su ronca voz sonó en su oído.

\- ¡¿Kaito?!- peguntó indignada al sentir como su cuerpo era arrinconado entre la pared y el cuerpo de su amigo- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo…?- preguntó temblorosamente mientras que Kaito con un rápido movimiento la hizo callar con un beso.

-Has estado ignorándome- le susurró cerca de su boca con una sonrisa gatuna- Y yo te extrañaba mucho- dijo besándole con detenimiento su cuello esperando que la castaña suspirara feliz por sus caricias.

-Kaito, esto no debería pasar de nuevo- su voz tembló al sentir la respiración del joven sobre su piel - Fue cosa de una sola vez ¿Recuerdas? – le preguntó preocupada de que alguien los viese en esa comprometedora posición. Con suavidad trató de empujarlo, pero él se negaba a moverse.

-Lo siento, pero me niego- repuso mientras la envolvía con suavidad entre sus brazos- No puedo volver a como estábamos antes - estrechándola un poco más siguió- Te necesito- le susurró con amor.

-Yo, sigo creyendo que no es buena idea- confesó confundida la joven- hay muchas cosas que aun no sabes.

-No necesito saber todo de ti ahora mismo. Confío en que podrás decírmelas cuando estés lista- si fuera por él ya tendrían un pie en la iglesia, pero Aoko sonaba cada vez más insegura y si era necesario, irían a su velocidad- ¿Me crees?

-Lo hago- susurró su nombre mientras le correspondía el abrazo- ¿Por qué eres tan cabeza dura? – lo molestó – llevo todo el día esforzándome para ignorarte y tu no quisiste aceptarlo- el mago se carcajeó suavemente.

-Tu sabías en lo que te metías al estar conmigo - _Ni te imaginas_ \- pensó la chica mientras le sonreía y veía pasar ante sus ojos la imagen del ladrón. Los minutos pasaron y Aoko soltó su agarre con suavidad.

-Kaito, solo tengo una condición- el joven espero expectante- no quiero que nadie se entere por el momento- _Si en verdad es Kid entenderá la situación, sino, probablemente esto no funcione como espero_ \- su mirada dejaba entre ver que la joven no consentía otra opción. El mago la miró con sus comisuras levemente levantadas.

-Lo que tú digas princesa- prometió haciendo una exagerada reverencia y besándole la mano- ¿Princesa? ¿Acaso es una indirecta? - la joven lo miró con sospecha, pero finalmente optó por ignorarlo.

-Si ese es el caso, saldré primero, ya que seguramente no querrás que nos vean juntos- le guiñó el ojo juguetonamente antes de medio girar y robarle un beso exprés. Aoko se llevó sus manos a su boca por la impresión-¿Será buena idea? – dudo por un segundo antes de sonreír como una idiota y sonrojarse hasta las orejas- Diablos, creo que realmente quiero hacer esta locura.


	32. Chapter 32

32

Aoko buscó con tranquilidad su asiento en el tren para así dar comienzo a su viaje hacia Osaka. Era un día frío y seguramente podría comenzar a nevar en cualquier momento. Ella sinceramente esperaba que no fuese así, ya que por alguna extraña razón le entristecía ver caer nieve cuando estaba lejos de casa.

Mirando el cielo a través de su ventana y con una leve angustia reflejada en su cara, susurró- Espera hasta que vuelva a casa para caer ¿Esta bien?

-¿Le pides un deseo al cielo?- Aoko volteó hacia la persona que estaba sentada enfrente de ella- ¿Yokoshima? – preguntó anonadada- No esperaba verte hoy- confesó con una sonrisa amable típica de ella.

-Ni yo- dijo apenado- Mucho menos después de cancelar nuestra salida- sonrió nervioso y la joven lo miró comprensivamente.

- _Se me habían olvidado los planes_ \- pensó un poco avergonzada- No te preocupes, no fue nada grave- dijo acomodándose mejor en su asiento- Además, seguramente las flores seguirán ahí por mucho tiempo- trató de tranquilizarlo.

-Tienes mucha razón – suspiró aliviado de no haber arruinado por completo su oportunidad con la castaña- De todas formas, siento que he tenido mucha suerte de encontrarte en el tren y que seas mi compañera de viaje- la ojiazul se limitó a sonreír levemente.

-¿Estas viajando por trabajo?- preguntó curiosa.

-Así es. Un cliente pidió una consulta. En este mismo momento estoy de camino para juntarme con él.

-Creo que hasta el momento no te lo había preguntado- se sonrojó de vergüenza- pero realmente no sé en que trabajas- reveló apenada.

-No te preocupes- la tranquilizó con una sonrisa amable. Cuando Aoko lo vio, lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue la imagen de un príncipe de cuentos- Soy profesor de historia de la universidad de Tokio- Aoko abrió sus ojos impresionada.

-Eso es increíble, aunque debo admitir que pensé que eras botánico o algo relacionado.

-También los soy, es una de mis especialidades. Encuentro completamente fascinante ese campo de investigación, así que le dedico mucho de mi tiempo libre.

-Eres impresionante- le respondió con entusiasmo. Yokoshima, al ver su admiración, se sonrojó violentamente.

-G…gracias- tartamudeó- ¿Y tú que haces Aoko? – ahora era su turno de curiosear.

-Soy estudiante de último año- respondió con simpleza- el próximo año debería ingresar a la universidad si todo sale bien- el joven se sorprendió al descubrir que era tan joven.

- _Es solo una niña_ -la escudriñó con disimulo- Si estas en la escuela ¿No deberías estar en clases? – preguntó con inocencia.

\- Debería, pero hay ciertos asuntos familiares que debo atender en Osaka- siendo esquiva pero amable le respondió.

-Ya veo- le sonrió- espero no sea nada grave.

-No lo es - le aseguró- no si los soluciono hoy- dijo desviando la mirada al personal del tren que recorría el pasillo vendiendo bebidas calientes con un carrito. El joven al ver hacia donde se desviaron los ojos de la chica con tanta ilusión, llamó al empleado y compró dos tasas de te y un plato de galletas para compartir.

-No era necesario- le agradeció con una sonrisa tímida.

-Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de cancelar- le dijo acercándole el plato para que ella se sirviera primero- aunque debo admitir que encontrarte hoy aquí, me hace sentir afortunado- exclamó con sinceridad.

-Es agradable tener compañía para viajar- expuso con fingida alegría ante la incomodidad por recibir aquellas palabras- ¿Qué haces exactamente en una consulta? – preguntó para cambiar el tema.

-Mis clientes usualmente me muestran alguna pieza histórica y yo la evalúo, usualmente papiros con criptogramas o lenguas antiguas- la castaña volvió a quedar impresionada.

\- Eso es aún más sorprendente – lo celebró para instarlo a hablar. El chico al ver como la joven lo escucha con atención, habló del tema por largos minutos lleno de emoción- _Realmente le apasiona su trabajo_ \- pensó con alegría la castaña.

Mientras él decía su discurso, Aoko se tomó su tiempo para analizarlo. Era un hombre atractivo, seguramente cautivaba más mujeres de las que creía, tal vez su timidez lo cegaba ante lo obvio. Era un poco nervioso, por lo menos hasta que comenzaba a hablar del lo que le gustaba. Era apasionado, algo bastante evidente para cualquiera que lo escuchase con atención. Pero por sobre todas las cosas, se veía a simple vista que era un buen hombre. Para acortar el cuento, era un príncipe azul a todas luces _\- Para muchas sería el hombre perfecto_ \- pensó, pero de pronto la imagen del travieso mago y sus típicas sonrisas lobunas se apareció en su mente- _Tal vez él sea un príncipe azul, pero yo prefiero al lobo feroz_ \- recordó con detenimiento como Kaito la miró con deseo y casi con hambre en su cocina y como luego la hizo suspirar ante sus besos robados y las suaves mordidas en su piel- _Que me mira, me toca y me come mejor_ – pensó divertida con media sonrisa.

-¿Te sientes bien Aoko?- su compañero la distrajo de sus desvergonzados sueños- Te ves acalorada- evidenció con preocupación.

-Solo es la bebida. Me calentó el cuerpo- _entre otras cosas_ \- gracias por la preocupación- sonrió con amabilidad y un poco de culpa al notar que no había escuchado una palabra.

-Entiendo- volvió a sonreír con felicidad.

El viaje transcurrió entre medio de anécdotas y una conversación banal hasta que el momento de despedirse llegó- me bajo en la siguiente estación – le dijo la castaña tomando sus cosas- espero que el resto de tu viaje sea igual de tranquilo- le deseo con amabilidad.

-Te deseo lo mismo Aoko- la miró con ensoñación- Espero volvamos a coincidir- la joven se limitó a sonreírle antes de bajar del tren y exponerse al brutal frío de la ciudad.

-Mejor tomo un taxi- caminó con lentitud en dirección a la calle.

Kaito había viajado la noche anterior con el objetivo de ahorrar tiempo. Había estado todo el día recopilando información para el inesperado robo, desde el personal del edificio hasta a la policía asignada, que por suerte para él, en esta ocasión al tratarse de otro distrito, el padre de Aoko no estaba.

El robo se efectuaría el día de mañana en exactamente el mismo edificio que estaba observando en este momento- Es muy alto, perfecto para escapar volando si el clima me lo permite- expuso dubitativamente mirando el oscuro cielo- Creo que ya es hora que Kid ingrese al edificio para hacer sus fechorías- sonrió burlón mientras se acomodaba sus oscuras ropas para ingresar sin ser detectado.

Mientras caminaba sin preocupaciones por los pasillos del edificio, vio las sombras proyectadas por las figuras iluminadas por la luz de la luna y no pudo evitar pensar en unos hermosos ojos azules - ¿Qué estarás haciendo princesa? - susurró al momento de abrir lentamente la puerta que daba ingreso a la estancia donde descansaba la joya. Al enfocar su mirada, no pudo evitar pestañear incrédulo por la imagen que se presentaba ante sus ojos. Con media sonrisa y pasos sigilosos se acercó a la muestra que brillaba ante la luz que ingresaba por la ventana.

-No esperaba verte aquí- confesó acomodándose la gorra para así ocultar sus facciones. Esperó que la chica se asustase al verse pillada, pero por el contrario, la joven al escucharlo ni si quiera se inmutó, casi parecía una estatua sin emociones que tenía como única misión ver la pieza que se encontraba frente a ella.

-Es primera vez que te veo vestir de negro- finalmente habló sin desviar sus ojos de la joya.

-Hay cámaras de seguridad por todas partes ¿No deberías estar cubriendo tu rostro? - expuso con preocupación

-Ninguna está funcionando. En este momento están reproduciendo la cinta del día de ayer.

-Nunca dejas de impresionarme princesa- la felicitó casi con orgullo - ¿Puedo preguntar que te trae aquí el día de hoy? ¿Acaso me extrañaste? - preguntó media esperanzada la parte de él que representaba al ladrón de luna. Aoko dejó pasar unos segundos antes de responder.

-¿Alguna vez has escuchado la historia de esta joya?- finalmente una media sonrisa se formó en los labios de la joven mientras se giraba para verlo de frente.

-Es una joya del siglo XI incrustada como adorno en el collar. El emperador de China lo mandó a buscar expresamente para una de sus esposas, fue robado durante la revolución y recuperado a finales del siglo pasado. Desde entonces se ha estado exponiendo en variados museos- ella se carcajeó levemente.

\- Eres como una enciclopedia- se burló antes de regresar su mirada a la joya- No me refería a eso- dijo mientras guardaba sus heladas manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta- me refiero a la leyenda de la joya- el mago sin entender negó con su cabeza y esperó.

-Se dice que el joyero a cargo de fabricar este collar, tenía un profundo odio por el emperador ya que el monarca asombrado por la belleza de la esposa del artesano, se la llevó al castillo y la convirtió en su concubina- buscó su rostro para ver si la estaba escuchando- y en un acto de desesperación y odio, el hombre llamó al diablo e hizo un trato con él. El diablo aceptó y a cambio de su alma el hombre recibió un hermoso collar en donde descansaba la joya. El demonio le dijo al artesano que se lo enviara al emperador ya que el collar portaba una maldición.

-¿Y que se suponía que hacía el collar?- preguntó con incredulidad

-Cualquier persona que lo tocase estaría condenada al sufrimiento y encontraría la muerte rápidamente- dijo como si nada.

-Es una buena historia, pero yo no creo en el diablo o cosas como esas- expuso risueño

-Pues deberías- le dijo mirándolo nuevamente- porque eso no significa que él no crea en ti- le medio sonrió con ojos preocupados. Kaito pestañó desconfiado.

-No me vas a decir que crees en eso cuentos- se burló.

-Tal vez- dijo simplemente mientras caminaba hacia la salida en dirección al pasillo.

-¿Qué haces aquí princesa?- le preguntó mientras la seguía hasta que la joven se detuvo sorpresivamente y se acercó casi con miedo a la ventana. La miró con detenimiento, claramente no se veía feliz, por el contrario, se mostraba temerosa y algo preocupada- ¿Esta todo bien? – preguntó acomodándose junto a ella para ver por la ventana y tratar de entender que fue lo que la espantó.

-Todo bien- le aseguró- _Es aquí_ \- pensó hipnotizada.

-No lo parece- dijo molesto – Por tercera vez te pregunto ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? – ahora estaba preocupado.

Aoko sintió un poco de culpa por preocuparlo. Tratando de calmar su ansiedad, respiró antes de verlo con una suave sonrisa- Te cuido las espaldas como siempre- le dijo con inocencia.

-No es que me queje princesa, pero yo no te pedí venir- alzando una ceja la miró con sospecha.

Aoko lo miró con un fingido puchero- y yo que pensé que te alegrarías de verme- casi con dramatismo se alejó unos pasos- Tal vez desde ahora en adelante deba observar tus robos desde las sombras como antes y darle una mano a la policía en vez de ti, ellos me apreciarían más- Kaito no pudo evitar reír ante su pésima actuación.

-Lo siento mi hermosa princesa- dijo mientras le besaba galantemente una mano- no fue mi intención herir sus sentimientos. Créame cuando le digo que soy el hombre más feliz del planeta con tan solo verla- con un rápido movimiento de mano hizo aparecer una flor para ella- ¿Me perdona? - le preguntó a un sorprendida Aoko que lo miraba con una mezcla de diversión y vergüenza.

-Solo por esta vez- dijo aceptando la flor - ¿Cómo van los preparativos para mañana? – preguntó cambiando el tema.

-Ya está todo listo por esta noche. Ahora solo queda esperar por el gran día – la castaña se rio al ver su emoción.

\- Eso está bien, solo recuerda ser precavido, tal vez las cosas se compliquen un poco mañana.

-Te estas preocupando demasiado- _Me recuerda a Jii_ \- Todo saldrá bien. Solo debo verificar si es pandora y luego la regresaré como siempre- Aoko lo miró con un deje de preocupación.

-No creo que sea pandora- dijo cruzándose de brazos mientras miraba con sospecha la puerta que había que atravesar para volver a ver la reliquia.

-¿No lo has verificado? ¿Estas esperando que lo haga yo mañana? - le preguntó con arrogancia. Aoko bufó molesta mientras caminaba de vuelta a la habitación que hace poco había abandonado.

-No te necesito para hacer eso, pero estoy casi segura de que no es Pandora, su historia no encaja.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por tu tonta leyenda?

-¿No es acaso Pandora una tonta leyenda también? – se defendió la joven antes de verificar la hora en su reloj. Ahora fue el turno de Kaito de bufar molesto.

-Si tan preocupada estás, verifiquémoslo ahora mismo, tenemos media hora antes del cambio de turno- expuso aburrido mientras que con rapidez desmontaba el panel de seguridad.

\- ¡Espera! – le rogó tomando sus manos antes que tomase la joya.

-Tranquila, ya desconecté las alarmas, me estudié el sistema de seguridad bastante bien- dijo con orgullo.

-No es eso, es por…- ambos jóvenes fruncieron el ceño- ¿Escuchaste eso? - susurraron al mismo tiempo.

-Hay alguien más en el edificio- expuso el mago chequeando la hora- aun falta para que hagan las rondas y el cambio de turno.

-Tal vez cambiaron los horarios- expuso dubitativamente la joven mientras se apresuraba sigilosamente hacia la puerta. Con cuidado entreabrió la puerta, pero no vio nada.

-No somos los únicos aquí princesa- dijo volviendo a instalar el sistema de seguridad- iré a investigar, tu escóndete.

-Claro que no- se cruzó de brazos molesta- Iré contigo- después de una pelea a baja voz, ambos optaron por salir juntos, pero después de una corta búsqueda no encontraron nada sospechoso.

-Ya debemos irnos- en unos minutos las cámaras volverán a funcionar- expuso preocupada la joven.

-Tienes razón- sonrió como un gato mientras le tomaba la mano a su acompañante- sígueme, tengo una buena ruta de escape.

-Es bueno saberlo- se burló la joven- ya me siento mucho más segura.

-A veces eres muy sarcástica Aoko- hizo notar el joven.

\- Lo siento- dijo sin sentirlo realmente- pero algo no me huele bien- expuso su preocupación.

-Lo comparto contigo, pero será peor si nos quedamos y nos encuentran- la joven le dio la razón en silencio mientras caminaban hacia la salida.

Una vez afuera, sintieron como el viento frio les calaba hasta los huesos- ¿tienes hambre princesa? – Aoko lo miró con media sonrisa de resignación por su despreocupada forma de ser.

-Ya es tarde, debo irme- Kaito, más por impulso que por otra cosa volvió a tomar su mano

\- Hace mucho que no nos vemos- _por lo menos hace mucho que Kid no ve a Aoko_ \- pensó buscando una oportunidad de estar más rato con ella.

-Honestamente estoy agotada, fue un día largo y mañana será peor- expuso con seriedad mientras soltaba su agarre- Mejor ve a descansar, así darás tu máximo mañana- dijo ahora con más amabilidad. El mago medio resignado por la negativa alzó sus hombros despreocupadamente dando a entender que no le importaba.

-Déjame acompañarte a tu hospedaje, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer- la joven segura que el mago no aceptaría una negativa suspiró y envolvió con mayor fuerza su bufanda alrededor de ella.

-Como quieras- le restó importancia mientras comenzaba a caminar- No es lejos de todas formas.

-¿Hay algo que no me estas diciendo?- se atrevió a preguntar el mago.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- le preguntó divertida.

-Estas actuando muy raro- habló con honestidad- usualmente no eres tan temerosa.

-No es que yo sea temerosa, es que tú no tomas en serio los riesgos que te rodean, son tan reales como lo es la joya que intentas robar- mientras hablaba, sus palabras eran amortiguadas por la bufanda que la cubría hasta la nariz.

-¿Te preocupa la maldición?- estaba anonadado, Aoko no era supersticiosa ni miedosa.

\- Entre otras cosas- admitió pensando en su lapsus de hace algunos días. Kaito la miró con estoicismo.

-Está bien, está bien – trató de ser comprensivo- ¿Y hay alguna forma de evitar la maldición si toco la joya? - la castaña lo miro con sorpresa – Ya sabes, algún amuleto o algo que me proteja- Aoko lo miró por un segundo antes de sonrojarse- ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada- respondió mecánicamente- _Si eres Kaito, ya estas protegido de cualquier cosa_ \- dijo recordando el beso que le había dado ayer. El día anterior después de salir de clases, Aoko invitó a Kaito a su casa, aprovechando que estaba sola. Llevaba algunos días preocupada con la idea de que Koizumi le hiciese algo Kaito y por eso hizo sus propias investigaciones. En uno de los antiguos libros donde sus antecesoras hablaban de sus prácticas, muchas exponían como utilizaron encantos de protección que eran bastantes simples de usar, uno de ellos era un simple beso del primer amor y el otro eran una simple preparación que podía mezclar con galletas. Debía admitir que para ese tipo de cosas todavía era un poco escéptica, pero nada perdía con intentarlo. Fue por eso que lo invitó a su casa a tomar una merienda y por la misma razón, antes de despedirse de él, lo besó con los ojos cerrados con fuerza y un enérgico deseo de protección. Ambas cosas requerían su máxima fe, por eso el puso todo su empeño, esperando con eso que nada pasase el día de robo, per aun así a veces dudaba.

-¿Entonces?- el joven la insistió.

-No creo que te vaya a pasar algo, pero si llegase a pasar conozco cierta brujita que estaría más que feliz de ayudarte- le sonrió con malicia- dicen por ahí que es amiga del mismísimo lucifer- Kaito tiritó inconscientemente- ¿Te gustaría conocerla? Es muy guapa también – le preguntó con fingida inocencia.

-Así estoy bien- sonrió de forma torcida por los nervios- tengo todo lo que necesito justo al frente mío.

-Pareces muy seguro de ello- lo molestó la joven.

-Estoy seguro de lo que quiero- la miró con intensidad- y no descansaré hasta conseguirlo- era en esos momentos que Aoko dudaba si eran el mismo hombre, esperaba no equivocarse, ya que debía admitir que cada día se enamoraba un poco más de ambos.

-Por lo menos uno de los dos sabe los que quiere- confesó apenada mientras miraba el cielo acongojada.

-Aoko ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? – con algo de nervios la buscó con la mirada. No sabía como exponer sus dudas, pero de igual formas lo intentó.

-Eso depende ¿Puedo elegir no contestar? - lo miró con una sonrisa burlesca.

-Si no me equivoco, me quedan cuatro preguntas en las cuales tu debes responder con absoluta sinceridad siempre y cuando no tengan relación con Pandora- Aoko lo miró sorprendida de que aún recordara el juego de las 10 preguntas que comenzaron cuando se conocieron. Debía admitir que ella no estaba muy segura de cuantas preguntas le quedaban- A ti te quedan tres- le respondió el mago leyéndole la mente.

-Si la puedo responder, lo haré, tal y como prometí- le aseguró.

-¿Tu …? ¿Estás enamorada? – sin disimular observó los cambios de color en el rostro de su amiga.

-Es una pregunta difícil- admitió. Era la primera y única vez en su vida que sentía esta avasalladora y reconfortante sensación que la llenaba de felicidad y por eso no estaba segura que nombre ponerle- Pero creo sinceramente que el sentimiento que guardo en mi pecho es amor- confesó con una sonrisa llena de calidez.

\- Entiendo- contagiado con su felicidad pero sin dejar de estar preocupado siguió hablando- ¿Tu estas enamorada… de mi?- Aoko giró su rostro por la sorpresa con violencia y azul con azul chocaron.

-Es una pregunta un poco tramposa ¿No crees? - lo cuestionó molesta. Kaito sin entender su molestia la miró con sospecha.

\- ¿No me vas a responder? – preguntó impresionado.

-¡¿Realmente crees que es justo que te responda eso?!- estaba furiosa. ¿La besaba con el rostro libre de máscaras y esperaba que le confesase su amor al ladrón? Claro que no- Dime una cosa ¿Tu estas enamorado de mí? - lo enfrentó- y me refiero a todas mis caras. ¿Me amas aún con mis secretos? ¿Aun sabiendo que seguramente te lastimaré profundamente? – la miró confundido por su explosión de emociones.

-Siempre – le dijo con seriedad tomándola por lo hombros. Con un suspiro lleno de cansancio la soltó- No tienes que responderme ahora, solo te pido que seas completamente honesta con tus sentimientos cuando estés lista – todavía molesta rodeó al mago y siguió caminando en el fría.

-Este es mi hotel. No es necesario que me sigas acompañando- dijo entrando sin despedirse dejando atrás a un frustrado joven.

-Creo que la he fastidiado y sinceramente no entiendo porque- pensó mientras caminaba unos pasos hasta entrar a su propio hotel- Por suerte estaban cerca.

La exposición de la joya llevaba unas horas abierta, el público fascinado veía la exposición con deleite. Dentro de los observadores se encontraba una joven con coleta, chaqueta de jeans, tenis blancos y un jockey. A paso lento y casi desinteresadamente recorrió la instancia.

-¿De nuevo aquí princesa?- una desconocida voz le susurró en su oído.

-Discúlpeme, pero creo que se ha equivocado de persona- con inocencia tomó distancia del joven.

\- ¿sigues molesta? - indagó mientras la seguía.

-No sé de que me está hablando- le respondió mientras se paraba a unos pasos del collar para observarlo con ceño fruncido.

-No me gusta ese collar- escuchó como un niño pequeño se quejaba junto a ella. El pequeño tenía el cabellos oscuro y rizado, sus ojos verdes irradiaban miedo y probablemente no tendría más de cinco años.

-A mi tampoco- le respondió Aoko con una sonrisa amable. El pequeño se asustó al escuchar a un desconocido responder su monologo- ¿Qué es lo que no te gusta? – le preguntó la castaña mientras se arrodillaba para quedar a su nivel y que no se asustase más.

-Es mala- le respondió con simpleza. Kaito observó la escena un poco molesto, el crio le había dado la excusa perfecta a Aoko para ignorarlo. La castaña miró al pequeño con ojos astutos.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- preguntó con curiosidad. El joven se removió en su puesto y se tambaleo hacia detrás y delante mientras miraba el suelo apenado.

\- Solo sé que me da miedo y no quiero acercarme- Aoko lo miró enternecida.

-A mí también me asusta – le confesó, inmediatamente ambos hombres la miraron. El mago con sospecha y el pequeño con felicidad – No debes preocuparte – le aseguró mientras extendía su mano y le desordenaba el cabello con suavidad- No te pasará nada.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas onee-chan? - preguntó entre risas el ojiverde.

-Soy Aoko Nakamori, me puedes decir Aoko- le sonrió con sinceridad- ¿Y tu?

\- Soy Hayate – respondió con ojos llenos de inocencia.

-Aoko ya deja de ignorarme- pidió su compañero al ver como toda su atención se centraba en el intruso. La castaña levantó su cabeza con evidente enojo.

-¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?- le preguntó fastidiada pero sin alzar su voz. El mago herido hizo un infantil puchero y bajó su cabeza con resignación- Ignóralo- Le pidió a Hayate con una sonrisa.

-Dime ¿estás solo viendo la exposición? – el pequeño se sonrojó y volvió a arrastrar su mirada al piso. Ambos adolescentes lo miraron con sospecha – Anda, dime la verdad. ¿Dónde están tus padres?

-No están aquí- susurró- nadie sabe que estoy aquí – con culpa alzó la mirada esperando que sus nuevos amigos lo regañaran y lo mirasen con preocupados, pero por el contrario, solo encontró dos pares de ojos llenos de diversión y curiosidad.

-Así que te escapaste- dijo medio divertida- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

-Porque hoy viene Kid a robar la joya – dijo emocionado. Los adolescentes cruzaron su mirada y sonrieron.

-¿Eres su admirador?- preguntó divertida la joven a lo que el más joven de grupo admitió con una enorme sonrisa. Siguieron conversando por un rato mientras Hayate hablaba y hablaba del mago y sus impresionantes trucos.

-¿Aoko -oneesan? ¿?- la castaña lo miró enternecida- ¿Tu crees que Kid-sama este bien si se lleva el collar?- Kaito curioso por la preocupación que mostraba el pequeño buscó la mirada de Aoko. La castaña seguía mirando impresionada al infante por sus inusuales preguntas.

-El estará bien, te lo prometo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- sintió una enorme curiosidad. Aoko algo una ceja y vio de reojo a su tercer acompañante que los seguía en silencio, pero siempre atento.

-Si te cuento un secreto ¿Lo guardarías? – le preguntó con fingida inocencia. El pequeño asintió emocionado por la confianza. Aoko al ver su entusiasmo no pudo evitar sonreír encantada. Lanzándole un guiño coqueto al mago antes de agacharse, le susurró al niño en su oído.

-¿Sabes por que Kid solo roba en los días de luna?- le peguntó entre susurros. Se alejó un poco para ver como el niño negaba con su cabeza y como Kaito trataba de acercarse para escuchar. Aoko divertida con la situación, volvió a susurrarle en su oído al niño- Los rumores dicen que la luna tiene una hija que está profundamente enamorada del ladrón y es por eso que cuando la luna sale, ella ilumina al ladrón de blanco y lo protege de todo mal- el pequeño se alejó de la castaña con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa y cubriéndose la boca. Kaito miró la escena casi con desesperación ya que él también quería saber.

\- ¿es cierto? – preguntó entre susurros lleno de emoción

-Es la verdad – a _un si el mismismo kid no lo sabe_ \- Confía en mí, él estará bien.

-Aoko- oneesan- la volvió a llamar con esos enorme ojos verdes- ¿Cómo sabes todas esas cosas? – la castaña carcajeó con suavidad y lo miró divertida.

-Ese es mi secreto – le dijo divertida mientras con su dedo le daba un toque a su pequeña nariz y se ponía nuevamente de pie- ahora es mi turno de hacerte una pregunta ¿Puedo? - le preguntó con amabilidad mientras tomaba asiento junto a los enormes ventanales del pasillo. El infante, lleno de confianza se sentó junto a Aoko y la miró con ojos llenos de sinceridad -¿Qué sientes cuando estas junto a esa joya? – el joven frunció un poco la boca antes de responder, gesto que la castaña dejo registrada e su memoria.

-Más que sentir, es lo que veo – expresó con miedo- es como si todo fuese… - Aoko al ver que su amigo perdía su valor, le tomó una de sus manos y le sonrió maternalmente.

-¿Qué es lo que te asusta?

-Soy …diferente- sus ojitos se llenaron de tristeza- todo el mundo piensa eso.

\- Ya veo – el mago observó impresionado como Aoko manejaba la situación. Era amable, compresiva y maternal. No pudo evitar sonreír completamente enamorado- Está bien ser diferente, después de todo solo aquellas personas que hacen cosas extraordinarias pueden brillar un poco más que otras. Solo debes pensar en Kid- dos pares de ojos no dejaron de observarla- Es un hombre talentoso y completamente fuera de lo común, tal vez es exactamente por eso que las personas lo aman- le sonrió.

\- Aoko- oneesan – la castaña vio como el pequeño abría sus ojitos encantado - ¿Eres como yo? – finalmente le preguntó- ¿Tú también ves esas cosas que veo yo? – su tono destilaba esperanza.

Ahora fue el turno de Aoko de mostrase insegura, no es que no confiase en el mago, pero aun no estaba segura si estaba listo para creer ¿La tacharía de loca? Suspiró y le devolvió una media sonrisa – A veces. No es siempre agradable ¿verdad? – la joven vio el ceño fruncido del adolescente y la enorme sonrisa del infante. Para cambiar de tema miró su reloj – ¡Vaya! Ya falta poco para el robo ¿Qué tipo de truco crees que haga Kid hoy? – el mago despertó de su ensoñación y también verificó la hora, sorprendido, hizo un gesto rápido con su mano y se despidió a lo lejos.

-¿No tienes miedo?-

-A veces, pero no siempre- le sonrió dándole valor- con el tiempo adquieres confianza y sabes mejor como actuar ante lo inesperado. Entiendes que tus habilidades son dones y que puedes elegir como usarlos.

-¿Así como un super poder?- preguntó saltando sobre el asiento lleno de emoción.

-Así es- le aseguró contagiada por su alegría- aunque siempre debes recordar que los super héroes ocultan su identidad- exclamó mientras lo tomaba en su brazos y lo bajaba del asiento- ahora debemos hablar de algo muy serio- exigió mientras esperaba que el chiquillo dejase de moverse- Debes llamar a tu padres y asegurarles que estás bien- el pequeño dejo de moverse de un segundo a otro.

-No puedo hacer eso- confesó. Antes que Aoko replicara el ojiverde la miró con ojos llenos de tristeza- Mi mamá murió hace algunos meses y no tengo papá. Ahora una mujer mayor cuida de mí – la castaña se entristeció profundamente al ver esa pequeña cara afligida.

-¿Esa señora es tu abuela?- el pequeño frunció su nariz

-No lo es, solo cuida de mi- expuso desolado – solo éramos mi mamá y yo.

-Yo también perdí a mi madre cuando tenía 5 años- trató de consolarlo la joven posando una de sus manos en su pequeño hombro- Te mentiría si te dijese que algún dejaras de extrañarla, pero si te puedo prometer que algún día dejará de doler y nuevas personas llegaran a tu vida- su compañero la miró con una sincera sonrisa y la tomó de la mano.

-¿Podemos ser amigos? – le preguntó esperanzado.

-Claro que sí, seremos los mejores amigos- le dijo despeinándolo con cariño. Mientras seguían hablando Aoko vio como la sala se llenaba de personas en espera del show. Con la mirada recorrió la instancia- esos hombres se ven sospechosos- Distribuidos por la sala, habían tres hombres vestidos de negro con lentes de sol y gorras. Sus ojos se centraron en el pequeño que la tomaba de la mano- ¿Debería sacarlo de aquí? – con preocupación y determinación tomó una decisión, saldrían de ahí antes que el robo se efectuara.

-¡TODOS AL SUELO!- los mismo hombres vestidos de negro ahora portaban máscaras de hule y cargaban armas. Las personas despavoridas comenzaron a corres y gritar y entre la confusión Hayate se soltó de su mano- ¡AL SUELO! ¡NO QUIERO REPETIRLO! - amenazó uno de los hombres mientras disparaba al techo. Las personas entre llantos se acostaron en el frio piso. Aoko asustada buscó por todas partes al pequeño, pero no lo encontró.

-Esto es lo que vamos a hacer- expuso uno de ellos con arrogancia- ustedes se quedaran en el suelo mirando el piso, no hablaran entre ustedes, no levantaran la mirada, no se moverán y mucho menos llamaran a las autoridades. No queremos ningún héroe. Tomaremos las joyas y nos iremos sin herir a nadie- la castaña escucho con atención.

-Eso no tiene sentido, seguramente alguien del personal ya llamó a la policía, ellos deben estar cerca ya que estaban acordonando la zona por el robo- uno de los hombres caminó entre medio de los rehenes amenazándolos con un arma. La mujer junto a Aoko no podía dejar de llorar mientras abrazaba su abultado estómago.

-Ya cállate- le exigió el enmascarado mientras sus compañeros llenaban las bolsas con las joyas de la exposición- guarda silencio- la amenazó.

-Ya déjala en paz ¿Qué no ves que está embarazada? – Aoko se puso de pie y se interpuso entre el arma y la joven madre que trataba de ahogar sus gemidos con las manos.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí? – se burló el desconocido – eres una chica valiente- la felicitó con sarcasmo.

\- _¿Aoko?_ \- pensó el asustado mago que veía todo disfrazado entre los rehenes– si me presento, ellos podrían dispararles a las personas ¿qué demonios debo hacer? ¿Dónde está la policía? - pensó con desesperación mientras luchaba con todas sus fuerzas contra sí mismo para no salir corriendo e interponerse entre ella y el bandido.

-Eres una chica hermosa- siseó el hombre mientras acariciaba con la punta de su arma el rostro de la ojiazul- es una pena que hayas roto las reglas preciosa- la castaña vio en cámara lenta como el hombre alzaba su brazo y con un rápido movimiento lo volvía a bajar para darle un golpe con el borde de su arma.

 _-Si lo esquivo él podría desquitarse con la mujer detrás de mí_ \- con un atisbo de desafío recibió el golpe sin desviar la mirada del rostro del hombre, aun cuando su cuerpo cayó al piso.

El intruso esperaba que con eso la valentía de Aoko escapase y por fin bajase la mirada, pero, por el contrario, se encontró con los profundos ojos azules llenos de odio mirándolo de frente. Pese al fuerte golpe en su cabeza y la sangrante herida en su frente la joven no se movió de su posición frente a la asustada mujer.

-Eres muy valiente mocosa. Veamos cuanto resistes- dijo alzando su brazo nuevamente, pero antes de lograrlo una carta voladora se impacto en su mano haciendo que soltara el arma.

Kaito al ver como el cuerpo de Aoko cayó producto del golpe no pudo evitar llenarse de enojo y odio hacia el hombre que cobardemente le magulló su rostro. Sin pensarlo dos veces se quitó su disfraz de civil y volvió a retomar su traje blanco.

-No te atrevas a tocarla de nuevo- siseó el mago con una sonrisa amenazante. Todos los presentes se voltearon a ver el recién llegado, algunos mostraron sorpresa mientras que otros simplemente fueron indiferentes- Ya consiguieron lo que querían. Dejen en paz a estas personas- amenazó el mago.

Los hombres dirigieron sus armas al recién llegado- Llegó el invitado de honor- exclamó feliz uno de ellos- deberíamos darte las gracias por esto- expuso el otro.

-¿De qué demonios están hablando?- escupió molesto.

-Por orquestar este robo. No habríamos podido hacer todo esto sin. Tú nos inspiraste- dijo haciendo una reverencia.

\- Es una pena que te preocupes tanto por ellos- se burló el desconocido tomando con violencia con una de sus manos la barbilla de Aoko- Si no fuese así podríamos haber trabajado juntos- Aoko que vio como el cuerpo del ladrón temblaba de la impotencia le envió una mirada de advertencia. Si él se movía podría hacer evidente su amistad y exponerlos a un mayor peligro.

-Ya suelta esa mocosa- uno de sus compañeros le pidió- es hora de irnos- Aoko miró con sospecha ¿Cómo pensaban escapar? Seguramente el edificio estaba lleno de policías esperando por ellos apenas abandonaran el lugar ¿Qué tenían planeado? –

-Como quieras- dijo soltándola sin dejar de mirarla- Espero nos volvamos a encontrar preciosa- siseó con descaro en su oído antes de dirigirse hacia sus compañeros.

-Déjate de payasadas. Tenemos 60 segundos ¡Vámonos! – le advirtió el que hasta el momento había guardado silencio ajeno a la violencia. Tal y como llegaron se fueron. Las personas incrédulas por lo que acababan de vivir se pusieron de pie lentamente.

-¿estas bien?- finalmente Aoko se giró para observar a la mujer que hasta el momento asustada se había ocultado en su espalda- Todo está bien ahora- trató de calmarla ¿escuchas eso? Son las sirenas de la policía, seguramente los atraparan en unos minutos.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias- repetía una y otra vez mientras se abrazaba a Aoko. La castaña comprensivamente le acariciaba su espalda para darle valor.

-Tranquila, mañana esto no será más que una anécdota- tomando por los hombros a la joven la alejó de su cuerpo he hizo que la mirase- Incluso podrás contársela a tu hijo cuando nazca- la mujer por primera vez sonrió.

Kaito miró la escena acongojado. Su cuerpo le rogaba salir corriendo hacia ella y envolverla entre sus brazos, pero si lo hacia sería evidente para todos que estaba loco por ella.

-¿Dónde demonios está la policía y los paramédicos?- pensó con frustración al mismo momento que las luces del edificio comenzaron a tiritar y el piso vibró con fuerza.

-¿Qué fue eso? ¿Fue una bomba? - comenzaron a gritar. Algunos por la desesperación se apresuraron en llegar a las escaleras y ascensores.

-Todos guarden la calma- pidió uno de los encargados de la exposición- Y aléjense de los ascensores- entre eso una segunda explosión, bastante más fuerte se escuchó. Las personas desesperadas comenzaron a corres y empujarse.

Aoko observó como el caos se propagó sin control- ¿Dónde está Hayate? – susurró angustiada- Escúchame- le pidió a la mujer- Debo encontrar a mi hermanito, él solo tiene 5 años ¿podrás llegar a la salida sola?.

-No te preocupes por mí. En el piso de abajo se encuentra mi marido, me envió un mensaje, me está esperando- le aseguró con su teléfono en la mano.

-Bien, te deseo suerte – le sonrió la castaña antes de salir corriendo en búsqueda del pequeño- ¿ dónde está? – se preguntó corriendo en dirección contraria a las personas.

-No veo a Aoko- susurró lleno de miedo. Sin abandonar su póker face se paró sobre una de las bancas buscando altura. A lo lejos pudo observar como una figura se movía contracorriente empujando con todas sus fuerzas a la masa de personas- ¿Esa es Aoko? – se preguntó con lleno de frustración - ¿qué está haciendo? – escupió molesto mientras se apresuraba. Un suave olor a humo comenzó a llenar la estancia y la electricidad falló por completo, dejando solamente las luces de emergencia.

-Ahora lo entiendo todo- pensó Aoko mientras gritaba con desesperación el nombre del pequeño- Al hacer estallar las bombas en un día como éste en donde el edificio está lleno de visitantes, las autoridades se enfocarán solo en rescatar a las personas y en el caos ellos podrán escapar. ¡Maldición! – escupió deteniéndose para recuperar el aliento- el ambiente se está viciando- se quejó.

-No lo encuentro- estaba tan angustiada que no podía pensar con claridad. Con una mano en su corazón trató de pensar a donde iría un niño cuando tiene miedo – No lo sé, pero debo seguir buscándolo- con rapidez llegó a las escaleras, pero en vez de bajar decidió subir un piso- solo debo revisar los pisos superiores- mientras subía trató de limpiarse la sangre que escurría por su ojo izquierdo y le impedía enfocar su mirada.

Habían sido los minutos de espera más largos de su vida, ya casi sin esperanzas siguió moviéndose a través de las habitaciones -Soy una tonta. Sabía que algo como esto podría pasar y no hice nada para evitarlo- Justo el momento antes de comenzar a gritar como loca, escuchó un disparo a lo lejos. Con lentitud se deslizó por el nuevo pasillo y se ocultó entre las sombras.

-¡Todo esto es tu culpa! Ese niño vio nuestros rostros por tu descuido- los tres hombres vestidos aun de negro discutían entre ellos a la mitad del pasillo.

-No es mi culpa, no tenia como saber que ese mocoso estaría ahí.

-Ya cálmense los dos, no es tan grave, solo tenemos que eliminarlo- con una sonrisa maliciosa empuñó su arma. Aoko reconoció su voz casi de inmediato- ese es el hombre que me golpeó- enfocó su mirada y observó con tanto detalle como pudo a los hombres ahora sin máscara.

-Estas loco, debemos irnos, la ultima bomba explotará en 30 minutos y ese será el fin- asustado se tomó su mochila- yo me voy.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? ¿Estas escapando? – le preguntó con molestia- Si ese niño escapa podría denunciarnos. Recuerda que es tu culpa que él sepa mi nombre.

-No fue mi intención llamarte por tu nombre, no sabía que el niño estaba escondido.

Aoko por fin entendió el problema, ellos buscaban un niño que sabía sus identidades y por eso aún no habían escapado. Se agachó detrás de una escultura para analizar la situación y recorrió la instancia. Su vista se enfocó en unos pequeños pies que sobresalían detrás de otra de las esculturas del pasillo y de pronto lo vio -Hayate- susurró preocupada.

Los malhechores siguieron discutiendo hasta que un nuevo disparo retumbó en el lugar. Aoko espantada se cubrió la boca con la mano para evitar emitir un sonido. En el suelo uno de los hombres descansaba con una bala en la cabeza.

-Eso no era necesario- exclamó casi con desinterés el segundo- Apresurémonos y busquemos al niño- dijo tomando su arma e ignorando por completo el cuerpo abandonado en el piso.

En cuanto se alejaron, Aoko se arrastró detrás de la estatua y tomó por los pies al niño, arrastrándolo y sacándolo. El pequeño, asustado trató de defenderse.

-Soy yo, soy yo, Aoko. Tranquilo. Cálmate- le pidió mientras lo abrazaba y acunaba su carita en su pecho. El niño de inmediato dejó de moverse y Aoko pudo apreciar sus ojos llenos de lágrimas- ¿Viste lo que pasó?

-Me cubrí la cara con mis manos todo el tiempo, pero lo escuché todo- dijo abrazándose a la joven- tengo miedo- Aoko suspiró aliviada de que el joven no viese esa aterradora escena.

-Yo también lo tengo, pero debemos salir de aquí- exclamó preocupada mientras veía como el humo aumentaba cada vez más- escúchame con atención- le pidió sin apartarlo- ahora te voy a cargar entre mis brazos y necesito que durante todo ese tiempo mantengas los ojos cerrados, sin importar lo que oigas, no los abras ¿Esta bien? - sintió con el joven asentía contra su pecho.

-aquí vamos- dijo poniéndose de pie con el crío entre su brazos- recuerda mantener silencio y no abrir tus ojos- le susurró mientras caminaba tan silenciosamente como podía. Debía llegar a las escaleras, pero también tenia que procurar mantenerse silenciosa ya que dos de esos hombres aún estaban rondando.

Asustada y con las piernas un poco temblorosas llegó logró volver al piso de la exposición, pero al momento de abrir la puerta, una nube de humo la recibió.

-Oh por dios, esto esta mal- susurró.

-Y se pondrá peor – una siniestra voz sonó detrás de ella. Antes de entender que pasaba, una bala pasó volando junto a ella y le rozó el brazo. Hayate gritó entre sus brazos del miedo y Aoko apretó los dientes del dolor. Al comiendo de manera estable y luego un poco aturdida corrió en dirección al humo para esconderse del hombre que no paraba de reírse.

-¡No hay donde esconderse ángel! – gritó con un tono de locura- no sabes cuanto me alegra volverte a ver, ni te imaginas cuanto nos divertiremos en cuanto te encuentre- comenzó a cantar a todo pulmón un canción de moda mientras caminaba a través del humo.

Aoko sentía como su garganta comenzar a arder producto del humo- Debemos bajar- pensó antes de comenzar a toser.

-Aoko-oneesan ¿Estas bien? – la joven detuvo su andar angustiada.

-Te sacaré de aquí, lo prometo.

-No deberías hacer promesas que no puede cumplir preciosa- Aoko se volteó asustada, frente a ellos se encontraba un lunático armado apuntándoles directamente a la cabeza. La joven por inercia ocultó tras de ella al niño.

-Déjalo ir, es solo un niño- le rogó

-La vida es cruel- la ignoró apuntándole – maldición, realmente eres hermosa. Si tuviésemos más tiempo seguramente nos divertiríamos mucho- la ojiazul lo miró con asco al mismo tiempo que el edificio crujía y se quejaba bajo sus pies.

De pronto una carta voladora se clavó en la mano del desconocido- Maldito hijo de perra- se volteó con odio.

-Creí haberte dicho que ni si quiera pensases en tocarla- su voz amenazante retumbó por el pasillo.

La castaña algo aturdida por el humo sonrió aliviada al ver a Kid frente a ella y por primera vez en la noche se sintió segura.

-Aoko-oneesan, no me siento bien- se quejó el niño justo antes de desmayarse. La castaña lo sujetó contra sus brazos espantada.

-¡Hayate!- lo llamó tratando de despertarlo. Asustada, buscó ayuda con la mirada- ¡Kid!- gritó desesperada. A lo lejos pudo observar como dos hombres forcejeaban por un arma, ambos lucían agotados y extremadamente golpeados. Entre golpes, el arma se disparó y después salió volando lejos y los hombres continuaron.

-¿Acaso esa niña es tu novia?- se burló- tienes buen gusto asqueroso ladrón- Kaito molesto trató de encestarle otro golpe, pero el hombre lo esquivo. De pronto, una nueva voz sonó a la distancia.

-Con que aquí estaban- el último de los ladrones llegó a ellos.

-¡Por fin llegas!- lo gritó- Están acabados. Ya dispárales- exclamó con locura- dispárales para que podamos hacer estallar la última bomba y destrozar este lugar- En cuanto vio el peligro se paró enfrente de Aoko que mantenía entre sus brazos al niño.

-Realmente estás loco- expuso sin enteres el recién llegado, pero antes de que alguien más hablase, le disparó en la cabeza a su compañero.

Kaito por instinto abrazó a Aoko contra él y la protegió de posibles ataques.

-Tranquilos, mi ética no me permite dispararle a mujeres y niños – enfundando su arma y tomando el bolso que portaba su excompañero, abandonó el lugar sin mirar atrás.

-Lo ha matado- susurró la castaña en shock. El mago, igual de sorprendido vio el cadáver desangrándose en el suelo.

-Debemos irnos Aoko- la obligó a moverse- vamos… - aulló con de dolor antes de caer de rodillas.

-¡¿KID?!- se arrodillo junto a él- Oh no, ¡estas sangrando!- depositó con cuidado al pequeño en el suelo para analizar con más detalle su herida.

-Olvídalo, estoy bien, eso solo un rasguño.

-Deja de decir estupideces, tienes un disparo en el estómago y estas lleno de golpes- dijo mientras sus ojos lloriqueaban por el humo.

-Primero debemos salir de aquí – exclamó ahogando un grito de dolor mientras trataba de ponerse de pie, pero su cuerpo se lo prohibió- escúchame Aoko, toma al niño y sal de aquí.

-No te dejaré- lo miró con desafío.

-si no lo haces todo moriremos ¿Acaso quieres eso? - tomó su rostro entre sus enguantadas manos- debes salvar a ese niño.

-No sé si pueda hacerlo sola- por primera vez Aoko comenzó a sentir pánico – por favor no me dejes- le pidió aferrando sus pequeñas manos a la solapa del mago. Azul con azul chocaron en una mirada llena de amor.

-Tu puedes princesa- dijo apoyando su frente en la de ella- por favor vete.

-No lo haré, jamás podría dejarte- unas lágrimas surcaron por las mejillas de la joven- ya te lo dije una vez, no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti- Kaito abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos ¿Ella lo sabía? - Si pudieses volar ¿Podrías sacarnos de aquí antes que explote la última bomba? - el mago secó con sus pulgares las lágrimas restantes de la muchacha.

-Probablemente. Tengo todo el equipo necesario en el piso superior. Lo había dejado instalado por el robo, pero no estoy en condiciones de usarlo.

-Eso esta bien- sonrió con tristeza- escúchame con atención, desde ahora en adelante, tu máxima prioridad es salvar a este niño ¿Entiendes? – el cansado y adolorido mago miró con ojos abatidos a su compañera.

-Debes escapar de este infierno tonto mago- sacó una botella de agua y dejó caer su contenido sobre la herida del mago

-Eso duele Aoko- la joven puso con cuidado su mano sobre el estómago del ladrón antes de empujarlo para que cayese justo debajo del único rayo de luna en el pasillo. Kaito iba a quejarse del dolor, pero sus quejidos se ahogaron contra la boca de su amiga que chocaba con la suya- _si voy a morir, no es tan mala forma. Por lo menos podré morir en sus brazos_ -pensó aceptando gustoso el beso. Feliz, enredó sus dedos en la nuca de la joven y la acercó a su cuerpo cansado. Mientras lo hacía se sintió revitalizado y lleno de energía. Sintió como una ola de calor recorrió su cuerpo y lo reconfortó- Con solo tenerte a mi lado ya me siento mejor- le susurró contra su boca cuando se separaron. Aoko lo miró con sus ojos nublados por el cansancio.

-¿aun te duele?- Kaito sin entender se llevó mecánicamente su mano a su abdomen, pero lo que encontró lo dejó atónito. Con rápidos movimientos se revisó la piel una y otra vez, pero no encontró nada.

-No hay nada- sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa mientras los dedos de Aoko recorrían su rostro con suavidad.

-También se curaron tus otros golpes- le sonrió suavemente- me alegro- dijo arrastrándose lejos en busca del pequeño niño. Kaito, incapaz de moverse por la impresión. Vio como la castaña tomaba el rostro del niño con sus manos y lo besaba con suavidad sus labios, era un poco menos que un roce, pero no por eso se sintió menos incómodo ¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando?

-¿Aoko-oneesan?- el joven comenzó a despertar con lentitud y medio aletargado.

-Aquí estoy – le susurró- escúchame bien. Ahora en mi turno de dormir, estaré bien, pero mientras estoy inconsciente estarás a cargo de Kid- el niño se volteó impactado de encontrar a su héroe a solo un paso de él- Debes ser un buen niño y obedecerlo en todo- sin esperar respuesta Aoko se desmayó, dejando tras de ellas dos preocupados hombres.

-Aoko- llegó el mago corriendo tras ella. Con amor le acarició la mejilla antes de ver como el niño miraba preocupado a su amiga- Tranquilo, ella no está herida.

-Si lo está, cuando escapábamos le dispararon en su brazo- el mago espantando examinó con cuidado a Aoko y verifico, amargamente, que el pequeño tenía razón.

-Eres un niño muy valiente Hayate- el pequeño lo miró incrédulo.

-¿sabes mi nombre?

-Claro, Aoko me lo dijo- le sonrió mientras se ponía de pie-También me contó que eres un gran fan mío y que eres un chico muy valiente. No sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso, porque justo en este momento necesito de tu ayuda.

-¿Nos salvaras?- preguntó preocupado mientras veía el dormido rostro de su amiga.

-Por supuesto- le aseguró revolviéndole el cabello- ahora necesito que cierres tus ojos por unos minutos, así el humo no te afectará- esperó que el niño creyese su mentira. Por suerte para él, el pequeño aún no se había volteado a ver el cadáver que descansaba a unos pasos.

-Lo que tu digas Kid-sama- el mago suspiró feliz.

-solo serán unos minutos- le prometió mientras alzaba sobre su hombro a Aoko – si ella estuviese despierta seguramente me golpearía- con su otro brazo tomó al pequeño niño que se aferró a él por el cuello. Caminó con rapidez a través del humo hasta las escaleras. Al abrir la puerta sintió una enorme ola calor- Seguramente el fuego se extendió a través del edificio – pensó preocupado.

Subió los escalones uno en uno velozmente- me siento lleno de energía- pensó abriendo la puerta del siguiente piso. Llegó sin problemas al cuarto donde había dejado sus herramientas y por suerte para todos, había mucho menos humo.

-Ya puedes abrir tus ojos Hayate- le pidió mientras bajaba ambos cuerpos y los depositaba en el suelo- aguanta Aoko, ya casi salimos- le susurró mientras le acariciaba su rostro lleno de hollín y con rastros de sangre. Se dirigió a la pared junto a la ventana y desde la ventilación sacó un bolso oscuro. Allí tenía todas las herramientas que necesitaba para romper el enorme ventanal y poder salir volando.

Desprolijamente, rompió los cristales y observó como los bomberos inútilmente trataban de apagar el fuego que amenazaba con propagarse a los edificios aledaños.

-Bien es el momento de la verdad. No podemos esperar por la ayuda, debemos escapar ahora- habló con su típico tono despreocupado de voz y gatuna sonrisa- ¿Ves ese edificio de allá? – le preguntó mientras le indicaba la construcción que estaba a pocos metros del edificio en llamas- el niño asintió- ese en nuestro objetivo.

-Esta muy lejos- se quejó asustado.

-Tranquilo, he hecho esto miles de veces, saldremos de aquí sin problemas- por favor que no pase nada- rogo al cielo- Debes ser valiente Hayate, Aoko necesita un médico con urgencia. Necesitamos salir de aquí. – el pequeño se pellizcó su propia mejilla para darse valor.

-Lo que sea por Aoko-oneesan- con sus pequeños puños cerrados lo miró con seguridad- ¿Qué debo hacer?

-No mucho- le sonrió- solo debes abrazar a Aoko como lo harías normalmente. Para asegurar que no se suelten, los amarré el uno al otro. Luego yo tomaré a mi princesa y saltaremos por la ventana.

-Está bien- dijo mientras pasaba sus brazos por el cuello de Aoko y se dejaba amarras a la joven- Kid-sama ¿Tu estas enamorado de Aoko-oneesan? - el mago se sonrojó levemente al escucharlo.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- le preguntó mientras tomaba entre sus brazos a sus compañeros.

-Viniste a salvarla y hace un minuto la llamaste tu princesa.

-Aoko es muy importante para mí – confesó mientras se paraba en el borde de la ventana- Cierra los ojos si tienes miedo. Esto puede ser un poco turbulento la primera vez. Sin volver a hablar saltó al vacío sujetando con fuerza a una incociente Aoko y un valiente Hayate.

El viento frio los golpeó en sus rostros. Debido al peso extra y la ventisca invernal, al mago le costó mantenerse en equilibrio, pero después de unos segundos pudo estabilizar sus alas- Ya estamos a salvo- suspiró feliz al mismo tiempo que una enorme explosión retumbaba a sus espaldas.

-Impresionante. Nos hemos salvamos – susurró el pequeño.

-Te lo dije- presumió antes de aterrizar en la azotea del edificio- El paseo ha terminado- le aseguró bajándolos y desatándolos- ahora debemos ir al hospital

-Me temo que no puedo permitir eso- una tercera voz sonó detrás de ellos. Kaito se volteo y frente a él encontró a una joven de cabello rojo, tal vez un poco mayor que él- Es un gusto conocerlo por fin Kid-sam, Aoko me ha hablado mucho de usted.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó a la defensiva.

-Eso no importa. Lo único importante en este momento es la seguridad de la señorita Nakamori. Es de vital importancia llevarla a un lugar seguro- el mago se interpuso ante su amiga y la desconocida.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que confiaré en ti?- escupió con una sonrisa tenebrosa.

-Si confías en mi o no, no me podría importar menos- dijo acercándose- Lo único que me importa es su seguridad- dijo mirando con preocupación a Aoko- Déjame revisarla- pidió alzando sus manos – No estoy armada. Solo quiero revisar su pulso- Kaito meditó sus opciones y finalmente dejó que se acercase.

La chica se agachó junto a la castaña, revisó sus pupilas y su pulso- que alivio, está bien- susurró más para si misma que para sus espectadores. De reojo observó al pequeño niño que no soltaba la mano de Aoko- No te preocupes- le sonrió con amabilidad- Ella despertará después de dormir unas horas- le guiñó un ojo antes de presionar su mano contra su oído y hablar al vacío- Ella está a salvo. Necesito un médico y la camioneta en mi ubicación.

-¿Un comunicador?- pensó con sospecha- ¿Quién es ella?

-Trabajo para la abuela de Aoko. Mi deber es cuidar de ella- le respondió leyéndole la mente- Viene en camino un médico que puede revisarlos a todos- dijo mirando de reojo al niño y a la mujer incociente- Además, podremos acercarlos a donde necesiten- sonrió con elegancia- los amigos de Aoko también son mis amigos- dijo mirando con dulzura al niño.

\- Debería llevarla al hospital- medio dudó el joven.

-¿Tu irías al hospital? Se supone que ella no debiese estar acá, si alguien la encuentra podría ser peligroso- lo miró con ojos astutos. El mago entendió de inmediato a que se refería, si el nombre de su amiga salía en alguno de los reportes, quedaría un registro de su presencia.

-Está bien, pero no me apartaré de ellos en ningún minuto- la amenazó

-No esperaba menos- sonrió mientras alzaba entre sus brazos al niño- Ella se sentirá muy molesta si no te ve al despertar- Kaito se sonrojó levemente mientras cargaba el cuerpo de la castaña.


	33. Chapter 33

33

Aoko abrió sus ojos con dificultad. Sentía su garganta adolorida y sus ojos hinchados. Con suavidad giró su cabeza y observo los alrededores. Estaba en una lujosa y desconocida habitación.

-Supongo que nos salvamos y me encontraron- medio sonrió cansada. Con lentitud se levantó y arrastró sus pies en dirección al baño. Allí encontró toallas limpias y una muda de ropa junto a una nota: "Todos estamos bien. Cuando estés lista ven a desayunar. Hay alguien que pregunta por ti todo el tiempo". La joven suspiró resignada la ver su reflejo en el espejo.

-Me veo espantosa- pensó al ver su pelo enmarañado, sus ojos hinchados y la cicatriz de su frente que ya comenzaba a tornase morada- Debo darme un baño- medio sonrió prendiendo la regadera. Se metió bajo el agua caliente y dejó que sus músculos se relajasen.

-Creo que es momento de enfrentar a todos- ya vestida con un par de jeans y un cómodo polerón, salió de su habitación con media sonrisa.

-Vaya, esto es algo que jamás creí presenciar- dijo al observar las personas reunidas en la sala. En el sillón estaba sentado Kid leyendo una vieja novela mientras que en el comedor estaba su amiga viendo unos documentos.

-Hasta que por fin despiertas- la regaño la pelirroja. Aoko recorrió con sus ojos la estancia- Lo hemos llevado con su cuidadora. Estaban muy preocupados por él.

-Ni si quiera pude despedirme de él- dijo haciendo un puchero al rememorar al pequeño infante de ojos verdes.

-Tengo su dirección. Una vez que las cosas se calmen podrás visitarlo- la tranquilizó- es un chico muy interesante ¿no crees? – Aoko le sonrió dándole la razón. Las jóvenes se miraron por largos segundos hasta que la pelirroja sonrió traviesamente antes de ver con diversión al hombre en la sala- Bien, es momento de partir. Debo hacer unos trámites. Vendré a recogerte en dos horas… si quieres- la castaña asintió con su cabeza media sonrojada- en ese caso, los dejo para que hablen- le sonrió con malicia antes de levantarse- Nos vemos Kid- gritó desde la puerta antes de salir.

Aoko giró sobre sus talones y caminó hasta quedar enfrente del ladrón que la seguía con la mirada.

-Hola- le sonrió nerviosamente.

-Hola- habló por primera vez el joven. Por largos minutos se miraron hasta que el mago le hizo un gesto con su mano para que se sentase junto a él. La castaña sin dudarlo, rodeó la mesita de centro y se sentó junto al ladrón.

\- ¿Cuántos trajes blancos tienes? - le preguntó con burla.

\- Siempre llevo uno extra en mis viajes- le respondió con una sonrisa amable mientras le acariciaba su mejilla- No sabes cuan feliz me hace verte despierta. Me asustaste mucho.

-Lo siento - se disculpó con una sonrisa- Usualmente quedo muy cansada después de… hacer eso- susurró mientras posaba sus manos en donde una vez hubo una herida- Lo he hecho muy pocas veces…es extraño y no lo controlo por completo.

-Entiendo- le aseguró sin atosigarla con preguntas, por el contrario, el joven acercó su rostro al de ella y la besó con suavidad en la punta de su nariz mientras Aoko agradecía internamente - Deberías comer algo- dijo poniéndose de pie. Aoko alzo una de sus cejas con sospecha.

-¿Vas a cocinar?- preguntó incrédula.

-Tal vez- sonrió divertido.

-Ambos sabemos que eso no saldrá bien- se burló la joven poniéndose de pie.

-Dime una cosa Aoko ¿Cómo sabes que Kid no cocina bien? – Aoko palideció por un segundo ante su descuido.

-Es solo un supuesto- respondió restándole importancia- Nadie puede ser tan perfecto ¿Verdad?- trató de desviar su atención inflando su ego.

-Ya veo- mientras la miraba una sonrisa gatuna se formó en su boca- De todas formas, hay comida preparada. Tu inusual amiga nos dejó todo preparado.

-"Inusual"- repitió divertida- es una palabra que la define a la perfección. Debo admitir que nunca pensé que ustedes se conocerían.

-¿Quién no querías presentar a quién ?

-Es más perceptiva de lo que parece- admitió- si te hubiese visto…

-Si me hubiese visto habría descubierto quien soy, al igual que tu lo hiciste- Aoko alzó su rostro y le prestó toda su atención.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando- fingió demencia mientras registraba el pequeño refrigerador- Creo que solo tomaré un poco de té ¿Te gustaría un…? – con fingida alegría giró sobre sus pies para encararlo, pero a quien encontró, no fue al coqueto mago, sino a su mejor amigo mirándola con ojos llenos de esperanza. Lo miró por largos segundos antes de suspirar y sonreírle con amabilidad.

-¿Sabes? – le preguntó acercándose lentamente hacia él – siempre quise probarme tu sombrero- confesó al tomar entre sus manos el blanco sombrero que descansaba sobre la mesa. Lo miró con detalle y luego lo puso sobre su cabeza- ¿Cómo me veo? – le preguntó al estoico mago.

-Lo sabías- aseguró - ¿Desde cuándo? – preguntó perplejo.

-Eso no importa- le respondió con seriedad. Kaito correspondió su angustiada mirada.

-A mi me importa- le aseguró

-Lo llevo sospechando durante algún tiempo, pero nunca lo corroboré- admitió bajando su mirada avergonzada.

-¿No estas molesta?- preguntó temeroso

-¿Cómo podría? Eso sería muy hipócrita de mi parte ¿No crees? – se sacó el sombrero y lo abandonó en el mismo lugar que lo encontró - ¿Tu lo estás?

-En realidad creo que me siento aliviado más que cualquier otra cosa- por fin volvió a sonreír con naturalidad. Sus profundos ojos azules irradiaban alivio. En un ataque de impulsividad acortó la distancia entre ambos y la besó. En cuanto Aoko sintió las manos del mago sobre su cuerpo no pudo evitar derretirse de felicidad y recibirlo con los brazos abiertos.

-No sabes cuanto te entiendo- sonrió contra sus labios. Kaito escondió su rostro en el cuello de la castaña y la envolvió con sus brazos.

-Por un segundo…-susurró apretando su agarre- pensé que te perdería Ahoko- la ojiazul le acarició su cabeza para tranquilizarlo- Cuando saliste corriendo en medio de esa confusión en dirección contraria no lo entendí. Te busqué y busqué y por poco no te encuentro- su angustia conmovió el corazón de la joven- y cuando te vi junto a ese hombre que te apuntaba con su arma e insinuaba hacerte horribles cosas, perdí el control. No te imaginas lo asustado que estaba ¿Qué habría hecho sin ti? ¿Por qué no me esperaste? – Al comienzo no supo cómo responder y se abrazó más a su compañero antes de contestar.

-Gracias- le susurró mientras una lágrima surcaba su mejilla- Gracias por volver por mi- nuevas lágrimas traicioneras comenzaron a nacer- Y por sobre todas las cosas gracias por no morir- Kaito se separó de ella para ver su rostro, pero la castaña escondió su semblante tras sus manos.

-No llores- le pidió- Yo siempre llegaré a salvarte. Te lo prometo princesa- un poco más tranquila bajó sus manos y sin poderlo evitar se rio.

-Tonto, no lloraba por mi- le aseguró mientras borraba el rastro que dejaron las lágrimas – Era por ti, por un segundo creí que morirías por mi culpa- un poco más claro le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- Aunque hay mucho por hablar, creo que es mejor que olvidémonos del tema por hoy – Aoko estuvo de acuerdo con él.

-Por cierto ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí? – le preguntó tomando su mano.

-Unas 10 horas más o menos. Eso me recuerda que no has comido nada- la obligó a tomar asiento antes de dirigirse al horno donde estaba la comida- En este mismo instante vas a comer hasta reventar y luego iremos a descansar.

-Como ordenes- se burló- una pregunta ¿No estarías más cómodo sin el traje? – el mago la miró divertido antes de cambiarse en un rápido movimiento. Aoko lo miró impresionada antes de aplaudir y felicitarlo.

-Increíble- sonrió encantada. El mago infló con orgullo su pecho mientras servía la comida.

Siguieron hablando y tonteando durante el tiempo que les quedaba juntos. Finalmente acordaron viajar juntos para así no tener que separarse todavía.

-Te veré en una hora en la estación de trenes. Debo hablar con mi amiga antes. No tardaré- le prometió mientras salía apresuradamente segundos antes de besarlo rápida e inconscientemente en los labios. Kaito se quedó estático mirando la puerta por donde había desaparecido Aoko- Dios mío- exclamó sonriendo como un idiota- debo estar soñando.

Kaito esperó pacientemente en la estación con los boletos en la mano- que extraño, ella jamás llega tarde- a lo lejos observó como las personas comenzaban a juntarse alrededor de las vías por la espera del tren que se escucha a lo lejos. Para matar el tiempo, el mago observó con detenimiento a los transeúntes, hasta que uno de ellos le llamó la atención.

-Ese chico me parece familiar … ¿Dónde lo he visto? - se preguntó mientras sus ojos lo escudriñaban con discreción. Era alto con lentes y cabello castaño claro.

-Deberías quitar esa cara de amargado- la voz de Aoko lo despertó. Kaito al verla, volvió a sonreír encantado y olvidó del tema- ¿Nos vamos?

-Solo me faltabas tu princesa- Aoko se sonrojó levemente mientras entraba al tren.

Encontraron la cabina vacía y con un suspiro lleno de paz se sentaron uno junto al otro.

-Por fin un momento de tranquilidad- festejó la muchacha.

-Suenas igual a una vieja- se burló el mago. La joven frunció el ceño levemente, pero no se dejó llevar por su impulso de golpearlo.

-Ya desearía yo tener tu energía. Eres igual de inquieto que un niño- antes que el mago pudiese contrarrestar una tercera persona apareció.

-¿Aoko? –

Kaito miró anonadado al extraño que había visto en la estación- ¿la llamó por su nombre? – si no se equivocaba, era el mismo hombre con el que encontró a la castaña hablando en la estación de trenes hace unas semanas.

-¿Yokoshima? Que coincidencia – le sonrió encantada. Kaito los miró con evidente molestia en silencio.

-Parece que hemos vuelto a coincidir – toda su atención estaba centrada en la ojiazul a tal punto, que a penas se percató de la mirada asesina de Kaito- casi como si fuese el destino.

La joven miró de reojo como Kaito empuñaba sus manos, así que para cambiar el tema y suavizar el ambiente prefirió esquivar esa bala- Déjenme presentarlos. Yokoshima, él es mi…- por una fracción de segundo la joven dudó, pero prefirió pisar terreno seguro- mi mejor amigo, Kaito Kuroba.

 _-¿Su amigo?-_ por primera vez esas palabras le sonaron tan amargas al chico. Finalmente, ambos se miraron por primera vez de frente.

-Es un placer- respondieron al mismo tiempo con amargura mientras se terminaban acomodar en sus asientos. Aoko y Kaito sentados unos junto al otro y Yokoshima frente a la joven.

-Y dime Aoko ¿Pudiste solucionar tus problemas? - la joven meditó con cuidado su respuesta.

-Una parte de ellos…la más importante- sonrió con amabilidad- ¿Cómo te fue en tu reunión de trabajo?

-Fantástica- celebró con entusiasmo- he quedado muy conforme- continuaron hablando por unos minutos.

\- _¿Quién es él?_ \- se preguntó fastidiado mientras lo seguía analizando sin perderse una palabra de su conversación que podría ser usada como información en el futuro. Ya cansado con el extraño invasor decidió interrumpir. – Aoko – la llamó mientras le sonreía con inocencia- Tengo hambre – le hizo un puchero.

-Eres como un niño- le contestó divertida la joven al ver su cara. Tantos años juntos la educaron para saber cuando su amigo solo buscaba atención- Tengo tus aperitivos favoritos justo aquí- declaró mientras buscaba en su mochila con tranquilidad- ¿quieres una bebida también? – preguntó con cierta nota de sarcasmo que sabía que solo Kaito captaría.

-Gracias- le sonrió con nerviosismo- Pero ya tengo – dijo haciendo aparecer por arte de magia unas botellas. Tanto Aoko como el castaño abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos, uno más que otro- Aquí tienen- extendió sus manos ofreciendo las botellas.

-Eso fue impresionante Kuroba- lo alabó el extraño mientras recibía el regalo un poco avergonzado.

-El es una gran mago- contestó Aoko entusiasmada haciendo que Kaito se sonrojase- Y algún día será el mejor del mundo- aseguró con evidente cariño.

-Ahoko, no digas esas cosas a un desconocido- le pidió un poco avergonzado.

-Solo digo la verdad- se defendió inflando sus mejillas de forma infantil. Yokoshima vio la pequeña discusión amistosa de sus compañeros con una sonrisa triste. La Aoko que había conocido siempre había sido amable, madura y tranquila. La imagen que tenía enfrente de él mostraba todos los detalles que tristemente no conocía de su amiga y que probablemente solo estaban reservados para el joven mago. La castaña se mostraba llena de vida, bromista, inquieta y exorbitantemente feliz.

-Aoko – la llamó el mago mientras con suavidad le quitaba el jockey que cubría en su mayoría el golpe en su frente- ya es hora de aplicar la pomada- le recordó sacando de su propio bolso la crema.

-¿Qué te ha pasado Aoko?- Yokoshima demostró profunda preocupación al ver como el mago descubría un parche y le aplicaba con extrema suavidad el antibiótico a la joven antes de volver a cubrir la herida.

-Me caí/ Se cayó- respondieron al unísono. Se miraron con complicidad y sonrieron- Soy muy torpe- admitió la joven.

-En eso estamos de acuerdo- le regañó el mago mientras su amiga la miraba con molestia- ¿Tienes frío? – le preguntó con una sonrisa gatuna mientras le acomodaba su chaqueta y con disimulo le acariciaba su cuello con un íntimo movimiento de su mano. Aoko hipnotizada con los ojos del mago asintió con su cabeza antes de tragar duro por los nervios.

-¿Ustedes se conocen hace mucho?- Yokoshima los interrumpió un poco incómodo.

-Desde que somos niños- le sonrió el mago con desafío mientras envolvía con sus manos las frías manos de Aoko y las frotaba con suavidad- Siempre hemos estado juntos- aseguró mientras la joven incapaz de hablar se sonrojaba hasta las orejas.

-Ya veo- lo miró con agudeza- siempre es bueno tener "amigos" tan preocupados como tu- expuso recalcando la palabra con una sonrisa que no le gustó nada al mago. Aoko los miró por largo rato interrogarse y lanzarse miradas llenas de desafío mal disimuladas. Sin atreverse a interrumpir a los hombres desvió su mirada hacia la ventana y comenzó a rememorar todo lo referente a Kaito y a Kid.

- _Me alegra que sean la misma persona_ \- sonrió para sí misma- _Realmente me hace muy feliz que ambos estemos juntos, aún cuando sea un crio infantil y celoso_ \- pensó mientras vio solo un segundo a los dos jóvenes hablar con "cortesía" antes de volver a enfocarse en la ventana- _Pero es_ _ **mi**_ _tonto infantil_ – celebró con diversión y una sonrisa enamorada. Mientras meditaba con mirada tranquila y una suave sonrisa sobre su inesperado fin de semana le sonrió dichosa al cielo- está … nevando- susurró – Mira Kaito- le exigió tomándole la mano- Está nevando- expuso maravillada. El mago vio hechizado su sonrisa que le hizo olvidar por completo su mal estar.

-Cuando lleguemos podremos hacer un muñeco de nieve si quieres- le ofreció con amabilidad al mismo tiempo que le acariciaba con suavidad sus dedos entrelazados.

-Aunque me encantaría, creo que primero debemos preparar la cena- dijo con inocencia la joven.

-Mejor pidamos algo para comer, aún debes descansar- le recordó mirándola con cariño. Yokoshima vio la escena resignado, estaba claro que esos dos eran algo más que simples amigos.

- _Creo que llegué tarde_ \- pensó con tristeza mientras veía el reloj- _solo unos minutos más y podré alejarme._

-La siguiente parada es la nuestra- celebró feliz la joven estirando los músculos- Ya quiero llegar a casa y envolverme en mil mantas.

-Eres como una anciana Aoko- se burló su amigo mientras tomaba tanto la mochila de Aoko como la de él y se preparaba para bajar- Recuerda cerrar tu chaqueta- le dijo distraídamente mientras envolvía una bufanda alrededor del cuello de Aoko .La joven en respuesta rodó sus ojos media divertida. El momento de las despedidas llegó y como lo señalaba la buena educación, cada uno le deseó buen viaje de regreso a casa al otro.

Una vez bajaron del taxi el mago miró de forma traviesa a su compañera de viaje.

-Oye Aoko- la llamó mientras la tomaba de las manos- por fin estamos solos- le insinuó con un tono juguetón.

-¿Y eso que quiere decir?- le preguntó esquivando las insinuaciones, mientras abría la puerta de su casa y encendía las luces- ¿No está en casa?- pensó preocupada mientras se acercaba a la mesa de centro y veía la nota que seguramente había dejado su padre. - "Surgió un problema en el robo de Kid y tuve que viajar a Osaka junto con mi equipo. Llegaré el miércoles. Llámeme en cuanto puedas." – suspiró media aliviada medio divertida- ¿Es que aún no sabe cómo enviar un mensaje con su teléfono? – se quejó mientras se aseguraba de llamar a su padre antes de olvidarlo. Su padre le contó los detalles del caso por teléfono al mismo tiempo que Aoko fingía desconocer los pormenores ante un atengo mago.

-Eres muy buena mintiendo señorita- le celebró el mago con una sonrisa ladina sentado en el sofá. Se deleitó con la imagen de Aoko sonrojada desplazándose con nerviosismo- Creo que merezco un premio Aoko- finalmente se puso de pie y caminó en su dirección como si estuviese acechando un animal.

-¿Exactamente por qué? – preguntó un poco intimidada por la postura del mago.

-Mientras tu mentías sin vergüenza- le recordó- yo encendí el termostato, pedí nuestra comida y preparé un poco de té- deberías premiarme por mi buen comportamiento- sonrió contra su boca. La joven incrédula finalmente sonrió ante el atrevimiento del mago.

-No tan rápido muchacho- lo detuvo alejando su boca con un dedo- Aun estoy molesta contigo- le recordó tomando distancia y sentándose en el sofá.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó desdichadamente. Todo el día había sido completamente normal entre ellos, no recordaba una discusión.

-¿Te puedo preguntar por qué me pediste una confesión siendo un mago y me besaste siendo Kaito?- la mandíbula de Kaito cayó hasta el piso y sin poderlo evitar se sonrojó.

-¿No me vas a besar por esa tontera?- preguntó con un puchero- en ese caso ¿Te puedo preguntar que por que le dijiste al chico del tren que solo somos amigos?- el mago se cruzó de brazos mientras se sentaba en el sillón frente al de ella. Aoko pestañó reiteradas veces ante la confusión y sin poderlo evitar sonrió levemente.

 _-¿Está molesto por que aun somos solo amigos? Grandísimo tonto_ \- De pronto, todo el enojo se esfumó y su mirada se suavizó ante los innecesarios celos. Se levantó con una sonrisa ladina y caminó hasta llegar al ofuscado mago que se negaba a mirarla.

-Tienes razón- le susurró mientras se sentaba en las piernas del mago- Pero eso se puede solucionar- El cuerpo del joven se tensó ante la cercanía inesperada y sin poderlo evitar su rostro pasó por mil tonalidades rojizas. Aoko satisfecha con su reacción, envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su amigo- Kaito Kuroba ¿Serías mi novio? – preguntó con inocencia. El mago abrió la boca incrédulo, pero no emitió ningún sonido por la impresión. La joven sonrió contra los labios del mago y apenas rozándolo para provocarlo siguió preguntando- Por favor ¿Me dirás que sí? – ante el silencio sus nervios comenzaron a crecer, pero finalmente, Kaito un poco más recompuesto sonrió de forma astuta y con un rápido movimiento hizo girar a la joven hasta recostarla y acomodarla bajo de él.

-Eres una niña muy astuta Aoko-chan- le susurró divertido al notar como la respiración de la joven se entrecortaba- nunca dejas de sorprenderme y eso me gusta me mucho- confesó antes de esquivar la boca ansiosa de la castaña y comenzar a besar su cuello con deleite- ¿Por qué te demoraste tanto en preguntármelo? – la molestó entre risas.

-¡Kaito! Que malo eres- se quejó justo antes de sentir un placentero mordisco en su hombro- Auch- más por costumbre que por otra cosa, lo iba a golpear, pero el mago leyó sus movimientos y sujetó sus muñecas sobre su cabeza con fuerza pero sin lastimarla.

-Niña traviesa- le dio un beso fugaz- Si te sigues portando así, tendré que castigarte "novia"- la amenazó antes de comenzar a comerse su boca. Aoko sonrojada, suspiró feliz al sentir el calor del mago sobre ella y al sentir como las manos del joven soltaban sus muñecas para deslizarse a sus caderas. Sin ser realmente consciente, los delgados brazos de la joven rodearon al mago y sus dedos se enredaron en sus cabellos. Nada importaba más que ellos en este momento. Ambos eran inexpertos, lo sabían, pero se sentían cómodos el uno con el otro y gracias a ello, podían experimentar sin culpa y amoldar sus cuerpos. Aoko rodeo con sus piernas al mago y el respondió acariciando sus muslos y su cintura por debajo de su blusa media desabotonada.

-¿Ahora quien es el niño travieso?- preguntó con diversión la castaña entre suspiros. Kaito sonrió feliz y la miró enamorado- ¿Esto significa que ya me perdonaste? - le preguntó con inocencia

-Solo si tu me perdonas antes- le aseguró acariciando con suavidad su mejilla y acomodando sus desordenados cabellos. Aoko le devolvió la sonrisa y le besó la mejilla.

-Ya no hay nada que perdonar mago tonto

¿Así tratas a tu novio? - preguntó saboreando la palabra.

\- Estoy comenzando a dudar de mi buen juicio- aseguró con fingido dramatismo un segundo antes que sonase el timbre-Debe ser la comida- exclamó feliz . El mago con un rápido movimiento se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta con billetera en mano. Al volver se encontró con Aoko en el mismo lugar, aún con su cabello suelto y desordenado, la blusa media desabotonada y arrugada, con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos enfocados en la pantalla del celular. Sus ojos recorrieron el cuerpo de Aoko sin vergüenza, desde sus pies descalzos hasta las puntas de sus cabellos que adornaban el cojín.

-¿Qué haces princesa?- le preguntó mientras le acercaba su comida.

-Le mandaba un mensaje a mi padre- le contestó mientras se acomodaba y se sentaba de forma relajada en forma de indio sobre el sillón- le dije que estábamos cenando juntos y que no se preocupase. Te manda saludos-dijo antes de dar un bocado encantada con la idea de llenar su estómago.

-Oye Aoko- la joven observó como el mago enfocaba su mirada en ella- Tu padre… siente mucha confianza…conmigo y contigo…es decir… cuando estamos juntos… lo que quiero decir es que confía…

-Mi padre confía en ti y estoy más que segura que estará muy feliz de vernos juntos- le sonrió dándole valor- Pero aún pese a eso, no podemos decirle a nadie nuestra relación Kaito- ahora ya no sonreían- Las personas no pueden asociarnos como pareja hasta que descubramos a Pandora- su mirada se entristeció por un momento antes de endurecerse.

-¿Es por qué soy Kid?- preguntó inseguro.

-No es por eso- susurró- Es por quien soy yo… es porque si ellos me encuentran, lastimaran a Kaito Kuroba, no a Kid el ladrón… y antes de que reclames- lo atajó haciendo un ademan con su mano- es bastante más probable que ellos encuentren a Aoko Nakamori que la identidad de Kaitou Kid. Lo sabes tan bien como yo.

Kaito la miró sin emociones por unos segundos antes de suspirar- ¿Por qué ellos buscarían a Aoko Nakamori?- una creciente preocupación comenzó a nacer.

-Porque mi familia lleva años buscando la joya que perdió- le recordó – y porque sin son medianamente listos, buscaran eliminar la competencia – _o usarla a su favor_ -pensó con angustia.

-No te preocupes princesa- el joven le susurró mientras la abrazaba- No dejaré que nadie te aleje de mi lado – prometió.

-Por favor- le rogó la chica- quiero tomar tantos resguardos como se pueda- apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del chico- No quiero que te pase nada malo.

-Mi silencio tiene un costo Aoko-chan- la molestó risueño para alivianar la tensión- espero que seas capaz de pagar la cuota semanal.

-¿Cuál es el costo exactamente?- preguntó con diversión.

-Tú- tomó la mano la chica y la llevó a su mejilla- y a cambio me tendrás a mí.

-Me parece un trato justo- le sonrió completamente enamorada – Todo de mi por todo de ti ¿Eso incluye al ladrón de luna? – Kaito sonrió divertido.

-Solo si quieres- le aseguró un poco inseguro.

\- Lo quiero todo- sentenció- Gracias por entender Kaito- Embobados se miraron, bromearon y se besaron hasta que Aoko cayó rendida y se durmió inevitablemente contra el pecho de Aoko.

- _Quedan pocos días antes de las vacaciones de invierno. Tal vez debería planear algo_ \- pensó mientras alzaba a su "amiga" y la llevaba a su habitación. Una vez recostada le besó la frente y se dispuso a marcharse.

-Kaito – lo llamó en un susurro ronco y cansado- mañana no hay clases y tu madre no está en casa- de pronto su rostro se sonrojó y mentalmente agradeció las penumbras que los envolvía- ¿Qui… quieres quedarte conmigo a dormir? – el mago pasó por todos los estados posible al escuchar esas palabras, pero finalmente su cerebro procesó la inocencia en la frase.

-Solo si te pones pijama… a menos que quieras que yo te lo ponga- le preguntó coqueto mientras le lanzaba a sus brazos la primera ropa de noche que encontró en su cajón.

-¿Acaso sabes donde está todo en esta casa?- preguntó impresionada- Eres un pervertido- entrecerró sus ojos mientras se dirigía al baño. Kaito sonrió encantado.

– Dices que soy un pervertido y aun así me invitas a tu cama- la molestó mientras se acomodaban uno junto al otro. La joven estaba tan cansada que solo medio sonrió ante la insinuación.

-En mi defensa, es una noche fría- le recordó.

-Tienes razón – sonrió mientras la abrazaba por la espalda y su brazo rodeaba su cintura- Yo te haré entrar en calor princesa- le susurró antes de verla caer. Kaito la contempló un poco nervioso e inseguro de sus propias manos.

-De todos los pijamas, tuve que escoger justo el que es un conjunto que deja expuestos sus largas piernas, suaves hombros y blanco cuello- tragó duro-Es pleno invierno, que hace con un pijama como ese en sus cajones- la joven adormilada se aproximó más al mago y suspiró encantada al sentir su calor envolverla. El mago suspiró felizmente resignado- Me estas mal acostumbrando a ti- bostezó y la observó dormir tanto como su cansado cuerpo le permitió.

-Aoko- le susurró- me enamoré perdidamente de ti- confesó antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

De forma inevitable la mañana los alcanzó, pero los encontró uno junto a otro. Aoko fue la primera en despertar. Con tranquilidad abrió sus ojos, pero al tratar de levantarse, más por costumbre que por otra cosa, un peso extra la detuvo.

-Aoko- una voz ronca sonó cerca de su cuello- quédate quieta- rogó el joven apretándola fuerte contra su pecho. La castaña sintió el calor ajeno envolverla desde su espalda y el rostro de joven tratando de ocultarse de la luz en su cuello.

-Lo siento- se disculpó media divertida- Tu sigue durmiendo- susurró tratando de deslizarse de los brazos de su opresor.

-Me rehúso- se defendió el castaño al sentir que ella lo abandonaba, pero al tratar de alcanzarla ella fue más rápida y esquivó sus manos.

-Que lento eres en las mañanas Kuroba- se burló la joven. Kaito que hasta entonces no había abierto en su totalidad sus ojos, por fin tomó la decisión de levantarse.

-¿Lento? ¿Kuroba? ¿Me estas desafiando Nakamori? – preguntó sentándose en la cama mientras lanzaba un bostezo al vacío. Aoko lo observó por primera vez en la mañana. Su cama se veía pequeña bajo el cuerpo del mago y por primera vez sintió vergüenza al pensar lo juntos que debieron dormir para caber. Su cabello estaba más desordenado de lo habitual y pese a su amenaza, sus movimientos seguían siendo lentos y demostrando que la madrugada no era la mejor hora del día para el mago. Analizó su cuerpo despreocupado y sin poderlo evitar se enfocó en sus brazos- _¿Siempre habían sido tan musculosos?_ – recordó como la envolvió la noche anterior _\- ¿Su pecho estaría igual de bien formado?_ – su mente comenzó a trabajar a toda máquina buscado las respuestas que no tenía- _¿Acaso lo estaba imaginando sin polera?_

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?- el mago la miraba con media sonrisa ladeada.

-Bastante- confesó con una sonrisa gatuna antes de salir tranquilamente en dirección a la cocina, dejando a un estupefacto adolescente.

-Esa niña- pensó contento antes de seguirla escaleras abajo y encontrarla preparando el desayuno en pijama y descalza. En silencio se le acercó y la abrazó por la espalda.

-Oye Aoko, después del desayuno hay muchas cosas de las que quiero hablar contigo- pidió- creo que hay mucho que debo explicarte.

-¿Te refieres a la razón de porque eres Kid?- sintió como el mago asentía contra su cuerpo- No tienes ninguna obligación conmigo, no quiero que te sientas triste- le respondió dejando momentáneamente sus quehaceres- creo que hace mucho intuí la verdadera razón y la entiendo por completo.

-Eres muy inteligente- la alabó soltando su agarre- Pero de igual forma hay cosas que quiero que tu me expliques a mi- Aoko lo miró con seriedad.

-Como prefieras- finalmente le sonrió con amabilidad y una camuflada preocupación. El momento de la verdad llegó aun cuando Aoko hizo lo imposible para alargar el tiempo.

-Aoko, se que me estas esquivando- comentó aburrido el mago, la joven lo ignoró mientras seguía limpiando o acomodando las cosas. Kaito aburrido con su actitud, aprovechó que estaba distraída para acercarse a ella y alzarla hasta acomodarla como un saco sobre su hombro.

-¡¿Pero que demonios estas haciendo Kaito?!- le gritó molesta cabeza abajo.

-Lo que debí hacer desde el comienzo- aseguró con seriedad mientras entraba a la habitación de su amiga y ponía el pestillo.

-Kaito ya bájame- lo amenazó.

-Como quieras – aceptó dejándola caer sobre el colchón- Ahora me vas a decir cual es el problema y no te dejaré ir hasta que consiga lo que quiero. Llevo meses tratando de entender que es lo que pasa y por que estas inmiscuida en todo ente terrorífico problema- Aoko bajó la mirada preocupada- Quiero la verdad o tanta como me puedas decir ahora.

-Debes entender que no es porque no confié en ti- lo miró con tristeza-Es porque no sé cómo describirlo- se acomodó sobre su cama y abrazó su almohada- ¿Recuerdas el día que nos conocimos? – le preguntó con una leve sonrisa.

-Por su puesto que si- respondió más relajado mientras tomaba asiento en la silla junto al escritorio- fue la primera vez que le regalé una rosa a una mujer…que no fuese mi mamá- comentó con regodeo- siempre fui muy talentoso- le medio sonrió.

-Presumido- escupió risueña. Una vez la habitación estuvo nuevamente en silencio Aoko miró la profundidad en los ojos de su compañero y supo que era el momento de hablar- Kaito, meses antes de conocernos asesinaron a mi madre los mismo hombres que asesinaron a tu padre- listo, ya lo dijo – Y ellos piensan que yo morí junto a ella. No fue un accidente de carretera, le dispararon frente a mí y cubrieron su rastro incendiando la casa donde nos escondíamos- el rostro de Kaito palideció y sus ojos se llenaron de angustia ante los inexpresivos ojos de su amiga- No soy tan ingenua como para creer que puedo detener una organización de ese calibre, pero sé que puedo encontrar a Pandora y esconderla del mundo.

Kaito proceso la información rápidamente antes de preguntar- ¿Esconder? Pensé que deseabas destruirla- preguntó preocupado.

-Hay cierta leyenda que se ha transmitido de generación en generación en mi familia- ladeó su cabeza y miró distraídamente por la ventana recordando cada una de las palabras de su madre- Habla del nacimiento de la joya maldita y la relación que tiene con mi familia- el interés de Kaito creció- La primera vez que la escuché tampoco creí en la historia- sonrió melancólicamente antes de comenzar a hablar. El mago observó y escuchó con detenimiento hasta que su momento de hablar llegó. Ninguno juzgó al otro, simplemente se escucharon mutuamente y se consolaron en silencio. Hablaron de sus miedos y esperanzas, de las posibles futuras amenazas y las pesadillas que a veces los perseguían en sueños. También recordaron los buenos momentos entre ambos en donde ninguno sabía por completo la verdad y más por curiosidad que por otra cosa se hablaron.

-¿Es decir que todo este tiempo asististe a los robos buscando información?- preguntó un poco decepcionado.

-Muchos de los socios de los expositores son personas que trabajan directa o indirectamente con este tipo de gente- le aseguró ingenuamente antes de ver como un aura negra envolvía el mago- ¿Creíste que iba a verte a ti? – su tono de tristeza había quedado en el pasado al ver la frustración del joven- Bueno, debo confesar que sí fui a ver al mago solo por diversión una o dos veces, aunque la primera vez fue una mera casualidad- aseguró.

-Siempre quise preguntar ¿Por qué me advertiste esa noche? - Aoko no pudo evitar reírse.

-Mi padre se lo merecía- sonrió con malicia- Había tenido una discusión con él y esa fue mi pequeña forma de venganza. Se había enojado porque me fui de la ciudad todo lo que duraron las vacaciones- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Recuérdame no hacerte enojar nunca en la vida- se carcajeó encantado- ¿Y después de eso?

-Fui y te espíe durante algunos robos. Junto a los hombres de negro e incluso tus pequeñas batallas con Kudo-Kun- rememoró cada una de las ocasiones en las que coincidieron.

-Impresionante- la alabó el mago.

-Tu tampoco lo haces tan mal, Kaitou Kid-sama- lo festejó la joven.

-Aún hay algo que no me has dicho princesa- esta vez se sentó junto a ella para tomarle su mano- En el robo del sábado pasado… me dispararon y tu de alguna forma… lograste sanarme- aseguró impresionado.

-Ah, eso- susurró media sonrojada- No sé como explicar eso, ni yo misma lo entiendo- lo miró con sus ojos brillantes- ¿Recuerdas el viaje a la montaña en el que me seguiste como un verdadero acosador?- indispuesto a confesar su crimen, solo la miró con una sonrisa gatuna.

-En ese viaje de una forma extraña e inexplicable averigüé que tenía esa habilidad- Kaito alzó una ceja por la confusión- en resumen, me caí en el lago y me torcí el tobillo. Sin darme cuenta me curé con ayuda de la luz de luna y el agua- el mago la miró un poco incrédulo al inicio.

-¿Y eso en que te convierte? ¿Una brujita? – Aoko distorsionó su boca en respuesta a su disgusto.

-Que malo eres Kuroba- trató de asestarle un golpe pero Kaito la detuvo he hizo que se sentase sobre él.

-Dos veces en el mismo día me llamaste por mi apellido, si sigues así voy a pensar que te gusta mucho como suena- le medio sonrió mientras acariciaba sus muslos- Me preguntó cuanto tiempo debo dejar pasar antes de cambiar tu apellido- Aoko un poco avergonzada con la posición en la que se encontraba, nueva e íntima, no entendió por completo las palabras de su compañero.

-¿Qué tiene de malo mie apellido?- preguntó tratando de no moverse. Kaito por fin vio su oportunidad y con su sonrisa brillante cambió sus posiciones dejándola a ella debajo.

-Que no es el mío, obviamente – Aoko pestañó reiteradas veces hasta que su rostro se sonrojó a más no poder y de la vergüenza se cubrió la cara con las manos. Kaito en respuesta se carajeó suavemente.

-Pero que estás diciendo Kaito- se quejó sin dejar de cubrirse – seguramente estas delirando por el hambre- Kaito tomó las manos de la castaña y las apartó, pero ella aun así se negó a verlo y cerró sus ojos.

-Mírame- le pidió, pero se rehusó nuevamente- señora Kuroba, míreme- se burló impresionado ante la reacción de la castaña- Si no abres tus hermosos ojos te castigaré- le besó la punta de la nariz cariñosamente- Debo decirte una cosa y te seguiré llamando así hasta que me mires- la amenazó hasta que finalmente la castaña los abrió con inseguridad ante su timidez. Kaito se quedó embobado viendo sus azules ojos por largo rato hasta que la escuchó hablar.

-Te amo-susurró la castaña- mientras alargaba sus manos y con ellas envolvía el rostro del mago- me enamoré de ti- le sonrió con amabilidad.

\- ¿No te molesta que sea un ladrón? - preguntó con miedo.

\- Claro que no. Tus razones son nobles, nunca olvides eso- Kaito le agradeció con la mirada antes de recostarse junto a la castaña y observar el techo.

-Princesa- giró su cabeza para observarla- Yo también te amo- Aoko no pudo evitar sonreír encantada- Y te prometo que atraparemos a Pandora y a esos hombres- un leve sentimiento de culpa se instauró en el corazón de la castaña. Había sido completamente honesta en todo, en todo menos una cosa. No quiso confesarle que su vida estaba unida a la de la joya maldita y que, si alguien la usase, ella perdería su vida. No quería preocuparlo o provocarle un dolor innecesario.

-Confío en ti- entrelazó sus dedos con amor- Tal vez deberías hablar con Conan-Kun. Es un gran detective.

-Lo sé, pero el podría descubrirme o peor, podría involucrarlo- suspiró sopesando sus opciones.

-Creo que él está más relacionado con esos hombres de lo que crees- le sonrió mientras tomaba asiento- de todas formas, es tu decisión- le sonrió- honestamente este momento estoy más preocupada del almuerzo que por el pequeño detective- hizo un puchero- muero de hambre- Kaito carcajeó feliz al sentir como Aoko tironeaba de él y lo obligaba a ponerse en pie – Vamos a comer- rogó.

-¿Y se pedimos algo?- antes de escuchar el predecible reclamo de la joven- Es nuestro último día de descanso antes de iniciar las clases y fue un fin de semana agotador- rápidamente poniéndose de pie recordó – ¡Tu herida!

-Tranquilo- sonrió con calma la joven mientras se apartaba el cabello.

-Apenas y se nota- se asombró.

-A veces en las noches puedo curar mis heridas mientras duermo, no tengo idea de cómo lo hago. En algunas ocasiones, la sanación es más rápida que en otras- confesó restándole importancia.

-Eso es impresionante- susurró casi sin aliento.

-Te acostumbras a ello y después deja de serlo- le certificó- supongo que también quieres quedarte todo el día en pijama y ver esas horribles películas que tanto te gustan.

-Tu me conoces bien princesa- festejó como un niño.

Al día siguiente en la escuela acordaron comportarse como simples amigos, pero para Kaito esa promesa estaba siendo más difícil de cumplir de lo que pensó inicialmente.

-¿Quién diablos se cree que es él?- escupió con odio mientras espiaba desde atrás de los casilleros como Aoko sonreía encantada por alguna cosa que le decía Daichi- Pensé que ya no tendría que preocuparme por ese presumido- dijo entre cerrando los ojos mientras observaba como el enemigo le susurraba a Aoko en el oído y ella se sonrojaba.

-¿Qué haces Kaito? – uno de sus amigos le preguntó con picardía – Oh ya entiendo, espías a tu esposa- exclamó estallando en carcajadas. El mago asustado por el escándalo cubrió con su mano la boca de su amigo y lo arrastró hasta el final del pasillo.

-¿pero qué haces? Aoko me va a matar a golpes si descubre que la estaba…

-¿Espiando?- preguntó con evidente diversión

-Yo prefiero decir que la observaba a la distancia.

-¿De qué hablan?- Un tercero llegó al ver el pobre espectáculo de sus amigos.

-Kaito estaba espiando a su futura esposa- le contó sin dificultades. Ambos se miraron divertidos al ver el sonrojo del mago.

-¿Y lo culpas? La señora Kuroba está cada día más bonita – expuso sin tapujos – si no te apresuras alguien te la quitará Kaito- lo molestó con diversión, pero contrario a las miles de veces anteriores el mago solo le limitó a sonreír.

-¿Señora Kuroba?- susurró- Cada vez suena mejor- se limitó a decir antes de ocultar sus manos en sus bolsillos y caminar despreocupadamente al salón, dejando tras de él a sus estoicos amigos. A lo lejos una Koizumi observó la escena con el ceño fruncido, cada día se le hacía más difícil aceptar que Kaito Kuroba estaba perdidamente enamorado de una chica como Nakamori.

El día pasó y los mensajes y susurros entre el nuevo y Aoko continuaron. Cada vez que sucedía, Aoko se sonrojaba y lo miraba disimuladamente, pero en cuanto el correspondía su mirada, ella se sonrojaba con mayor intensidad y lo evitaba. La situación alcanzó tal nivel que en un acto desesperado Kaito indignado se escapó de clases y se acomodó en la azotea hasta que la hora de almuerzo llegó.

-¿De que te escapas?- un risueña voz lo alcanzó- Kaito – lo llamó, pero no hubo respuesta- si no me dices que sucede no puedo entender- finalmente rogó un poco impaciente.

-¿Qué tanto hablabas con ese tipejo?- susurró. Aoko por un segundo creyó no haber escuchado bien, pero ratificar la actitud del mago suspiro.

-¿Te refieres a Daichi?- el mago se puso de pie y la miró con enojo- ¿estas celoso?- preguntó con diversión ladeando su cabeza. El mago completamente ofendido, se dispuso a irse, pero la mirada traviesa de Aoko se cruzó en su camino- ¿A dónde crees que vas? – lo interrogó sujetando sus solapas- Kaito- susurró su nombre junto a su boca- Bésame- pidió. El joven relajó su mandíbula y sin hacerse de rogar la besó con hambre, pero solo por un segundo antes que la chica apartase sus labios con un sonrisa.

-Por lo menos no estas sordo- se burló

-Aoko- se quejó como un niño.

-Ahora escúchame con atención, porque solo lo diré una vez- aun sujetándolo por las solapas, acercó su cuerpo lo suficiente como para susurrarle en el oído- Te amo, mucho, tal vez más de lo que te imaginas- el mago relajó su cuerpo al escucharla hablar- jamás podría estar con otro hombre que no fueses tú mago tonto y celoso- Kaito sonrió medio orgulloso, medio divertido ante su descripción- Y lamentablemente parece que soy obvia, ya que Daichi se dio cuenta- por fin lo soltó alejándose.

-¿A que te refieres?- sonaba confundido.

-Hoy en la mañana te vi entrar y …- de pronto la joven se sonrojó levemente- y parece que te observé por mucho tiempo ya que según él "yo te escaba comiendo con la mirada" o algo así- nerviosa ante su confesión desvió su mirada incomoda.

-Eso no me lo esperaba- aceptó increíblemente feliz mientras la atraía a su cuerpo y la abrazaba.

-Estuvo todo el día molestándome contigo- reclamó como una niña- insinúo una y mil veces que pronto alguna chica iría tras de ti y que debía apresurarme y confesarte mi amor- ambos rieron con suavidad ante el último comentario.

-Pensé que él estaba enamorado de ti- confesó mientras Aoko alzaba una ceja.

-Te equivocaste de chica- le aseguró- además- lo miró con intensidad- yo ya estoy saliendo con alguien- Kaito la besó profundamente feliz al escuchar su declaración.

-¿Y es guapo?- preguntó mientras Aoko volteaba sus ojos divertida.

-Lo es- aseguró- y muy egocéntrico también- lo molestó- Kaito, debes confiar en mis sentimientos por ti.

-Lo siento- la miró con preocupación- pero es que ni siquiera te imaginas como me siento cada vez que el pomposo, el princesito o cualquier otro se te acercan y reclaman tu atención- Aoko sonrió cansada- quiero ser el único y quiero que todo el mundo lo sepa.

-Eres como un niño Kaito Kuroba- le reclamó- el gran ladrón kaitou kid es incapaz de engañar a un montón de estudiantes de último año- Kaito sonrió ante su insinuación- solo piensa en esto como tu más grande actuación.

-Soy un ladrón, no un actor- le recordó

-Te equivocas, eres un mago- lo miró con intensidad- piensa en esto como tu más grande ilusión.

-Tienes razón- debía admitir que siempre la tenía. Con pocas palabras lograba orientarlo y hacerlo poner sus pies sobre el suelo. Quería decirle lo agradecido que estaba de tenerla a su lado, recordarle cuanto la amaba y que adoraba cuando se sonrojaba. Quería susurrarle solo palabras de amor que insinuasen sus inocentes deseos de quedarse eternamente mirando sus hermosos ojos. Explicarle como se sentía el tomar su mano y sentir que encajaban a la perfección. Describirle la deliciosa sensación que invadía su cuerpo cuando la besaba y el calor que lo embargaba cuando la escuchaba gemir. Lo reconfortado que lo hacía sentir cuando lo abrazaba y lo inmensamente feliz que era cuando le aseguraba que lo amaba. Aun con todas esas palabras amenazando con ser pronunciadas, contuvo su arranque y su inexperta boca antes de arruinar el momento.

\- ¿ya podemos comer? - le preguntó impaciente- porque solo nos quedan 20 minutos.

-Tus deseos son ordenes- exclamó besándole la mano.

El final del día transcurrió sin problemas, ambos se adaptaron nuevamente a la rutina junto a sus compañeros en clases. Para todos los que los conocían, era un día más de clases entre las constantes bromas y trucos, nada cambió a excepción de las constantes peleas provocadas por el mago al alzar la falda de su amiga y eso fue algo que nadie extrañó.


	34. Chapter 34

34

Aoko llevaba unos minutos viendo a Kaito jugar con una baraja distraídamente. Desde que eran unos niños, cada vez que el joven tenía alguna preocupación o buscaba la solución a un problema, sus manos por instinto jugaban con un mazo de cartas y lo revolvía una y otra vez con elegantes y rápidos movimientos, de alguna forma parecía que tranquilizaba su tormentosa mente y su inquieto cuerpo.

-¿ _En que estará pensado?-_ se cuestionó la joven mientras hacía la cena – _Esperaré un poco más antes de preguntarle_ – se convenció a sí misma de no actuar de momento y enfocarse en la comida.

Por su parte, el mago, indiferente a las miradas de su "amiga", siguió enfrascado en sus pensamientos - _Cálmate Kuroba, deja de pensar indecencias. No puedes hacerle esto a Aoko_ \- se regañaba una y otra vez. Desde hace algunos días, desde que había comenzado a salir con la castaña, su mente era incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que en la chica que tenía enfrente y todo lo que eso significaba. Cada vez que la besaba, se sentía como en el paraíso, su cuerpo se volvía ligero, su corazón se agitaba y sus manos exploraban nuevos caminos sin culpas. Todo iba bien hasta que la joven gemía contra su boca y los sentidos de Kaito se agudizaban. Algo dentro de él se despertaba al sentir los suspiros de placer salir de la boca de Aoko y le hacía perder el control. Cuando esto pasaba, quería más que solo besar su boca y tocar su piel expuesta, todo su cuerpo le gritaba desesperadamente hacerla suya y obligarla a sentir lo que el profesaba - _Debo controlarme_ \- suplicó haciendo rechinar sus dientes por la frustración.

-¿Kaito?- los ojos de Aoko lo miraban con preocupación - ¿Está todo bien?- preguntó acercándose a él mientras mecía su falda con cada movimiento.

- _Maldición_ \- pensó con nerviosismo al ver su más grande tentación frente a él- Todo está bien- le aseguró con una sonrisa un poco tensa.

-No te creo- le reclamó haciendo un puchero infantil. El joven mago recorrió con su mirada el hermoso rostro de la chica. Para el mago, sus enormes ojos azules delineados con sus gruesas pestañas, su pequeña y respingada nariz y sus labios rosados eran el conjunto de regalos más hermosos que la madre naturaleza había arrojado a la tierra. La mayoría del tiempo se sentía el hombre más afortunado, siempre, menos cuando su adolescente y hormonal imaginación le hacían recrear escenas en donde los brillantes ojos de Aoko se oscurecían de deseo y su rosada e hinchada boca gemía sin control el nombre del mago. Era entonces cuando se golpeaba mentalmente y corría al baño por una ducha fría.

-Es la verdad- escupió desesperado en un tono más duro de lo quiso inicialmente. La castaña frunció sus cejas molesta antes de girar su cuerpo y volver a preparar la cena.

-Como tu digas- le aseguró ignorando el desesperado rostro del mago. Kaito molesto consigo mismo y con el mundo se limitó a gruñir en su puesto y ocultar su cabeza en sus brazos.

-Lo siento- susurró, pero al no ver reacción alguna por parte de la joven, se puso de pie y la abrazó por la espalda- En verdad lo siento- el cuerpo de Aoko se tensó por un segundo ante la sorpresa. Con suavidad se giró para quedar frente a frente con el mago y besarle con cariño la nariz.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te hizo molestar tanto? – preguntó con curiosidad. Kaito al recordar todas las indecencias que rondaban su cabeza se sonrojó levemente.

-Estoy preocupado por el robo del próximo viernes- mintió – necesito entrar al lugar del robo antes, pero esta vez el sistema de seguridad es altamente elevado y el dueño es fanático de la violencia- le recordó con una sonrisa torcida.

-¿Eso es todo?- le peguntó con una sonrisa- si eso es lo que te preocupa, yo te puedo ayudar- le sonrió con amabilidad.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó impresionado.

-Yo conozco al hijo del dueño. Te aseguro que me mostrará todas las instalaciones si le pregunto.

-¿Harías eso?- preguntó feliz ante la nueva oportunidad.

-Por supuesto- le afirmó mientras le daba un beso fugaz en los labios y volvía a sus quehaceres. El mago satisfecho, se negó a abandonar su lugar abrazando a la joven y siguió así hasta que la castaña logró después de muchos intentos soltarse.

Dos días después, Aoko caminaba por la calle completamente sola enfundada en un exquisito vestido hasta las rodillas que se amoldaba a su cuerpo con elegancia. A paso tranquilo, entró a un enorme edificio que desprendía opulencia mirase por donde lo mirase.

-Nakamori-chan, por fin llegaste- un chico alto de cabello oscuro como la noche y ojos verdes la recibió con gran emoción mientras la abrazaba.

-Hola Fujimoto-Kun- le sonrió con amabilidad mientras fingía vergüenza ante el atrevimiento del joven.

Mientras tanto, a unas calles de diferencia, un ofuscado mago veía y escuchaba la escena a través de las cámaras y micrófonos ocultos que llevaba Aoko - pero ¿quién se ha creído que es ese chico? ¡Aoko! Dile que tienes novio y que no te vuelva a tocar- le susurró por el comunicador- la joven nerviosa, se sonrojó y sonrió levemente enamorada por las palabras del mago, gestó que el anfitrión confundió y lo atribuyó a su persona.

-No sabes cuanto me alegra que llamases – le sonrió galantemente mientras le ofrecía su brazo.

-No sabes cuanto me alegra que aceptases reunirnos- le devolvió el cumplido mientras aceptaba su gesto. Kaito observó anonadado como Aoko hacía y deshacía con sus palabras y gestos al joven heredero que una y otra vez se le insinuaba a la joven. El tiempo transcurrió lentamente mientras hablaban de trivialidades sin importancias.

-Estas muy hermosa hoy Nakamori-chan. Tienes los ojos más hermosos que haya visto. Eres una mujer exquisita, haríamos buena pareja- el joven repetía una y otra vez piropos que buscaban llamar la atención de su invitada. La ojiazul por su parte, aunque mostraba siempre una sonrisa amable, cada vez perdía un poco más de su paciencia ante las fastidiosas galanterías y los constantes gruñidos de Kaito en su oreja. Cansada de la situación, con grandes zancadas se dirigió al baño en busca de aire.

-No creo que ese presumido te muestre algo, mejor inventa una excusa y sal de ahí- eso fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

-Kaito Kuroba, escúchame con atención- susurró molesta a la imagen de ella en el espejo que seguramente Kaito observaba a través de la cámara- debes dejarme hacer mi trabajo ¿Acaso yo te digo como ser un mago? NO, NO LO HAGO – echando chispas por sus ojos puso sus brazos como jarras- este chico es vanidoso y presumido, busca impresionarme de cualquier forma y como no le he mostrado interés, tarde o temprano incurrirá a mostrarme su condenada colección de piedras ¿Podrías confiar un poco más en mí? – sin esperar respuesta se dirigió nuevamente a la instancia donde la esperaba su anfitrión con unas copas en la mano.

-Tienes una vista maravillosa en este lugar- Aoko lo alabó.

-No es lo único hermoso en este lugar- el pelinegro la miró con intensidad, pero la castaña fingió no saber a que se refería y lo miró con inocencia- En este mismo edificio, mi padre oculta una gran colección de joyas ¿Te gustaría verlas? – un poco decepcionado por como iban las cosas, decidió arriesgarse.

-¿De verdad? Por su puesto que me gustaría- expuso maravillada por primera vez por la propuesta. El joven al ver su entusiasmo, creyó que por fin estaba haciendo caer en sus redes a la joven Nakamori- ¿Dónde esta esa colección? – le sonrió con felicidad.

-Escondida obviamente- le respondió guiñándole el ojo con coquetería. La joven en respuesta le sonrió encantada mientras se disponía a seguirlo. Atravesaron un largo pasillo lleno de figuras y cuadros donde se veían años y años de su rica tradición familiar, algo que el joven no dudo en presumir con su brillante sonrisa. A cada paso que daban, Aoko se mantuvo firme y lo escuchó con atención hasta que finalmente llegaron a una extraña puerta de madera que exigía un código de acceso.

-Lo siento mi pequeña flor, tendré que pedirte que te voltees, mi padre es muy estricto con la seguridad- la castaña se giró mientras acomodaba la cámara de la correa de su cartera y fingía estar encantada con el nauseabundo apodo. Al abrirse la puerta, se encontraron con un pequeño ascensor que pedía una llave especial para acceder al piso solicitado.

-Es mucha seguridad- expuso impresionada la joven.

-Y eso no es nada. La próxima semana será aun peor. Habrá mucho más personal, pero solo un hombre tendrá acceso a todo y ese será mi padre.

-¿Y eso a que se debe?- le preguntó con inocencia mientras bajan del ascensor.

-La próxima semana Kaitou Kid aparecerá en este edificio para robar una de las joyas de mi padre- confesó con emoción. Tanto Aoko como Kaito se sorprendieron por su inesperada reacción.

-¿Eres su fan o algo parecido?- le preguntó divertida.

-Él es mi ídolo – confesó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-No sabía que te gustaba tanto la magia.

-¿La magia?- pregunto extrañado- oh, no, no, no- negó una y otra vez- es mi modelo a seguir con las chicas- reveló entusiasmado- todas las mujeres lo aman, sin importar quién o su edad.

Tanto Kaito como Aoko pestañaron incrédulos ante tal confesión y sin poderlo evitar Aoko comenzó a reírse disimuladamente para no ofender a su anfitrión. Dando unos pasos más e ingresando su huella dactilar y reconocimiento facial, lograron entrar a una blanca estancia que exhibía las tan afamadas joyas.

-Guau- expuso la joven mientras recorría el lugar lentamente asegurándose que la cámara captase a la perfección cada rincón- Son realmente maravillosas.

-Lo son, pero la más hermosa de todas es ésta- dijo abriendo una de las cajas de cristal y sacando de ellas un collar con un enorme diamante rojo- este es el collar que Kid tratará de robar el viernes. Aoko lo analizó sin interés hasta que sus ojos viajaron a la antigua colección de libros que descansaban en su propia jaula sin oxígeno.

-Ese libro… -susurró para sí misma enfocándose en uno de los textos más descuidados y olvidados en un rincón.

-¿te gustan los libros?- preguntó con espanto el joven- Aun hay muchas joyas en la exposición que no has visto- le recordó tratando de llamar su atención.

-No te preocupes- lo calmó- de todas formas ya es hora de irme.

-¿Tan pronto?- preguntó con un puchero infantil.

-Ya habrá otra oportunidad. Además, no creo que debamos estar aquí, no creo que tu padre le guste mi visita a este lugar- le recordó al pálido joven.

-Tienes razón como siempre mi pequeña florecilla- la joven se obligó a sonreír ante tal apodo.

Una vez fuera del edificio, caminó sin prisas hasta el café donde lo esperaba su tonto mago.

El joven la esperaba con impaciencia tamborileando sus dedos contra la mesa, estaba entre regañar a su novia por haberlo engañado en aceptar este plan o llenarla de besos por crear ese maravilloso plan.

-Así no te ves tan guapo- la figura de una risueña Aoko los sacó de sus cavilaciones. Sus ojos se suavizaron al verla con esa hermosa sonrisa adornar su carita y entonces lo supo, no podría enojarse con ella, no realmente.

-Por fin llegaste- le reclamó con cariño. Mientras la joven tomaba asiento muchos ojos se enfocaron en ella. Kaito observó que su mayoría eran hombres de miradas lascivas y sonrisas perversas- _¿Es que no tienen vergüenza?_ \- se preguntó molesto mientras le besaba la mano con excesiva galantería.

-Que hombre tan paciente- le reclamó con sarcasmo mientras alzaba una ceja curiosa - ¿estas conforme con lo que viste? – su tonó de voz bajó unos decibeles para no llamar atención innecesaria.

-Mucho- le confesó.

-Me alegro- le sonrió feliz- eso significa que valió la pena usar estos horribles tacones por tantas horas.

-¿Cómo te puedo agradecer tan significativo sacrificio mi pequeña florecilla?- la joven lo miró horrorizada al escuchar el meloso apodo que había usado Fujimoto con ella.

-¡Kaito! No me digas así- le rogó con un puchero y sin poderlo evitar el mago se carcajeó burlonamente.

-Si no te gusta ese apodo ¿cómo debería decirte? – le preguntó sugerentemente- después de todo soy tu novio- la miró con intensidad.

\- Mi querido mago ¿no crees que es más importante enfocarnos en el robo que en algo tan burdo como un apodo? – expresó usando el mismo tono que normalmente utilizaba kaitou Kid. El mago la observó medio divertido medio orgulloso.

-Tienes razón.

-Siempre tengo la razón- presumió la chica- Entonces ¿En tu casa a las 7? – le preguntó poniéndose de pie mientras Kaito la miraba extrañado.

-¿te vas?- le preguntó sorprendido.

-Tengo asuntos pendientes que atender- se despidió con un gesto de su mano- Nos vemos en un rato- le dijo antes de salir apresuradamente.

Kaito la observó alejarse sin saber que decir hasta que de pronto algo hizo click en su cabeza- ¡¿En mi casa?!- se preguntó preocupado- Eso no es bueno, mi madre no estará – recordó con un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Un preocupado adolescente miraba su reloj una y otra vez -¿Por qué estoy tan nervioso?- se preguntó secándose las sudorosas palmas en su camisa -En cualquier momento debería llegar- pensó con ansiedad mientras verificaba una y otra vez su imagen en el espejo.

-¿Kaito? ¿Estas en casa? – la voz de la joven sonó desde el primer piso. Con rápidos, pero seguros pasos, salió a su encuentro. Enfocada en su placentera tarea de deshacerse de sus horrorosos zapatos que estaba obligada a usar, no percibió la profunda mirada del mago sobre ella.

-Hola princesa- la joven alzó su rostro con una sorprendida sonrisa – ¿Lista para planear un robo con el ladrón más buscado del mundo? Después de esto no hay vuelta atrás- le recordó con una sonrisa gatuna y con camuflado miedo. El tener a Aoko de compañera aún le parecía un sueño y contantemente sentía el temor que todo fuese producto de su imaginación- _¿Realmente ella está aquí?_

-No seas tonto- se burló risueña mientras caminaba hasta alcanzarlo- Desde ahora en adelante no podrás deshacerte de mi mago tonto, así que ni siquiera lo intentes porque no me asusto fácilmente – lo amenazó con seguridad. Kaito suspiró de alivio con una sonrisa.

-En ese caso- tomó una de sus manos y la obligó a seguirlo- debo mostrarte un lugar.

-¿Tu guarida secreta?- preguntó con sarcasmo mientras entraban a la habitación de su amigo. El mago la miró con media sonrisa torcida mientras abría el cuadró que le daba acceso a la habitación secreta. Aoko abrió sus ojos impactada por el nuevo descubrimiento.

-Las damas primero- se burló mientras la observaba sin perderse un detalle de su rostro que cambiaba con cada paso que daba y con cada nueva cosa que se mostraba.

-Esto es impresionante- susurró observando todo a su alrededor- ¿Cómo es que nunca me di cuenta de este lugar? He estado mil veces en tu cuarto- lo miró con eso maravillosos ojos que volvían loco al mago.

-Soy el gran ladrón Kaitou Kid, el mayor ilusionista del mundo- presumió apoyándose en la vitrina donde reposaba su traje blanco- Que no te extrañe- Aoko lo miró con un gesto aburrido mientras tomaba asiento junto a la computadora.

-¿Te importa si la uso? – sin esperar respuesta accedió al aparato ignorando por completo al joven mago que la miraba indignado.

\- Aoko – la llamó con un niño- que mala eres- la joven sonrió desde su puesto.

-¿Kaito? ¿Tienes los planos del edificio? – el joven suspiró y con una sonrisa confiada tomó su lugar junto a Aoko.

-Claro- dijo extendiéndole los papeles- _Hora de trabajar_ \- las horas pasaron y ambos concibieron con gran detalle e ingenio por lo menos 3 posibles planes de ingreso y escape. Lo complicado para el mago no fue elaborar una estrategia, lo difícil fue ver como Aoko cada cierto tiempo se llevaba sus manos a su cuello y con suavidad se lo acariciaba para espantar el cansancio. Verla inclinarse despreocupadamente sin percatarse de los traviesos ojos del mago que escudriñaban. Fue oír sus suaves quejidos que lo hacían rememorar esos sueños que trataba de olvidar. Fue desear tocar el borde de su escote y hacerla suspirar su nombre contra la mesa.

-¿De verdad no me vas a decir que truco de magia usaras?- se quejó la joven mientras estiraba sus cansados músculos y se soltaba el cabello.

-Ya te dije que no- se quejó mientras se ponía de pie y ponía distancia entre ellos. La joven aludiendo el mal genio del mago como cansancio lo miró con diversión – Ya es muy tarde Aoko- su voz sonaba tensa y desesperada. La joven lo miró con preocupación.

-¿Está todo bien?- le preguntó acercándose al mago que la mira hipnotizado- Estas actuando muy raro- evidenció rodeando con sus delgados brazos al mago que al notar la cercanía se tensó.

-No sé de que me estas hablando- respondió desviando su mirada- _Sé fuerte Kuroba. No te dejes caer, si lo haces no haya vuelta atrás_ \- tragando duro retrocedió un paso y fingió un bostezo- Creo que ya debes irte.

La castaña extrañada por la actitud de su novio no pudo evitar preguntarse que había hecho tan mal para que el mago tomase esa actitud. Tratándose de darse valor y convencerse a sí misma que era su imaginación, avanzó un paso, pero el mago retrocedió otro rápidamente.

-¿hice algo que te molestase?- preguntó con timidez y mirada expectante.

-Estoy cansado- respondió indiferente sin notar el efecto de sus palabras sobre la castaña.

-Ya dime cual es el problema- Exigió ahora molesta poniendo sus brazos como jarras.

-Ya te dije que no hay ninguno. Que pesada eres Aoko- al mismo tiempo que la veía por primera vez.

-Eres un completo estúpido Kaito Kuroba- con sus ojos llorosos se apresuró a salir de la habitación guardando tanta compostura como su corazón le permitía, después de todo, Aoko Nakamori era una mujer orgullosa y dejar ver la derrota en el enemigo no era algo que permitiese con facilidad.

Kaito al ver que había lastimado a Aoko la siguió apresuradamente- Aoko, espera, déjame explicarte- le rogó tomándola del brazo, pero ella se deshizo del agarre con fuerza y mirada fiera.

-Déjame en paz- le exigió con rudeza. El mago dolido con su actitud se quedó estático viéndola atravesar la puerta de la guarida.

-No lo haré- dijo despertando de su trance- No te puedo dejar ir así de molesta- la volvió a sujetar por los brazos, pero esta vez con más firmeza. Aoko molesta por su atrevimiento trató de golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas pero el mago esquivó la mayoría de los golpes hasta que una patada lo hizo aflojar su agarre, momento que la castaña aprovechó para acercarse a la salida.

Kaito al ver que escapaba, en un arranque de impulsividad, la tomó por la cintura y la arrojó con suavidad a la cama colocando su cuerpo sobre el de ella impidiéndole cualquier movimiento

-Maldito mago de pacotilla sin talento- comenzó a insultarlo sin detenerse una y otra vez. El mago alzó una ceja medio divertido al ver como su carita sonrojada por la ira lo insultaba de mil y una manera.

-Aoko- la llamó, pero la joven estaba tan concentrada en denigrarlo que lo ignoró- Que conste que lo intenté- susurró antes de besarla para hacerla callar. La castaña indignada se resistió endureciendo la mandíbula- No te resistas princesa- susurró sugestivamente en su oreja antes de besarla con más ímpetu que antes.

El dulce olor a flores de Aoko inundó sus sentidos haciéndolo perder fuerza en sus palabras- Lo siento- susurraba entre besos- Perdóname – le rogaba una y otra vez- Cada vez haces que pierda un poco más mi cordura- confesó a su amiga que cada vez se resistía menos a los mimos del mago- Te necesito tanto que duele- reveló con voz ronca mientras sus manos nerviosas recorrían el muslo desnudo de Aoko y su boca rozaba la piel expuesta del escote.

La castaña sorprendida por las palabras del mago no pudo evitar querer mirarlo a la cara y por eso lo empujó con suavidad para tomar distancia, el mago asustado por la intervención, se alejó con brusquedad.

-Lo siento- avergonzado se cubrió el rostro con las manos y evitó cruzar miradas. Angustiado y de manera apresurada trató ponerse de pie pero la suaves manos de Aoko lo tomaron por la camisa y lo atrajo a ella nuevamente.

-¿Esto era lo que te molestaba?- le preguntó sonrojada. El mago se atrevió a observar los brillantes ojos de su compañera tratando de buscar enojo, pero en ellos solo encontró amor ¿Y confusión? - ¿Ka.. Kaito?- lo volvió a llamar nerviosa sin soltar su agarre.

-Yo…- con nerviosismo comenzó a jugar con los dedos de la castaña- Aoko- susurró su nombre mientras acercaba su cuerpo al de ella- Yo te necesito princesa- le confesó con voz ronca y angustia haciendo chocar su nariz con la de ella- pero no haré nada que no quieras- sin alejarse continuó- Sé que a veces soy torpe y que no se expresarme y te lastimo, pero quiero que entiendas que no lo hago apropósito. Tu eres la persona más importante para mi en este mundo y lo último que quiero es herirte- aunque el mago tenía los ojos cerrados, Aoko no pudo evitar observar su dolor y confusión y sentirlos como propios. No estaba segura que palabras decir en este momento, pero de todo corazón quería reconfórtalo. Tentativamente alzó una de sus manos para acariciar el rostro del mago y hacer que sus facciones se relajaran.

Por primera vez una extraña mezcla de sentimientos la invadió con tanta violencia. La primera de ellas fue la confusión. Al ser tan inexperta en el área del amor, le tomó un poco de tiempo captar en su totalidad las palabras de Kaito. Después de entender, fue la sensación de poder, una parte de ella al ver la autoridad que tenía sobre tan maravilloso hombre la hizo sentir deseada y extrañamente hermosa. Luego, el miedo a lo desconocido, usualmente Kaito la empujaba y la hacia olvidar esa horrible sensación, pero esta vez fue el mismo mago el origen de ese sentimiento, entendía que no fue su intensión provocarlo, pero nuevamente su desconocimiento la hizo temblar. Finalmente, y el más fuerte de todos, fue la indudable mezcla de amor y deseo que profesaba por ese hombre.

-En ese caso…- llamó su atención con timidez- creo que tendrás que enseñarme – su sonrojó cubrió su rostro abruptamente. Kaito, observó desconcertado el tembloroso cuerpo de Aoko bajo él antes que una tenue sonrisa adornara sus labios.

-Me es imposible no amarte Aoko- confesó antes de tomar distancia para tomar asiento a los pies de la cama. La joven un poco desilusionada suspiró antes de reunir el valor de verlo a la cara. El mago no se perdió ningún detalle de los movimientos de su compañera y leyendo sus pensamientos habló- No quiero obligarte a hacer nada de esto- balbuceó aun nervioso al ver ceño fruncido de la castaña.

-¿Y quien dice que me estas obligando grandísimo tonto?- escupió molesta sin entender porque.

-Aoko- dijo en un tono de advertencia- No parabas de temblar – le recordó tenso.

-Tal vez no te lo has preguntado, pero ¿Qué te hace pensar que temblaba de miedo? – alzó una ceja tratando de contener su mal humor y vergüenza- Hay más razones- el mago sin entender a que se refería con exactitud frunció la boca.

 _-¿Razones? Esas me sobran_ \- pensó con molestia el mago- _¿Odio? ¿Nervios? ¿Decepción? ¿Expectativas? ¿Arrepentimiento? ¡No entiendo!_ – Bufó molesto- Creo que es mejor que te vayas- se cruzó de brazos. Aoko formó una perfecta O con su boca producto de la conmoción.

-¿en que demonios estas pensando?- le peguntó molesta mientras lo golpeaba con una almohada una y otra vez.

-Claramente no quieres esto Aoko …y yo lo entiendo- terminó susurrando con una sombra de tristeza en sus ojos.

-¿Por qué crees que no quiero…esto?- aunque estaba con los brazos cruzados para demostrar su enojo, un leve tinte rosado adornó sus mejillas.

-Al final del día sigo siendo Kid, el infame ladrón que le hace la vida imposible a tu padre y que te mintió por mucho tiempo- lo dijo, al fin escupió su más grande temor. Los ojos de la joven se suavizaron y con preocupación por la fractura en la típica máscara de poker face se arrastró por la cama hasta queda junto al joven que se negaba a cruzar miradas.

\- No voy a negar que cuando tuve mis primeras sospechas estuve muy molesta- los hombros del mago se tensaron perceptiblemente- que por un segundo pensé en enfrentarte y romperte la cara con un golpe por mentirme- expuso con un humor amargo- Muchas cosas pasaron por mi mente y ninguna fue amistosa- susurró con algo de culpa- Pero…- un poco más segura se acercó al mago y puso una pierna a cada lado del sorprendido joven, quedando sobre él e indudablemente más cerca- Pero eso fue por mi ignorancia- con suavidad tomó el rostro del inseguro castaño entre sus manos y lo obligó a mirarla a los ojos- Me equivoqué- lo miró con angustia – Por favor perdóname- le rogó antes de abrazarlo. Kaito sin saber que responder solo atinó a corresponder su abrazo.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- preguntó con timidez- Entenderé por completo si me odias aunque sea un poco- la joven se separó con brusquedad lo suficiente para verse a los ojos.

-Tal vez alguna vez odie a Kid cuando aún no entendía su misión, pero jamás odie, ni podré odiar a Kaito Kuroba- juntaron sus frentes - ¿Por qué no puedes creer que te amo con todo mi corazón? - le preguntó arrepintiéndose mentalmente de cada vez que despotricó horribles palabras contra el infame ladrón e hirió inconscientemente a su mejor amigo.

-Por que no te merezco- confesó susurrando mientras sus manos acariciaban su espalda más por costumbre que por otra cosa. Aoko pestañó incrédula, jamás en su corta vida imaginó que Kaito el hombre más egocéntrico, juguetón y seguro alguna vez mostraría tanta desconfianza sobre sí mismo.

-¿No soy yo la que debería decir eso?- el mago por fin se atrevió a mirarla, pero esta vez se veía claramente molesto- Estoy segura que siendo Kid, has visto mujeres mucho más hermosas- confesó apenada con inseguridad- Además, también te mentí por mucho tiempo y si no hubieses sido Kid…incluso…tal vez te estaría poniendo en peligro por estar junto a mí. Soy una persona muy egoísta ¿No lo habías pensado nunca? – sintiéndose por primera vez incomoda ante la inapropiada cercanía del mago trató de alejarse, pero le mago la sujetó con fuerza e impidió que dejase su regazo.

-Aoko- la llamó con un tono indescifrable- Eres la persona más altruista que conozco y si la única razón de tu egoísmo es querer estar junto a mí, entonces creo que los dos tenemos más en común de lo que creía – una suave sonrisa adornó sus labios. Aunque la joven le devolvió la sonrisa, trató nuevamente de alejarse por los nervios al recordar la imagen comprometedora.

-No te alejes- le pidió ocultando su rostro en el pecho de la sonrojada joven- Siempre me ha gustado tu olor- murmuró contra la tela del vestido. La joven sonrojada y sin saber que hacer con sus manos, prefirió guardar silencio hasta que el mago aclarase sus ideas- Por alguna razón hueles a lavanda y sabes a cacao- aspiró por última vez antes de alzar su mirada para ver el sonrojado rostro de Aoko- Extraña combinación- la joven asintió inconscientemente - Me fascina y siempre quiero más. Me hace sentir en casa, seguro y amado- insegura inclinó su cabeza confundida sin entender el punto de la conversación- Solo contigo me siento así Aoko - Con suavidad le besó la nariz. La castaña la arrugó provocándole ternura al mago- Cuando me siento triste, siempre busco tu sonrisa para recordarme lo que es sentir felicidad- Sus dedos rozaron los labios medio abiertos de su compañera- Cuando tengo miedo, necesito ver tus ojos dándome confianza – le sonrió – Cuando me siento ansioso mis manos cobran vida y te buscan hasta sentir la suavidad de tu piel- confesó acariciando sus desnudos muslos.

-Creo que estoy confundida- finalmente aceptó la joven. Kaito suspiró con una media sonrisa preguntándose si las continuas bromas sobre su persona habían hecho mella en la confianza de su amiga.

-Eres la única mujer en el mundo para mí- con un rápido movimiento apoyó la espalda de la joven contra el colchón y él se acomodó encima de ella- Eres tan hermosa que cada vez que te veo me quedo sin aliento y me pregunto qué fue lo hice para merecerte- los ojos de Aoko se abrieron ante la sorpresa y por la vergüenza no pudo evitar cubrirse el rostro con las manos.

-Kaito, creo que tienes fiebre o algo así- el mago arrugó el ceño.

- _Tal vez si me propasé con las bromas_ \- pensó con culpa- Aoko, no estoy bromeando – se quejó con un puchero infantil. Aoko al escuchar ese familiar tono, no se resistió y retiró sus manos mientras reía divertida.

\- Lo sé- le aseguró acariciando su mejilla con una sonrisa amable y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Kaito se quedó sin palabras. Un poco sonrojado, pero relajado, apoyó su cuerpo sobre ella y asegurándose de no aplastarla, acomodó su cabeza en su pecho y cerró los ojos al sentir como Aoko enredaba sus dedos en su cabello. La joven cerró sus ojos de igual forma que el mago, sin dejar de acariciar su cabello y sonrió feliz al sentir como su novio suspiraba de felicidad antes de caer dormido.

Kaito despertó después de una hora gratamente sorprendido por la compañía de una Aoko dormida bajo él como si fuese lo más natural del mundo. Pestañó reiteradas veces preguntándose que lo había despertado, hasta que la respuesta llegó cuando sintió como algo vibraba dentro del bolso de la chica. Sigilosamente, se separó de ella y buscó su teléfono antes que volviese a sonar y la despertase. "Mi viaje se retrasó. Volveré más tarde. Te quiere, papá"- eso le recordó al mago que el inspector nuevamente había viajado a buscar consejo con algo relacionado con Kid, dejando a su hija sola. Con eso en mente, la culpa lo invadió y sin poderlo evitar sus ojos se centraron en el angelical rostro dormido de Aoko.

-Kaito- susurró entre sueños. El mago sonrió encantado al verla suspirar por él dormida. Los brazos de la joven se movieron con torpeza como si buscase algo, pero su misión al verse frustrada, acercó sus rodillas a su pecho para asegurar el calor.

-Debe tener frío- pensó con diversión. La puso con delicadeza entre las sabanas antes de mirarla dormir completamente embobado. De pronto su estomago sonó con hambre- Hora de comer – pensó mientras se disponía a irse hasta que sintió como alguien tomaba de su mano.

-¿Adonde vas?- la adormilada voz de Aoko lo llamó. La observó estirar su cuerpo bajo las mantas y acomodarse desinhibidamente mientras abrazaba una almohada. Sus ojos de dilataron y por primera vez en su vida creyó sentir envidia de una almohada.

-Am- balbuceó mientras tragaba duro. Aoko sorprendida por su poco inteligente respuesta, apoyó su cuerpo sobre uno de sus brazos para buscar más altura.

-¿Am?- repitió divertida con una ceja alzada. El joven sin entender que se estaban burlando de él, siguió escudriñando la imagen frente a él. Sus ojos viajaron desde su pelo más desordenado de lo habitual, hasta el escote del vestido que claramente ya no estaba ajustado.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando por esa malévola cabeza tuya?- preguntó con diversión la joven mientras apartaba las sabanas despreocupadamente y se acercaba al borde la cama con la intención de seguirlo, sin ser consciente que con ese movimiento, la falda de su vestido subía dejando ver más de lo normal.

-¿Por qué preguntas?

\- Por esa traviesa sonrisa adornando tu cara- el mago agrandó su sonrisa antes de lanzarse contra la boca de una sorprendida Aoko.

-Deberías despertar en mi cama más seguido Aoko- susurró contra su cuello mientras lo besaba. La joven sin entender por completo, solo se dejó mimar.

Ambos comenzaron un juego de quien besaba más a quien, mientras suspiraban de amor una y otra vez. El mago se acomodó arriba de Aoko mientras ella lo abrazaba con sus piernas desnudas. Sus cuerpos se moldearon a la perfección rozándose con suavidad y provocándose mutuamente.

-Ahh- gimió la joven al sentir la lengua de Kaito recorrer debajo de su clavícula.

- _Quiero más_ \- pensó el mago mientras sentía la necesidad de su cuerpo. Por suerte para él, el vestido tenía los botones al frente y con la misma agilidad con la que hacia un truco de magia, logró deshacerse de la prenda.

-¿En que momento…?- susurró avergonzada la joven mientras miraba los ojos dilatados de deseo del mago- ¿Kaito? – susurró al ver como el mago se humedecía los labios como si estuviese saboreando un helado.

-Aoko- susurró con voz ronca mientras la acechaba como un animal- esta noche no vas a dormir- le prometió antes de robarle el aire al besarla. La joven, incapaz de razonar, solo se dejó amar encantada, hasta que se dio cuenta de su posición y se alejó unos centímetros. Kaito la miró con el ceño fruncido, de la misma manera que miraba a alguien que arruinaba alguno de sus trucos. Volvió a intentarlo, pero Aoko retrocedió con una sonrisa adornando su cara.

-No es justo- que quejó la joven- yo estoy media desnuda mientras que tu no has soltado ninguna prenda- sonriendo con malicia la ignoró al tomarla por las piernas y acercarlo a él.

-Si quieres verme desnudo solo debes pedirlo- sonrió contra el ombligo de la joven, mientras subía por su cuerpo sin dejar un espacio sin besar.

-Me haces cosquillas- dijo risueña al sentir los labios del mago. Kaito gravó en su mente el mapa del cuerpo de Aoko, marcando los lugares que le sacaban una sonrisa y los que la hacían suspirar deseosa.

Por primera vez, creyó sentir las manos del mago temblar sobre su brasier, algo que la impresionó bastante ya que eran signos de nerviosismo, cosa que jamás relacionaría con Kaito. Un poco más segura, pero sin que el sonrojo la abandonase lo miró con intensidad.

-Si quieres saber el secreto para quitarme el sostén- sonrió contra su boca- debes quitarte la polera- jugó con él- Es un intercambio justo- le sonrió al ver como el joven la obedecía sin quejarse.

-Listo- Aoko lo miró embobada. El bien formado cuerpo de Kaito brilló bajo la tenue luz que provenía de la ventana, haciendo que una fuerte ola de deseo la golpease y arrojase su raciocinio lejos- Quítatelo- Aoko lo miró sin entender a que se refería.

-¿Ah?- balbuceó apoyada sobre sus codos sin quitar sus ojos de sus músculos hasta que escuchó resonar la risa de su compañero.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?- la joven afirmó en silencio completamente sonrojada- Bien- celebró el joven – porque a mí también me gusta lo que veo- afirmó mientras sus dedos recorrían el cuerpo de la joven haciendo que temblase por su toque. Satisfecho, cambio de posición, dejando a Aoko sobre él.

La joven lo miró mientras se mordía los labios aguantándose la risa al sentir las inquietas manos del mago sobre su espalda- el broche esta al frente- finalmente confesó. El mago al verse burlado, con un rápido movimiento se deshizo de la prenda dejando a la castaña solo en bragas. Aoko al sentir el frio en su pecho, trató de cubrirse con sus manos, pero Kaito fue más rápido dejándola nuevamente sobre el colchón, pero esta vez, sujetaba sus brazos sobre su cabeza.

-Niña traviesa, mereces un castigo- la amenazó con una sonrisa lobuna.

-AHH- gimió al sentir la lengua del mago sobre sus senos. El mago con ansiedad chupó y lamió encantado con la textura suave de su piel. Aoko encorvó su espalda por la sensación de placer que recorrió su cuerpo, gimiendo cada vez más fuerte. Aun insatisfecho, siguió jugando son los perfectos pechos de su novia. Seguro que no se alejaría de él, soltó sus muñecas y una de sus manos se deslizó por su cuerpo hasta llegas a su vientre bajo hasta deslizarse por debajo de sus bragas.

La joven se cubrió la boca con las manos avergonzada al sentir los dedos del mago moverse dentro de ella con suavidad- Gime para mi- exigió al verla, pero Aoko negó moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado- Gime o paro- sin razonar Aoko lo miró preocupada.

-No- rogó apartando las manos, segundos antes de sentir la boca del mago sobre la de ella quitándole su oxígeno. Kaito sonrió victorioso al escucharla clamar su nombre y mover sus caderas buscando más y más.

-Estas muy húmeda- se medio burló.

-Por favor- rogó con voz temblorosa- por favor Kaito- el mago se sintió poderoso, aún más que cuando realizaba sus atracos y salía ileso. Con rapidez, terminó de deshacerse de la ropa que sobraba frente a los atentos ojos de la castaña y por primera vez pensó si a Aoko le gustaba lo que veía.

-Voy a entrar- susurró acomodándose entre sus piernas- si te duele no dudes en decírmelo- le pidió preocupado acariciando su cuerpo para relajarla. Con suavidad, se deslizó dentro de ella. Suspiró llenó de felicidad al sentir como sus paredes lo apretaban y lo seducían a introducirse aún más.

-mmm- sintió una pequeña queja en su oído. Asustando, la miró sin saber que hacer.

-Lo siento…- yo no, es que…- tartamudeó incoherencias antes que Aoko lo abrazase con una sonrisa media divertida adornando sus labios.

-Solo hazlo, cada vez duele menos- le prometió- aunque no prometo un mordisco en venganza de vez en cuando- le aseguró juguetonamente contra su hombro. Un poco más seguro y lleno de ansiedad, se movió dentro de ella, llenándose de placer con cada estocada.

Los gemidos de su compañera sonaron en su oído incitándolo a continuar, cada vez más rápido siguió penetrándola, nublando por completo su buen juicio.

-Más, quiero más- la escuchó rogar mientras sentía como sus uñas dejaban marcas en su espalda. Feliz de complacerla, tomó sus caderas para asegurar con mayor facilidad la entrada. Aoko por su parte, dichosa y consumada por el placer apretó con fuerza las sabanas entre sus dedos al sentir como su miembro crecía dentro de ella. Rogó entre gritos ahogados por él, lo quería sentir aún más adentro. De a poco un sentimiento abrumador que nació de su vientre la invadió y la hizo gritar su nombre.

Satisfecho al ver como Aoko se corría para él, e increíblemente orgulloso de su trabajo, terminó vaciándose por completo dentro de ella.

Sus respiraciones agitadas eran lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación. Kaito observó hipnotizado como el pecho desnudo de Aoko subía y bajaba cada vez más lento. Sonrió encantado al notar como las marcas de sus mordidas y chupones marcaron la piel de su novia, evidenciado como la hizo suya hace solo unos minutos.

Aoko al sentir el frio sobre su cuerpo, se cubrió con una sabana mientras giraba para ver con más detalle al mago.

-Oye- se quejó como un niño pequeño- ¿Por qué te cubres? – preguntó casi indignado a una muy sonrojada Aoko.

-Eres un pervertido- se quejó la muchacha llevando las sabanas hasta su nariz.

-Somos unos pervertido- le recodó con una sonrisa ladina- no fue el único que disfrutó esto- dijo acariciando el vientre desnudo de la joven.

-Kaito, que malo eres- el mago sonrió encantado antes de obligarla a salir bajo las sabanas y abrazarla.

-Si tienes frio solo debes abrazarme- dijo mirando con amenaza el cobertor- primero yo, luego lo demás- Aoko pestañó divertida ante el inesperado capricho.

-¿Ni si quiera puedo ponerme un pijama?- preguntó risueña.

-Claro que no- le susurró acariciando su espalda desnuda- además, tu no tienes pijama aquí- le recordó.

-Cierto- concordó antes de deslizarse de sus brazos y colocarse la polera abandonada del mago- pero tengo tu ropa- le sonrió victoriosa antes de ponerse de pie y dirigirse al baño. Kaito la miró embobado todo el camino- Creo que me va a dar un ataque al corazón- pensó al recordar la imagen de Aoko dentro de su ropa.

La joven volvió unos minutos después con el cabello húmedo y su camisa.

-Te demoraste- la miró con curiosidad mientras veía como buscaba sus prendas

-Me di un baño

-¿Qué haces?- la miró preocupado

-Mi padre me matará si no me ve en casa- le recordó viendo lo tarde que era.

-El no viene esta noche. Te envió un texto mientras dormías – le prometió con una sonrisa. Aoko lo observó esperándola en la cama aún desnudo.

-Mañana hay escuela- dijo insegura.

-Despertaremos temprano – le aseguró con ojos astutos.

La joven suspiró dudando seriamente que cumpliese su promesa, pero de igual forma se deslizó entre las sabanas con naturalidad- En ese caso ¿Te importa si duermo aquí esta noche? – Kaito la observó encantado.

\- Tampoco pensaba dejarte ir princesa- dijo sonriendo mientras la besaba y la acomodaba entre sus brazos.

-Buenas noches Kaito- la voz de Aoko fue lo ultimo que escuchó antes de caer rendido y se preguntó como sería si fuese así todas las noches por el resto de su vida.

Angel-LauraR, Eli-chan me emocionan sus palabras y que les guste tanto la historia, seguiré esforzándome en mejorar y darle un hermoso final. Subí un poco la temperatura, así que no sé que clasificación sería ahora, pero aun así espero que lo precien, porque es primera vez que escribo algo así .


	35. Chapter 35: El desafío

**35**

Aoko parpadeó confundida al sentir un poco extraño su cuerpo. Se sentía desorientada y con los músculos adoloridos. Dando un profundo suspiro, trató de levantarse, pero un desconocido peso en su cintura se lo impidió.

 _-¿Kaito?_ – pensó confundida al ver el rostro del mago junto al de ella – _Dormimos juntos…-_ de pronto todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior la sorprendieron haciendo que se sonrojara brutalmente. El mago, aún sumergido en el mundo de los sueños no se percató de los ojos azules que analizaban su figura sin perderse ningún detalle.

- _Se ve muy tranquilo dormido_ \- pensó con profundo cariño delineando suavemente el rostro del mago. Como una tonta, sonrió por largos minutos antes de por fin decidirse a levantarse y comenzar el día.

Con suavidad se deslizó fuera de la cama sintiéndose aún levemente cansada. No se arrepentía de nada. Su primera vez fue con el hombre que más amaba en el mundo y por suerte para ella, ese mismo hombre, también la amaba a ella – No muchas pueden decir eso – concluyó feliz mientras se cambiaba la ropa y se alistaba para regresar a su hogar.

* * *

Kaito despertó al igual que lo hacen los gatos y con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción. Rápidamente sus manos buscaron el suave cuerpo de Aoko, pero fallaron estrepitosamente.

-¿Aoko? – la llamó penosamente con voz ronca. Al no escuchar respuesta, frunció la boca solo por un segundo antes de volver a sonreír – Aoko, niña traviesa. Nadie escapa del gran ladrón Kaitou Kid sin recibir un castigo- con energías renovadas, se alzó con entusiasmo.

Una vez vestido con su uniforme, se encaminó a la casa de su…- Novia, Aoko es mi novia- dio un pequeño salto en el aire de felicidad.

Olvidado por completo su intención original de hacerle una broma a la castaña, entró a la casa de la chica y la comenzó a buscar.

-Estoy aquí Kaito- la voz risueña de la chica lo llamó. Sin hacerse de rogar, el joven se dirigió a la cocina donde lo esperaba con una sonrisa suave mientras preparaba el desayuno- ¿Tienes hambre? - le preguntó como si nada haciendo que el joven la observara extrañado.

-Mucha- confesó admirando la deliciosa comida. De pronto unos delicados brazos lo envolvieron.

-Que bueno, porque hice todo esto para ti- las mejillas del mago se sonrojaron notoriamente haciendo que Aoko sonriera de medio lado.

-Gra…gracias- tartamudeó mientras se rascaba la cabeza tímidamente – _¿Siempre fue tan dulce? ¿Estará actuando así …por lo de anoche?_ – se volvió a sonrojar.

-Siéntate- le pidió con dulzura mientras le acercaba un plato y se sentaba junto a él mirándolo fijamente- Oye Kaito…- lo llamó melosamente.

 _-¿Por qué me esta mirando así?_ \- le devolvió el gesto confundido con las inesperadas atenciones de la castaña.

\- El robo de Kid es en unos días ¿No es verdad? – el mago asintió sin entender a donde quería llegar- Ya veo – ladeó su cabeza con inocencia – Tu crees que si le pido un favor a Kaitou Kid …él podría ayudarme- de pronto Kaito entendió todo el proceder de su novia.

-¡Aoko!- dejó caer el tenedor sobre el plato – Preparaste todo esto – indicó la mesa haciendo gestos exagerados con sus manos – ¿Solo para engatusar a Kid?

-No sé de qué me hablas – fingió demencia mientras le servia otro plato – Vamos debes comer para estar fuerte y sano- sonrió con entusiasmo.

-Realmente me engañaste – hizo un puchero infantil- Pensé por un minuto que hacías todo esto después de…- cerró su boca abruptamente de la vergüenza.

\- ¿Después de qué? – preguntó risueña su compañera. Después de unos segundos de silencio, la mente de Aoko hizo las conexiones necesarias - ¿Después…de anoche? – sonrió gatunamente haciendo que el mago se sonrojara notoriamente.

-No estaba pensando en eso- se cruzó de brazos con torpeza. La terquedad de Kaito fue evidente y de una u otra forma, solo logró atraer la curiosidad de la castaña.

\- Vamos Kaito – lo llamó acariciando su mano. Pero al ver que el joven se resistía, se acercó tanto como pudo a él y con tortuosa lentitud, comenzó a repartir besos en el cuello del joven- ¿Me vas a decir lo que estabas pensando Kaito Kuroba? – le susurró en su oído haciendo que temblase de pies a cabeza.

\- Nunca en la vida, princesa- susurró centímetros de su boca.

-Lástima- sonrió contra la boca del mago- Habría pagado gustosa el precio por escuchar la respuesta- Kaito al ver que la chica comenzaba a alejarse, la tomó con rapidez entre sus brazos y la sentó en su regazo. Aoko un poco sorprendida, solo atinó a aferrarse de la chaqueta del mago.

-Esto me recuerda – le robó un beso sin culpas- Que hoy has sido una chica muy mala- Aoko alzó una ceja curiosa.

\- ¿Mala? – preguntó incrédula – Curioso, pensé que había sido excepcionalmente buena…en especial anoche – se le insinuó haciendo que el mago alzara las cejas sorprendido por su inusual desinhibición.

-La mayoría sentiría un poco más de vergüenza al hablar de …estos temas- medio tartamudeó con una sonrisa.

-¿Así como tú? – se burló mirándolo con ojos brillantes.

\- Así parece – admitió rendido.

\- No es que no me de vergüenza – finalmente confesó – Es que contigo tengo más confianza. – le sonrió con dulzura haciendo que el corazón alocado de Kaito vibrara.

\- Eso está bien – le besó la nariz con suavidad – Mientras sea solo conmigo- los inesperados celos del mago hicieron reír a la joven con suavidad.

\- Lo prometo – suspiró feliz contra el hombro del joven

\- ¿Y bien? – el mago preguntó con una sonrisa amorosa.

\- ¿Y bien qué? – le miró confundida.

\- ¿Qué favor querías pedirle a Kid? – la miró expectante. Los ojos de Aoko brillaron de emoción.

\- ¿Recuerdas que en la bóveda donde se guardaban las joyas también se encondían libros? - el joven asintió – Hay un libro dentro de todos esos que necesito…mucho.

-¿Me estas pidiendo que robe para ti?- _ahora sí lo he escuchado todo_ – pensó anonadado.

-Es una forma de decirlo – sonrió avergonzada – Si no puedes, lo entenderé- ladeó su cabeza con ojos tristes, gesto que rompió el corazón del mago.

-Claro que puedo – le besó la mejilla – Solo debes responderme una cosa ¿Por qué es tan importante para ti ese libro?

-Bueno…no puedo estar segura hasta tenerlo en mis manos- se levantó de la mesa con parsimonia- Pero si no me equivoco, ese libro podría tener pistas sobre pandora- Los ojos de Kaito se abrieron emocionados.

\- ¡Eso es increíble! – cantó dichoso – No te preocupes princesa ¡No fallaré! – la castaña miró gratamente el entusiasmo de su compañero.

* * *

A unas calles de la escuela "acordaron" llegar por separado para evitar sospechas innecesarias en sus compañeros.

- _Maldición ¿Cómo Aoko logró convencerme de esto?_ – pensó frustrado mientras la buscaba con la mirada por todas partes – _Pudimos haber aprovechado este tiempo para estar juntos_ \- sonrió lobunamente al recordar como el tono de advertencia de Aoko se vio interrumpido por el beso que le había dado el mago – _Creo que comenzaré a hacer eso más seguido_ \- silbó feliz mientras se cambiaba los zapatos.

-Te ves muy feliz esta mañana, Kuroba – la despampanante pelirroja comentó a su lado.

\- Buenos días, Akako – la saludó sin perder su sonrisa - ¿Has visto a Aoko? – Akako negó divertida con la reacción del mago.

-Debí suponer que tu buen humor se debía a Nakamori – Aunque Kaito se sonrojó levemente, prefirió ignorar los comentarios – De todas formas… la chica por la que preguntas está justo detrás de ti – hizo un gesto con su cabeza para señalizar a la risueña chica junto al detective inglés y su amiga de coletas. Los tres caminaban en dirección a ellos cuchicheando y riéndose por algo que decía Keiko.

\- Hola chicos- saludó con cortesía Aoko al ver a la bruja tan cerca del mago.

\- Nakamori – le devolvió el gesto la pelirroja.

-¿De qué estaban hablando? – preguntó con evidente curiosidad el mago.

\- Keiko nos contaba una historia muy graciosa – se burló Aoko de su amiga, haciendo reír al detective.

-Nos contaba sobre la historia de la supuesta casa embrujada que está en un pequeño pueblo a una hora de la ciudad- las mejillas de la chica se inflaron de indignación.

-¡Juro por dios que es verdad!- se defendió

\- Vamos Keiko- la llamó su amiga- Son solo cuentos para niños.

-De todas las personas en el mundo- Koizumi miró con profundidad a Aoko- Nunca creí que tu precisamente diría algo así- todos enfocaron su atención en la castaña que estaba igual de confundida que los demás.

-¿No me vas a decir que crees en eso? – le contestó risueña.

\- No estoy diciendo que este embrujada – le sonrió con astucia- pero tampoco estoy diciendo que no lo esté- los ojos de Aoko brillaron con inteligencia al comprender las indirectas de la bruja. Si en este mundo podían existir seres como las sacerdotisas, las brujas y los espíritus ¿Por qué no podría estar embrujada una casa?

-Tienes razón- le concedió la ojiazul- Mis conclusiones fueron muy apresuradas- todos miraron sorprendidos el intercambio entre sus compañeras- Aún así, debes confesar que es poco probable.

-¿Y si lo comprobamos? Incluso podría llegar a ser muy divertido – Aoko la miró curiosa por unos segundos antes de suspirar.

-¿Qué es lo que buscas yendo a esa casa, Akako-san?- el detective inglés la miró con ojos incautos.

\- Comprobar los rumores, obviamente- se rio de lo más divertida- ¿Qué dices Nakamori? ¿Aceptas? – Kaito observó sin entender del todo el gran interés que mostraba la bruja, pero de cualquier forma, no pudo evitar preocuparse.

\- ¿Por qué no? – respondió con simpleza la ojiazul - ¿Cuándo quieres ir? Akako-chan – el mago abrió la boca para protestar, pero una fugaz mirada de advertencia de la castaña lo detuvo.

 _-¿Me acaba de insinuar con la mirada que no me entrometa?_ – se preguntó confundido.

\- Mañana- le sonrió de medio lado la joven.

-Mañana hay clases- el detective la miró confundido.

-Entonces mañana en la estación de trenes a las 8 – concluyó la castaña. Akako, por su parte, asintió confirmando su participación.

\- ¿Planean que faltemos a clases solo por una tonta historia? – Kaito las miró aburrido.

\- Nadie te obliga a venir, Kuroba- La pelirroja lo retó con la mirada- Esto es entre Nakamori y yo.

-En ese caso, nos vemos mañana, Akako-chan- le respondió con simpatía la castaña antes de retirarse seguida por el mago y Keiko.

-Aoko, ¿De verdad vas a ir mañana? – le preguntó con miedo su amiga.

-Por supuesto – cantó con alegría- relájate, seguramente es solo un tonto rumor.

-Pero tu misma dijiste que podrías estar equivocada- le recordó nerviosamente haciendo bufar a la joven.

-Lo dudo- mintió- _Si Akako cree que esta embrujada…la posibilidad es alta_ \- pensó con amargura- No tienes que ir Keiko- le sonrió con gentileza- Volveremos antes del medio día, ya verás- trató de tranquilizarla poniendo una mano sobre su hombro con cariño.

-En ese caso, espero que me llames para contarme los detalles- le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Obviamente- sonrió con diversión antes de ingresar a su salón.

-¿Estas segura de querer ir?- le susurró el mago con una ceja alzada.

\- ¿Por qué no lo estaría? – le devolvió el gesto cruzándose de brazos- ¿quién no querría ir a una polvorienta casa en medio de la nada? – preguntó con sarcasmo haciendo reír al mago.

\- Te ves entusiasmada – se burló. Aoko miró al vacío pensativamente por largo rato preocupando al mago- No tienes que ir. Nadie te obliga.

-No es que tenga miedo, mago tonto – bufó un poco molesta sentándose abruptamente.

-¿Entonces que sucede?- la buscó con la mirada pero la joven le rehuía - Aoko, háblame por favor- frunció la boca frustrado. La castaña que hasta el momento no se había percatado de la profunda mirada del mago, no pudo evitar sonreír al cruzar miradas.

-Te ves preocupado Kaito- apoyó su mejilla en su mano.

-Tu me preocupas- la castaña no pudo evitar sonrojarse al sentir como la mano del mano rozaba la suya.

-Kaito- susurró apartando su mano- Lo prometiste- lo miró con un tono de advertencia.

\- ¿A qué le tienes tanto miedo? – siseó herido.

-Tu mejor que nadie debería saberlo- se defendió frunciendo el ceño- Sé que no es fácil, pero es necesario…- Antes que la joven terminara de hablar, el mago cruzó las puertas del salón abandonando a la ojiazul que lo seguía con ojos heridos- Kaito…

* * *

Aoko entró a la estación usando un simple vestido, zapatillas y su chaqueta larga. Bajo los ojos llevaba unas ojeras mal camufladas que evidenciaban la larga noche por la que había pasado y sobre su cabeza un jockey para camuflar su rostro.

-Nakamori- escuchó como la llamaban. Con lentitud se giró sobre su cuerpo para encontrarse con tres pares de ojos que la observaban. Uno de ellos era particularmente azul y la seguían en cada movimiento haciéndola sentir profundamente incomoda.

 _-¿Pero qué están haciendo ellos aquí?_ \- pensó con amargura mientras caminaba hacia sus amigos.

-Buenos días, Aoko-chan- saludó con amabilidad el detective.

-Buenos días…a todos- fingió una sonrisa amable. Akako al ver la tensión entre el mago y la castaña no pudo evitar sonreír divertida.

-Bueno, iré a comprar los pasajes- ofreció la pelirroja – Hakuba-kun ¿Me acompañas? – le sonrió de medio lado haciendo sonrojar al joven que la siguió sin chistar.

-Kaito ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? – preguntó con cansancio.

-¿Tu qué crees?- le respondió a la defensiva.

-¿Podrías dejar de ser tan esquivo?- gruñó cruzándose de brazos.

-¿No soy yo el que debería decir eso?- se defendió dejándola sola en medio del andén antes que Aoko pudiese cuestionarle algo. Con rapidez, pero notoriamente molesto se encaminó a la entrada del tren donde los esperaban sus amigos.

-Este va a ser un día largo- susurró para sí misma mirando al cielo con frustración. Prácticamente arrastrando los pies, siguió a sus compañeros de viaje hasta una cabina donde la bruja se sentó junto al mago y el detective junto a la hija del inspector.

\- ¿Estas bien Aoko-chan? – preguntó con educación el joven inglés, haciendo que el mago mirara de reojo a la castaña- Te ves un poco cansada.

\- Anoche no dormí muy bien, eso es todo – le sonrió agradecida por su preocupación.

\- ¿Tuviste pesadillas Nakamori? - le preguntó con sorna la pelirroja mientras se aferraba del brazo del mago. Aoko miró la escena con incipiente preocupación. Por un lado, una pequeña parte de ella le susurraba que Kaito se sentía incómodo con esas atenciones, pero por otro, su mente le gritaba que el mago se dejaba consentir a propósito, haciendo que se enojara cada vez más con cada minuto que pasaba.

- _Estúpido mago ¿No se supone que eres mi novio?_ – pensó con rabia mirando a la bruja que evidentemente lo estaba disfrutando mucho- Una o dos – fingió una sonrisa desinteresada tratando de mantener la calma- Tal vez fue producto de lo que estaba leyendo antes de dormir- mintió esperando que la chica cayese en su trampa.

\- Ohhh ¿Y se puede saber que fue lo que leíste? – Koizumi alzó una ceja curiosa al igual que sus compañeros.

\- Era un texto bastante interesante – le castaña simuló un gestó de inocencia – Trataba de la quema de brujas de la edad media – la sonrisa de la pelirroja desapareció al mismo instante que su cuerpo se tensaba- Hablaba de cómo se inculpaba de hechicería a mujeres promiscuas o adulteras solo con el fin de castigarlas. Algo bastante medieval ¿No crees? – ladeó su cabeza mientras esperaba la reacción de su oponente.

Koizumi observó a su contrincante con ojos astutos. Había comprendido del todo la indirecta arrojada por la chica, pero no estaba dispuesta a rendirse tan fácil y dejarle el camino libre- ¿Y qué papel obtuviste en tu sueño? ¿Eras la bruja en la hoguera?

-Por supuesto que no- se rio como quien escucha una excelente broma – Obviamente yo era la espectadora que iniciaba el fuego- azul con rojo chocaron al mirarse iniciando una batalla de voluntades - ¿No te gustaría saber quien era la persona condenada? – la instó a que le preguntase.

Por su parte, tanto el mago como el detective observaron a las chicas sin comprender del todo su intercambio, pero seguros que debían detener la conversación.

-Oye Kuroba- Hakuba lo llamó- Estas inusualmente tranquilo el día de hoy ¿No estarás planeando algo?

-¿Tanto extrañas mis bromas? – medio sonrió divertido al ver como todos los ojos de todos se enfocaban en él con sospecha- Podría hacerte una o dos antes de llegar, si eso es lo que quieres- sonrió como un lobo dispuesto a continuar.

-No, muchas gracias, me gusta el color de mi cabello tal cual es hoy – sonrió nerviosamente haciendo sonreír ligeramente a Aoko. El mago al observar de reojo la primera sonrisa sincera de la chica el día de hoy, no pudo evitar también hacerlo.

-Saguru-kun – lo llamó Aoko- ¿Por qué decidiste venir a este viaje? – le preguntó con evidente curiosidad – No me mal entiendas, no me molesta que hayas venido, todo lo contrario, eres un excelente compañero de viaje- le sonrió con cariño haciendo que el mago tensara sus músculos con preocupación – Pero, no pareces el tipo de persona que cree en estas cosas- Aclaró con simpleza.

-Bueno, normalmente tendrías razón- se rascó la cabeza nervioso- Tan solo acordemos que últimamente estoy tratando de ser más abierto a otras posibilidades- los ojos del joven se deslizaron con discreción hacia la figura de la pelirroja que estaba enfrente. Aoko que observó con detenimiento cada uno de sus gestos, no pudo evitar sonreír divertida.

\- ¿Qué te causa tanta gracia? – le preguntó inclinándose hacia ella.

\- Tus obvias razones para provocar cambios tan profundos en tu persona- Se burló haciendo un sutil gesto en dirección a su compañera de viaje que solo el detective captó. Desde el frente, Kaito siguió observando el intercambio con la única idea en su cabeza de hacer sufrir a su odioso rival.

* * *

 **Nota de Autor: Antes que todo, lamento mucho la demora del capítulo, ahora que tengo más tiempo trataré de avanzar bastante y espero de todo corazón que les guste. Para todas las personas que siguen esta pequeña historia, no pueden imaginar cuanto me alegran sus comentarios. (Eli-chan, Angel-LauraR, Althea san, melgamonste, carlos29)**

 **También me estoy poniendo al día con sus escritos, entre ustedes hay mucho talento y eso es digno de admirar ¡son una increíble fuente de inspiración!**

 **Finalmente, tengo muchas ideas en la cabeza que quisiera agregar, pero obviamente siempre son bienvenidas sus opiniones y/o sugerencias.**


	36. Chapter 36: La casa embrujada

**36**

-Para mí solo es una casa vieja- se quejó el mago mientras veía con aburrimiento la fachada.

-Debo admitir que estoy un poco decepcionada- lo apoyó la bruja.

-No esperaban que estuviese en verdad encantada ¿O sí? - se burló el detective.

Después de unos minutos de silencio en donde todos analizaban la estructura con diferentes ojos, la castaña suspiró suavemente rompiendo la paz- Eso no lo sabremos hasta entrar – susurró pensativamente sin dejar de observar la puerta.

-Solo perderíamos nuestro tiempo, Nakamori – le reclamó Akako- Tu mejor que nadie debería saberlo- le reclamó con la boca fruncida.

Aoko la observó con una ceja alzada medianamente divertida por su actitud- _¿Ella no siente que nos observan?_ – analizó la postura de su compañera con curiosidad tratando de inferir que era lo que realmente pasaba por su cabeza– ¿Te asusta el polvo Akako-chan? – se medio burló haciendo sonrojar a la bruja- Te recuerdo que tu querías venir en primer lugar – trató de provocarla, pero antes de que la joven se defendiera, Aoko volvió su mirada hacia la casa con ojos curiosos- Además, algo me dice que no nos decepcionaremos- sonrió enigmáticamente mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

Akako, dirigió sus ojos rápidamente a las ventanas, tratando de encontrar alguna pista que le ayudara a entender que quería decir la castaña _\- ¿Ella ve algo que yo no?_ – se cuestionó con preocupación.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Aoko-chan – la interrogó el joven inglés adelantándose al mago.

-Solo digo que es imposible verificar si los rumores son ciertos desde afuera- le sonrió con gentileza.

\- Bien, en ese caso- el mago se paró junto a Aoko con determinación – Entremos, demos una vuelta y después vayamos por algo de comer – La joven miró con sospecha el repentino entusiasmo de Kaito.

\- La puerta está cerrada – comentó sin dejar de analizar la sonrisa divertida que se formaba en los labios del mago.

-Eso no es problema- con unos rápidos movimientos de manos hizo aparecer serpentinas al mismo tiempo que la puerta se abría de par en par. Akako y Saguru sonrieron divertidos por el pequeño espectáculo, mientras que Aoko solo se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco.

-Impresionante Kuroba- lo alabó la pelirroja con una sonrisa seductora que solo consiguió alterar aún más los nervios de Aoko.

-Estoy de acuerdo- le palmeó el hombro el detective- Tus habilidades son comparables a las de Kaitou Kid- satirizó al pasar junto a él.

\- Hakuba, no te burles de mí – se carcajeó- yo soy mil veces mejor mago que Kid – alzó el pecho con altanería.

-De eso no hay dudas- lo apoyó nuevamente Akako analizándolo de pies a cabeza sin pudor.

- _La voy a matar_ \- Aoko se mordió la lengua para evitar decir un improperio. Evidentemente molesta con la situación, giró su cabeza para evitar seguir viendo la escena y lograr calmar sus alteradas emociones. – _Necesito un poco de espacio_ \- reconoció frustrada- Creo que deberíamos separarnos- todos la miraron de inmediato, extrañados por su sugerencia- Este lugar es más grande los que se ve por fuera, si nos separamos, lo recorreremos más rápido- fingió una suave sonrisa que solo el mago pudo reconocer como falsa.

Kaito quiso de inmediato ofrecerse para ir con Aoko, pero su orgullo fue más poderoso que su preocupación, y lo obligó a mantener un tortuoso silencio.

\- ¡Excelente idea! Yo voy con Kuroba- se adelantó la bruja tomándolo por el brazo. La castaña miró con frustración a su amigo de la infancia, esperando que de alguna manera se opusiera, pero para sorpresa de todos, el joven solo se limitó a asentir desinteresadamente.

\- No me vas a decir que te da miedo ir sola ¿Verdad? – escupió en un tono más alto de lo normal dejándolos perplejos.

-Nakamori- siseó divertida su rival- Hay solo tres pisos. Inevitablemente tendría que existir una pareja- Arrastró la última palabra con deleite.

-Como quieras- refunfuñó antes de comenzar a subir los escalones con apremio- Iré al último piso – gruñó sin molestarse en preguntar a cuáles irían los demás.

\- No sé qué fue lo que hiciste ahora, pero de una u otra forma, soluciónalo – Hakuba miró al mago con un evidente tono de advertencia.

* * *

Centró todas sus energías en el alcanzar el último nivel de la residencia que le permitiría tomar distancia de sus compañeros de viaje. Sin preocuparse de su alrededor se dirigió a cualquier cuarto que le permitiese aislarse del sonido externo y llorar sin ser molestada. Con los ojos nublados en lágrimas, apoyó su espalda contra la puerta y se deslizó hasta quedar sentada en el sucio suelo.

 _-¿Por qué me siento tan triste?_ – se preguntó escondiendo su cabeza entre sus rodillas – _Solo es una tonta pelea…mañana estaremos como siempre_ \- trató de animarse a sí misma, pero sus recuerdos la traicionaron – _Si es tan simple ¿Por qué se fue con Akako?_ – trató de ahogar un llanto contra su mano, pero fracasó penosamente- _ella es más bonita que yo y seguramente no tiene tantas complicaciones_ \- comenzó mentalmente a enumerar todas las ventajas de la bruja sobre las de ella, hundiéndose cada vez más en su miseria.

\- Oneesan ¿Por qué lloras? – Una voz infantil la llamó con suavidad. Aoko al alzar la mirada, se encontró con unos enormes ojos verdes mirándola con preocupación.

Un poco avergonzada, se limpió con la manga de su chaqueta las marcas que dejaron las lágrimas en su rostro y trato de sonreír, pero lamentablemente inicialmente no tuvo éxito – Por nada- respondió con voz estrangulada.

Los ojos del pequeño se abrieron brillando de alegría- ¿Tu puedes verme Oneesan? – dio un pequeño salto que enterneció el corazón de la castaña. Un poco más enfocada, se dedicó a analizar al infante frente a ella. Era muy pequeño, de tes morena, cabellos oscuros y llevaba un kimono tan verde como sus ojos.

-Así es, puedo verte – le sonrió maternalmente – Me llamo Aoko ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – el pequeño se sentó frente a ella con la torpeza propia de la edad y sonrió.

\- Me llamo Tai y tengo cuatro años – Alzó con orgullo su mano mostrando cuatro dedos.

-Mucho gusto Tai- kun – sonrió encantada – ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? – el pequeño asintió- ¿Tú eras quien nos observaba desde la ventana hace un rato?

-No era yo, oneesan – ladeó su cabeza – seguramente fue alguno de mis hermanos- la castaña abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa.

\- ¿No estas solo? – preguntó notoriamente curiosa mientras buscaba por la estancia más niños como él.

\- Vivo con todas mis hermanas y hermanos- cantó con entusiasmo levantando los brazos.

-Eso suena muy divertido- logró sonreír contagiada con su felicidad- Yo siempre quise un hermano, pero lamentablemente soy hija única – confesó.

-Yo tampoco tuve hermanos hasta que llegué a este lugar – admitió risueño- pero desde que llegué he sido muy feliz- aplaudió.

-¿Y cuándo llegaste exactamente? – lo miró con atención tratando de adivinar.

\- Cuando mi mami murió, me trajeron a esta casa- recordó con cierta tristeza- Aquí había muchos niños de mi edad que tampoco tenían mamá o papá.

\- _¿Este lugar fue un orfanato?_ – miró a su alrededor incrédula.

\- Cuando llegué aquí, estaba muy enfermo, me dolía mucho mi pancita y no podía jugar con mis amigos – Aoko ladeó su cabeza con un aire de pesar- un día me dejó de doler…y al despertar conocí a mis hermanos- volvió a sonreír con inocencia- Ellos llegaron mucho antes que yo- la joven asintió al entender.

\- Veo que quieres mucho a tu familia – le revolvió el cabello con cariño haciendo reír al pequeño.

-¡Aoko!- la voz de Kaito la llamó a la distancia. La joven suspiró pesadamente al escuchar cómo se acercaba, aún no estaba lista para verlo, pero era inevitable. Con resignación, se levantó y se sacudió el polvo.

-¿Quién es él, Aoko-oneesan? – el pequeño copió cada uno de sus gestos, haciéndola reír.

\- Él es… un amigo- dudó por un segundo- es un mago, pero no puede verte como lo hago yo- le aclaró segundos antes que Kaito abriese la puerta con preocupación.

-¡Aquí estas!- la regañó - ¿Por qué no contestabas? – gruñó haciendo que todo el mal humor de la chica retornase con más fuerza.

\- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!- ladró cruzándose de brazos- Pensé que estarías con Akako – el joven frunció las cejas molesto.

-Akako desapareció- las facciones de la chica se suavizaron por la preocupación- con Hakuba la estamos buscando, pero no la encontramos por ninguna parte- reconoció con frustración.

Aunque entendía que la situación lo ameritaba, ver la preocupación del mago por la bruja, provocó un pinchazo de celos en su corazón.

-Aoko-oneesan, tal vez tu amiga está jugando con mis hermanos- la voz de Tai-kun la llamó desde el suelo. Aunque sus ojos se enfocaron en el infante, fue incapaz de responderle por vergüenza a que Kaito la tratara de loca y tuviese otro motivo para molestarla.

-Entiendo- susurró- Les ayudaré a buscarla- enfocó su mirada en su compañero al terminar de hablar, pero cuando sus ojos chocaron, no pudo evitar volver a bajar la mirada. Trató de rodear al hombre frente a ella, pero las hábiles manos del mago la atraparon primero.

\- Aoko- la llamó con voz ronca, pero la joven se negó a alzar la mirada- Mírame – le exigió envolviendo sus manos en su rostro con ternura. Con lentitud, la castaña elevó su rostro, pero no pudo abrir sus ojos- ¿Yo hice esto? – preguntó mientras besaba sus parpados enrojecidos por el pasado llanto.

\- Kaito…- de pronto los labios del mago besaron los suyos con premura, robándole el aire de sus pulmones.

\- Perdóname- susurró contra sus labios antes de besarla nuevamente. Aoko sin entender del todo a que se refería, solo se dejó llevar por su adolorido corazón que buscaba consuelo y rodeo el cuello del mago con sus brazos, dándole la bienvenida a todas las caricias y besos ansiosos.

Finalmente, separaron sus bocas en busca de aire, pero no dejaron de abrazarse.

-¿El es tu novio, Aoko-oneesan? – Tai la llamó sonrojado desde la puerta. Aoko observó el rostro del pequeño divertida.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? – Kaito siguió los ojos de la joven, pero solo se encontró con una simple puerta.

-Debemos encontrar a Akako-chan - recordó soltando su agarre del mago- Vamos- lo instó a seguirla.

* * *

Después de dos intentos fallidos, la joven logró evadir a su sobreprotector novio y seguir al pequeño fantasma a un enorme cuarto en el segundo piso.

-Ven, Aoko-oneesan- la llamó feliz- ¿Ves esa cortina? – la joven asintió- detrás de ella hay una puerta, ahí debe estar tu amiga.

Con cuidado y un poco insegura por no saber lo que la esperaba, abrió la pesada puerta con suavidad y solo se limitó a asomar su cabeza. Lo que sus ojos observaron la dejaron pasmada. Alrededor de la bruja había un grupo de niños de todas las edades y épocas observándola con expectación infantil.

Tímidamente, se aproximó al grupo y aclaró su garganta para anunciarse- Hola a todos- sonrió suavemente.

-¡Nakamori! – sonrió aliviada la pelirroja- Sabía que podrías encontrarme- Aoko la observó sin entender del todo sus palabras, hasta que sus ojos se enfocaron en su tobillo hinchado.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- la interrogó preocupada arrodillándose junto a ella.

\- Cuando recorría el pasillo, vi a uno de los niños- narró con una mueca de dolor- lo seguí a este cuarto, pero al entrar, uno de los estantes cayó al suelo, del susto tropecé, me golpeé la cabeza y quedé inconsciente. Al despertar estaba aquí con el tobillo torcido y rodeada por los niños – sonrió con suavidad al mirar sus rostros.

\- Eso fue nuestra culpa, oneesan- confesó una de las niñas- Le estábamos jugando una broma a Koizumi-oneesan y ella se lastimó- la miró con ojitos llenos de culpa- No queríamos que esto pasara- se disculpó nuevamente.

-Estoy segura que solo fue un accidente- trató de consolarla la castaña – No te preocupes, la sanaré en un momento- tanto los niños como Akako la observaron curiosos.

-¿Puedes hacer eso? – la bruja preguntó esperanzada.

\- Por supuesto- le sonrió con camarería- no te preocupes- tomó su pierna lastimada y la bañó con el agua de su botella. Con tanta delicadeza como pudo, envolvió con sus manos el tobillo herido y dejó fluir la magia.

Akako impresionada con esa extraña habilidad solo se dedicó a observar- Extraordinario- la alabó al notar como su cuerpo se revitalizaba – Ya no me duele – sonrió feliz. Todos los niños saltaron de felicidad al ver que la mujer ya estaba sanada.

-Me alegro – confesó con sinceridad.

\- ¿Cómo me encontraste? – la interrogó.

-Kaito me dijo que estabas perdida y Tai-kun me dijo que podrías estar aquí- frunció los hombros despreocupadamente.

-¿Quién es Kaito?- una de las niñas preguntó- ¿Él también puede vernos?- cuestionó esperanzada- Podríamos jugar todos juntos.

Antes que alguna de las chicas hablara, Tai se adelantó con alegría y contestó – Es el novio de Aoko-oneesan- Tanto la bruja como los niños observaron divertidos como el rostro de la chica se sonrojaba.

-Él es solo mi amigo, Tai-kun- se arrodillo para quedar a su nivel.

-Pero ustedes se besaron ¿No hacen eso los novios? – buscó sus ojos completamente confundido, logrando que las tonalidades rojizas del rostro de Aoko se profundizaran.

-Yo…yo- tartamudeó nerviosamente sin saber que responder hasta que de pronto la risa de la bruja resonó por todo el cuarto. La ojiazul aún alterada, observó profundamente confundida como Akako se sujetaba el estómago risueñamente.

\- Vaya, hasta que por fin se besaron – la pelirroja observó el desconcierto en los ojos azules de su compañera- Tranquila Nakamori, todos saben que Kuroba está loco por ti, no hace falta ser un adivino- sonrió divertida.

\- Per Akako-chan- la llamó preocupada- A ti te gusta Kaito ¿No estas molesta? – los ojos de Aoko la miraron con sincera angustia.

\- Siempre supe que era una batalla perdida – confesó dejando anonada a la castaña.

\- Que irónico, yo pensaba lo mismo – admitió con una sonrisa- eres una de las mujeres más hermosas que he conocido, no pensé tener una oportunidad al compararme contigo- se sonrojó con suavidad.

\- Gracias- susurró levemente apenada- de todas formas, no culpo a Kuroba por elegirte. Eres una chica muy inteligente y dulce. Estoy segura de que tu inocencia lo cautivó.

\- ¡Tú también lo eres! – expuso Aoko con tanto entusiasmo que la bruja no pudo evitar sonreír ante la natural gentileza de la ojiazul.

-No creo que nadie me haya dicho que soy una persona "dulce" antes- la miró con ojos risueños- Y tampoco busco serlo- una sonrisa gatuna se formó en sus labios.

\- Entonces ¿no estas molesta? – preguntó con timidez.

\- Claro que no – hizo con sus manos un gesto desinteresado – entonces ¿Es verdad que son novios? – Aoko asintió mientras observaba el suelo sonrojada – Ya veo – aceptó seriamente.

-No iniciamos hace mucho- sonrió con cariño al recordar al mago.

\- ¿Y por que estaban tan molestos hoy en la mañana? Es extraño que en un noviazgo que recién inicia haya una pelea- curioseó.

La castaña suspiró con pesadez meditando si era correcto o no mencionarlo- En resumen, Kaito quiere hacer público nuestra relación y yo no- frunció la boca molesta.

-¿Por qué? – de pronto las constantes preguntas de Akako la hicieron sentir incomoda.

\- ¿Alguna vez le has contado a alguien de tus habilidades, Akako-chan? – apoyó su cuerpo contra una de las paredes mientras se dedicaba a observar a los niños jugar completamente ajenos a ellas.

\- A nadie fuera de mi familia- aceptó ubicándose junto a ella.

\- ¿Por qué? – Akako alzó una de sus cejas y sonrió

\- Supongo que es porque no todo el mundo lo aceptaría. Podrían tratarme de loca, o peor aún, creerme.

-Exactamente – sonrió con cansancio- Actualmente aún no puedo controlar del todo mis habilidades y si algo llegase a salir mal, no quiero que asocien a Kaito conmigo – sus ojos se llenaron de angustia- no podría tolerar que lo lastimaran por mi culpa- bajo la mirada al suelo- _Si los hombres de negro me encuentran, lo lastimaran para llegar a mí._

-Creo que es una razón estúpida- la contradijo sin tacto.

\- Que lastimen a Kaito por mi irresponsabilidad no es algo estúpido- se defendió poniendo los brazos como jarras.

-Pero si lo es vivir con miedo. Si sigues así, no podrás disfrutar tu relación- debatió molesta- Además, tengo entendido que Kuroba esta acostumbrado al peligro – insinuó.

\- _¿Akako-chan lo sabe?_ – se preguntó medianamente confundida - ¿Te refieres a su pasatiempo nocturno? – decidió arrojar el anzuelo para verificar sus sospechas.

-Exactamente – ambas se miraron satisfechas al comprender que no existían secretos entre ellas.

\- ¿Y si te dijera que estar conmigo es más peligroso que vestir de blanco? – volvió a mirarla con ojos llenos de desasosiego.

-Creo que deberías confiar más en el hombre que elegiste – apoyó su mano en el hombro de su amiga para reconfortarla.

-Creo que te equivocas- le sonrió con amabilidad dejando levemente liada a la bruja- puedes llegar a ser alguien muy dulce cuando te lo propones- Akako al comprender, no pudo evitar volver a carcajearse.

-Que sea nuestro secreto- bromeó- Creo que es hora de despedirnos de nuestros nuevos amigos- la joven miró enternecida a los infantes.

-Oye Akako ¿Qué crees que estén haciendo todos estos niños en este lugar? – sus ojos se enfocaron en el pequeño Tai-kun que perseguía a sus hermanos.

-Creo que todo ellos en vida sufrieron mucho y que encontraron la paz al morir. Estoy segura que cuando estén listos pasaran al otro lado- expuso con seguridad.

Antes de volver con sus compañeros, las chicas se despidieron de sus nuevos amigos con cariño. Aoko observó con particular sorpresa la gentileza que demostraba la bruja a los pequeños, fue por ello, que no pudo evitar sonreír con admiración.

* * *

-Akako- chan, Aoko-chan- las reconoció aliviado el detective al verlas bajar las escaleras- Las estábamos buscando.

\- ¡Aoko! – el mago llegó corriendo junto a la castaña - ¿Por qué desapareces así? – la regañó con suavidad. Al acercarse a ella, inconscientemente la mano del mago viajo hasta la mejilla de la castaña, pero al percatarse de su arrojo, la bajó rápidamente y desvió su mirada apenado.

\- Lo siento mucho- sonrió avergonzada- me distraje- mintió retrocediendo un paso.

La bruja al ver la tensión entre los jóvenes no pudo evitar sonreír divertida- Me rompes el corazón Kuroba – siseó mientras se colgaba del brazo del chico- Solo te preocupas por Aoko-chan – hizo un puchero infantil mientras apoyaba su barbilla en el hombro del mago que la miraba desconcertado.

Por su parte, la castaña observo la escena boquiabierta – _Solo hace unos minutos le confesé que era mi novio ¿Y aún así se arroja a sus brazos? -_ una extraña combinación de sentimientos entre traición y rabia comenzó a crecer en el pecho de la joven.

-¡Akako! – bramó- ¡Querrías quitarle tus manos de encima a mi novio!- la amenazó echando chispas por los ojos.

Tanto la bruja como el mago no pudieron evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja, aunque fuese por diferentes razones.

-Por supuesto- alzó las manos en señal de paz sin dejar de demostrar cuanta gracia le producía la situación, mientras que la castaña al darse cuenta de su imprudencia, llevo sus manos a su boca y abrió sus ojos horrorizada.

-Lo hiciste a propósito- la acusó Aoko inflando sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-Aoko-chan – la llamó amistosamente – Necesitabas un empujón- en respuesta, la joven suspiró resignada al comprender que ya no podría retractarse.

Antes que sus ojos encontrasen los del mago, unos fuertes brazos la rodearon haciéndola sentir reconfortada.

-¿Ya puedo decirle a todo el mundo que somos novios? - sus ojos brillaron de igual forma que lo hacen los de un niño al recibir su regalo de navidad - ¿Puedo verdad? Tu ya lo hiciste, eso significa que yo también puedo – insistió infantilmente haciendo que la castaña se carcajeara por su entusiasmo.

-Sí, puedes – el mago sonrió satisfecho antes de buscar a Hakuba con la mirada y demostrar con orgullo el hecho al estrechar con más fuerza a Aoko entre sus brazos. Por su parte el detective negó con la cabeza divertido, antes de aproximarse a Akako.

-Una apuesta es una apuesta- sonrió con galantería a la mujer – Aquí tienes- le extendió el dinero – ambos castaños miraron el intercambio sin comprender.

-Por qué mejor no guardas ese dinero y lo usas para invitarme a salir- sugirió la bruja con ojos astutos.

-Me parece un excelente idea- sonrió satisfecho el detective- ¿El sábado esta bien? – la joven asintió risueña.

-Alguien que me explique que esta pasando- el mago miro medio confundido, medio avergonzado a sus compañeros.

-Con Akako-chan apostamos cuando comenzarían su noviazgo – aclaró el joven inglés.

-Y obviamente yo gané- celebró orgullosa. Aoko al comprender, solo pudo concluir que se sentía aliviada al ver que la noticia no había herido a la bruja y que su interés en Kaito solo fue una actuación. Inevitablemente suspiró aliviada.

-¡Ey! Ustedes ¿No pudieron apostar otra cosa? – reclamó avergonzado el mago - ¿No les vas a decir nada, Aoko?- buscó su apoyo sonrojado.

-Mmm, por supuesto- sonrió encantada- Saguru-kun ¿A dónde llevarás a Akako-chan en su primera cita? – tanto el detective como la bruja se sonrojaron.

-No era eso a lo que me refería- dijo el mago.

Aoko lejos de ofenderse, prefirió ignorar los comentarios de su novio – Hay un nuevo restaurante en el centro, me han dicho que es muy popular entre las parejas- comentó con entusiasmo.

-¿Te refieres al Premier Amour? – le preguntó igualmente entusiasmada la bruja. En respuesta Aoko asintió- Me encantaría ir, pero dicen que es necesario hacer reservaciones.

\- No te preocupes- Aoko sonrió – Yo me encargaré de eso- ofreció.

-¿Lo dices en serio? – Saguru la miró agradecido por su ayuda.

-No es nada- Kaito contagiado con la felicidad de su novia prefirió guardar sus bromas hasta después de la cita entre sus amigos.

-¿Que les parece si seguimos hablando camino a casa?

-Buena idea, lo único que quiero es llegar a dormir – la castaña bostezó demostrando su punto.


	37. Chapter 37: Primeros indicios

_**Primeros Indicios**_

Kaito observo con una sonrisa mal camuflada como Aoko recorría su cocina de arriba abajo tratando de ocultar su ansiedad.

-Aoko- la llamó - ¿En qué estás pensando?

La castaña se volteó y observó como el mago sonría ladinamente desde su silla con la cabeza apoyada sobre la palma de su mano.

-Nada especial- forzó una sonrisa nerviosa - ¿En qué estas pensando tu? – alzó una ceja curiosa.

-En que eres una pésima mentirosa- su sonrisa presuntuosa adornó su rostro.

-Eso no es cierto- infló sus mejillas molesta mientras esquivaba su mirada- te mentí por mucho tiempo y nunca lo descubriste- le recordó antes de volver a sus quehaceres.

 _-¿Qué la estará molestando?_ – la analizó de pies a cabeza por primera vez preocupado- ¿Es por el robo de esta noche? – la tensión en los hombres de la joven se hizo evidente para el mago- Así que es eso…- sonrió satisfecho antes de acercarse a la joven que se negaba a verlo a los ojos.

-Vamos Aoko- puso sus manos en sus hombros y la obligó a enfrentarlo- Todo saldrá bien, he hecho esto muchas veces- presumió.

-Claro que no te pasará nada- alzó la mirada con seguridad tomando sus manos- Mientras yo esté ahí, no dejaré que nadie te haga nada – le prometió con tanta pasión que Kaito no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

\- Gra-gracias- finalmente tartamudeó antes de aclarar su garganta- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué es?- la ojiazul suspiró pesadamente.

-Estoy ansiosa por el libro- el mago asintió al comprender – Es que…ya quiero tenerlo entre mis manos- sus ojos brillaron – Podría tener las respuestas a tantas preguntas…no debí esperar tanto tiempo…debí robarlo el mismo día que lo vi- frunció el entrecejo al mismo tiempo que cruzaba sus brazos ofuscada.

-No te preocupes tanto- respiró tranquilo al entender que la tenia en ese estado- esta noche lo tendrás, te lo prometo – la envolvió entre sus brazos hasta sentir que su cuerpo se relajaba- No te fallaré. – le susurró en su oído haciendo que la castaña temblara nerviosa.

-Kaito- bufó apoyando su barbilla en el hombro del joven- No hagas eso- la castaña sintió la sonrisa del mago contra la piel de su cuello.

-¿Qué cosa?- ronroneó mientras repartía besos haciendo que la joven se retorciera risueña.

-¡Eso, justo eso! – lo acusó – me pones nerviosa y me haces cosquillas.

\- No es a propósito- sonrió con inocencia.

-A mí no me engañas, Kaito Kuroba- le recordó sonriendo de medio lado mientras lo miraba divertida.

\- No puedo evitarlo… -finalmente reconoció acariciando su cuello con lentitud -Eres tan hermosa- sus ojos se cruzaron. El rostro de Aoko se enrojeció con lentitud hasta alcanzar un bermellón intenso.

-De- debes comer algo antes de ir al robo…- susurró abochornada. Las manos gentiles del mago envolvieron su rostro.

\- Eres la mujer más hermosa que he conocido- la miró con intensidad haciendo que la castaña se olvidase de como respirar por los nervios.

\- No sé que estas tramando chiquillo travieso- habló con rapidez mientras se dirigía al refrigerador- pero lo que sea, guárdalo para después del robo- lo amenazó sin fuerza al mismo tiempo que el mago negaba divertido.

-Ya te acostumbrarás- susurró más para si mismo que para su compañera.

-¿Qué dices?- los ojos curiosos de la joven lo interrogaron.

-Nada que puedas soportar …todavía- sonrió enigmáticamente.

* * *

Aoko miró exasperada su alrededor- Estas chicas gritan mucho- se mordió el labio mientras sus ojos recorrían los carteles a favor del mago.

-¡Kaitou Kid-sama te amo! – una de sus fans gritó con tanta fuerza en el oído de Aoko que se le erizaron todos los bellos de la piel y por un segundo creyó quedar sorda.

-Maldición, están todas locas- se quejó dando empujones para poder apartarse de la multitud y respirar tranquila.

-Te ves algo incomoda, Aoko-oneesan – la voz de un pequeño la llamó desde el suelo.

-¡Conan-kun!- lo reconoció sin dejar de fruncir el ceño- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Lo mismo que tu supongo – comentó con una sonrisa amigable- Ver el robo.

\- ¿No deberías tratar de detener el robo en vez de disfrutarlo? – lo miró curiosa. El niño solo rio en respuesta.

-Lo iba a hacer, pero te vi en la multitud- la joven alzó ambas cejas impresionada.

\- ¿Con eso debo entender que quieres hablar conmigo? – le preguntó divertida al momento de alzar al niño entre sus brazos antes que una horda de fanáticas lo aplastara.

-Gracias- suspiró aliviado ante los ojos llenos de sorna de la castaña.

-No hay de qué- suspiró bajándolo- Sentémonos allá- indicó sin interés unas bancas un poco apartadas.

-No pareciera que vienes en calidad de fanática – evidenció mientras compraba unas tazas de café en una máquina cercana.

-Eso es bastante obvio- rodó los ojos.

-¿Entonces? – alzó una ceja- ¿Estabas preocupada por el mago? – la molestó con sorna.

-Al grano como siempre ¿No es verdad, tantei-san? – aceptó la bebida caliente que le ofrecía- ¿Es esto un soborno? – se burló tomando un sorbo.

-Yo más bien diría que es un incentivo- le devolvió la sonrisa.

Después unos minutos en silencio y de mutuo estudio, finalmente Aoko suspiró pesadamente- ¿Quién te hizo esto? Conan-kun – los ojos del niño se abrieron con sorpresa- Y antes de fingir demencia, me refiero a la persona que te convirtió en niño nuevamente, Kudo-kun- un pesado silencio cayó sobre ellos.

-No sé porque sabes de mí… – su voz sonaba tensa

\- No busco lastimarte – lo interrumpió mirándolo con intensidad- Ni a tu familia- prometió.

\- Lo sé – sonrió con suavidad – Aunque eso no sígnica que confíe del todo en ti.

-Pero si confías en Kid – aseguró con una sonrisa suave haciendo que el niño se sorprendiera nuevamente.

\- Es un ladrón – le recordó con media sonrisa ladina.

\- Es tu eterno rival – lo corrigió risueña- ambos se divierten en ese absurdo juego del gato y el ratón que se da en los robos - empujó su hombro juguetonamente – Y no te atrevas a negarlo, llevo meses viéndolos desde las sombras – ante eso la sonrisa del detective solo se amplió.

-Eso creí – el pequeño analizó con detalle a la mujer a su lado – _Tiene ojos honestos…como Ran_ \- una suave sonrisa se deslizó en sus labios- _Mis instintos dicen que puedo confiar en ella_ \- meditó unos segundos más antes de contestar- Nakamori-san…- la llamó con seriedad- Los hombres que me hicieron esto, son extremadamente peligrosos …no deberías acercarte.

\- Kid me dijo exactamente lo mismo- el detective vio pasmado las sonrisa sin alegría de la joven -¿Fueron los hombres de negro? ¿Verdad? – susurró levemente nerviosa con sus labios rozando su taza.

\- ¿Por qué los conoces? – el ambiente ligero quedó en el pasado.

\- Son la razón por la que estoy aquí – acomodó su bufanda alrededor de su cuello sin quitar la mirada de un grupo de chicas con carteles donde brillaba el nombre del mago.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – la miró con preocupación.

-No puedo asegurarlo- nuevamente cruzaron miradas- pero creo que los hombres que constantemente interrumpen los robos de Kid tratando de matarlo, están asociados con los que te hicieron esto – movió sus manos de arriba abajo dando a entender la condición del niño.

 _-¿De que hombres esta hablando?_ – la miró confundido- explícate.

\- No creo que sea el momento- suspiró viendo la hora- Pero definitivamente es algo que no dejaré pasar – se puso de pie con suavidad – Tu y Kid deben hablar- la urgencia en la voz de la castaña no pasó desapercibida- ambos son demasiado obstinados para iniciar una conversación sin tratar de burlarse mutuamente…pero es algo necesario.

-¿Por qué te importa tanto?.

-Por que …esos hombres han hecho mucho daño y lo seguirán haciendo – sonrió con tristeza- Creo fervientemente que ambos buscan detenerlos y para ello, se necesitan el uno al otro- las palabras de Aoko resonaron en la mente de Kudo.

-¿Y eso donde te pone a ti? – los ojos de la joven se abrieron sorprendidos por la inusual pregunta.

-Yo quiero detenerlos…- acomodó sus manos en sus bolsillos.

-Eso es bastante obvio- habló con impaciencia- me refiero a que si Kid y yo nos unimos …¿Qué pasará contigo? ¿Dónde encajas tu? – Aoko admiró la precisa intuición del joven.

-Ayudaré …hasta mi último aliento – aseguró. Ambos se miraron y asintieron solemnemente antes que cada uno tomara su propio camino.

* * *

Un poco entumecida por el frío se acercó a la ruidosa población femenina que seguía rodeando el edificio.

-Que molestas – analizó su alrededor con aburrimiento. De pronto, unos fuertes brazos la aprisionaron por la espalda.

-¿Qué mierd…? – trató de girarse para golpear al intruso, pero las fuertes manos y la conocida carcajada la detuvieron – Kaito- suspiró aliviada.

-Ahouko – se burló – No sabes cuanto me alegra saber que no dejas que cualquier hombre te toque así…pero la próxima vez tal vez deberías verificar si es tu novio o no antes de lanzar un golpe.

-Tal vez si mi novio fuese más considerado, no me asustaría de esa forma en medio de la noche – suspiró aliviada.

-Lo siento, no me resistí – confesó soltando su agarre, pero las manos de Aoko fueron más rápidas y se lo impidió.

-¿Qué crees que haces? – le preguntó juguetonamente mientras entrelazaba sus manos con las del mago.

-Parece que alguien tiene frío- se burló el joven apoyando su barbilla en el hombro de la chica con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Y de quien es la culpa?- le recordó – Me pregunto porque Kid no podrá robar cuando haya mejor clima- se quejó con inocencia- Pensé que los magos odiaban el frio.

-Por dos razones, princesa- aseguró su abrazó para envolverla aún mas si eso era posible- La primera de ellas, es porque ama tanto a su novia que decidió ir a la única librería del país donde vendían el libro que ella quería y lamentablemente, solo era posible comprarlo hoy – Aoko se carcajeo con suavidad – Y la segunda y más importante…es que cuando hace frio, su friolenta novia, le exige un montón de abrazos que él jamás le negaría por nada del mundo- sonrió como un gato mientras ocultaba su helada nariz en el cuello de la chica haciendo que esta diese un salto de la impresión.

-Parece que no soy la única con frio – sonrió feliz antes de voltearse con suavidad entre los brazos del mago y examinarlo de pies a cabeza- ¿Todo bien? – preguntó buscando cualquier rastro que indicase lo contrario.

-Mejor que nunca – la volvió a abrazar – Te preocupas demasiado – la molestó pellizcando su nariz.

-Y tu muy poco – se soltó del agarre dando un paso hacia atrás, hasta que el grito de unas fanáticas la hizo saltar asustada.

\- Si las miradas mataran… -sonrió con malicia el mago.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- puso los brazos como jarras.

-¿No estas…celosa? – ladeó su cabeza curioso por su reacción

-Ni siquiera un poco- alzó la barbilla con orgullo.

-¿Y por que las miras así?

-¿De qué hablas? – ignoró la mirada risueña del mago y comenzó a caminar.

\- Las miraste como si quisieras matarlas- canturreó- Me parecen celos.

\- En tus sueños – infló sus mofletes infantilmente- Maldito fanfarrón.

\- No tienes porque estar celosa.

-¿Sigues con eso?- se cruzó de brazos – solo estoy molesta porque los 10 minutos que estuve en el robo no dejaron de empujarme y gritar en mi oído ¡Prácticamente me dejaron sorda!

-¿10 minutos? -se sorprendió - ¿Y donde estuviste el resto del tiempo?

\- Conan-kun me invitó un café – simplificó. El mago se paró frente a ella confundido.

-¿Y aceptaste?- abrió la boca incrédulo.

-Por supuesto, hacia frio – respondió con inocencia sin comprender del todo la reacción de su novio.

-él no es un niño …normal – trató de explicarle sin saber que palabras usar.

-Lo sé – encogió sus hombros despreocupadamente- Acordemos que es…bastante inteligente para su edad.

-¿De qué hablaron?- preguntó con preocupación – _Maldito Kudo._

\- Principalmente de ti _– todo a su tiempo_ \- se recordó no discutir el tema con el mago por el momento - ¿Celoso? – trató de distraerlo.

-¿De un enano como ese? ¡Jamás! – alzó sus manos con dramatismo haciendo reír a la castaña.

* * *

Cuando tenía 14 años Aoko encontró entre las pocas pertenencias de su madre un antiguo y delgado libro. Tenía hermosas y desgastadas imágenes en conjunto con algún tipo de jeroglífico. En su momento no entendió del todo la importancia de esas simples hojas, pero al crecer y complicarse su vida, logró comprender que ese simple libro era una pista dejada por su madre.

-Son idénticos- el mago observó las portadas de los libros sobre la mesa.

-Solo por fuera – sonrió con gentileza Aoko -Pero por dentro…- abrió ambas tapas.

-Creo que no entiendo- confesó el mago analizando con detalle cada imagen- No parece tener sentido…- miró confundido a la castaña.

\- No lo tiene si los miras por separado, pero si los juntas…- la joven aproximó diferentes páginas de los textos.

Kaito se maravilló al entender que los dibujos se complementaban en varias secciones- ¿Qué significa?

-Creo que es un mapa- dio un saltito emocionada.

-¿Un mapa? – el mago comenzó a entender las estructuras que se formaban- Aunque parece que solo esta la mitad.

-Tienes razón, pero esto ya es un comienzo – una luz llena de esperanza inundó los ojos de Aoko.

-¿Y que sigue ahora? – preguntó el joven.

\- Encontrar el resto del mapa- la sonrisa del mago se tambaleó.

-¿Y sabes donde buscar?- preguntó con suavidad tratando de no desilusionarla.

\- Tengo una o dos ideas – sonrió enigmáticamente al recordar los lugares que había recorrido con su madre y que aún no visitaba.


End file.
